The Year After
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: Prev Titled Summer After. The war is over and at last the wizarding world can move on. For Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna it means a return to Hogwarts, but not without wounds. For George it means finding a new life...and a love that will last forever.
1. Broken Family

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-So, here's my new fic. Yeah, I was going to finish off BCII but I just can't seem to get inspired about that story right now. I had this chapter ready to go and the next, so thoght I would put these up instead. No promises on updates...to be honest though, I get more inspired the more reviews I get. As most FFic writers will tell you, It's hard to be excited about a story that it seems like no one is reading.

-Anyway.,,,hope you enjoy this. It is a teensy bit darker in the first couple of chapters and George does seem pretty harsh, but before you flame me for making him out of character, please remember that he just lost his twin brother and he is going to be extremely raw because of it.

And Away we go!

* * *

-

* * *

Summer After

Chapter One

Broken Family

* * *

-

* * *

The terrible May had come to a close and June had at last made its spectacular debut in the village of Hogsmeade. Slowly the sound of crying had dimmed and the sound of hard work had taken its place. Gradually, the sound of laughter mixed in until the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was no longer a place of mourning, but a place where healing was taking place.

The day after the battle they had left the castle and the families had seen their beloved laid to rest. Then, lead by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledores Army, and the Malfoy's, they had returned en-mass, parents and students, teachers and ministry workers, including the newly appointed Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. They had come to put right what Voldemort and his death eaters had been unable to destroy.

For weeks they worked side by side until at last every brick was back in place, every suit of armor, every gargoyle, every chandelier,

glowed with Hogwarts pride.

On the night before they all would leave for home they held a picnic in the grounds. Even Peeves was feeling a bit misty, sharing a patch of grass under a tree with Moaning Myrtle, singing over and over again the Hogwarts school song...horribly.

The others however shared informal seating on the grounds. Blankets were spread everywhere as far as the eye could see and kegs of butterbeer and pumpkin juice sat scattered every few yards or so. The scent of roasting meat filled the air as it cooked over an open pit and wonderful smells and the sounds of merriment filled the air from every corner.

Underneath the merriment however was an undertone of sadness. Not only for those who had been lost weeks prior, but also because this was a farewell party. Many would be parting in the morning unsure of when they would be seeing each other again.

True, many of the students would be returning as usual on September the first for the new term. Thanks to a decree set forth by the Ministry, that would, if they so wished, include those who had been, or should have been seventh years during the previous year. Already nearly the entire class of seventh years had signed on to return, including Ron and Hermione. Harry Potter, however, hadn't signed on, and it had become a matter of contention between the friends over the past couple of weeks.

But then, Harry seemed to be dragging his heels over a lot of things. After seven years of making life and death decisions, he woke up the morning after the battle and couldn't even decide what to have for breakfast. He did things that were expected of him, and little else. At times he seemed like a zombie. Ron, Hermione, Ginny...all were frustrated in their efforts to talk to him. Even Percy tried but Harry just ignored him.

And Harry wasn't the only one acting alarmingly.

George Weasley seemed to be lost somewhere in a world that nobody could reach. He had collapsed at the funeral for Fred Weasley, begging to be left alone to die. Charlie had had to pick him up and apparate him home. After that, George didn't leave his room, he lay on his bed day after day, staring at the wall or out the window. He never spoke, rarely ate. While Harry had at least returned to Hogwarts with the family to help, George had refused. Percy had stayed behind at the Burrow as well to mind the shop and the reports from home weren't good.

Percy, blamed himself. He thought that if he hadn't distracted Fred, he might have gotten out of the way. He seemed to be getting more and more depressed as time went on, and the worse George got, the more he blamed himself.

Molly and Arthur didn't know what to do, they only prayed that their return home would shift things, bring a sense of normalcy for Harry, Percy and George. They worried too about the effect this was all having on Ron and Ginny, that they would blame themselves for their inability to help.

Molly looked around at her broken family. Charlie had long since returned to Romania, and Bill and Fleur had returned to Shell cottage the day before, she hadn't been feeling well. Arthur looked like he had aged twenty years in the past months, but then, she too knew that her white hair count had increased considerably.

Harry, sat alone under a tree across the way, watching Ginny talking to Luna Lovegood. Though they were back together, he didn't seem to be putting any energy into the relationship, he was just there. Sometimes Molly noticed, when he watched Ginny his eyes would grow moist like he wanted to cry with the depth of his feelings, but he never showed Ginny that side. He was teasing, he was flip, sometimes he was even angry. But loving seemed to be left somewhere else.

Ron and Hermione, sat close together, her head resting on his shoulder, and her hand in his. Even though they weren't speaking or even looking at each other, they were carrying on a wonderful conversation. Molly marveled at how it was that the two who had always had the rockiest relationship of all that seemed to have come through unscathed. Closer even.

But theirs was one of the coming goodbyes. Hermione was leaving in the morning to collect her parents from Australia. Then she had the difficult and delicate task of reversing the memory charms she had put on them the summer before.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" Ron whispered for about the fiftieth time

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand

"It's not that I don't want you to come." she sighed "I just think you're needed more here."

"I know. I just don't know what I can do" he said louder "I feel so useless."

"Your not useless Ron." Arthur said reassuringly "One of these day's, one of them is going to want to talk"

Hermione nodded "And you know Harry will go right to you. Probably George too."

"That's right."Molly nodded "You and George have always been close."

"I just hope it's soon. How was he when you left Percy?" Arthur asked

Percy shrugged despondently and looked away "Same."

"No!" Ginny approached them dragging Harry by the arm "Least you can do is sit with me."

"Fine." Ginny sat down and he sat in front of her, leaning back against her legs.

"Well!" Said Hermione "Look who decided to grace us with his presence." she said waspishly "It's the boy who lived and then forgot about his friends."

Ginny giggled

"Give it a rest Hermione." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, do you even care?" she asked

"Were all leaving tomorrow." he said absently, pulling at Ginny's shoe laces and untying them.

"Stop that!" she swatted him on the back of the head

"Ow!"

"I'm going to Australia." Hermione singsonged "To fetch my parents."

Harry, who had been semi hand wrestling with Ginny stopped and looked at her.

"How long are you going to be gone?" he said looking shocked

"I don't know." Hermione shrugged "Month maybe."

"Huh." he said, his face blank. "Well, have a safe trip. I'll be right back." he stood, ruffling Ginny's hair as he went.

Hermione watched after him "I didn't upset him did I?"

"Of course not." Ron squeezed her hand then kissed her forehead and then got up and followed Harry into the castle.

"Mum, Dad" Ginny turned to her parents "There's something I wanted to ask you, a favor...a big one."

"What it is dear?" Molly, who had been watching after Ron, turned back to Ginny and smiled

"Well, you know Luna Lovegood."

"Of course we do." Arthur nodded "Xenophilius's girl, very nice young lady."

"Nobody has found her father yet." Ginny said sadly "She's all alone mum."

"That poor dear." Molly shook her head

"She doesn't have any place to go."

"You want her to come stay with us?" Arthur asked

"Well I thought..."

"Are you out of your mind?" Percy exploded "After what her father did?" He looked at Ginny, his temples throbbing.

"Percy..." Molly began

"He turned Ron, Harry and Hermione into the death eaters mother!Death Eaters!"

"Yes, HE did" Hermione said softly "Not Luna, her father."

"Hermione, I don't see how you can be so forgiving. If it were me..." Percy shook his head

"But it wasn't you."

They grew silent and after another few minutes Ron and Harry returned. Sensing the suddenly chilly atmosphere, Ron looked at Hermione "What did I miss?"

"Ginny would like Luna Lovegood to stay with us at the Burrow." Percy said with a tone of disbelief.

"Luna?" Ron grinned "Cool, is she bringing me any gurdyroot?"

Hermione giggled and gave him a soft elbow

"No Nargle's though." Harry snickered "They hide everything and you can't ever find it."

"You obviously have no problem with this." Percy rolled his eyes "Are you all insane? Her father almost got you killed."

"Percy" Arthur leveled a looked at him "They had his daughter. Imagine if it were your child, a room away from...you know who... What would you have done?"

Percy had gone very white

"Do you understand now?" Ron said softly "That's why we can't bear a grudge against Mr. Lovegood, not when any one of us would have done the same."

Harry looked across the grounds to where Luna sat alone watching the steadily darkening sky.

"Luna is our friend. For her to have died to save us...we lost too many others, when I look at her I see the one person we were able to save."

Percy followed Harry's eye line and saw Luna for himself. She had closed her eyes very tight, her fingers laced together as if in prayer, her smiling face lifted to the sky while she muttered quietly to herself.

He looked to the sky and realized that she must be wishing on the first star. It was such a sweet and innocent thing to do that he felt shame and guilt pour over and through him for having raised such a ruckus over Ginny's request.

He could still be such a pompous ass at times.

"I understand." he gave Hermione a half smile then turned it on Ginny "It's up to Mum and Dad."

"Mum" Ginny looked at them in turn "Dad?"

"Of course dear, we have plenty of room, she can have Bill and Charlie's room." Molly smiled and Ginny jumped forward to hug them so fast she barely missed kneeing Harry in the face.

"Ginny!" He protested

"Oh come on" She grabbed his hand and dragged him with her "You can come with me to invite Luna."

"You think having Luna around will help Harry?" Ron asked, directing his question to Hermione "I mean, she helped him before, when Sirius died."

"I thought he seemed a little better tonight, since I've been here." Percy blinked in the fresh darkness and Arthur conjured up a ring of fire above them for light.

"I thought so too." Molly nodded "But he's still so quiet."

Ron had been whispering in Hermione's ear and now she prodded him

"Tell them Ron."

"What is it ?" Arthur asked impatiently, wary of hearing more bad news.

"When I went to check on Harry before..." he hesitated "I found him in the lavatory..."

Molly looked afraid

"Go on" Hermione urged

"He was crying."

"Crying?" Molly looked alarmed

"Yeah, but not like just a little bit, it was more like...I don't know, harder..."

Molly's hand went to her mouth "What did he say, did he see you?"

He shook his head "I went out into the hall and waited, then acted like I had just come in."

"Maybe I shouldn't go." Hermione chewed her lip nervously

"Hermione" Arthur shook his head "You've already waited a month, you shouldn't put it off again."

"But..."

"Dad's right." Ron smiled though Hermione noticed it didn't reach his eyes "You can't put it off anymore, it's time you bring your family back. You need them."

"But Harry needs me too."

"Well, then the only thing for it is to hurry back." Molly nodded

"Right." Hermione smiled

* * *

-

* * *

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate you allowing me to stay Mrs. Weasley." Luna said the next afternoon as she followed Molly up the crooked stairs to the former bedroom of Bill and Charlie Weasley.

"Were happy to have you dear." Molly said as she turned into a room. she dropped a pile of clean linens on the bed near the window.

"This room has been empty since Bill got married last summer." Molly said as she began to make up the bed.

"I remember their wedding, it was very nice." Luna smiled and grabbed a corner of sheet to tuck it under the mattress.

Molly looked at Luna and smiled "Thank you dear."

Molly fluffed a pillow into a pillowcase and smoothed it down

"Luna, before I go..." She closed the door "You should know...George hasn't been doing well since Fred died."

Luna looked at her sympathetically "I'm very sorry."

Molly smiled again but her smile was sad "He's in the room next to you, so I wanted to warn you, in case you cross paths. He usually doesn't talk to anyone, but he has gotten a bit, well, grumpy with his brothers and sister."

Luna bit her lip and Molly patted her knee and stood.

"Nothing to worry about dear, like I said, he hardly comes out."

She smiled and opened the door to find Ginny about to knock.

"Hi Mum." she giggled

"Where have you left Harry?" Molly asked, her hands on her hips.

"Him and Ron went to see Percy. Or I should say, Ron went to see Percy, Harry got drug along."

Molly rolled her eyes "Well, if you need anything."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

Ginny closed the door behind her and sat on the empty bed. She looked at Luna, something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I should be here." Luna chewed her lip nervously

"What? Why not?"

"It just seems as if your family has enough to deal with without having me underfoot."

"Mum told you about Percy and George." Ginny hugged a pillow to her chest, her expression almost unbearably sad.

"Nothing about Percy...just that George isn't...well, himself. Is Percy okay?"

"He blames himself, for Fred."

"Oh Ginny...now I know I shouldn't be here. I can leave, I have money, I can get by for a few weeks at the Leaky..."

"No...No, Luna, really...I wanted you to come." a tear fell from her lashes and landed on her cheek.

"But..."

"You can't leave..." Ginny looked at her desperately "I need your help Luna."

"My help? But, what can I do?"

"You were the only one who was able to help Harry after Sirius died...I was hoping..." She stopped and took a deep breath "Harry isn't...right."

"What do mean not right?" Luna slid off the bed and sat down next to Ginny.

"I don't know how to explain it...he's just...not himself." she sighed "It's like his spirit died or something, he just seems so...empty."

"I'm sorry." Luna put her hand over Ginny's "I'd be happy to help...but I...I don't know what I can do."

Ginny shrugged "I don't know...I just know that you have a gift, a gift for reaching people."

Ginny looked up at her "Will you stay?"

"Of course."

"C'mon..."Ginny smiled "Mum's got some fresh baked mint chocolate chunk cookies downstairs...if we don't get some now Ron and Harry will eat them all."

Ginny slid off the bed grabbing Luna's hand as she went and pulled the door open. On the landing stood George, he glared past Ginny to Luna

"What's she doing here?" he said, his voice filled with disgust.

"She came to stay until her father returns." Ginny stuck her chin in the air "and if you don't like it, its just too damn bad."

"I don't give a shit what you do." George turned back to return to his room "Just keep her the hell away from me."

He went into his room and slammed the door behind him.

Ginny looked at Luna, her eyes apologetic.

"Never mind him." She smiled softly "C'mon."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

A/N Not quite sure where this is going to go yet... so, now chapter preview.

This is (Well...DUH!) a George and Luna fic. I just wanted to try something a little different this time around...a little more edge and tension instead of my usual love and first sight bit.

Anyway...I hope you'll hang out for it.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	2. Wind Dance

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-Had this ready to go...so, you get two chapters to start. Please review as reviews mean an excited writer and an excited writer means more frequent updates!

* * *

-

* * *

-Summer After

Chapter Two

Wind Dance

* * *

-

* * *

Luna Lovegood had always been an early riser. When school was in session she was always the first from her house in the great hall for breakfast, often first in the great hall from any house. Even now, during the summer holidays, she found the habit impossible to break.

It was because of this she found herself sitting alone on a small tree trunk watching the beginning of a spectacular July sunrise. But she wasn't alone long however, as Percy Weasley too had always been an early riser.

"Hello." He said softly as he walked up behind her, not wanting to startle her.

"Good morning." Luna smiled brightly

"May I join you?"

"Of course you can Mr. Weasley." Luna slid over, making room for him next to her.

"Percy, please." he smiled as he sat next to her "Mr. Weasley makes me sound so old...I'm only six years older than you you know."

"I'm sorry." Luna blushed slightly "I just thought...since you hold such a prestigious job at the ministry..."

"Held." Percy corrected her, a sick feeling invaded the pit of his stomach as he remembered exactly when he had resigned "I'm no longer with the ministry."

"I'm sorry..." Luna said, concerned that she had offended him

"It's okay." Percy smiled "Listen, I hear from Ginny that George gave you a...well, a not very kind welcome yesterday."

Luna nodded

"I'm sorry he was unkind to you...George is far from himself these days."

"Of course." Luna glanced at Percy "Though I can't say I would blame him...any of you really, if you do think unkindly of me. What my father did was reprehensible."

Percy reflected on what Ron, Hermione and Harry had said at the going away picnic "Surely you don't blame yourself for that."

"No...and yes." she sighed "If it hadn't been for me, my father wouldn't have done what he did."

"You're father only did what any father who loves their child would have done." Percy flashed Luna a small smile "In retrospect, I think I might have thought badly of him if he hadn't."

"It's very kind of you to say that."

"Listen Luna...as far as George is concerned...please don't think badly of him. He's...well, he is hurting very, very badly right now."

"You're hurting too." Luna said matter of factly

Percy nodded "Aren't we all to some degree?"

"It's true...we are." she smiled softly "Everybody lost someone in the battle, some even blame themselves for those they lost. But I think we have to accept that the one who is truly to blame is dead and the rest of us...well, we just did the best we could to survive and protect the ones we love."

Percy felt something clench deep in his chest...her words were true, every bit of them, but still...

"But what of those who didn't do all they could? Those who didn't find the courage to fight until it was nearly too late?"

"Well, isn't better that they found the courage to fight a bit late than to have not joined the fight at all?" She smiled encouragingly "I think it takes more courage to join when things are looking bleak than it takes to join when the battles just begun."

Percy looked at her and smiled "Do you like omelets Luna?"

"It just so happens..." she grinned "...that I love omelets."

"I just happen to make a killer mushroom, pepper, sausage and cheese omelet...would you care to join me?" He stood and offered his arm.

"As long as you skip the peppers." she stood and took his arm.

"But the peppers are the best part." Percy said as they made the short walk back to the house.

"Yuck." Luna wrinkled her nose distastefully

"There's an interesting con argument "he grinned "Yuck."

"Well, would you prefer...ishy?" Luna smirked "Nasty...or maybe...gross?"

"Ishy...that's a good one." Percy laughed as he held the door open "ishy it is then...but you'll just have to pick the peppers out."

"Oh fine..." Luna rolled her eyes as she passed him to go into the house "I'll pick your ishy peppers out then."

Percy laughed as he closed the door.

* * *

-

* * *

It became a bit of a routine after that first morning that Luna and Percy met by the tree trunk to watch the sunrise. Often Ron and Ginny would wake to find them still there and they would join them, even though the brilliance of the sunrise had already passed. Harry, however, had begun to come out of his room less and less and George nearly never, though on occasion Luna would cross paths with him when he left to use the bathroom. He either ignored her totally or rudely asked her why she was still there.

As the weeks passed the Weasley's noticed a marked change in their third oldest son. He smiled more, laughed more and began to speak of what he planned to do with the rest of his life.

He spoke of owling Penelope, his girlfriend. She had gone away with her parents during the zenith of Voldemorts reign and up until then, though she owled once a week, Percy had done little to encourage a reunion. At last a date was set and she would be coming to the Burrow in late July to spend the month of August before leaving on the last day of the month to complete her last year of college.

Most importantly though...as the friendship between Luna and Percy grew he became more and more like the person he had been before Cornelius Fudge had interfered with his life and...his ties to family.

Ron, Ginny, Luna and Percy became nearly inseparable as the summer wore on, eventually it came to the point where Ginny began asking Luna to wake her so she could watch the sunrise with them.

One windy morning found Luna surprisingly quiet.

"Luna?" Percy nudged her "Are you okay?"

She blinked at him for a moment, as if she was having to seriously shift her focus.

"What?" she smiled "Oh...yes, I'm fine."

"Thought we'd lost you for a moment there." Ginny grinned

"No." Luna laughed "I was just ...never mind, you'll think it's silly."

"Sillier than picking the ishy peppers out of your omelets?" Percy teased

"Shush Percy." Ginny elbowed him

"I was just...listening to the wind...that's all." Luna looked away, feeling somewhat foolish.

"The wind?" Ron cocked an eyebrow "What was it saying?"

"Shut up Ron." Ginny punched him hard on the arm

"It's okay, you can laugh...it is a bit silly I suppose." Luna smiled "But...my dad...he taught me that there is music in the wind."

"Music?" Percy asked curiously

"Mmhmm." Luna nodded "But you have to close your eyes, and listen very carefully."

She stood and closed her eyes, her hands folded under her chin.

"If you listen very, very close...sometimes you can even hear words...like God is singing to you." She began to sway gently back and forth as they wind blew her hair around her, dancing as if the wind were her partner in a beautiful ballet.

Ginny stood too and closed her own eyes. It took a moment but then she did it! The melody was soft and oh so sweet as the high grass ruffled against her bare legs. In that moment she didn't care what she looked like, she let the melody carry her along...rising to the balls of her feet and swaying gently in the wind.

Percy's mouth fell open when Ron rose to his feet and closed his eyes, then he too began the dance.

He began to wonder what he was missing...but was too afraid of looking silly to rise to his feet, so he closed his eyes where he sat...listening hard, but hearing nothing out of the ordinary.

He opened his eyes, feeling foolish but looking at the beatific expressions on the faces of the others he closed his own eyes again...jealous to feel what they were feeling...needing to feel the peace that he saw so clearly on their faces.

His caution was wiped away as he rose to his feet and closed his eyes tightly, his arms wrapped around his middle. Then it came to him too...the music in the wind...and his heart felt like it might explode, so beautiful was the melody. Then, the melody became words...

_-_

_Rest in your comfort_

_You've nothing to fear_

_The ugly time is over_

_And happiness is near_

_Forgive yourself dear one_

_Give your life a new lease_

_Nobody blames you_

_It's time you find peace_

_He's in a better place now_

_His hearts free to fly_

_He holds no grudges_

_He never asks why_

_He loves you dear brother_

_His only sadness is your shame_

_Let your tears fall love_

_They'll wash away your pain_

_-_

As the song ended the tears did come. Percy felt arms around him, and then another, and another. He reached out blindly, putting his own arms around those who held him in the comforting cocoon.

From the windows of the house many watched on.

* * *

A couple of floors up, George looked on curiously, wondering what it could have been that inspired this impromptu 'love in' All he had seen was them swaying in the wind, spurred on by Loony Lovegood of all people.

He resented her presence in the house, as if she herself had killed Fred. Her father had nearly gotten his little brother killed and he raged at the thought that the rest of the family found his actions so forgivable.

Deep down, he knew it wasn't fair to blame Luna for what her father had done. Had he been in a rational frame of mind, he would have been the last to hold a grudge Luna Lovegood. But George didn't feel much like being rational. He wanted to rage and hate...because when he stopped being angry, when he let the hate subside, the pain started...and the pain...well, the pain was unbearable. The pain was like having his insides torn out...like surgery without benefit of anesthesia.

When he felt the pain, he had to admit that Fred was never coming back...and he would rather die himself than admit that his brother was dead.

* * *

Harry Potter stood at the window two floors above George, watching in fascination at the love fest going on below him.

He'd known Luna a long time now and he hadn't been surprised when she began to stand and dance without benefit of music. He had always known Luna to be flighty in the most amusing, and usually adorable, ways.

But then Ginny had began to copy her and a look of such peace came over her that Harry was awestruck. But then Ron had gotten up too, and the same peace fell over him and Harry felt a stab of jealousy. He so longed to feel peaceful himself....he hadn't had a bit of it since Sirius had been killed two years before.

He knew he was frustrating the others with his indecision about returning to school, but the truth was...Harry was afraid to go back. Deep down he wondered if everything might have been different if he had never discovered that he was a wizard. Without him, Voldemort would never have come back. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred...they would all still be alive if not for him...if not for his bad decisions.

It was him that had decided to go to the ministry when Voldemort had tricked him into thinking he had Sirius...and Sirius had been killed trying to rescue him! Remus, Tonks and Fred...and so many others, they had all been killed because Harry had chosen to fight the previous spring instead of running after the Carrows had alerted Voldemort to his return to Hogwarts.

He was afraid to make decisions because his decisions got the people he cared about killed!

* * *

Back on the ground Ron had pulled away, wiping at his own tears. He smiled at Luna as she too pulled back and she smiled in return. With a final squeeze Percy let Ginny go and wiped his face with his sleeves.

"You were right Luna." He smiled at her "It is like God singing."

"I've never heard anything like it." Ron sniffed "Do you reckon anyone saw us from the house?"

Ginny sniffed loudly "If they did...who cares."

"They should have joined us." Percy grinned "Their fault they're so buttoned up and rigid."

"Their loss." Ron nodded

"Well, you're being awfully quiet." Ginny tugged on Luna's arm

"Oh, I was just thinking." She smiled sadly as she turned to glance at the sunrise "I hope wherever my father is, that he didn't miss this."

Ron put an arm around her shoulders, and then Ginny "He'll come back to you soon."

Percy remained quiet. He had heard things about the happenings at Azkaban his last days at the ministry...

...and ...they weren't good things.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

A/N Not quite sure where this is going to go yet...worry not though...this is NOT a Percy/Luna fic...he is just way too old for her! This is (Well...DUH!) a George and Luna fic. I just wanted to try something a little different this time around...a little more edge and tension instead of my usual love and first sight bit.

Anyway...I hope you'll hang out for it.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	3. Life Goes On

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-Sorry, I know it took me a long, long time to update this...I was badly blocked on where to go next with this story. But, I think I have it worked out now.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Summer After

Chapter Three

Life Goes On

* * *

-

* * *

By late July it had gotten to the point where Harry almost never left his room and had even began to refuse meals...he was nearly as bad as George, but for the fact that Harry allowed people to visit him.

But Ginny Weasley was a woman on a mission. One particularly sunny afternoon she marched up the stairs, determined that Harry was going to go for a walk with her or pay the consequences.

"Harry." She stood at the foot end of his bed glaring at him with her chin stubbornly set. "Were going for a walk...come on."

Harry looked at her for a second then went back to staring at the wall. "I don't feel like it."

She crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest. "Well that's just too bad...you're going."

"Ginny." He rolled over enough so that he could glare at her over his shoulder. "I said I don't feel like it."

"And I said that's just too bad." She tugged on his pants leg "Now come on."

"Damn it!" He sat up and yelled at her, his eyes blazing as if he hated her "Why won't you just leave me the hell alone?"

"Harry..." Ginny backed up against the door, her mouth open in shock. Harry had been quiet, he had been sullen, but he had never scared her like he was now. "I'm just worried about you."

"Well don't be." He swung his legs back up on the bed and lay back down facing the wall. "I'm fine."

"But I am." She crossed the room to sit on Ron's bed "You're not acting like yourself Harry...somethings wrong..."

"Oh?" he rolled over onto his elbow and looked at her "Not enough I've had the ministry and Rita Skeeter telling people I'm a nutter all these years...now you're gonna start too?"

"Nobodies saying..."

"You talk about me? When you're all out there making fools of yourselves watching sunrises and dancing with Luna." his laugh was cold "You've all gone mad."

He'd gone over the line, and now, Ginny was angry.

"Well at least were not laying up here like a dead person! How dare you judge us!"

Harry laughed again.

"Stop laughing at me!" But he didn't stop and Ginny picked up a water glass and threw it at the wall over Harry's head "I said stop!"

Harry jumped up from the bed and stood, his face inches from hers. "What the bloody hell do you want from me Ginny?" He yelled

"I want..." she stopped. This wasn't the Harry she knew. Something in him was broken, badly broken, and suddenly the task of helping him was something that was far, far too big for her to do. As much as she loved him...he wasn't good for her like he was now. His eyes burned into hers like he _was_ the mad man that he accused her of thinking he was.

"I want it to be over." she said softly "Neither of us is happy, and I just can't watch you be like this anymore."

"What are you saying?" He asked angrily "You want what to be over?"

"I think you know what I mean." she sighed and began to walk away from him.

"Ginny..." His voice had calmed and he looked at her with pleading eyes

"I'm sorry Harry." She shook her head "I can't do this anymore. I've tried...for a month and a half now, since the war ended...but..." She sighed deeply "You're not the only one who's hurting Harry, I lost my brother and you haven't once even asked me how I feel about that or how I'm coping. I don't know what's wrong with you...but I don't have the energy to do this anymore. It's time I work on healing _myself_ so _I_ can move on from all this."

"Ginny..." He walked over to her and tried to take her hand but she pulled away

"Just...don't touch me." She said coldly "Okay? Just...I can't make you leave, but just...just stay away from me."

She turned and left the room, slamming the door hard as she went.

* * *

-

* * *

Harry felt something shatter in him as the door slammed in his face.

_'She's just ditched me! For no reason!'_

But was it for no reason? Really?

A part of him, the sane part could see perfectly well what Ginny was talking about. He hadn't once asked her how she was coping with Fred's death and he knew it had to be tearing her up inside. Ginny had always looked at Fred and George with something akin to hero worship.

"_That's the thing about growing up with Fred and George"_ She'd once told him _"You get to thinking nothing is impossible."_

But there _were_ things that were impossible, and Harry knew that better than most. For the past year he had taken on the mindset that once Voldemort was dead, everything else would be okay. His life would just fall perfectly into place. He and Ginny would be together again, the people he cared about would all be safe and life would be wonderful.

But the people he cared about _WEREN'T_ safe, not all of them. Some of them, like Fred and Professor Lupin were dead. Nothing was wonderful for them, nor was it for Collin Creevey or Tonks and it would never be again.

And it was _his_ fault.

He hadn't gone to Hogwarts to fight that night. He had been searching for the Diadem of Ravenclaw, not planning on starting a battle. Even after Neville sent out the alert, he could have...he _should_ have... stood at the door and told them all to go back home.

Instead, he had done what he had always done. Put others in danger so he could accomplish what he needed to. He had ALWAYS done that, right from his first year at Hogwarts when he had dragged Ron and Hermione through that trap door. He had dragged Ron down to the Chamber of Secrets and both him and Hermione into the Shrieking Shack to face Sirius Black with him. He was the worst kind of friend, the most dangerous kind of friend...the kind who got those who cared about him killed.

Harry sighed and sank back down onto the bed. Perhaps it _was_ better this way. Better for Ginny. This way, he would never have to worry about her being in danger ever again.

* * *

-

* * *

"Hello family!" Arthur said cheerily as he burst through the door that evening

"Hello dear!" Molly said as she kissed him on the cheek "You're certainly in a good mood."

Arthur looked around the table at the sullen faces that greeted him, hoping that his news might pick them up.

"I have reason to be." He grinned as Ginny and Ron looked up.

"What's going on dad?" Ron asked

"Well..." He tossed his hat and cloak over a peg by the door and pulled out his chair. "The ministry has big plans afoot. Wonderful plans."

"Plans?" Percy's ears perked up at the mention of the ministry. He was incredibly suspicious of anything coming out of their offices. "What sort of plans?"

"There's to be a celebration." His smile faded slightly as the news wasn't greeted with quite the enthusiasm as he had hoped it might.

"A celebration?" Luna asked "For what?"

"Why, to celebrate the defeat of you-know-who of course."

"Well, that sounds just lovely dear." Molly patted him on the shoulder but really sounded no more thrilled with the idea than the others "When and where is it to be?"

"Next weekend." He nodded "In Godric's Hallow."

"Godric's Hallow?" Ron looked up alarmingly. He hadn't been to Godric's Hallow with Harry and Hermione, but he knew enough of what had happened there to be put on edge at just the mention of the place. Besides, it was a reminder of the fact that he had run out on Harry and Hermione as well. "Why there?"

"Well..."Arthur looked around for any sign of Harry, but as usual, he was absent "Certain people feel it fitting because it is where Harry was born."

Ron rolled his eyes "Yeah, I'm sure Harry will love that."

"I'm not going." Ginny said and pushed away from the table, then went out the back door, followed closely by Luna.

The others looked at each other nervously, none of them said another word.

* * *

-

* * *

"Ginny!" Luna called "wait up."

Ginny stopped at the edge of the orchard and took a deep breath, waiting for Luna.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked when she caught up

"No." Ginny snorted "I am not okay!"

"I'm sorry." Luna said and turned away from Ginny "I understand, you'd rather be alone."

"No..."Ginny reached out a hand to stop her "No Luna, it's not that."

Luna stopped and turned back to Ginny "If you'd like to talk to me, you can. I won't tell anybody what you say."

"It's...it's Harry." Ginny said miserably and then plopped down to sit on the ground. Luna sat on her knees across from her. "I broke things off with him this afternoon."

"Oh..." Luna looked at Ginny, her eyes commiserating. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ginny. You must feel terrible."

Ginny nodded and pulled a tuft of grass from the ground to tear it up. "I just can't take it anymore. His moodiness and distance...it's not like him, and when I try to talk to him...he was actually _mean_ to me today. Like George is. In fact, he is getting to be more and more like George everyday. They should room together, maybe they'd kill each other."

"Ginny." Luna gave her a stern look "You don't really mean that."

Ginny took a deep breath and tossed the grass away "Of course I don't. I'm just so ANGRY! Why did all this have to happen? Why did Fred have to die and Why did Harry and George have to change? I want the people I care about back the way they were, I want Fred to be alive again!"

Ginny buried her face in her hands as she started to cry. Luna scooted closer and put her arm around Ginny's shoulders. "I know you do. I understand, how much it hurts you to know that Fred isn't going to come back. It's okay to be sad, so you just go on and cry. I did, when my mum died. I cried for days and days and days and Daddy just sat with me and held my hand, and he told me that it was okay. That one day it would stop hurting so much."

"Did it?" Ginny lifted her head and looked at Luna "Did it stop hurting so much?"

"Of course it did." Luna smiled "Daddy would never say anything that wasn't true."

Ginny wanted to ask about all the stories in the Quibbler, but decided it wouldn't have been nice, particularly after Luna had been so nice to her, Ron and Percy.

"I think what helped me the most..." Luna sighed and looked up at the sky "...was knowing that one day, I will see Mummy again. You know, Professor Dumbledore use to say that death was just the start of the next great adventure. Its nice to think that the people we've lost are somewhere lovely, just waiting for the day when we will come and join them."

"That is a nice thought." Ginny smiled a little, tilting her own head back to look at the stars as they began to appear in the sky. "I can just see Fred, doing funny things to make everyone in Heaven laugh while he waits for George to come."

She took a deep breath and let it out on a sigh.

"But that doesn't help me with Harry." She looked towards the house, to the dim light coming from the top bedroom. "What do I do Luna? How do I reach him?"

"I don't know." Luna shook her head. "I think maybe you should just give him some space, I think maybe when the time comes that he is ready to talk, you will be the first person he comes to."

"You think so?"

"Mmm Hmm." Luna nodded "I'm sure of it. One of these days, he too will start to feel better. It might not be much, but it will be enough to make him realize that the answers he's been looking so hard for were right there in front of his face."

"You think that's what it is? That he's searching for something?"

"Oh yes." Luna nodded vigorously "And I think the one who has the answers, is you. Just be patient Ginny, Harry's not a stupid person. He will figure it out eventually. Until then, you have your own healing to do."

"I do." Ginny nodded "I know I do. Right now...it feels like I have a hole where my heart is suppose to be. And it hurts...it hurts so _damned_ bad Luna."

"I know." Luna smiled reassuringly "I remember how it felt when I lost mum. But, it will get better, just like it did for me."

"Luna..." Ginny looked at the sky again "Do you think you will go? To the celebration in Godric's Hallow I mean?"

"Yes" She nodded a small smile on her lips "I think I would like it very much. And you wont go?"

"I don't know." Ginny shook her head "It just seems like....like its so soon. Too soon."

"I understand." Luna looked at Ginny again "And it is rather soon. But, it seems to me as if the time to mourn to coming to an end. It's been nearly two months."

Ginny considered what Luna was saying. She did have a point. It had been almost two months now since the battle.

"I think, maybe, that the time has come."Luna went on "It's time to start living again."

Ginny looked at Luna in the gathering darkness. Perhaps Luna was right, maybe it _was_ time to live again, after all...even after loss, Life goes on.

Even if going on meant going on _without_ Harry Potter.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Four Preview

Ron guilt trips Harry

into attending the celebration in Godric's Hallow.

The Wizarding world comes together to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort,

and, Hermione returns just in time to join

the celebration

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	4. Godric's Hollow

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Summer After

Chapter Four

Godric's Hollow

* * *

-

* * *

Harry Potter was having a hard time believing that he was in the same Godric's Hollow that he had visited eight months before. Then, the quiet streets had been covered in a thick blanket of snow and the twinkle of Christmas lights had shone out of windows, casting a jewel like glow on all it touched. Now, bright summer moonlight lit those same streets. The streets were far from quiet now, children ran to and fro in colorful summer clothing while they licked at snow cones or squirted water at each other from toy wands.

In the center of the village, huge tents had been erected, some bearing games while others held any and every kind of food and beverage imaginable. There were huge carnival rides for the adults, and smaller rides for the children lining the edge of the village and in the very center a platform had been risen where bands took it in turns to entertain the masses in great variety. Everyone from the Weird Sisters to Celestina Warbeck had taken their turn while joyful witches and wizards, young to old, had danced on the brightly lit dance floor.

But Harry, sitting smack in the middle of it all, refused stubbornly to participate in the merry-making. Not even the return of Hermione on the morning of their departure had made a dent in his gloom, the gloom that had only deepened upon meeting up with Dean Thomas upon their arrival. Ginny and Dean had been spending far too much time together for Harry's liking and as he watched them dancing now, even though the song was fast and allowed for no touching what-so-ever, he felt more and more like pulling his wand from his pocket and jinxing Dean into a nastily grinning spot on the cobblestone road.

"You know..."Hermione said as she sat down next to him with a full plate of food "You could go cut in on them. Ginny wouldn't mind."

Harry shifted his glare from Ginny's back to Hermione. "Leave it out, will you?"

"Don't jump down her throat." Ron said as he sat on Hermione's other side, his own plate equally as laden. "Just because your being a git."

Harry sighed and turned his glare back on Ginny and Dean. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Hermione urged "Do something about it."

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know." Hermione said sarcastically "Pull your head out of your arse and talk things out with her maybe?"

Harry winced as Dean leaned in and whispered something in Ginny's ear, his hand resting on her shoulder. Deciding he had had enough punishment, Harry shifted around to face Ron and Hermione.

"Why do I have to be the one?" He sighed "She's the one who ditched me, remember?"

"Only because you were being a prat." Ron supplied "Ignoring her so you could sit and mope."

"Has it occurred to any of you, that I might have a thing or two on my mind?" Harry felt the first stirrings of anger rise in his chest.

"We know that Harry..." Hermione began "But..."

"So why can't anyone give me some room to deal with things on my own? The last seven years, I've done what everyone has told me to do... just once...I'd like to be able to make my own damned decisions! Not because the Dursley's say I have to, or Dumbledore says I have to, or some damned prophecy..."

Harry shoved away from the table and stomped away into the darkness. He was sick of it. Sick of having to be what everyone thought he was suppose to be. So what if he wanted to spend a few weeks staring at the bedroom wall? George was doing the same thing...yet no one was hassling George to come out. No one had bullied George into coming to Godric's Hollow. No, he was still where he had been since returning to the Burrow after the battle of Hogwarts. Alone in his room. Undisturbed. Why couldn't it be like that for him?

Harry hadn't realized where he'd been heading until he found himself standing under the kissing gate that lead to the graveyard at the side of the small church. From where he stood, he could see the headstone of Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore...and he knew, just a little bit behind it, was the grave of James and Lily Potter. He hesitated for a moment...unsure if he wanted to go to the grave or not, then he reached down and opened the gate...his body almost deciding on it's own.

He found the grave much faster than he had the previous December for he knew exactly where to look. Resting against the headstone was the now wasted and dead wreath of Christmas roses he and Hermione had placed nearly eight months before and Harry smirked bitterly at them...they were a near perfect representation of how he felt inside. Something that had once been great...now left dead and wasted by time. He kicked the wreath bitterly, feeling a savage glee at the way it crumbled beneath his feet.

"Hello Harry."

Harry's head jerked up...he hadn't realized that someone else was in the graveyard. Luna was several rows over, knelt in front of a grave covered in white Daisy's.

"Hello." He said curtly, hoping she would be happy with that and leave him be. But, he had known Luna too long to actually believe that there was a chance of that happening.

"You seem upset." She said, getting to her feet.

"Do I?" He said rudely "Imagine that."

"You know Harry..."Luna put her hands on her hips indignantly "...Your acting like a prat. I would appreciate it if you didn't take whatever is wrong with you out on me."

Harry looked away, feeling a little chagrined. Luna had always had the gift of truth, and this wasn't the first time her honesty had burned Harry.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly "I didn't know you had someone buried here."

"Yes." Luna gave a slight nod. "My mum was from Godric's Hollow, Daddy thought it only right she be buried here with her parent's."

Harry felt his heart burn with regret. It was too easy for him to forget that Luna had had nearly as much tragedy in her life as he'd had in his.

"I'm sorry..." Harry sighed deeply as he crossed to a small bench and sat."I didn't know. I didn't mean to be rude before."

Luna smiled a little as she joined him on the bench. "I understand. Visiting a loved one's grave is a very personal thing."

"It's not that." Harry shook his head.

"Ginny and Dean?" Luna looked at Harry inquisitively and not for the first time Harry wondered if she practiced legilimency.

"You don't have to be a mind reader you know." Luna said, doing just that. "I have eyes...I see the way you look at her."

"It doesn't matter." Harry sighed "It's over."

"Only because you're making it that way."

"Maybe...but, it's better this way."

"I guess I don't understand then." Luna said softly "How can it be better for two people who love each other to not be together?"

"It's better when one of those people is dangerous for the other."

"You mean you right?" Luna nodded "I guess you would think that, after all you've been through. But, you are forgetting something Harry. You've lost a lot of people who loved you, thats true. But, they died so you could go on living...not so you could simply go on breathing. They wanted you to have a life...a real life."

"Maybe...but..."

"No, I don't think there is a but here." Luna said stubbornly. "I've always been honest with you Harry, so, you'll understand if I don't stop being so now." She turned and looked him full in the eye. "Your entire life up to now has been about you-know-who. It's been about the prophecy, and trying to find a way to stay alive so you could take him out. Well, you've finally done that. You-know-who is gone now, and he isn't going to come back this time. You finally have your life to yourself Harry, finally you can do what YOU want with NOTHING hanging over your head. So, if you ask me, this is pretty silly time for you to give up living.

"I think that you are afraid of the uncertainty." Luna went on "Because for the first time since you were a year old, your destiny isn't mapped out ahead of you. But sometimes Harry, we have to chose our own destiny. And sometimes, choosing means taking risks. I can't imagine Harry Potter being afraid of taking risks... so, maybe he is really afraid that he will fail at whatever he chooses to try next."

Harry looked at her, speechless. It wasn't the first time that Luna had seen through him, nor the first time she had understood something about him that he himself hadn't seen.

"You're right." he said softly "For the past seven years I knew exactly what my destiny was. I knew, even when I didn't know consciously, I knew I was suppose to destroy Voldemort. But...I don't know what I am suppose to do now. I've never once had to make a decision that effected my future, and I am afraid of making the wrong choice. Does that make me weak?"

"No." Luna smiled faintly "It makes you just like the rest of us."

Harry laughed, a bark of a laugh that was much like his late godfathers. "That's a first."

"Welcome to the real world Harry Potter." Luna said as she squeezed his hand. "You can't always be the chosen one you know. Sometimes, you just have to be."

"Be what?"

"Be you." Luna smiled "The only you that you know how to be."

Harry sighed "The only me I know lived to destroy Voldemort. Besides Quidditch and Defense Against the Dark Arts, I don't even know what else I am good at."

"Well then..." Luna smiled "I suppose you should think of a place where you can put those two things to use."

Harry grinned a little. "I guess that would be Hogwarts."

"Sounds like a good place to me." Luna nodded "I know Ron and Hermione are looking forward very much to going back for one final year."

"One last year." Harry sighed "Without the worry of Voldemort over my head."

"A chance to be a normal person." Luna smiled "Well, as normal as Harry Potter can be."

Harry laughed again "That's not very normal."

"Well, no, I suppose not. You're _never_ going to be 'just Harry Potter'" Luna nodded "But, won't it be nice to have a few months to decide what to do next? To decide if you really want to be an Auror without the threat of you-know-who influencing your decision?"

Harry nodded "It would."

"And wouldn't it be nice, to have the person you love at your side?"

Harry felt a tremor go up his spine. "I think...I think your right." He smiled sadly "I need to talk to Ginny."

He stood and took Luna's hand, they walked together hand in hand back to the town square where they found Ginny. She looked at them curiously as they approached. Harry knelt down and whispered in her ear.

"Walk with me?"

Harry couldn't resist a small grin at Deans chagrined look as Ginny rose and took his hand. They walked quietly from the town square to the war memorial on the other end of the square. A shiver went through Harry as he watched it shift into the statue of James and Lily, holding baby Harry.

"I wish I'd have had the chance to know them." Harry said as he sat down on the small bench next to Ginny. "I have so many questions...questions that will never be answered."

Ginny squeezed his hand, but stayed silent. She sensed that Harry had something he needed to say, and so, felt it best to let him talk. She was right.

"I'm sorry Ginny." He said softly "I've been very unfair to you these past weeks. I was selfish, like you said...only thinking of myself when I knew how much you were hurting too."

"I know this has been hard for you Harry." She said "I've wanted to help you so badly..."

"Instead, I shut you out." Harry nodded "Like I said...I have been very selfish. I don't know who I am Ginny. It's like...like the person I was died with Voldemort. So much of who I was was wrapped up in him...in the prophecy. Who am I without that?"

"Your Harry!" Ginny said vehemently "Harry Potter...the man I love with all my heart!"

"That's who I am to you..." Harry said gently "To Ron and Hermione, I am Harry Potter, their best friend. To your parents, I am Harry Potter, the boy they love like their own son. But...who am I to me? Who am I going to be for the rest of my life?"

"I don't understand." Ginny shook her head..

"To the wizarding world, I am the boy who lived. The chosen one. The one who destroyed Voldemort. And that's fine...it's fine...for now." He looked at her, his eyes pleading for understanding "But that isn't who I want to be for the rest of my life Ginny. I want to make my mark on the world, but I want to do it on my own terms, by doing something that I CHOSE...not by something that was chosen for me."

"But you have left your mark." Ginny protested, lifting his hand and putting it over her heart "You've left it here, with me. I don't love you because you're the boy who lived. I love you because your sweet, and funny and you blush so adorably when your embarrassed. I love you because of the way I feel when I am with you."

"I love you too Ginny." Harry smiled a brushed his thumb over her cheek "For all those reasons and more. I need to find out who I am...who I really am...without Voldemort as a part of my life."

Ginny nodded and looked at Harry nervously "What about me? Where do I fit into all of this?"

"I want you beside me." Harry shook as he took a deep breath "If that's still where you want to be. But if you'd rather be with Dean...I understand...I know I hurt you...I know..."

But Ginny was laughing. "This is funny?"

"No, _you're_ funny." She snickered "Your still jealous of Dean...after all we've been through."

"I'm not jealous." Harry protested.

"Okay...then you won't mind if I go dance with him again..." Ginny said as she got up from the bench.

"Hell you will." Harry grabbed her hand, pulled her down next to him and began kissing her furiously. When he pulled away Ginny grinned.

"You are so jealous."

"Okay, fine." Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled her tightly against his chest. "I'm jealous."

As Ginny laughed a riot of fireworks exploded overhead. Red, green blue...gold and silver...sparks exploded, showering them in glorious color. Ginny let her head rest back against Harry's shoulder as they sat on the bench looking up at the blue-black late July sky filled with brightly colored stars.

Harry still felt nervous, scared about the uncertainty of his future and worried even more about those he loved. But he was done running. The time had come for him to face his search for the future head on...and there was no better place to find his future than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna woke with a start, the last of the horrible nightmare faded as she opened her eyes in the darkness. She hated the nightmares...the nightmares were far to much like reliving the past and the past was something she was determined to put behind her.

She turned and swung her legs over the side of the bed, reaching for her robe as she stood. She pulled the door open and descended the crooked flight of stairs for the kitchen. A flick of her wand lit the small gas lamp and Luna reached for a glass and poured herself a glass of cold water from the pitcher, then took a seat at the table.

It had been just over a week since they had returned from the celebration in Godric's Hollow and it had been a busy week indeed. Everyone was overjoyed at Harry's announcement that he would be returning with Ron and Hermione for their seventh year at Hogwarts, an announcement he had made during his eighteenth birthday party two nights after they returned.

Since then, Mrs. Weasley had been busy preparing the Burrow for the arrival of Penelope Clearwater, Percy's fiancée and Mr and Mrs Delacour, along with their daughter Gabrielle, who would be arriving to celebrate Bill and Fleur's wedding anniversary. While Fleur's family would be staying with them at Shell Cottage, Mrs. Weasley had arranged a small get together at the Burrow to celebrate the happy occasion.

Luna had been thankful for the work, digging in most enthusiastically. She was grateful these days for anything that kept her busy. As the summer wore on without word about her father, Luna's nightmares had increased at an alarming rate, though she was careful to keep the others from knowing.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Came a surly voice from the bottom of the stairwell and Luna looked up sharply into the angry face of George Weasley. Luna's contact with George over the summer had been rare, but brutal. He kept to his room during the day, coming out at night only to shower and take his meals. But Luna had run across him a couple times, and each time he had told her she had no business accepting the families hospitality, because her father was a filthy traitor who had nearly gotten Ron, Harry and Hermione killed.

"I just came down for a glass of water." She said as she stood.

"I can't believe you're still here at all." George crossed his arms and glared hatefully "Don't take a hint well, do you?"

"Well...I'll just be going back up to bed." Luna tried to push past him, but George seemed to be in a stride now...a stride meant to hurt.

"What's your hurry?" George blocked the stairs "I rather fancy a chat ."

Luna squared him with a withered look "You don't fancy a chat, you fancy someone to take your pain out on."

"Have all the answers do you?" George grinned bitterly " Miss Ravenclaw."

"Please, just let me pass. I'd like to go to bed now." Luna said softly

"No, I don't think I will." George moved to block Luna again "I'd like to hear what w_it beyond measure _you have for me tonight_."_

Luna looked up at George, her eyes sparkling with sadness. "I think that you are in horrible pain. I think you miss your brother so much, and it hurts so bad, that you want someone else to hurt as bad as you do so you don't have to feel so alone with it. But...you're wrong...because you're not alone. You're whole family hurts just as much as you do, but you can't see it. You can't...because you keep shutting them out when all they want to do is help you."

George looked taken aback. His face impassive and surprised. "Think so, do you?" he said quietly.

"Yes, I think so." Luna said as a tear fell down her cheek. "And I feel sad, because I remember how you and your brother used to make me laugh when we were in the DA. And...and I don't think this is how Fred would like for you to be. I think he would like for you to laugh and smile, like you did when he was alive. I think Fred would be very sad if he saw you now."

George didn't say anything, Luna brushed past him but stopped on the stairs.

"I'm not your enemy George...I...I'd like to be your friend, if you'd let me." She turned away. "Goodnight."

George stood there a long time in silence. Luna's words reverberating in his heart.

_I think Fred would be very sad if he saw you now._

As much as he hated to admit it...Luna was right.

Fred would hate what George had become.

_

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

_

Chapter Five Preview

When Luna's worst fears are realized,

Shocking secrets are revealed

But who will be there to help her

to pick up the pieces?

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	5. Act's of War

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

A/N-Warning- This chapter contains mature subject matter that may be disturbing to sensitive readers. Honestly speaking however.... compared with some of the other trash that's out there, this is relatively mild.

* * *

-

* * *

Summer After

Chapter Five

Acts of War

* * *

-

* * *

George made sure the coast was clear, then slipped quietly from his room. He stopped for a second, glaring at the door across the way...the door that behind which slept Luna Lovegood.

"Who do you think you are? Walking about, thinking you know all the answers."He muttered to himself "What the hell do you know?"

He gave the door a final glare then turned away. His foot hovered above the next stair when he was stopped by a sound from the other side of the door...a gentle whimper.

This wasn't the first time George had heard whimpering from the room late at night...obviously '_Miss know it all'_ was having another nightmare. He turned away again and went down the stairs..._she_ wasn't _his_ problem. If Luna Lovegood was so smart, let her use her wit beyond measure to solve her own damned problems instead of shoving her nose into everyone else's for a change.

He pulled a plate of leftovers from the fridge, a plate he knew that his mother had made up just for him. He sighed a little as he tore off the cellophane wrapper and pulled his wand from his pocket, pointed it at the dish and spoke a simple spell to warm the food. A twinge of guilt crept up his spine when he thought about the extra work he was putting his mother to, not to mention the pain he was causing her and the others.

It wasn't as if he was doing it on purpose, it was just that being around other people...was just too difficult. The looks on their faces when they looked at him...George knew at times they weren't seeing him at all, but Fred, and he also knew that seeing 'Fred' when it wasn't Fred...caused them pain. He felt like he was a horrible reminder to everyone he loved...a reminder that Fred Weasley was gone and never coming back.

He closed his eyes and the memory flashed through him again, the memory of entering the Great Hall and finding his family kneeling around Fred's body. How they looked up at him and their faces lit for a second...like they thought that the dead boy laying among them was just an illusion, and the real thing had just walked in. Then, he could almost hear their thoughts, even though not one of them spoke...

_'It's only George'_

And it wasn't as if that was the only time. Before he had taken to his room, he would see that hopeful look on their faces, he knew it was on the tips of their tongues to call him Fred...then, the hope in their eyes would die as they realized...

_'It's only George'_

And so he'd decided it was better to stay away from them...better for them, and better for him. George didn't think he could bear to see that look on his mothers face again.

"Oh..." George jumped slightly at the voice behind him. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to disturb you."

He closed his eyes and let his fork drop to his plate of unfinished food. "Becoming a night owl..." He turned to fix Luna with his ever present glare. "...or have you seen fit to grace me with a few more of your clever deductions about my mental state?"

Luna edged towards the cupboard and pulled out a glass. "I only came for a glass of water. I'll leave you to feeling sorry for yourself in a moment."

Her words were like fingernails on a chalkboard...cold and cruel, but only because George knew that they were the truth, and because he knew that he had them coming. He had spent most of the day lingering on her words from the night before, realizing just how true they were. Fred would deeply hate what George had become...but it was too late to go back now and even if he wanted to change...he was clueless about how to take the first step.

"You wander about an awful lot late at night." George rose from the table and scraped his plate into the garbage. "A person might think you were doing it so you could be alone with me."

To his chagrin, Luna began to laugh. "And why would I want that?"

"So you can fix me." He stepped close to her and glared down into her silvery blue eyes. "You must fancy yourself quite the little fixer of broken hearts by now I imagine."

Luna laughed again and moved away, but George followed, cornering her against the wall. "I've seen you, outside doing your little wind dance with Percy and the others. Running about with your words of wisdom, patching things up between Harry and Ginny."

"I didn't do anything of the sort." Luna protested, trying to push past him. Instead, George put his arms on either side of her, blocking her escape.

"I'm warning you _Miss Ravenclaw fixer-upper_." He said bitterly, his face a mask of hatred "Keep out of my business...or you'll wish you had."

"What makes you think I even CARE what you do?" Luna said as she tried again to shove past him.

"Oh, I don't know...let's see..._'I'm not your enemy George, I'd like to be your friend_.' he mimicked in a high falsetto.

"So...?"

"So..." George laughed "So why would I want to be your friend, when your friends end up being betrayed and nearly killed?"

A deep red stained Luna's cheeks "That...that wasn't my fault."

"No...it's your father who's the filthy bastard." George pushed off the wall "But you know what they say...the apple seldom falls far from the tree."

Luna's hand lashed out and found purchase, hard against George's cheek. She stood fists clenched, her eyes narrowed in anger , panting in fury.

"How DARE you!" She spluttered "HOW DARE YOU condemn my father! Daddy did what he did to save me, because he was afraid they were going to kill me. Say what you want about me, but don't you DARE ever speak another word against my father!"

George stood quietly as she pushed past him and went back up the stairs. Deep inside, the boy that he had once been raged at him, ordering him to go after her and beg her forgiveness. He had stepped over a line, and though he knew he should be angry that she had struck him, a deeper part of him knew that he deserved far worse.

He took the stairs three at a time and stopped outside her door, his hand on the knob. He could hear her muffled sobs, and a huge part of him wanted to go to her, to apologize and make things right. But another part of him, the raw part that still ached for his dead brother, stopped him at the threshold.

If he went to her, it would mean opening himself up to her...and that was something George could not allow himself to do.

His hand slipped from the knob and he turned away from Luna's weeping, then he returned to his own room, to the quiet loneliness to which he had become accustomed.

It was the familiar, it was safe. It was where he had decided he belonged.

Alone.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Three more days passed in a blaze of activity. Penelope had owled and told Percy that her arrival was to be delayed by a week. The Delacour's arrived the day before Bill and Fleur's anniversary and as they settled in at Shell Cottage, Mrs. Weasley had set everyone at the Burrow a task. Luna, Ginny and Hermione were put to work in the kitchen, chopping, cooking and baking while Percy, Harry and Ron were set to work cleaning and sweeping the yard.

Luna was still woken nightly by the nightmares, but now she refused to leave her room out of fear of running across George. They hadn't crossed path's in three days and Luna was perfectly happy with that arrangement.

And so it was Luna was having a bit of a sleep in as the day of Bill and Fleur's anniversary broke still and peaceful...far from the calamity that had taken place at the Burrow on that same day just the year before. Only an hour had passed since Mr. Weasley had left for his job at the ministry of magic before he suddenly reappeared.

"Arthur." Molly chided with a small laugh "Did you go off and forget your lunch again? I keep telling you..."

Arthur smiled sadly "No...no, it's nothing like that Molly dear. Is Luna still asleep?"

Ginny and Hermione exchanged worried looks "Yes...she hasn't been down yet."

"Well..." He mumbled "I guess there's no choice but to wake her...yes...I suppose we must."

Molly looked at him again, her mouth open to ask what was wrong...but as she looked at Arthur she realized that she already knew.

"Ginny, Hermione..." Arthur said warily "I think it best you come with me." He nodded "Yes, she'll need her friends about her."

Ginny and Hermione set their work aside and followed Arthur upstairs. Ron and Harry looked at one another, then at Molly.

"Mum..." Ron said helplessly as he looked at the ceiling. "Maybe we should..."

"Not just now dear." Molly patted him on the arm. "There will be plenty of time for that later."

Percy came through the back door, his face questioning as he too had noticed his fathers early return.

"Dad..." was all he got out before they heard the scream from upstairs.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Luna looked down from the bedroom window at the moonlit garden. She felt guilty, all of Mrs. Weasley's work to make the party nice and they hadn't even able to properly enjoy it...all because her fathers body had been unearthed in the grounds surrounding Azkaban.

No one could tell her how he died, it was a miracle that his body had been identified at all...it had been hastily buried in a shallow grave along with several others, and it was only because of Mr. Weasley's ties at the ministry that he had been asked to help identify several photo's of unidentified bodies.

Mr. Weasley had spent the rest of the afternoon cutting through the red tape to allow for her father to be properly buried next to her mother in the cemetery at Godric's Hollow and it was because of this, in part, that when Luna had found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen scribbling off hastily written notes canceling the celebration for Bill and Fleur's wedding anniversary that Luna had stopped her. She knew in her heart that her father wouldn't want the celebration to be ruined because of him. Her father had loved life, and he wouldn't have wanted life to stop just because his had.

Even so, no laughter had come to her window from the garden. What talk there was was quiet and subdued. There was a single burst of happiness in the evening when Fleur and Bill announced that she was expecting a baby, but it had died nearly as fast as it begun.

Sometime in the night, Percy had arrived with a plate of food...a plate that still sat ignored on the dresser beside the bed. All too suddenly, Luna could perfectly understand why George had chosen to hide himself away from the others. Why he kept to the quiet and darkness of his room. She understood now his feelings of wanting to be left alone with his misery.

The difference was, George still had something left to live for. He had his family, and friends. He had a promising future ahead of him...and Luna...Luna had none of that. No family, no future, and her friendships had been tainted by her fathers actions. Actions that in the end proved to be useless. Deep in her heart, Luna knew...her father should have allowed the death eaters to kill her rather than attempting to trade her for Harry and the others. If he hadn't done that...he might have never been taken to Azkaban...he might still be alive.

All she had done...and in the end, it was useless. Her father had still been killed.

It was all ...just...useless...

* * *

- - -

* * *

For the first time in weeks, George couldn't stomach the sight of his bedroom walls anymore. He had spent the day pacing like an imprisoned jungle cat, his mind constantly drifting to the last place he wanted to allow it to drift to.

Across the hall...to Luna Lovegood.

He had been awoken by her scream and after a moment of listening at the door he realized why she was screaming...her father was dead. Instantly, George had been filled with a guilt so deep that he could barely breath yet he felt powerless to do anything about it. He had cast his lot, and now, he had to live with the consequences of his cruelty to Luna.

But as the day wore on, the room had closed in around him, choking him nearly to the point of suffocation, and so he had climbed out the window onto the ledge that led to a pipe that would take him to the roof.

Right away the cool breeze felt good on his face. It was the first time he had felt fresh air in weeks...since the day they had buried Fred. He pulled himself up to the roof, then stood for a moment to get his bearings.

It was then that he heard the muffled sob behind him. He spun around to find Luna, clinging to the chimney at the highest point of the roof. She stood close to the edge, one arm wrapped around the chimney, the other clutching her wand...looking for all the world as if she was seconds away from taking another step...a step that would take her to her death.

Quietly he crossed the roof, until he was standing only a few yards behind her. A loose shingle broke off, causing him to skid and alerting Luna to the fact that she was no longer alone. She turned, one arm still on the chimney, the other now pointing her wand at George.

"Get away!" she yelled, her face flooded with tears. George stopped, his hands out in a warding gesture.

"I won't hurt you." He said softly as he stopped, now only a few feet from her.

Luna lowered her wand slightly "Just go away...I...I want to be alone."

"So you can jump?" He asked softly and Luna's head shot up again, glaring at him with something close to hatred.

"What do you care? You hate me...you want me gone." She seethed "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree...remember?"

"I'm sorry." George said as his insides filled with guilt again "I shouldn't have said that...I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did!" Luna accused "You did!"

"Just because I said something stupid...it doesn't make it okay for you to kill yourself."

"Don't flatter yourself."Luna laughed somewhat manically, "I'm not doing this because of you..."

"No, you're doing it because you're hurt, and you're upset...because your father died. I know what you're feeling Luna..."

"You don't know anything!" Luna yelled

"I know how much your hurting right now." He said softly, realizing just how true his words were. "I know the pain you are in."

"You don't know anything about my pain!" Luna sobbed "You don't know the things I've done! You don't know what he did! You don't know anything!"

George was brought up short and for the first time he realize that this might be about something more than Luna losing her father.

"You're right...I don't know." He took a step closer "But, you can tell me...and maybe then..."

"I can't tell you..." Luna whimpered and clutched the chimney with both arms "I can't tell anyone!"

"You can tell me." He took another step "I swear, I'll never tell anyone else."

Luna looked at him, her eyes begging for something to hold on to and George realized that he desperately wanted to be that something. He hadn't been able to stop Fred dying...there had been no way to save his brother...but, in front of him was someone he could save. And, maybe in saving her, he could find some redemption for himself.

"Why do you care?" Luna asked miserably "Why do you care if I live or die?"

"I..." George hesitated, he wasn't sure why himself. "You're too young to die...you're just a kid."

"Just a kid." Luna laughed again "I don't feel like much of a kid. I feel...a million years old."

"I know the feeling." George said bitterly before looking at Luna again. "Please Luna...give me a chance..."

She looked at him, her face showing her struggle. She desperately want to trust him...to trust in someone. But she didn't know if she could...if she dare...

"Please Luna..." His face was so gentle, free from the hateful glare that she had become so used to over the past weeks. His eyes were pleading for this chance to help her...a chance to make things right the only way he could...by listening. She starting speaking, without making a conscious decision...she had decided to put her trust in George.

"You won't hate me...if I tell you?"

"I know I haven't given you any reason to..." George said carefully "But, you can trust me."

Luna nodded, then looked to the sky as she began to speak.

"A death eater named Jarett Conlish took me off the train...at Christmas." She whispered, her voice barely audible over the breeze. "I thought he was taking me into the woods, to...to apparate...but...he didn't, not for a long, long time."

George felt his stomach turn over, Luna didn't need to say another word...he already knew how this was going to end.

"He...he said..._'You're an ugly one...but I guess you'll do.'_

Luna's entire body shook with the pain of the memory.

"He said he would kill my father if I didn't let him..." Luna closed her eyes, her voice now barely a whisper, George had to move closer to hear. "So I did...I let him do things to me that...that I didn't even know were possible to do. He said he had to do it that way...because I might get pregnant."

Her wand slipped from her hand and rolled down the side of the roof and to the ground, her legs grew week and she fell to her knees, her face resting against the chimney.

"He kept me there for hours, until it was dark. I was so cold, I'd been in the snow for so long...I didn't think I would ever be warm again."

George slid closer until he was sitting directly in front of her. She didn't open her eyes when he took her hand in his.

"He made me use the snow to clean myself off...and I could see blood in it...my blood. He laughed at me when I started to cry, said I should be thankful that an ugly thing like me ever got to know a man at all. Then he pulled out a time-turner. He said he had been at the ministry, the night we thought we destroyed them all. Said he picked up up and just walked off with it.

"Next thing I knew, it was light again and I was watching him lead me into the forest. He told me, that he had been assigned to keep an eye on my father, and if I told anyone what we did...that he would kill daddy."

Luna sniffled and opened her eyes again. "I told myself...what I did was okay...because I did it to keep dad safe. But it was for nothing...I let him...I let him do what he did for nothing...daddy died anyway and it's my fault!"

"No..." George shook his head and tightened his grip on Luna's hand. "It's not your fault! What that man did to you..."

"But it is my fault!" Luna whimpered "I killed him!"

"God Luna..." George whispered "You didn't kill your father!"

"I didn't mean..." She shook her head "Jarett Conlish...I killed him!"

George blinked, wondering if he had heard right.

"During the battle...he...he found me, I was alone...in a hallway." She gasped and began to sob again "He wanted me to...he was going to..." She shook her head "I raised my wand, I was only going to stun him...but, the _other_ words just came out... She stopped for a moment, struggling to breathe through her sobs "and...he was dead. I killed him..."

George realized then...the nightmares, the guilt Luna carried...wasn't for her fathers death, nor even for allowing that man to rape her to save her father...

It was because she had used the avada kedavra.

"I've been telling myself all this time...that it would be okay...that everything would be okay when Daddy came home. I knew that he would make everything alright again." Luna whispered and closed her eyes again "But he's not coming home. He's gone...and he's never coming back. I'll never hear his laugh, or take his arm to walk in the garden to pick gurdyroot. He'll never tell me stories about my mum again. I let that horrible man do those things to me...and...it was for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing." George said softly as he reached out a hand and touched Luna's cheek. "You're still alive. If you hadn't let him do what he wanted, he would have done it anyway. You know that right? You might have even ended up getting hurt worse than you were had you fought and no matter what he said...what he did was rape..."

Luna looked at him, her eyes still pleading...searching for something.

George sighed, trying to understand how Luna must feel. It was impossible. Compared to Luna's pain, his was like a sting from a wasp...and a small one a that.

"You can't give up Luna, you don't want to die...not at sixteen...and not after so many others ... They died so we could go on living. To throw away your life...it would be like insulting their sacrifice."

"But it hurts so much..." She whimpered "I can't stand it anymore...knowing what I did..."

"You did nothing wrong." She opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her with a finger on her lips. "You don't know what that bastard was planning. For all you know, he might have killed you after raping you again. You protected yourself...that's all."

"Then why does it feel so much like murder?" Luna said, her face breaking into sobs again. George reached around her, pulling her away from the ledge and into his arms. He held her tightly against his chest, rocking her gently while she cried.

"It feels that way, because you have a gentle heart." He said softly as he stroked her hair. "And under normal circumstances, you wouldn't hurt a fly. But what you went through...it wasn't normal. It was war. During war, everybody does things they regret later."

"Do you?" She blinked up at him "Have regrets?

George sighed, he felt as if he were buried in regret.

"Of course I do."

"What do you regret?" she asked softly as she relaxed against him.

"Me?" George asked to give himself time. What did he regret? Twenty-four hours ago, he might have said that he regretting living while Fred died. But, if he had died, no one might have been there tonight to stop Luna from jumping to her death. Even though his pain still raged inside him, George was very thankful for the fact that he was alive...even if the only reason was because he had saved Luna.

"I regret that I wasn't able to save Fred." He whispered against her hair and as he said it, he realized that it was the truth. The very heart of what had been keeping him hidden away from those he loved. He hated himself for not being able to save Fred. But as he thought, the more he realized...he'd had no more control over what happened to Fred, than Luna had had over her actions in the hallway when she killed the man who had raped her.

In the end, it was all acts of war.

Luna sat up and looked closely at George. "Why did you stop me? I...I thought you hated me."

"No." George said as he got to his feet "I don't hate you."

Luna stood, she wasn't about to let George get away without some answers. "You could have fooled me."

George shrugged and looked away "It was like you said...I wanted someone else to hurt as much as I was. I should have realized..."

"Realized what?"

George reached down and took her hand in his. "That you already were."

Luna blushed a little "I'm sorry I hit you."

"Don't be." George grinned, his first real grin in a really long time. "Merlin knows I had it coming."

"Well, that's true enough I suppose." Luna linked their fingers together. "Still, it's not nice to hit."

"Specially not the way you do it." George tugged on her hand, pulling her toward the pipe that led the ledge outside his window. "That's a nasty right hook you got there Miss Ravenclaw."

"Daddy taught me how to box." She grinned "He was a champion you know, when he went to muggle university."

George rolled his eyes "Now I find these things out."

Luna put a foot out to feel her way for the pipe, they made their way safely to George's room and she turned to go back to her own, but then she stopped and looked at George. "You still didn't tell me...why did you stop me?"

George covered her hand with his. "You said you would be my friend."

"You said you didn't want me to me."

"I know I did." He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "But, I think maybe we need each other."

"We do?"

George nodded "So, lets just make a promise...we'll get each other through this."

"George..."

"I won't give up...so long as you don't give up."

Luna sniffled and hugged him tighter, nodding.

"I won't give up...if you won't."

* * *

- - -

* * *

George closed his bedroom door silently behind him, stepping to the door across the hall and pressing his ear against it. Inside, he could hear Luna whimpering...

...another nightmare had come.

He reached his hand out, twisting the knob without hesitation and stepping inside the dark room. He crossed to the bed against the wall, and sat down on the side, then gathered Luna into his arms. She woke with a slight start, struggled for a moment until she heard him whisper against her hair.

"It's okay...it's just me."

She nodded, her body relaxing against his, safe in the arms that encircled her.

"It's okay." He whispered soothingly as he gently lay down next to her, pulling the covers over them. "Go back to sleep."

Luna nodded, snuggled down into the warmth and safety of George's chest and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Six Preview

---

While the new sleeping

arrangements are working wonders for

George and Luna, a certain Weasley has a few problems

with it.

But can the

others stop her

from interfering with something

that is so obviously healing

George and Luna?

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	6. Mutiny

-

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-Yeah, so, this one is getting down to its last couple of chapters. One, maybe two...possibly three chapters after this. depending on where the next chapter takes me. : )

To quote professor Quirrell "(Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!) Thought you ought to know!" LOL

* * *

-

* * *

Summer After

Chapter Six

Mutiny

* * *

-

* * *

George looked down a the face of the sleeping girl he held in his arms. At last, she seemed at peace, and George felt incredible relief for this. In the week that had passed since their meeting on the roof, her nightmares had continued...last night, she had even screamed. George felt helpless, all he was able to do for her was to be there in the aftermath, as of yet he had been able to do nothing to help make her nightmares go away and more than anything, he longed to be able to do that very thing.

They had become inseparable, Luna and George. They spent every waking moment together, starting with the morning after Luna had tried to kill herself. No one knew of this of course, George had promised he would tell no one, and George was a man who kept his promises. Including keeping the promise he had made that night, that he wouldn't give up if she wouldn't. They had stayed up together the rest of that night, and as sounds of breakfast preparations began to rise through the bedroom floor, Luna informed George that it was time to go down to breakfast...both of them.

George had nearly laughed at the looks of surprise on his family's faces as he sat down next to Luna at the breakfast table. No one knew what to say, and so it was a silent affair, each taking their turn to stare at him and then look away quickly as he looked back. After, Luna had taken his hand and coaxed him outside for a walk into the village. They had been gone all morning, arriving back in time for lunch where George was met with the same stunned silence when he sat down, once again at Luna's side.

He couldn't resisting laughing out loud when Luna, having noticed Ron staring at George as if he had sprouted a second head, had pointed out how rude it was to stare.

By dinner time, the shock had worn off enough for Ginny to ask him to pass the beets, and by the next morning it seemed the family had decided that a miracle had occurred to bring George out of hiding, and rather than be shocked, they should act as normal as possible.

Since then, George and Luna had spend their days together. They fished, and went for long walks. Comfortable together even when the silence between them stretched on for hours. Sometimes the others tagging along, usually Percy who for some odd reason had become the family member George felt the most comfortable around. Percy never pushed him to talk, he made idle chatter, talked about what had been happening with the shop, but never once mentioned George returning. One morning, very early, before the others woke, Percy and Luna taught George how to dance with the wind and he too heard the sweet, whispering music.

But while George found himself starting to inch back towards life as normal...or rather, as normal as it would ever be without Fred, Luna's life was plunging deeper into her pain and George felt powerless to stop it, and it nearly broke his heart.

His eyes left Luna's face as he glanced out the window at the lightening sky. The time had come once again, the time that was becoming his least favorite of the day...the time that he would have to leave her. The night after their encounter on the roof he had started keeping a watch of sorts, listening outside her door for the slightest sound of her anguish. The slightest whimper and he was at her side. He stayed with her the rest of the night, holding her tight in his arms, until the sky began to fill with the first pinks of dawn. Only leaving then because he knew his mother wouldn't understand.

Were it up to him, he wouldn't leave her at all.

George sighed deeply and began to ease away from her. He slid his arm out from under her head and settled it gently on her pillow, then slid out of her bed. He leaned down, pulling the blankets up to her chin and kissed her forehead, hoping that her last couple hours of sleep would be peaceful. Then, he tiptoed to the door and opened it quietly, peering around to make sure the coast was clear, and stepped out onto the landing.

"Is she okay?" A quiet voice said from halfway up the stairs and George nearly jumped out of his skin as Percy appeared from the shadows.

"Damn it Perce." George exclaimed as he leaned back against the wall. "Sneak up on a guy why don't you!"

"Sorry." Percy grinned as he reached the landing. "My rooms above Luna's, I heard her scream and...I was worried."

"Did the others..."

"No, I don't think so." He shook his head and sat down on the top stair, George sat next to him. "I've heard her before you know, crying in her sleep." He looked at George "I've heard you coming and going at night for that past week."

George groaned "Are you going to rat me out to mum?"

"I've known for awhile now George, have a ratted you out yet?"

"I guess not."

"I don't blame you, for thinking that." Percy smiled sadly. "The Percy I used to be would have ratted you out in a heartbeat you know. But..." He shook his head sadly "He died...he died when he watched his brother die in his arms."

George looked up in time to see Percy wipe his face with his sleeve.

"I know I've been selfish" he said "I've only thought about myself, and not about how the rest of you felt about...I'm glad you were there Percy. I'm glad he didn't die with strangers around him...or death eaters. Ron told me...that you made him laugh...just before..."

Percy shook his head "I've always wondered, if I hadn't distracted him..."

"Luna always tells me that it does no good to torture ourselves with questions we can never know the answers to. I think..." He nodded "I think she's right."

"You've been spending a lot of time together." Percy observed

"She helps me. Luna has a way of seeing things...of understanding things and making them make sense to me."

"I know. She helped me too." Percy smiled "She is a very special young lady. I'm quite jealous actually, since you came out of hiding, Luna has very little time for me anymore."

George grinned and Percy was warmed to see that it was almost like the way he had grinned in the past. "She's too young for you."

"Perhaps for me, but, not for you."

George shrugged. Whatever there was between him and Luna, he was content with things the way they were now. He wasn't going to rush into anything neither of them was near ready for.

"Well, maybe someday." Percy smiled "For now, just be careful and watch Mum doesn't catch you coming out of her room."

"You'd think after we've been through, all we've lost, mum of all people would understand."

"Mum's mum." Percy shrugged as he stood. "She's old fashioned and set in her ways. It's good in some ways, I'm thankful we were raised with strong morals and a good mind for right and wrong. It's just times like these, sometimes you need to step into the grey...and on something like this, mum in very black and white."

George nodded.

"Well, I'm off to my room. I must pretend I am asleep so mum can wake me as usual." He grinned and patted George on the arm as he passed. "It's a good thing you're doing George, even if mum wouldn't agree."

There was a faint click as Percy's bedroom door closed behind him. George rose and went into his own room, and a moment after he closed his door, a light went on in the kitchen down below.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Arthur Weasley had always been able to tell when a storm was brewing within his wifes mind. Molly had never been able to keep her emotions quiet, even if her turmoil manifested itself in the form of pots and pans slammed on the stove, and dishes set roughly on the table in front of him.

It had been awhile since Arthur had seen his wife so agitated, yet, for some reason, she was keeping quiet about what was troubling her...something that was quite unlike her.

"Molly dear...is something troubling you?" Arthur said nervously. It wasn't that he was afraid of his wife exactly...he was just a man who preferred peace at his breakfast table.

"No, no." Molly waved him off with a false smile that was scary as hell. "What could possibly be troubling me?"

Ron, George, Percy and Ginny all exchanged looks. They were familiar with that tone...it was the tone that usually meant one of them was about to get an ass chewing. Luna, Harry and Hermione however looked at the others in confusion. As visitors they had never really seen this side of Mrs. Weasley and though they sensed something troubling about it, they were at a complete loss as to what could be making the hair at the back of their necks stand on end.

"Ginny dear." She smiled at her youngest "Penelope will be arriving later today. I'll need you to help me make up the other bed in Bill and Charlie's old room."

Percy looked quickly at George and Luna who were giving each other nervous looks, he couldn't miss the flash of fear in Luna's eyes. If Penelope was in her room, George would be unable to come in the night.

"Mother, I thought we decided that I was going kip with George and Penny could have my room." Percy offered with a reassuring look at George.

"Well, yes but, I've thought about it and really, it's a bit silly. Why uproot yourself dear when there is a perfectly good, empty bed in with Luna."

"There's an empty bed with me too." George put in quietly. "What's the difference?"

"I'd much rather Penny stay in my room." He said "She and Luna barely know one another, I think she will be more comfortable."

"Then what better chance for them to get to know one another?" Molly said, a hint of frustration in her voice as the others watched as if it were a tennis match.

"Penny's the shy sort mother. And, she is my girlfriend. Besides, it's not really fair to Luna to expect her to share a room with a total stranger."

"Luna will be fine, won't you dear? She doesn't mind."

"Molly..." Arthur tried to break in but was cut across.

"Mother, Penny is my guest, and Luna is Ginny's. I won't have them made uncomfortable..."

"Really Percy, your being silly!"

"It's okay." Luna broke in, her lips trembling. "I don't mind sharing."

"You see Percy, Luna doesn't mind." Molly said triumphantly "I'm quite sure Penelope won't either. So, that settles that. I'll have no more arguing."

* * *

- - -

* * *

"She knows." George said later as he Luna and Percy sat side by side next to the small pond.

"She must have overheard us talking this morning. She was probably already in the kitchen." Percy sighed and looked at the sky. "I'm sorry, I should have stayed in my room."

"It's not your fault." George mumbled "It's like you said before, mum sees certain things in black and white. There's no changing that."

"It's my fault." Luna said softly "I'm sorry...I've caused so much trouble."

"No." Percy and George said at the same time.

"You've helped us." Percy said as he took Luna's hand and George took the other. "You helped all of us."

"You helped me too." Luna sniffled "You've helped me so much. You gave me a place to stay, and helped me since Daddy died. I...I don't want to cause problems. Maybe I should go."

"You can't leave." Percy shook his head. "We won't let you."

"If you leave, I leave." George nodded.

"Well..." Luna sighed softly "Being as I have no place to go until school starts, I guess I'll stay. It's only another two weeks."

"I won't be able to come into your room tonight, not with Penelope there."

"I'll be okay." Luna smiled reassuringly "I'm a big girl right? And, you won't be able to come with me back to Hogwarts...I need to get used to being without you sooner or later."

"I'd have preferred later." George grinned at her sheepishly "I've gotten kind of use to sleeping next to you."

"Me too." She smiled back sadly.

"Umm hello..." Percy broke in. "Remember me? Percy, on the right...Feeling a bit third wheel-ish to be honest."

Luna giggled "Sorry."

"Sorry Perce." George grinned, a real grin, exactly like the grin of old.

"I'll be okay." Luna smiled at them each in turn. "Honest. I've made it all these months...I'll be fine."

George and PErcy looked and one another, wondering if Luna realized just how much they didn't believe a word she had just said.

* * *

- - -

* * *

The evening had been wonderful, seeing Penelope again after all these months made him remember how much he was in love with her. Even better, Penelope and Luna had hit it off immediately. But then, Percy shouldn't have been surprised. Both were Ravenclaws in a house loaded with Gryffindors. They talked non-stop about housemates they both knew and remembered fondly and, both had hated Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecomb and they all, Gryffindor's included, had spend several delightful hours berating them.

Still, as delightful as the evening had been Percy found himself tossing and turning, his ears listening carefully for the first hint of trouble down below. His bed was next to the window, as was Luna's and so, he would hear immediately when the nightmare began.

He didn't have long to wait.

It started as muttering, a few painful words here and there. When the whimpering started, he could stand it no longer and left his bed. When he reached the landing down below, he found George, pacing like a caged jungle cat.

"Percy..." He said, a look of horror on his face.

"I know, I heard."

Luna's whimpers became louder, turning into full voiced muttering. And still, George paced, no longer alone for now, Percy paced along side him. Both longing to tear into the room and comfort their friend.

Then the screams came.

George jerked hard on the door, but found it was locked.

"What the hell!"

"Shit." Percy swore "Penny...she doesn't like to sleep with the door unlocked."

And Luna's screams became louder, wilder as if someone was murdering her in her bed.

"Fuck it, I'm getting my wand." George spat and turned towards his room. But before he reached the door, it was flung open and Penny stood there, her face ashen. George raced past her, leaving Percy to explain.

Luna was in a horrible state, her face and pillow soaked in tears.

"Luna...Shhh." George said soothingly as he scooped her up in his arms and held her close. "It's okay, I'm here."

Her eyes opens, wild and afraid, and in the first moments she fought him, not realizing who he was. Then, realization sunk in and she threw her arms around his shoulders, buried her face against his neck and sobbed.

"George...I'm sorry...I tried, I tried to be brave."

"It's okay." He whispered against her hair. "You don't have to be brave, that's why I'm here."

He heard voices in the hallway, his mother and father, and Ron, Ginny and the others stood staring in the doorway, their faces white.

"George, is everything okay?" Arthur asked

"She's okay..." He looked at his mother angrily " ...now."

He looked at his older brother, Percy nodded, then reached out and closed the door.

"Let's try to go back to sleep." he said softly.

"But your mother..."

"Don't worry about it." George said as he lay down next to her and pulled the blankets over them. "I'll take care of it in the morning."

Luna nodded, then settled back against his chest.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Daybreak had come again, but for the first time since the night on the roof, George didn't sneak from Luna's room. He walked out, closing the door loudly behind him, for all to hear.

"George..." Molly began, her face furious.

"Mum." Percy broke in. "I explained all of this last night. It is completely innocent."

"Innocent or not, we have rules in this house."

"I know." George had been expecting this. "That's why I have decided it's time for me to leave."

Molly's face went from red to white in a heartbeat. "Leave?"

"Yes, I have a perfectly fine flat above the shop in Diagon Alley. It's time I get back to the shop anyway."

"You're going back to work?" Arthur smiled "Good for you George."

"Thanks dad."

"Well, I must say, I'm surprised." Molly blinked, the color returning to her face. "Not that I am not happy that you are going back to your shop. I just...well, when you said you were leaving I thought it was because...well, you understand, it's not proper for two young people who aren't married to share a bed." She stopped and laughed a little.

"But, I don't imagine that will be a problem, with you in Diagon Alley, and Luna here."

George grinned a little, he was almost looking forward to the explosion...it would be like old times.

He looked up at her defiantly. "Luna's coming with me. She's upstairs packing right now."

George began the countdown in his head as he watched once again the color leave his mothers face.

3

2

1

"GEORGE WEASLEY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!"

He looked at her calmly, his eyes unblinking.

"I'm thinking that Luna and I need each other, and if you can't understand that, then it's best we leave."

"Leave! To go off to...to..."

"Stop it mother." Percy broke in. "There is nothing tawdry in what George and Luna are doing. It is completely and one hundred percent innocent."

"They're sharing a bed! Sleeping together!"

"Yes mum." George sighed "Sleeping being the operative word."

"It's not right...not proper. If Luna's father knew about this..."

"Daddy would understand." Luna said softly from the bottom of the stairs. "The only thing he ever wanted was for me to be happy."

"I'm sure that's true dear." Molly said, her voice sliding into something close to condensation. "But I doubt your father would want you...well..."

"I was raped Mrs. Weasley." Luna said bluntly, earning a shocked gasp from the otherwise quiet observes who had been quiet up til now. "Horribly, brutally raped. Since then, I've had nightmares over and over again about it. When George sleeps next to me, it makes the nightmares go away. Daddy would want me to do whatever it takes to not have them anymore."

Molly slid weakly into a chair, shocked and horrified at Luna's admission, yet still unable to give up.

"But...your not married. It's not proper..."

"I've killed a man." Luna said simply. "The man who raped me. I think that makes living with a man I am not married to look pretty innocent. Which, by the way, it is. I don't know if I will ever be able to..." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "if I will ever be able to do that. So, don't worry. We won't be doing anything wrong."

Luna looked close to breaking, George stood next to her and took her hand. "That's enough...don't say another word. Let's just go."

She looked up at him with watery eyes, then she bent and picked up her suitcase and they walked out the door. A loud crack came through the open window as George apparated them away.

"It's not proper." Molly said lamely, her voice deeply cowed, despite her words. "We have a responsibility to that girl..."

"Stop it mum." Percy pleaded "Please, just leave them alone. Please, just...just leave them alone."

"She's not even of age, not until the end of October." Molly said absently

"Leave it alone Molly." Arthur said softly as he rose from the table. "Just leave it alone."

Molly looked at her husband and son, her eyes wet with tears. Then she whispered...

"Okay."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Seven Preview

-

As they grow

ever closer, Luna contemplates

the future, while George considers

his relationship with Luna.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	7. Dancing on the Moon

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

Authors Note: I have been giving this story a lot of thought and I think I can take it a lot farther. I've decided to extend the time line and so starting with the next chapter the title will be changing...the new will be

"The Year After"

It will be something along the lines of "The Eighth Year" without the psychotic marionette master and all those pesky killings and such.

Look for the new title next time, starting with chapter eight, if you aren't getting alerts, be sure to mark this so you do! The summary will also change slightly.

* * *

Summer After

Chapter Seven

Dancing on the Moon

* * *

The week following the defection of George and Luna from the Burrow found a subtle shift taking place. The Burrow became a quiet, empty place as everyone seemed to find reasons to spend their time in Diagon Alley at the shop. Of course, it didn't help matters that in George's absence, Percy had been in charge and had made a horrible mess.

Upon returning George found himself with a two month surplus supply of everything from Pygmy Puff food to self starting Fireworks. The real problem was that things like the Pygmy puff food and Wonder Witch potions would go over in time and would need to be sold quickly.

And so, it was decided that a massive end of summer sale would take place during the same week that traditionally found Diagon Alley packed with students shopping with their Hogwarts letters firmly in hand. Boxes were ordered by date and marked by which needed to be sold the most. Tables would be set up on the sidewalks outside and every hand possible would be required to handle the influx of shoppers.

As the last week of August drew closer, George and the others spent most of their time ordering and marking boxes. Percy was on hand of course, apologizing furiously for his snafu. But the crabby grouchy George Weasley of the summer had left the building. He took this latest problem with a grain of salt, and laughed most of it off.

Of course it didn't hurt that he usually had Luna close at hand.

She had a calming influence over him, not just on his surliness, but his naughtiness as well. As his pain had lessened, certain other personality traits began to once again emerge and she found him more than once about to pull a fast one on Percy as retaliation for his mistake. But one raised eyebrow from Luna was all it took to dissuade him.

By the end of their first week of cohabitation, Percy had more or less moved in as well. Penelope had returned to her parents, she would be starting her final year of university, and he said it was because he was spending all his time at the shop anyway. But both George and Luna suspected it was a bit on loneliness mixed in with the fact that though she had stopped openly trying to fight George and Luna staying together, Molly was still making her disapproval known. Another reason of which the others had started spending their time away from the Burrow.

But as the date for the sale grew closer Luna couldn't help thinking more and more about what would come after the sale...September 1st

She would be leaving for her final year at Hogwarts and while she was happy to return to school, to the sense of normalcy that would provide, leaving for school also meant leaving George...and likely, a return to the nightmares that haunted her sleep.

Because of this she had come to dread the passing of time, knowing each hour, each minute, every second brought her closer to the time of parting and closer to uncertainty. She couldn't help remembering what had happened the night Mrs. Weasley had forced the separation upon them, the nightmare that night had been the worst yet. Would it be like that when she was forced to be apart from George again, when they were separated not by a hallway but hundreds of miles?

By noon the Thursday before the sale they had finally gotten the last of the boxes in order and looked forward to a relaxing weekend. They took the rest of the afternoon off and made a picnic lunch, then apparated out to the coast to spend the afternoon on the beach.

"This was such a great idea." Hermione smiled as she, Ginny and Luna spread out a couple of large blankets in the sand. "A whole afternoon, just to be lazy."

Ron guffawed "Because we all know your a total slacker Hermione."

Harry smirked "How much do you want to bet she has one of our new school books hidden in her bag?"

"Very funny." Hermione said with a shake of her bushy ponytail.

"Well," George said as he snatched up her bag "Let's just see."

"George Weasley!" Hermione snarled playfully with a vicious wave of her wand "Give that back or I'll hex you into next year!"

But George wasn't to be dissuaded. He opened the bag and reached in, brining his hand out with a huge grin. "What do we have here? Ah...the Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven."

Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed the book and bag from him. "Stop being so mean."

"Not trying to be mean." George said with a glance over at Luna, but she had wandered over to the edge of the water and was dipping her toes in. "I'm just playing, Hermione knows that." He said, then turned towards the water to join Luna.

Hermione blushed and flopped down in the sand. "I hate you, all of you." She said with an embarrassed grin.

"Don't be like that." Ron just laughed and moved closer to sit next to her. He picked up her hand and kissed it. "I like the way you are."

"Yeah." Harry nodded "It just means that even after all that happened the past year, all the changes, some things stayed the same. It's reassuring when you think about it."

"He's right you know." Ginny smiled. "So much has happened, so much change, so much..." She stopped, thinking of Fred as her eyes watered "So much loss. It's nice we have the familiar. Luna still believes in the Crumple Horned Snorkack, George is still silly, Ron's still sarcastic, Hermione still loves her books..."

"Ginny's still beautiful." Harry grinned and sat back against her legs.

"Harry's still a suck-up." Ron said with a smirk as Harry tossed a handful of ice at him.

"And Percy's still...?" Percy looked at them questioningly.

"Percy's still trying his hardest to be the best at everything." Hermione said, finally lifting her head off her arms. "I guess I'm never going to change, am I?"

"Hope not, at least, not the best parts. But, some of it's sort of inevitable isn't it?" Ron put his arms around her and pulled her in close. "I mean, we've all changed. How could we not?"

"I think we've grown up this summer." Ginny said with a sigh. "We have had to, to face things that nobody should ever have to."

"But we still have some time left." Ron smiled "Another year left to before we have to go out into the world. I say we enjoy it to the fullest."

"We still have to work hard." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "We do have our N.E.W.T's in the spring."

"N.E.W.T.'s are very important." Percy agreed

"And Quidditch." Ron nodded "Were out of shape since we didn't play last year, need to get back in form."

Harry nodded, he was quite happy for once he had informed Headmaster McGonagall that he was returning he had been reinstated as Captain. "Gonna have to work our butts off, I heard Draco Malfoy was named the Captain for Slytherin."

"Malfoy?" Ron screwed up his face in disgust "Captain?"

Harry shuddered slightly, remembering the visions he had had the previous year of the things Voldemort had forced Draco to do.

He looked over at the water where George and Luna stood holding hands. "I wonder if she'll be okay, she's come to depend on George an awful lot."

"And vise versa." Hermione nodded. "I'm not half as worried about George as I am about Luna. He's still going to have Percy around. But Luna's doesn't have many friends besides us. She's going to be all alone in Ravenclaw house while were all in Gryffindor tower."

"And they've been pretty mean to her in the past." Ginny said angrily, thinking of how they stole her things and hid them and called her Loony all the time.

"At least we have most of our classes with her." Harry said "She's carrying pretty much the same schedule as us."

Ron looked over at the water. George had just put his arm around Luna and she was leaning against him. "We just have be there for her the best we can. It's all we can do."

Percy too looked over at the water, despite what the others thought, he was fairly sure that George wasn't going to be doing so well without Luna as well.

* * *

George turned away from the others and walked toward where Luna stood dipping her toes in the water. There was something about the way she was standing there that he didn't like. It reminded him somehow of that night on the roof when she had stood poised to jump and he wondered, if she could have, if she would have let the tides sweep her away into nothingness.

"Hello." Luna forced her voice into cheerfulness as she saw him approach.

"What are you doing over here all alone?" He smiled "Were over there tormenting Hermione, you're missing all the fun."

Luna smiled and shook her head "Well as much fun as abusing loved ones is, I felt a need for some privacy."

George felt a painful tug on his heart. He didn't want to leave her alone, but if it was what she wanted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude..." He began to turn away.

"No." Her head shot up and she looked at him. "Please stay." She reached out her hand and he took it into his, moving closer until their arms touched.

"It's just that...I feel a bit out of things." she sighed and looked out over the water. "Everyone seems so carefree and yet I just can't seem to catch the feeling myself."

"Luna, you've been through a horrible ordeal. Nobody expects you to be the life of the party."

"I'm not talking about being the life of the party really." She shook her head. "I'd be happy with feeling like a part of the party."

He looked at her, unsure of what she was saying.

"I feel so dissociated these days. It's like I am on the outside of everything looking in, even when I am sitting right in the middle of things. I've been through things that they haven't, and it makes me feel apart from them. "

"How can I help?" He asked earnestly

She smiled and turned to him. "I think this is one of those things that just needs time. I know you all want to help. I can feel it, how bad you all feel about what happened to me. I can feel how much you all care about me, I feel it so much that it is overwhelming at times and I guess I feel a bit guilty that you can't help me."

"God, Luna...don't." He put his arms around her and pulled her in close. "Don't feel guilty for that. You blame yourself for everything, for what that bastard did to you, for protecting yourself and now you're blaming yourself because you hurt because of it. Where does it end?"

"I don't know." She shook her head and wiped at her face. "I just don't know."

"Luna, you say that you know how much we care about you. Then you should also know that we wouldn't want to be a part of what is hurting you, so you have to let that go. If you can't do it for yourself, then do it for us."

She took a deep breath, then looked up at him and smiled. "I'll try."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Now come on. I imagine the others are done abusing Hermione by now, but, if we hurry we might be able to get in on abusing Percy and Ron and that is even more fun than abusing Hermione."

Luna laughed "Well, we can't miss that, can we?"

George let her go and took her hand to lead her back to the others.

* * *

George couldn't take his eyes off her. Even though he knew the others were watching him watching her, his eyes were constantly drawn to Luna. Part of it was that he knew that only too soon he wouldn't have the luxury of being able to just look up and see her. She would be hundreds of miles away, back at Hogwarts.

He worried about what that would mean, about how she would react. Even though they now slept together the entire night the nightmares still came. They had tamed some, she no longer screamed, but her mutterings had continued and often times George found himself at the brink of tears at the things she said in her sleep. She rarely woke now, but when she did it sometimes took him hours to calm her down enough to go back to sleep and he worried about who would be there for her when she was alone at night in Ravenclaw tower.

He remembered hearing things during the only year he had known her while they were in school together, his seventh, her fourth. It seemed odd now to think that he had barely been conscious of her existence back then. She had just been that odd girl, the one they called Loony, the one with the long blond hair who got in trouble because she was barefoot or sans tie because someone had stolen her things and hid them again.

It made him angry now, to think that she might be returning to that, particularly after all she had suffered. He worried about how much her classmates cruelty would exacerbate the situation, making things even worse. He found himself wishing they were the same age, so he could return to school with her but he knew even if he could it wouldn't get him where he really needed to be...in her room at night, laying in her bed where he could hold her and calm her fears when the nightmares came.

He would do all he could, he would write to her, he would show up in Hogsmeade when she had Hogsmeade visits and she would stay with him over Christmas. But in the end, it would be too little...there would be too many days in between, days that she would be without him...and he would be without her.

But he dreaded her leaving beyond her own troubles. The truth was, his feelings for Luna Lovegood had gone beyond friendship. He'd realized it little by little over the past week, he loved seeing her in the kitchen cooking breakfast when he woke in the morning. He loved looking up during the day and seeing her puttering around in the shop and more than anything else, he loved holding her in his arms as they drifted off to sleep together.

He loved everything about her, her smile, her laugh, her compassion and understanding...and he loved her.

But the thing was, after all she suffered, and all the uncertainly he knew she faced about her future, he was afraid to tell her how he felt. Even though he sometimes felt he wore it on his sleeve for all the world to see, he was afraid to say the words out loud because if he did, she might turn away from him.

Soft moonlight shone around them as Luna sat next him near the camp fire. None of them were ready to see their day at the beach end and so they sat lazily by the fire. He looked at her again and looked away quickly when he caught Percy looking at him with a knowing smile. George rolled his eyes and wondered, not for the first time in his life, why he had to have so many older brothers.

Then, he felt soft warmth fall over his fingers as a tiny hand covered his. He turned his hand and laced his fingers with Luna's, turning his head to smile softly at her. Screw it, he didn't care anymore who was watching. After all, it was silly to worry about such trivialities when they had such a short time left together.

"I wish I'd brought my telescope." Hermione sighed "Look at the moon, it's so full and bright tonight."

"Jeeze Hermione." Ron rolled his eyes and moved closer to her. "Can't you just appreciate something without having to study it?"

"I don't want to study it." She sighed "It's just so pretty tonight, I want to see it closer."

"The full moons not until tomorrow actually." Luna said "If you wait a day, it will be even better."

"But we won't be on the beach." Ginny sighed.

"I suppose your right." Luna nodded "And I imagine all the space ships will obscure some of the light."

One by one they all turned to look at her in the darkness. George laughed quietly, he had already heard about this and he anxiously awaited the others reactions.

"You don't know the prophecy?" She said in disbelief

"Err, no." Ron said, trying desperately to hide his smirk. "Guess I missed that one."

"Oh, well...I imagine you would have since you lot were hunting the Horcruxes when Professor Trelawney made it."

"Professor Trelawney?" Hermione snorted "That old fraud?"

"She is not a fraud." Luna said defensively.

"She is so." Hermione said. It still rankled her that Trelawney had called her mind mundane and as much as Hermione adored Luna, it annoyed her that Luna put so much trust in Trelawney's predictions.

"Don't know that she's a fraud exactly." Harry said matter of factly. "I'm living proof that she made two at least that came true."

"Yes, and you'd be dead about a trillion times over if all of the ones she made about you had come true." Ginny grinned "And you seem pretty alive to me. Or at least you did last night."

Ron grimaced "If you want him to go on living, spare us the details would you?"

Ginny laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

Percy rolled his eyes. "What's the prophecy Luna?" He asked, more to change the subject than out of any real curiosity. He too had taken a year of divination and came away from it agreeing with Hermione. Professor Trelawney was a fraud, but he'd much rather hear about a prophecy than his sisters love life.

"Well, she said last fall that when springtime arrived a horrible evil would fall and people from universes far and wide would gather on the moon to celebrate with an ancient dance."

"So why has it taken them so long to show up?" Hermione asked skeptically "Voldemort fell months ago."

"They had to wait for his evil aura to clear." She looked at Hermione as if this should have been perfectly obvious. "So they wouldn't carry it back to their own planets of course."

"And it's taken months?" Percy asked, he couldn't help himself. "For this evil aura to clear?"

"Well yes, can't you tell the difference?" She said looking at them all as if they were insane. "The Wrackspurts were afraid of you-know-who so they migrated to the south, but now they have all returned."

"And they were afraid of him why?" Ron grinned.

"Because that's what he ate silly." Luna rolled her eyes. "He used their power to increase his psychic powers. He used their energy make his victims heads fuzzy."

Ron, Harry and Ginny buried their faces in their knees to hide the fact that they were now laughing.

"And this dance..." Percy looked her as if he was trying desperately to take her seriously. "This is going to happen tomorrow night, on the full moon?"

"Yes. I'm going to go up on the roof and watch." She nodded. "It has to be on the full moon, because that's the only time they can pass through the psycho-kenentic barriers the United Nations has put up to guard our universe from alien invasion from the Bruphumpts."

Percy raised his eyebrows and looked at George, both trying desperately not to laugh. "Of course, why didn't I think of that."

"Well." Hermione said with a semi-evil grin on her face. For once Luna had backed herself into a hole that she wouldn't be able to get out of. Let her worm her way out of admitting that Crumple Horned Snorkacks were fake, let her be delusional about Nargles and Wrackspurts. But Hermione was GOING to prove this dance on the moon was a farce and better yet, she was going to prove to Luna once and for all that Professor Trelawney was a fraud. "We'll all just have to join you."

Luna leveled Hermione with a look. As much as she loved Hermione there was one thing that still annoyed her, Hermione's refusal to believe the truth about the rare creatures and phenomenon that Luna knew to be true. But now was her chance, her big chance to prove Hermione wrong, to put her in her place as it were.

"That would be just lovely." She smiled sweetly, relishing the thought of the look on Hermione's face when she saw the races from so many different reaches of outer space dancing in celebration of the fall of you-know-who. "Wouldn't it George?"

"Can't wait." He said with a small snicker. He knew Luna was in for a big disappointment. But, there was always the chance it would be cloudy tomorrow night.

"We'll make it a party." Hermione smiled back innocently as she pictured Luna eating crow. Tomorrow night the dance on the moon, soon after, the Crumple Horned Snorkack would be history. "Won't we Ron."

"We'll all come." Ron looked at Percy, Harry and Ginny with a 'If I have to go, so do you' look "Dance on the moon...can't imagine anything more fun."

He smiled at Luna and Hermione. He knew how much the two cared about one another, they were like sisters Hermione, Luna and Ginny...but he also knew how ugly the difference in opinion could be between Hermione and Luna.

Ron decided he would hope for rain. In fact, he would spend the whole next day praying for it.

* * *

Unfortunately for Ron, the next day dawned clear and bright with nary a cloud in the sky. For the first time in awhile, Luna actually found herself looking forward to something. They spent the afternoon setting up tables for the beginning of the sale the next day then began setting up boxes of merchandise and protecting them with anti theft charms.

George couldn't help feeling a bit of sadness as the day passed as he realized that by that time next week, Luna would be gone. Yet he forced himself into a positive mind set. She had told him that she felt bad about how they all felt bad for her and he wasn't going to add to her guilt.

At dusk George went to the rooftop to set up three large telescopes. He figured even if Luna's aliens didn't show up, it would be a nice night for star gazing and he had always loved looking at the moon up close. When they had been kids, him and Fred used to dream about traveling there in huge rocket ships like the astronauts their mum had told them stories about.

As he worked a fantasy began to build in his mind about flying away to the moon with Luna by his side and dancing with her among the stars on the moon. He knew it was silly, he was twenty-one years old for cripes sake, far too old for fantasies. But Luna seemed to evoke them in him. She wasn't the first girl to evoke fantasies in him, but, the others had been inspired by girls he had been attracted to based on looks alone, girls he barely knew and his fantasies reflected that. The were impure, lust driven fantasies of a sexual nature.

Though George thought Luna was pretty, he was drawn to her because of her kindness and compassion and how he felt when he was with her. The fantasies Luna inspired in him were pure, from his deep and loving feelings for her, and they reflected that. He fantasied about kissing her in the rain, long walks at sunset and yes, even things as silly as dancing with her on the moon.

Darkness had come properly now and the moon was a bright disk on the horizon when Luna emerged from the ladder down below carrying a blanket and thermos. George was in the process of setting up a fire pit, for the others insisted that if they were going to spend the night sitting on the roof, they were at least going to roast marshmallows and make 'smore's.

"The other's not coming up yet?" He asked when he saw she was alone.

"No." she said as she set the blanket and thermos down. "They want to wait awhile, til the moon has risen properly."

"Lazy loafers." George said with a grin.

"I know, horrible isn't it?" Luna picked up the blanket and spread it out, then went to one of the telescopes to look out. "It's nice of you to do this. I know you really don't believe the prophecy." She smiled as she looked away from the rising moon and went to sit on the blanket.

"You believe it." George said and picked up the thermos and two cups. "That's what's important."

"I know there's not a good chance it will come true." She accepted the cup of lemonade and George sat down next to her. "Professor Trelawney has been wrong before, but she was right about you-know-who falling in the spring, so, maybe she'll be right about this too."

"You could be right." George allowed.

Luna winced and sat forward, rubbing the small of her back.

"You okay?" George asked, his eyes worried.

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled, still rubbing her back. "I guess I over did it a bit today. Not used to so much lifting."

"Come here..." George slid over until her was sitting behind her. He kneaded her back with his fingers, working out the knots and Luna moaned in appreciation.

"God George, that feels so good." She sighed. "Don't stop."

He worked her entire back until the muscles were relaxed and loose.

"You're awfully quiet." She said finally.

"I'm working." He said with a small laugh.

"But you've been quiet all day." She shifted slightly and looked at him, putting her hands on his arms to stop his motions so she had his full attention. "Talk to me, please?"

He looked at her for a full moment and then he pulled her back against him and wrapped her tight in his arms. "It's...I can't stop thinking that..." He said softly. "A week from today, you won't be here."

"And that's making you sad?"

He nodded, his cheek brushing against hers. "That's making me very sad."

"It's funny isn't it?" She sighed and looked away. "Only three weeks ago my leaving would have made you happy."

"Things change." He's eyes began to sting as he spoke "Feelings change."

Luna felt something very close to fear creep up her spine. She knew what he meant by feelings changing, she had seen it in the way he had looked at her this past week that his caring for her was different from how the others felt for her. Something horrible inside of her wanted to run, to hide from his feelings...but the thing was...she felt it too and she knew if she did, she would be losing something. Something far too precious to lose. Even worse than that, she knew that if she ran from George, she would be doing for no other reason than because she was afraid, and she afraid because of the things Jarett Conlish had done to her.

She had already lost so much. Her self confidence, her sense of security, even her father. She wasn't going to let the man who raped her take one more thing from her.

She turned her head and looked at him, then she put her hand on his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes.

"You're right George." She shivered slightly with the confession she knew she was about to give. "Feelings change."

Very gently she pulled his face closer and kissed his lips. It lasted only seconds, but it was enough. They had left the earth and they were there, dancing on the moon, and there were no aliens there. But they weren't alone...they were together.

"Luna." He whispered her name, pulling her even closer and burying his face deeply in her neck.

"It's not fair for me to feel how I feel about you." She wiped away the tears that had pooled in her eyes. "I don't know how much I can give you, how much I'll ever be able to give you."

He knew what she was talking about, she didn't know if she would ever be able to let him make love to her. But he didn't care about that. The only thing that mattered was that she felt the same way about him that he felt about her.

"I don't care about that." He said, his heart ready to burst with the emotion of the moment. "All I want is to have you in my life."

"But you will care about it." She said sadly. "Someday, you will care and I will feel guilty for denying you."

"Then we'll deal with it." He said matter of factly "We'll deal with it if...when...we have to."

"I want to be able to." she whispered "With you...someday."

"It's enough for me that you'll let me be in love with you." He whispered against her ear. He lifted his head and Luna saw that he too had tears in his eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

Luna smiled an nodded. He lowered his lips to hers and though once again only lasted for a few seconds, and though he wished it could go on forever.

It was enough.

Percy smiled as he watched George kiss Luna, then he hastily climbed back down the ladder. He had only heard a couple seconds worth of their conversation, but it was enough to know that things had changed between his brother and Luna.

It was also enough to make him worry even more about how they would take their upcoming separation.

"Percy!" Ginny said as she tried to get past him to the ladder. "You're supposed to be going up, not down."

"Er..." Percy said as he sat down on the bottom rung, effectively blocking the only way to the roof. "Nobodies going up."

"Aww, c'mon Perce." Ron growled "We want to see if these aliens dance on the Moon or not."

Percy smiled, someone was dancing on the moon tonight, but he didn't think it was aliens.

"Change of plans." He said as he crossed his arms defiantly "It's a private dance now."

The others looked at one another, puzzled for a moment, and then things began to click into place. Clearly something was happening up on the roof, something between George and Luna...something that shouldn't be interrupted. They looked at one another and smiled knowingly, then, they turned back towards the kitchen.

"But I wanted to make Smores." Ron grumbled.

"We can still make them." Ginny said.

"How?" Hermione asked "George doesn't have a fireplace."

"We can use the toaster." Harry offered

"Or conjure a fire." Ron offered his own suggestion "were wizards aren't we?"

Percy laughed and with a final glance at the ladder he followed the others.

Someone had to stop them from burning the place down.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Chapter Eight Preview

The day of

parting arrives,

but first, George and

Luna say an emotional

farewell.


	8. Last Night

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

HP

* * *

AN: Please see notes at the end.

This is also going to be a little bit different from my preview. : ) Damn inspiration.

* * *

HP

* * *

Summer After

Chapter Eight

Last Night

* * *

HP

* * *

September 1st was creeping closer and try as they might to pretend otherwise, the little group of friends couldn't put off preparations for the new term any longer.

Grudgingly, Mrs. Weasley had given Ron and Ginny permission to spend the last few days of the summer holiday with George in Diagon Alley-though she really couldn't stop them as now both were legally of age. She could however make them both fairly miserable and so, as part of the agreement, they had consented to spending the final night before departing for school at home. They would have anyway, as they were well aware that things had changed between George and Luna, and as this would also be their last night together they wanted to give them their privacy.

Their trunks had been taken down, old quills and empty ink bottles cleaned out, and space made for new.

Hermione had returned to London to her parent's house to retrieve her school trunk and make the final preparations for the sale of her parent's house. Mr and Mrs Granger had come to love their new life in Australia and had made the decision to not return to London.

For Harry however, returning to school also meant a return visit to his horrible aunt and uncle in Little Winging to collect the things he had left behind, even though he was fairly sure they had been already disposed of. As expected, his uncle Vernon had been cold and cruel...his aunt Petunia aloof and distant, but his cousin Dudley had been surprisingly happy to see him...apparently Dudley had been concerned about how Harry had come out of everything and had been quite angry at his parents lack of concern. They had parted with a friendly handshake and plans to meet when Harry returned from Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays.

Luna however had no idea what had become of her school things. She literally had been left with the clothes on her back and had been picking up a few random changes of clothes over the summer. And so, the last day of August found she and George leaving Percy in charge of the shop so they could buy Luna's school things.

At first Luna had been quite worried about where the money would come from, until she and George made a visit to Gringotts. Apparently, her father had left her a sizable inheritance along with the insurance money from the loss of their house, and as she wouldn't be able to do it herself, Luna had given his attorney permission to sell the rights to publish the Quibbler, adding another sizable chunk of gold. Luna found herself quite well off with more than enough money to keep her comfortable for the rest of her life.

"I'm so relieved." She said with a small smile as they stepped from the cool marble of the bank into the bright steamy August afternoon. "I was so worried I wouldn't have enough money to pay for my things."

"You needn't have worried." George smiled back as he reached for her hand. "I would have taken care of you, you know that."

Luna did know that, she also knew that he was talking about more than her money for school.

"I know." She squeezed his hand gently, then turned with a soft sigh. "So, where to first?"

"Err..." George looked around at the bustle of people swamping Diagon Alley...he and Luna weren't the only people who had put off shopping until the last moment. "Maybe we should get the tedious shopping out of the way first, then we can spend the rest of the time enjoying ourselves."

It became obvious right away that they had very different ideas about what was tedious and what was not...they were both staring in different directions, he at Flourish and Blotts and she at the apothecary. They grinned at one another and then both spoke at the same time.

"Madam Malkins?"

They stared at one another for a moment and then they laughed, it was hardly the first time they had been in one another's heads and they were fairly sure it wouldn't be the last. Luna nodded and they began down the street.

"I wonder how many robes I should get?"

"How many did you have before?" George asked

"Well, one for each school day, but Dad was pretty indulgent." A sad look crossed her face as she thought about her father and George picked up on it right away, it was hard not to. It happened to him too, that horrible jolt of pain he still felt at the mention of Fred's name. The day of the funeral, his father had told him that one day it wouldn't hurt to think of Fred, that one day he would be able to think of Fred and smile. It had only been a couple of months, obviously it was still too soon. For Luna, it had been even less than that. Her pain fresher than his, the wounds even closer to the surface, not even near to scabbing over and a pang went through his chest as he remembered how much more he had hurt in the very early days after Fred's death.

He dropped her hand and slid it around her waist, then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It will be okay, one day, it won't hurt so much to think of him." He kissed her cheek and pulled back. Luna looked up at him, her big silvery eyes filled with unshed tears. She nodded and worked up a smile.

The smile slid from her face as she caught a trio of faces gaping from a shop window as they passed, their hands over their mouths as they giggled and pointed at her.

Despite all she had been through, despite the fact that she had been called a hero in the Battle of Hogwarts by the Minister of Magic himself...

...somethings never changed.

* * *

HP

* * *

George sat cross-legged on the bed, watching as Luna packed her trunk for the journey to Hogwarts the next day.

"It's nice about Ginny, isn't it?" Luna smiled as she brushed a hand loving over a school book before placing it in her trunk. "Your mother was so proud."

With Ginny's Hogwarts letter had come a badge, she had been chosen as a new prefect, the honor slurred slightly by the fact that she would be replacing a girl who had been hurt in the battle who's parents refused to allow her to return.

"Bloody traitor if you ask me." George said with a sniff. "That makes all of them you know. All but me and Fred."

"She's not a traitor." Luna grinned and placed the book on top of the others.

"Is so." George said stubbornly, his bottom lip sticking out in the most adorable way. "I half expected it of Ron, but I always thought Ginny was _normal_."

Luna laughed, picked up another bundle and tore the paper off.

"At least I won't be there to see her at it." George said, his voice like a petulant child. He looked up in time to see the look of sadness in Luna's eyes before she turned away. He jumped from the bed, taking her hands in his.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking."

"It's not your fault." Luna forced a smile on her face before she looked up. "Besides, it's true...you won't be there."

"And I'm not happy about it, you know I'm not."

"I know." She smiled and let his hands drop, then she turned away to pick up another bundle. George watched her quietly for a minute, wondering as he so often did what was running through her mind. She had been so quiet the past couple of days, though she had tried so hard to put up a happy front. But now, when there were only hours left rather than days, her facade was beginning to show signs of cracks...cracks that seemed to grow bigger as the sun sat lower on the horizon.

George returned to the side of the bed and sat down, pulling the package from her hands and taking them in his. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Luna looked up and sighed deeply...her eyes had gone red and watery.

"I'm thinking that..." She stopped and looked down at her feet.

"What?"

"I'm think that..." Luna bit her lip as her voice once again failed her, when she spoke again, all that escaped was a painful whisper. "This time tomorrow, I'll be far, far away from you."

George felt strangled. He had been avoiding that thought all day...but now that she had spoken the words, there was no escaping them. He pulled her into his lap, his arms tightly around her...rocking her gently as he struggled, and failed, to find the words that would take away her pain. Words that would take away his pain.

He thought about the summer...all the time he had wasted by pushing her away. So many wasted opportunities, so many chances to hold her that he could never, ever, have back. Tomorrow, she would be leaving him...going back to a place where people had been cruel to her, where they had treated her like dirt.

Thinking of her there...without him, suffering alone in the night when the nightmares came...it was unbearable.

The words never came, and so he sat quietly with her in his arms as more precious moments ticked away.

When her tears stopped her put his hand under her chin, turning her so their eyes met. Silver into brown, silence again, yet this silence filled with unspoken promises. He kissed her, a kiss much lighter than the kiss he would have preferred...but he had made a promise not to rush her, and it was a promise he intended to keep. She had been through far too much...and she meant far too much, to let his basic human selfishness get in the way.

So he pulled back, his eyes locked into hers once again and he spoke the words gently, pouring every ounce of his devotion into them.

"I love you."

Luna didn't know if she would be able to still the trembling of her lips enough to enable her to answer. Her throat was tight, her eyes stinging so very badly that she knew the tears wouldn't stay at bay for long. But she knew too how much he needed to know, to hear the words from her.

Very soon they would be apart, separated from one another by so many, many, hills and rivers and valleys. And there were so many things she wished she could give him so he could know how much he meant to her...but these were things she didn't know if she would _ever_ be able to give him. And so, she gave him the only thing she knew she could. She leaned into him again and kissed him gently, then she cupped his cheek in her hand and answered his words with her own.

"I love you too."

George smiled at the words, hearing them made him happier than he had thought he would ever be again...even knowing that the end was so close at hand.

"I have something for you." He smiled and loosened his arms, then slid her from his lap to sit on the side of the bed.

"For me?" Luna grinned, even as she wiped at the tears on her cheeks. George went to the closet and pulled out a large white box, wrapped with a huge pink bow.

"Who else would I buy a present for?"

"When do you buy this?" Luna raised an eyebrow as George sat next to her on the bed and slid the box into her arms.

"While you were going crazy over your new school books." He grinned "You Ravenclaws" he Tsk'ed "I bet a Tsunami could blow over and if you had your head in a book you would miss the whole thing."

"You're probably right." Luna laughed as she fiddled with the bow. "But I didn't see you with anything!"

"You know young lady..." George looked abashed "Fred and I didn't get our reputations for nothing! How do you think we did so much mischief without getting caught?"

"Good point." Luna grinned and ran her finger over the ribbon. "But..."

"Luna, do you want to debate how I snuck it past you, or do want to see what it is?"

Luna narrowed her eyes for a second "You're just trying to protect your secrets, aren't you?"

George laughed "You're so suspicious Luna Lovegood!"

"Not suspicious." Luna grinned "Ravenclaw...remember?"

"Yes well..." George tapped his chest "Sneaky, remember? Now would you just open the thing already?"

"Oh...right." Luna shook herself, she had practically forgotten the package in her hands as she stared into George's eyes. She tore at the pretty white wrapping paper with the pink roses and tossed the pink bow in her trunk as a keepsake, then tore the box open. Under layers of tissue paper was a red teddy bear...a teddy bear with light brown eyes. It wasn't hard for Luna to catch the symbolism.

"Oh George." She smiled, her lips trembling again. "He's so sweet."

"He's not just to be cute...though he certainly is that." George smiled nervously. "He serves a purpose."

"A purpose?"

George nodded. "Hold him to your ear, and hug him tight."

Luna looked at George for a moment, then she lifted the teddy bear and hugged him. A second later she heard George's voice, speaking gently from inside...

* * *

_I'll bring you sweet dreams_

_You've nothing to fear_

_Keep me there with you_

_And hold me near_

_The nightmare is over_

_Imagine yourself in my arms_

_I'll protect you and shelter you_

_and keep you from harm_

_Though the miles right now_

_Keep us far apart_

_Remember I love you_

_I'm there in your heart._

_

* * *

_

Luna felt her body begin to shake as the sobs over took her. A moment later, George's arms were around her and he pulled her back into his lap. She tried desperately not to think...not to remember that soon, the bear in her arms would be all she would have.

Because as beautiful and precious as the teddy bear George was, it wasn't near enough.

* * *

HP

* * *

In the end, neither of them slept that night. They spent the night cuddled together on the bed, Luna wrapped tightly in George's arms. When the alarm went off they looked at one another with dread...the time had come, and there was nothing they could do about it.

So many times George had had to stop himself from begging Luna not to leave him. It would be selfish to ask her to stay, to ask her to give up her last chance to be a kid in order to stave away his loneliness. The truly terrible thing was, he knew that she probably would stay if he asked her to. He knew she was afraid of what awaited her at Hogwarts, was afraid of her classmates cruelty, the cruelty she had so bravely laughed off and ignored other years that would be like salt in the deep wounds she now carried from the war. And worse, she was afraid of the return of the nightmares that they both knew was to come without George sleeping by her side.

It would have been so easy for Luna to stay...and that was the reason she knew she had to go, because if she started running now...when would she ever stop?

Luna needed to face this head on, to face it bravely...just as she had faced down the man who raped her during the battle when she met him again in that deserted hallway. Even though she was tortured by the means...she hadn't run, she hadn't allowed him to hurt her again...she had fought, and, she had won.

But that didn't mean that it had been easy. Nor was this.

Luna clung tightly to George's hand as they crossed the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾. Familiar faces wandered to and fro around her, some stared, some nodded, and a few who thought themselves hidden in train windows giggled and pointed. Those, Luna knew, were the ones she would need to face down eventually if she was to have any peace over the coming term.

"Luna!" Ginny cried happily, jumping from the train and rushing over to meet them. "We've saved you a seat."

"Thanks." Luna smiled at Ginny, then Hermione, Harry and Ron as they appeared behind Ginny. They followed them to the train and handed Luna's trunk up, Ron and Harry disappeared, carrying it to their car.

"If you need anything...owl me."

Luna nodded as George handed her new snowy owl up to Ginny.

"I mean it." He looked at her sternly as Ginny disappeared "It will take me a minute to apparate into Hogsmeade, and about five to fly up to Hogwarts."

"I know." Luna forced a smile onto her face for his benefit. She knew that the others would be there for her when she fell apart in a few minutes, but George was alone, he didn't need to be anymore worried about her than he already was.

"I'll be in Hogsmeade, in October." George leaned down and kissed her softly, ignoring the stares of four Slytherin girls in the window next to them. "Just let me know when."

Luna nodded, her eyes stinging madly.

"ALL ABOARD!"

"I guess this is it." She said, trying to force another smile. "I'll be okay George. Don't worry."

"As if that were possible." He pulled her into a tight embrace, his lips brushed against her ear as he whispered softly. "I love you."

"I love you too George." Luna thought her heart was going to break in half as she forced herself to pull away, step away from him, and then onto the train. He held onto her hand, even as the train began to pull away...walking along for as long as he could until the train began to pick up speed and she was torn away from him.

Luna turned away from the window to find herself face to face with Ginny. She tried to smile, but instead...she collapsed into her arms and began to sob.

On the platform, George watched as the last smoke from the train faded into the clouds then he turned away and made his way back through the barrier.

It felt like his life was gone...life his heart had suddenly stopped beating the moment her hand had been torn from his by the speeding train.

His knees felt weak and he sank onto a bench, his face buried in his hands. She had only been gone minutes, but he already missed her so much he thought he might die from the loneliness.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and his head jerked up, his face tear streaked.

Beside him sat his mum.

They hadn't spoken since the morning he had left the Burrow with Luna, and since they she hadn't exactly made her disapproval of Luna's staying with him a secret. Yet she looked at him now with kind, understanding eyes.

Eyes he desperately needed now.

"Mum." His face crumpled as she put her arms around him and lay his head on her shoulder.

"Shhh." Molly said gently as she stroked his hair.

"I miss her already."

"I know." Molly kissed his forehead, her voice so soft and reassuring that the pain George felt lessened ever so slightly. "I know you do sweetheart. But it's not forever, she'll be back."

George nodded, then neither said a word for a long time. His tears eventually dried and he lifted his head to look at his mothers loving face...he realized in that moment...he had missed it, he had missed it so very much.

"I thought you were mad at me." He grinned a little.

"Oh, I was never _really_ mad. You made each other so much happier, healed one another's pain, and besides...she needed you there. I still don't think it was proper mind, sharing a bed with someone you're not married to. But..." She sighed and took his hand. "Well...with you two having to be apart, and seeing how much it hurts you...does any of that matter now?"

"No mum." George looked at her and smiled. He needed his family now...they couldn't erase the pain he felt over Luna's leaving, they couldn't take her place...but they could make it a little more bearable.

"It doesn't matter at all."

* * *

HP

* * *

HP

* * *

Note: I am not going to put a preview on here because I am concentrating on finishing up Fred's Gift right now. I am thinking about having this as the last chapter of this story and then continuing it as a sequel. It's just really up in the air, but, a decision on this should be made shortly after I finish up Fred's Gift in the next week or two.

Second Note: As this update has received no reviews after nearly three days, I am going to assume that there is no longer an interest in this story and consider it completed. As for the planned continuation...well, well see. Maybe sometime in the future.

* * *

HP

* * *

HP


	9. Day One

Diaclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

()

* * *

A/N Okay so, first, I apologize to everyone who was expecting updates for Lunarella and Beautiful Consequences II. I just can't seem to get inspired over those stories right now! I spent the past week staring at a blinking cursor with ZILTCH for results! So I came in and re-read them, hoping to catch a spark, and instead, I ended up finding this again...a spark got lit and here I am. I struggled over the decision whether or not to start a new one as a sequel, or to follow my original plan and continue this with a new name...and continuing won out. ..So, here it is. :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

()

* * *

_Prologue

* * *

_

_"Mum." George's face crumpled as Molly put her arms around him and lay his head on her shoulder._

_"Shhh." She said gently as she stroked his hair._

_"I miss her already."_

_"I know." Molly kissed his forehead, her voice so soft and reassuring that the pain George felt lessened ever so slightly. "I know you do sweetheart. But it's not forever, she'll be back."_

_George nodded, then neither said a word for a long time. His tears eventually dried and he lifted his head to look at his mothers loving face...he realized in that moment...he had missed it, he had missed it so very much._

_"I thought you were mad at me." He grinned a little._

_"Oh, I was never really mad. You made each other so much happier, healed one another's pain, and besides...she needed you there. I still don't think it was proper mind, sharing a bed with someone you're not married to. But..." She sighed and took his hand. "Well...with you two having to be apart, and seeing how much it hurts you...does any of that matter now?"_

_"No mum." George looked at her and smiled. He needed his family now...they couldn't erase the pain he felt over Luna's leaving, they couldn't take her place...but they could make it a little more bearable._

_"It doesn't matter at all."

* * *

()

* * *

_

The Year After

Chapter Nine

Day One

* * *

()

* * *

She was gone.

There was no getting around it, no ignoring it, no pretending. George woke to the cold light of day on September second and his first thought, before he even opened his eyes, was that Luna was gone. He didn't need to see it, didn't need to reach over to touch her empty pillow to feel it…the dull ache in his chest was enough.

He opened his eyes reluctantly, his dreams had been sweet for she had still been with him. In his dreams he hadn't had a moments worry of what she might be suffering surround by people who had been cruel to her in the past. She wasn't walking the hallways that held such horrible memories of the battle. Now, it all came upon him at once. The ugly words she may be hearing at that very moment, the thought that sometime during the day she might have to walk down the hallway where she had killed Jarett Conlish when he tried once again to rape her.

Now, it all came back with the force of a hundred hurricanes.

"George?" His mind cleared at the soft knock on his bedroom door. He wasn't surprised that Percy was checking on him…he had barely left his side the night before. But as much as George felt Luna's absence, he knew Percy was feeling it too. Percy needed George's presence today, almost as much as George needed his.

With a shuddering sigh he rose from the bed and went to the door.

"Morning Perce." He tried to work up a smile, but he knew he had failed. "You planning on checking on me every morning from now until June?"

"Hardly" Percy gave a short laugh "Actually, I came to tell you…mum's here."

George lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "I'll be right out."

He shook himself slightly and closed the door. It wouldn't be proper to greet his mother in his boxers. He went to his dresser, pulled out a change of clothes and quickly dressed.

"George." Molly smiled when he emerged from his room once again. She rushed to embrace him and kiss his cheek. "Sit, I brought you two breakfast."

George shot Percy a look, Percy shrugged. "You didn't have to do that mum."

"I've always worried you didn't eat properly away from home." She turned away and began to fuss with the overly large hamper of food she had brought. George had a sneaking suspicion there was a lot more than breakfast in there.

"Mother," Percy protested "we _can_ cook you know. You insisted on teaching us, remember…and we have been on our own for some time."

Molly turned around with a shrug, a huge basket of biscuits in her hands. "I wanted to come and check on you two."

"Really?" Percy rolled his eyes and grinned. "I wouldn't have figured it out if you hadn't confessed."

"Don't get smart with me Percy Weasley." Molly shook a loaf of French bread at him…George was right, there was definitely more than breakfast in the hamper. She had already unpacked at least two days worth of food.

George grinned back and reached for a biscuit. "So you're checking on us…why?"

Molly had been in the process of cracking eggs in a pan, now she stopped and looked over at the two again. Her eyes sad and sympathetic.

"You were so upset yesterday. And, knowing how close Percy is to Luna…I imagine he was upset too." Molly turned the heat low on the frying pan, then turned back to them. "Isn't it my job as your mother; making sure that you're okay?"

"Were fine." Percy looked at George, if the look on his brothers face was any indication, he had just spoken out of turn. "Or at least…I am."

"I'll be okay mum." George hastened to assure her. "I just need time to get used to it."

"I know it must feel like it, but she won't be gone forever." Molly flipped the eggs then put her hand on George's shoulder. "And it's not as if you won't be able to see her over the next few months. She'll be in Hogsmeade, and Christmas is coming."

"But there's all those days in between." Even George couldn't miss the slight whine in his voice and he looked up to see Molly and Percy grinning. "Well there are. Besides, it's not me I'm worried about…not totally anyway."

"I'm sure Luna misses you too, but she'll be fine…she has school work to keep her busy." Molly slid the eggs from the pan and sat them in front of George and Percy.

"It's not that mum." Percy shook his head. "It's…"

"They treat her like shit mum." George pushed his plate away in disgust and slid away from the table.

"Who?" Catching his demeanor Molly chose, for the moment at least, to ignore the profanity.

"Those bastards in Ravenclaw."

"And Slytherin, and Hufflepuff," Percy added " even Gryffindor."

"I don't understand."

"They're mean to her." Percy said. "They call her foul names and do horrible things to her."

"Surely after the war…" George was pacing like a caged animal, his face was red and he looked ready to explode. Molly hasted to reassure him. "Luna's a hero…Kingsley even said so. I'd think peoples attitudes would change...considering."

"You'd think so." Percy shoved his own plate away and crossed his arms. "but…I don't think it will matter much."

"Surely…"

"Do you think that will matter to the likes of Draco Malfoy? Think about it mum…how much do you think the Slytherins are going to care for the heroes of the battle? Not one of them stayed behind to fight, hell, most of them probably had parents on the other side." George snorted angrily "Luna was already a target for them before all this and now…"

"I know this is frustrating for you." Molly patted George's arm "But it will be okay. She isn't alone, she has friends around her, good friends. Your brother and sister, and Harry and Hermione. They'll look after her."

George nodded, that much was true. Besides that, Luna was strong and he knew she had it in her to stand up to anyone who tried to mess with her. His mother was also right in saying she wasn't alone and he did trust the others to look after her…during the day. He couldn't tell his mother what his greatest fear was, couldn't tell her what had kept him up half the night. As understanding as she was trying to be, he knew she would never be able to understand why it was so important they be together at night. She hadn't been witness to what he had, she had never seen the terror in Luna's eyes when she woke from the nightmares, had never held her while her body shook with fear nor was woken by her screams. George had and it haunted him down to the marrow in his bones. The thought of what she might have suffered during the night…of what she might suffer that night and all the nights to come…it was enough to knock him to his knees. Her pain had become his, just as his had become hers.

There was no way to make his mother understand, there were no words.

None at all.

* * *

()

* * *

Luna waited until she heard the giggling cut off as her roommates closed the door behind them before she opened her eyes. If it had been up to her, she would have lay there all day. She was tired, so terribly tired she didn't know how she would keep her eyes open...she had barely slept the night before. She reached under her pillow for her wand, then gave it a whippy flick to remove the silencing charm she had put around her bed. It wouldn't do to have her screams wake the other girls, it would only make things worse. Bad enough they teased her about sleeping with the teddy bear.

Luna pulled little George up to her ear and squeezed him tightly so George's voice whispered sweetly in her ear…she needed to hear it so badly.

It hadn't even been twenty-four hours yet and already she was wondering how she was ever going to make it until June. Luna knew she was thinking about things all wrong…if she looked at things from that perspective it was only going to make the time move slower, but she couldn't help it. She had always loved Hogwarts, the old stone hallways and moving staircases surrounded on every side with moving portraits that spoke to her as she passed. Now, it felt like a prison…a prison filled with tormentors.

They hadn't even pulled out of the station before it started, the pointing and giggling. While she followed Ginny to where the others waited she heard the first whispers.

"_Loony Loony Lovegood_"

She drowned them out, it wasn't hard…there was too much misery to dwell too much on anything else. The train was pulling her farther and farther away from where she really wanted to be, from who she really wanted to be with. If not for the fact that she knew she was doing the one thing her father would have expected from her Luna would have gladly risked her life to jump from the train if it meant she could run back to George.

She was dreading it, going into the crowded great hall for breakfast. If not for the fact that she had to get her schedule, she would have skipped it. The feast the night before had been horrible, there she couldn't ignore the whispers and finger pointing, the absolute worst coming from the Slytherin table. There was much conjecture about what she might have done to get herself free from Malfoy manor, the ways she must have kept herself occupied while she was there and the most terrible of the rumors that Luna couldn't deny because it was the truth…that her father had turned Harry Potter over to Voldemort. And, a small but growing whisper from those who had seen her at Kings Cross…wondering what _George Weasley _was doing with _Loony Lovegood_.

Just as she had feared…breakfast was no better. In fact, it was marginally worse. There was no distraction in the sorting, nor in the new Headmistresses misty-eyed welcome speech…the first time any of them had ever seen Minerva McGonagall misty eyed over anything. The whispers were louder, the finger pointing more obvious, the giggles more drawn out.

"Just ignore it Luna." Luna looked up to see Ginny on one side, and Hermione on the other. Ginny looked as if she would have gladly bat bogeyed the lot of them and Hermione might had chased it with a nice jelly legs curse.

"Good morning." Luna fought a skirmish with her feelings and worked up a smile. "It's a lovely day, isn't it?" Luna smiled, rose from her seat and went to stand in the line in front of new Deputy Headmaster, Professor Flitwick to pick up her schedule.

"Yes." Hermione forced a smile, even while she sent a glare over her shoulder at the Slytherins behind them in line. "It is very nice."

"How was your night?" Ginny asked, a worried expression on her face.

"It was fine." Luna lied, her smile more forced than ever.

Ginny and Hermione fixed her with a look that spoke loudly to the fact that they didn't believe her. Luna closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. "It's fine." She repeated then turned to smile at Professor Flitwick and accept her schedule.

"Look." Ginny grinned, holding her schedule next to Luna's "Ours are almost exactly the same. Except, no Arithmancy for me."

"I have it." Hermione gave Ginny a nod that Luna missed. Luna would be well covered, she wouldn't be alone, during the day at least. "Told you we'd have all of our classes together."

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Luna looked around, she hadn't seen them over breakfast at all.

"Oh." Ginny grinned a little. "They got permission to have breakfast in our common room. Harry got a bit annoyed with all the questions last night."

Luna wasn't at all surprised that Harry had skipped out. As bad as the whispers had been about her, it had been at least a hundred times worse for Harry. He couldn't move without someone prodding him for answers, wanting to know every detail of his sunrise duel with Voldemort and the months leading up to it. They had bothered Ron and Hermione as well, but no where near as bad as Harry…which is why Headmistress McGonagall had given strict orders over breakfast that the three be left in peace. The war was over, Voldemort was dead…it was time to let go of the past and move on.

But moving on was something easier said than done. Everywhere they went there were memories. The walls had been repaired, but the horrors that occurred within them could never be erased. For Luna, the worst came after lunch while trying to escape the whispers and pointing fingers she ducked behind a tapestry and found herself in the corridor she had been so desperate to avoid.

Her face turned stone white and the air left her lungs. The memory flashed in her mind…raising her wand…speaking the words…the flash of green light…the dead death eater on the floor. She clutched the tapestry, desperately trying to stay on her feet even as she vomited violently. Tears streamed down her cheeks as mind screamed out for George … as if her anguish could bring him to her side.

Luna closed her eyes, fighting to find her equilibrium. If she fainted here it would only make things worse. She wiped her face on the sleeves of her robes, waved her wand over the sick and pulled the tapestry apart. On the other side, was Harry.

"Luna." His voice was high and alarmed. Luna wondered at it for a moment and then she realized that as bad as she felt, it had to be showing on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I…" She pulled up her shoulders and forced a smile. "I just took a wrong turn, that's all."

Harry looked at her suspiciously, there was only one turn he could think of that would upset her like this…and it was on this floor.

"You're a horrible liar Luna." He took her hand to pull her into an empty classroom. "The worst."

"No I'm not." Luna pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. "I happen to be a very good liar."

"I've seen some pretty good liars in my day." Harry crossed his arms and grinned. "You're not even passable."

"Well who wants to be a good liar anyway?" She countered "I should think being honest would be more important."

"Of course it is." Harry agreed with a grin "So how about you be honest with me?"

"You tricked me." Luna narrowed her eyes. "That wasn't very nice."

"It's the Nargles."

"I don't see any Nargles." Luna looked around the room and around Harry's ears. "Wrackspurts either."

"Stop changing the subject."

"I'm not." Luna grinned a little, Harry was happy to see that the color had returned to her face. "You're the one who brought up Nargles. You know how I like to discuss Nargles….they're practically my favorite thing…well, after Crumple Horned Snorkacks. Their horns are so…"

Luna trailed off as Harry's eyebrow raised high into his hair.

"Well at any rate, I wasn't trying to change the subject." She shrugged and slid up to sit on the abandoned teachers desk. "I didn't think we had one actually."

Harry sighed and slid up to sit next to her. "I asked you why you were so upset."

"I'm not upset, I'm fine." She lied with the fake smile that was becoming to familiar. "It's just been a long day, that's all."

"You really are a horrible liar." Harry shook his head and gave her the look again. "If you don't want to tell me, I can go and get Hermione and Ginny."

"Okay!" Luna reached out to stop him from sliding off the desk. Anything but the Ginny, Hermione inquisition. "It's been…wretched so far. Being back here…I hate it and I want more than anything to leave."

"Yeah, thought so." Harry nodded. "Know how that feels a bit."

"Everybody is whispering, wanting to know about Malfoy manor, or rather, what I did to get myself out of Malfoy manor. Seems they think I…well, you know…with a death eater to get myself set free. And, everyone knows about what my father did to you. Apparently I shouldn't even be allowed to be here because of that."

"Rubbish." Harry rolled his eyes again. "Luna, you have just as much right to be here as anyone else. I know it's hard, being the center of gossip and rumors. I've been there more times than I care to remember, but eventually it all quiets down. Next week they will all be talking about something else, you and I will be old news."

"There are so many horrible memories here." Luna's voice was nearly a whisper. "I don't know how Ron and Ginny can stand it, being so close to where Fred died."

"Its been hard for them." Harry nodded "But Fred died a hero. They are proud of that, that's not to say that they wouldn't give anything to have him back…but, Fred died the way he lived…laughing."

Luna looked away. "Harry…do you…" She stopped and took a deep breath. "…do you ever feel guilty, knowing that you took the life of another human being?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again. He should have known...of course she was being troubled by the man who she had killed, the man who had hurt her and tried to hurt her again. Had that been the corridor? The two situations could hardly be compared.

"No." He said honestly. "Voldemort…he wasn't a human being. He was…I don't know, a monstrous thing with a torn up, mangled soul. He was something that needed to be destroyed. So no…I don't feel guilty that he died because of me. You shouldn't feel guilty either. That …whatever he was... he certainly wasn't a man, he hurt you and he was going to do it again. Luna, I know as sure as I know the back of my hand, he would have killed you when he was finished with you. That is what death eaters do…they live to kill and destroy."

"I know that Harry." Luna sniffled again. "I know that's true…but in my heart I feel like a murderer."

"No." Harry slid off the desk, moved to stand in front of her and then took her hands in his. He stared her down until she met his eyes. "You are not a murderer. You are someone who was innocent and trusting and had that innocence violated in the most brutal way imaginable."

"But…"

"But nothing!" Harry shook her gently "We were at war Luna, and the only way to survive a war is to protect yourself. Isn't that was Dumbledore's Army was about? Learning to protect ourselves so we were safe? If I had to choose between you being in the world or the death eater who tried to destroy you…who do you think I would chose? Who do you think Ginny, Hermione or Ron would chose?" Luna tried to look away, but he forced her eyes back to him. "Luna, who do you think George would chose?"

Luna sniffed loudly and wiped her face on her sleeve. "Me."

"You're damn right." Harry squeezed her hands tightly. "You're one of my best friends Luna, I am glad you killed that bastard and I think…I think your father would have been too."

Luna looked at him, her eyes wide. That was something she had never thought of before…what her father would have thought. He would have been torn apart by what had happened to her…and…he would have wanted her to use any means necessary to prevent it ever happening again. Even Avada Kedavra. Harry was right…her father would have been proud that she had stood up and defended herself.

"Harry…" She looked up at him again. "Do you have any regrets? I mean…besides the obvious like saving Fred, something you couldn't do that you wish you could have?"

Harry's mind went back to the room of requirement. Once again he saw the hell flames and a single hand reaching up through the black smoke…a hand that was out of his reach.

"Yeah." He said sadly. "I wish I could have saved Crabbe from the fire too. It just felt so wrong…leaving him behind after saving Malfoy and Goyle, it was like I only did it halfway. Like maybe if I had tried harder…"

In the distance a bell began to ring.

"Oh, first bell!" Luna exclaimed "I have to be in the other side of the castle for Arithmancy, I'm going to be late." She slid off the desk and then turned back to Harry and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Harry." She smiled and then rushed out the door.

Harry slid his book bag off the floor and when he straightened Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway. Harry tensed, in the past their meeting in an empty room would have only lead to violence…in fact the last time they met in a room in Hogwarts alone, Harry had nearly killed him.

But that was a different Draco Malfoy. That Draco had been cocky and cruel, full of himself in all his pure blood arrogance. This was a new Draco. He stood alone, no lackey's at his sides…Vincent Crabbe was dead and Gregory Goyle had gone into seclusion with his mother…his father among the dead. Draco's ice blue eyes had lost their cockiness, his stance was no longer arrogant. He looked like he could be anyone.

"Malfoy." Harry worked hard to keep any combativeness out of his voice.

"You did enough." Draco said quietly.

"What?" Harry blinked at him…sure he had missed out on some important part of the conversation.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop…I have a free period, I always used to come in here to…well, to be alone."

Harry shook himself slightly, he felt like someone trying to make a round peg go into a square hole.

He gave Harry a pained look. "Crabbe was trying to kill you, even though the Dark Lord told him not to. If the fire hadn't killed him…the Dark Lord would have, and considering how he could have died…the fire was humane." He nodded a little. "You did enough Potter."

Draco turned and walked away.

* * *

()

* * *

()

* * *

**Chapter Ten Preview**

Time passes slowly

for George while the strain begins to show

on Lunaand the continuing tormenting doesn't help. An act of cruelty

will lead to horrible consequences.

Harry and Ron find themselves

becoming friendly with the last person they ever imagined…Draco Malfoy.

And, an old rivalry is reborn!

* * *

()

* * *

()


	10. Prelude

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

A/N Sorry, I know it was a little while to update, I have been incredibly busy but I am planning to have this story done by November 1st so I have it out of the way by the time I start Nanowrimo ... I won't be doing any fanfiction writing in November as I will be doing all original work! But I plan to likely come back with something new for December...I am considering turning my one shot SnowAngels into a continuance. :)

About this chapter...it is going to seem a little...harsh is spots and Luna may seem out of character. Please remember we are dealing with post-war Luna here and keep in mine the Luna that I created in previous chapters. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder coupled with lack of sleep will bring on reactions such as the one I describe in the sweetest and most mild tempered people. My aim here is to tell an honest story about post war reactions. If I had Luna laughing and talking about crumple horned snorkacks 24/7...it would be a lie. Also, I realize that I have Luna's roomates being pretty harsh...I kind of need to do that to set up my next chapter. It's the only way to make my plot arc work. It isn't about shock value or being overly dramatic.

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Ten

Prelude

* * *

Summers heat gave way to cool fall as September grew older. Time dragged slowly, each moment a exercise in torture for Luna Lovegood and more and more she was coming to hate being at Hogwarts. The things that she had once loved about the castle now began to annoy her to no end. Her dorm room was too hot, the classrooms were too cold. The library was way too quiet and the grand hall was far too loud. By the time she had been there a month she was jumpy and irritable…for those in the know it wasn't hard to understand why. She was barely sleeping, her eyes were red and puffy with deep black circles underneath that grew blacker as the days passed.

Fortunately, Harry had been right…by the second week they had become old news. Gradually the finger pointing and whispering had tapered off and Luna had actually laughed the morning she woke to find all of her shoes missing…it was the first time since her return to school that anything felt normal. The difference was that the moment Ginny and Hermione caught sight of her bare feet they flushed angrily and a moment later they had provided her with a pair of shoes…later that day Ginny had hexed half of the girls in Ravenclaw in the process of learning the whereabouts of Luna's shoes. It became obvious quickly that messing with Luna Lovegood would no longer be as easy as it had been in the past. Unfortunately, as was always the case, there were two girls who didn't scare easily…and they just happened to room with Luna.

Bethanne Mayze and Gerta Bourne were the closest Ravenclaw had to bullies…of course both were tame in comparison to the Slytherin lot…but they were bad enough. Rumor had it the sorting hat had nearly put both in Slytherin and it was only by a considerable amount of begging on their part that they were spared…both girls were, after all, incredibly smart. Smart enough that they were able to get away with a number of things that their Slytherin counterparts never would have.

Particularly being cruel to Luna.

Already her teachers had noticed that Luna wasn't the same girl who had arrived in previous years. She was short with people, fell asleep in classes and her grades were slipping considerably. Luna, being who she was, wasn't about to rat out her housemates and so she took it all…the taunting and teasing late into the night, her missing homework and belongings…until one afternoon exact a month to the day the term had started when she came into her room to find that Little George was missing.

She tore the room apart, including her roommates trunks, the whole time a frantic panic grew within her. Without Little George she wouldn't even manage the little bit of sleep she had been getting. By the time her roommates returned the room was a disaster, clothes from all three trunks lay strewn all over the floor, books and quills lay overturned in a mess, some spilled open. Luna sat in the middle of it, her arms wrapped tightly around herself while she hunched down and rocked back and forth, her face drenched with tears, wand clutched tightly in her hand…ready to attack the moment the door opened.

It was Bethanne who had the unfortunate luck of coming through the door first. Luna sprang to her feet, her free hand wrapped tightly in the front of the girls robes and pushed her back against the wall…her wand pointed at her neck.

"Where is it?" Luna yelled

"What the…" Gerta gasped, gaping at the mess in the middle of the room. "What the fuck did you do to our stuff?"

Luna jerked Bethanne forward and slammed her back against the door again. "Where is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Bethanne gave Luna a look, a look that made it obvious she knew exactly what Luna was looking for and despite her things being trashed in the middle of the floor, she was enjoying every moment of this. "Gerta, go find Professor Flitwick! Loony's gone mad!"

Gerta giggled and rushed out the door, Luna barely noticed this…her eyes were swimming with tears, her mind already fixed on the coming night. Despite her threats, she knew she was never going to see Little George again…now she would be without them both. Totally alone.

As luck would have it, Professor Flitwick was in the common room tacking up several notices so it only took moments for Gerta to return with him.

"What…!" He looked around the room and then at Luna…his face shocked. Luna had always been a favored student, mostly because he greatly admired her ability to take things in stride. The Luna he was seeing now was far removed from that girl. Something was wrong…seriously wrong.

"What's going on here?"

"She's gone mad Professor!" Gerta said, grinning mockingly at Luna over Professor Flitwicks shoulder. "Look what she's done to our things."

"Is this true Luna?"

Sanity was beginning to seep back in with the appearance of her head of house. She realized, she was in trouble…serious trouble. Luna stepped back, lowering her wand and releasing Bethanne.

"Yes sir." She looked down at her feet, or as much of her feet as she could see in the pile of clothes she stood in. "But I only did it because they took something of mine."

"I don't know what's going on in this room but this isn't the first I've heard of trouble in here." He looked around sternly at the three girls.

"It's her fault." Bethanne glared at Luna "She's always doing things like this."

"And she keeps us awake at night too, up walking about at all hours" Gerta turned pleading eyes on Professor Flitwick "She always has her wand lit too with her face in a book."

"Is this true Luna?"

"Yes sir." Luna bit her lip and nodded. It became clear then to Professor Flitwick…Luna was acting the way she was because she was exhausted. Looking at her now, it was obvious…the dark circles under her eyes, the irritability, her failing grades.

"Alright then" He opened the door. "You'll need to come with me."

Luna's head shot up. "Sir?"

"Hospital wing."

"What?" The smirk slipped off Bethanne and Gerta so fast it was comical. "What about this mess?"

"I trust you two to do a through job of cleaning it up." He nodded. "Someone will be moving Miss Lovegoods trunk before lights out."

"Moving sir?" Luna asked

"Yes. It is quite obvious the three of you can not get along. Unfortuately there are no empty beds Miss Lovegood, you'll have to be in a room alone."

Luna nearly smiled. She knew for a fact there were several beds open.

"You two, clean up this mess and when you pack Luna's things" He gave the two girls a stern look. He knew the girls reputations and he wasn't about to accept any retribution from them. "I expect everything to be there, undamaged, including whatever it is you took from her or there will be serious consequences, including the possibility of expulsion."

"Expulsion!" Bethanne yelled "You can't do that!"

"Miss Mayze, Hogwarts has a policy of no tolerance for harassment." He took Luna's arm and opened the door. "Now, clean this up and remember what I said."

Luna had to fight the urge to smirk at the girls over Professor Flitwicks shoulder as he lead her out the door.

Bethanne glared at the door as it closed, then gave a venomous look to the window, thinking of the small box she had hidden outside the window which held a big red teddy bear that had been magically shrunken.

"This isn't over." She turned her look to her partner in crime "That bitch Loony Lovegood is going to be sorry she ever roomed with me."

* * *

Percy Weasley rolled over, looked at the alarm clock and tried to ignore the constant banging on the door. His mother had taken to coming by the flat so often to check up on them that he and George had begun to wonder why she didn't just move in with them. As much as they appreciated the kindness…not to mentioned the home cooked meals…after a month it was beginning to get a bit wearing.

He grinned at the loud bang on the wall…George speak for 'Get your arse out of bed and answer the door'. Over the weeks George had been becoming more and more like his old self. It showed in small ways, like the pranks he some times pulled and the return of his easy laugh and smile. Still, the whole family could see his ever present pain…some due to mourning Fred, but as time went on it became less about Fred and more about Luna.

George was deeply worried. Luna wrote every other day and her letters were bright and cheerful…far too cheerful. Hermione and Ginny wrote too but it was obvious they too were leaving things out. Luna was in for one hell of a grilling when George visited her in Hogsmeade the middle of October and Percy had a feeling if he had the slightest inkling that all was not well, there would be another war at Hogwarts.

Percy rolled over and rolled his eyes, the banging on the door had just increased in volume and frequency. He grabbed his robe and ran a hand through his hair as he stumbled to the door. Percy had come to hate mornings…he reckoned he had become a bit lazy in the months since he had held a formal job the previous spring. George was hardly a strict employer and Percy worked whatever hours he wanted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He semi growled and reached for the door…taking a moment to peep out the peephole. He jumped back in surprise when he saw that it wasn't his mother at the door, but his father…and his father wasn't alone.

"Dad." He stepped back and made room for his visitors to enter. "Minister…what can I do for you?"

"Good Morning Percy." Kingsley Shacklebolt smiled warmly and offered Percy his hand, Percy accepted it with a nervous glance at his father. Even though Kingsley was a trusted family friend, he had become extremely wary of people in power positions…particularly the minister of magic.

"Sir." Percy shook himself and closed the door, then waved them into seats. "Father, Minister…won't you sit down?"

Percy shuddered, it hit him with the force of a man standing in a hurricane…he had unconsciously slipped back into his haughty, snobby ways…the ways that had always alienated him from his down to earth family.

"Percy, I've come to offer you a job."

Percy's jaw nearly fell to his chest. " A job. At the ministry." He nearly laughed out loud, how could anyone, knowing his history, have the audacity to offer him a job with the ministry of magic?

"Thank you sir, but no."

"Percy, at least hear Kingsley out." Arthur gave Percy an parental look…as if that would make a difference to his twenty-four year old son.

"I mean no disrespect sir." Percy took a deep breath. "But I have no interest in a government job. I believe I have _served_ the ministry enough."

His meaning was perfectly clear.

"I understand your feeling that way." Kingsley said reasonably. "What Cornelius Fudge and his successors did to you is unforgivable. But this is a new administration, an administration who truly has the best interest of all people at heart…wizard and muggle."

In his mind, Percy knew his words to be true. In his heart, where deep scars lingered, he heard lies and manipulation. His heart heard the reason why he had missed out on the last three years of his brothers life, the reason why he knew his family still bore scars of his own betrayal.

"Dad, you know what the ministry took from me. Yes, I know I played a part in it too…but I was lied to and manipulated by people I trusted, that I believed in. How can you ask me to trust the ministry ever again; no matter who is sitting in power?"

"No one is asking you to." Arthur's eyes pleaded with Percy for a chance to explain. "Please Percy, at least hear Kingsley out."

It was in his mind to show them to door, but something in his fathers eyes told him to listen. Instead, he nodded and sat back in his chair. It would make no difference, there was no way he would ever step back into the ministry offices…but he would at least listen.

"We are creating a new office, an office to help ease people back from war time to a time of peace. People lost jobs, homes and families became separated and estranged. The Peace Time Liaison Office will help people rebuild, to place them in new jobs and to help families get the help they need to connect with one another again and reunite."

Percy looked at Kingsley with the smallest spark of interest. "And what would be my place?"

"You've always been good at research and getting things done." Arthur smiled. "You would be the office head, in charge of our job and family councilors and relocation workers."

Percy looked around at the hopeful faces of his father and the minister of magic. It sounded like a wonderful opportunity, a way for him to atone for some of the pain he had caused at the side of Cornelius Fudge and others. But this was the ministry of magic…and he had sworn he would never be used by them again.

"Why me?"

"Because you've been there." Kingsley sat forward and looked deep into Percy's eyes. "You know first hand the pain and chaos that Voldemort caused. Who better to empathize with those who need it the most?"

"So what your saying is that you want to use me." Percy shook his head and narrowed his eyes at Kingsley.

"No!" Arthur was on his feet. "We want others to benefit from your experience, to take the bad and turn it into something good to help people."

"Candy coat it however you want dad, it's still using me. My pain, my bitterness…to accomplish something the ministry wants." Percy rose to his feet, crossed the room and opened the door. "Thank you for the wonderful offer Minister, but I shall have to respectively decline."

"Percy…" Arthur looked at him pleadingly but Percy just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm sorry dad…I just can't."

Kingsley rose and crossed to where Percy stood holding the door open.

"I understand Percy. You've been put through hell and you have every right to be angry and disillusioned…don't let anyone tell you any different, not even your father. We would love to have someone with your experience, I think it would help so many people heal, but if you can't do it…I understand. " He patted Percy on the shoulder and smiled. "It will take us several weeks to get things going…if you change your mind, owl me and the job is yours."

He turned away then and began down the stairs. Arthur stood for a moment in the doorway, his look sympathetic and sad.

"Think about it, won't you?" He smiled "I'll be proud of you no matter what you decide but remember this, George is becoming more himself every day. The practical jokes are only going to get worse…you always were his favorite target." Arthur winked and turned away.

Percy smiled a little and then called out. "They're gone, you can stop eavesdropping now."

"Wasn't eavesdropping." The bedroom door opened and George stuck his head out. "Was just listening with nobody seeing."

"Extendable ears?"

"No need." He nodded to the door before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. "Walls are thin."

Percy gave a small short laugh and took a bowl from the cupboard.

"Job offer huh?" Percy nodded "And you don't want to take it?"

"No, I don't."

"Can't work for me forever you know. You're too smart to waste your life in a joke shop."

"You're smart and you're doing it." Percy gave George a dirty look for talking himself down. "I'd hardly call it a waste, you've made a good business here."

"Only thing I was ever good at." He shrugged. "Just like there was one thing you were good at. Like dad said, research, getting things done. Dad made another good point too."

"What was that?"

"The practical jokes _are_ only going to get worse." George smirked. "I'd take that job and get out while you still can."

* * *

Luna's bodyguards were waiting for her the moment she stepped out of the hospital wing the next morning. Madam Pomfrey had taken one look at her and known instantly what the problem was…post war stress. She had given her a tonic that allowed for dreamless sleep and for the first time since arriving at Hogwarts Luna had had a full night of uninterrupted sleep.

The difference was amazing.

There was a spring to her step again, she smiled more and felt so much better. The only downside was that it was only a temporary solution…Madam Pomfrey had only given her enough for one night.

"Luna!" Ginny rushed her the moment she pushed through the heavy doors. "We want to know everything, right now."

"It was nothing." Luna smiled "Just a little fight."

"Little fights don't get you sent to the hospital wing." Harry scrutinized her closely. He had always been able to tell when Luna was lying…it wasn't hard, she was a horrible liar. "And there has been talk."

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't such a little fight." Luna shrugged and began down the stairs.

"I heard it was a huge fight." Ron put in. "And you had your wand in Bethanne Mayze's and Gerta Bourne's faces."

"At the same time." Hermione added

"After trashing your room." Ginny narrowed her eyes. "And all their things."

"That's silly." Luna grinned "How could I have my wand in two faces at the same time?"

"I don't know." Harry stopped her with a hand on the elbow. "But if anyone could find a way, it would be you."

"So how much of this is true?" Hermione raised her eyebrow so high it was buried in her hair.

"Err…" Luna bit her lip. "Some of it."

"Some of it…" Ron crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't buying this…any of it.

"You know...none of this is really important." Ginny tapped her foot impatiently. "I want to know why you did 'some of it'

"Good point." Harry stepped in front of Luna as she tried to walk away. "What happened?"

Luna rolled her eyes "What always happens…they hid something of mine." Luna looked around them nervously, afraid of more questions "Now excuse me, if I don't go now I'll never have time for breakfast before Charms."

She smiled and slipped through the gap between Harry and Ron. Harry looked at the others, a knowing look on their faces as they exchanged looks.

"What do you think is the one thing they could hide from her that would make her react like that?" Their eyes narrowed as one.

Ginny's lips had thinned so drastically they were non-existent. "I'm going to hex those little bitches into the next millennium."

Hermione snorted in anger, hot steam practically flowing from every orifice on her face.

"Not if I get to them first."

Luna stepped into her new dorm room and closed the door, thankful that the day was over. She didn't know what was worse, the stares from her house mates, the finger pointing and whispers that were now back in full force or the constant questioning from her friends about who had been the ones to take Little George and hide it. She should have known they would figure it out…there was only one thing that would make her react like that.

Luna was brought up short half way into her room. Laying propped up against her pillow was Little George. She had thought for sure she would never see it again…despite the warning from Professor Flitwick. With a smile she flung herself on her bed and hugged him tightly. But instead of George's soft comforting words, she heard a harsh, ugly, unfamiliar male growl…

_Loony Luna Lovegood, _

_Fucking nutter bitch_

_They should have cursed her dead_

_And dumped her in a ditch_

With a deep breath Luna raised her wand and disabled the voice charm on Little George. There was no point in telling anyone…it would only make it worse. Instead, she tucked him away in a corner of her trunk and pulled her school books out of her bag.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

()

* * *

()

* * *

Chapter Eleven Preview

With George's encouragement,

Percy contemplates taking the job the job offer from the ministry…

while Luna takes drastic measures to keep the extent of her

suffering from the others…with

horrifying results.

* * *

()

* * *

()


	11. Decent

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

()

* * *

A/N Four reviews for last chapter? Seriously? C'mon guys. If I don't get reviews I assume no one is interested in it anymore. So if you like it I need to know. I am two weeks from starting NaNoWriMo, once I start that I won't be updating at all for the entire month of November. How often I update depends a lot on inspiration and it is next to impossible to get inspired when I feel like no one is enjoying the story. Thats not a threat or anything...just saying. :)

Warning: Chapter contains not nice material

* * *

()

The Year After

Chapter Eleven

Descent

* * *

()

* * *

_Dear George,_

_Don't be silly, everything is fine. Well, that's not completely true…I miss you. But you'll see next weekend when you come to Hogsmeade…maybe then you can stop worrying. You worry too much. Is Percy doing okay? Are you still trying to talk him into taking the job with the ministry? I think he should…it would be good for him. Tell him I said so. I suppose I better run, we are being buried under with work. N.E.W.T year is so much worse than O.W.L. year was, but then I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Give my best to the rest of your family._

_I love you,_

_Luna_

George stared at the piece of parchment, desperately trying to see what she hadn't written, the words that were hidden behind the overly cheerful words that he knew were just a cover. He had gotten letters recently from Hermione and Ginny, subtle reminders to make sure he was still coming to Hogsmeade. They didn't surprise him…but he had gotten them from Ron and Harry was well…that did.

Something was going on with Luna, something serious enough to get his brother and Harry…two people who had never written him a so much as a note before…to send him mail.

He was going to be in Hogsmeade, hell yeah he was, and he wasn't going to leave until Luna told him the truth. Yet what If he didn't like the truth; what then? He had no clue…but he would face it when…_if_...he had to.

"Letter from Luna?" Percy stepped in from the busy sidewalk, his arms filled with grocery bags and smiled in anticipation. George grinned back and picked up the unopened scroll on the counter next to him.

"Yes, there is one for you too."

"Brilliant." Percy looked from the scroll to his filled arms, then back at the scroll. George chuckled and gave his wand a flick, locking the shop doors and flipping the sign to closed. Then he went to Percy and took half of the bags.

"Thanks." Percy reached for the scroll and stuffed it in his shirt pocket, then turned and climbed the stairs. He was barely able to contain himself long enough to put the perishables away before he pulled the scroll from his pocket. Percy smiled as he read it, laughing here and there, then let it roll closed again.

"She told me to tell you to stop worrying so much." Percy grinned over at George who was putting away the last of the canned foods.

"She told me to tell you to take the job at the ministry." He countered, stuffing the folded paper bags into the space under the sink and sat at the table across from his brother.

"Going to start again are you?"

"Not me." George grinned and tapped his pocket where he had tucked his own scroll. "Luna."

Percy picked at the seal on the scroll with his thumbnail, refusing to look up and meet his brothers eyes.

"You know Percy, if Luna thinks it is a good idea, it probably is. She's pretty smart." He smirked a little "Ravenclaw and all that."

"She is smart. So what's she doing with you?"

"God only knows." George shrugged " She shouldn't be, she should hate me after the way I treated her last summer."

"That's not Luna's way. She doesn't hate…she understands, she forgives."

"Unlike you." George gave Percy a sympathetic, non combative look. "You need to let it go Perce. This hatred and mistrust for the Ministry."

"Easier said than done."

"I know. But you can't let it control you. You're being offered a chance to do something good, something that will help a lot of people."

"Yeah" Percy snorted bitterly "That's what Fudge told me when he promoted me. 'The Wizarding world is a mess Weasley, you're a smart man, perfect man for the job.' 'You can do something good here Weasley… we need your type to help strategize ways to counter the lies of Albus Dumbledore.' And I bought it. I bought all of it, and look where it got me."

"This isn't like that." George looked at Percy sadly, wondering what it had been like…manipulated by someone you looked up to and trusted. He knew he could never understand it…so he gave up the attempt. "Things are different now. You can trust Kingsley."

"I know that, in my head." Percy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "But in my heart…"

"I think you need to separate the two. You need to remember that Fudge and Scrimgeour were human beings facing things that no one in power should ever have to. Humans are fallible, they make mistakes and whatever their failings, they thought what they were doing was for the best. And Thickeness…you can't begin to hold the ministry accountable for him, he was imperioused."

"I know." Percy closed his eyes. Once again he heard himself in the hallways of Hogwarts…

"_Hello Minister…did I mention I'm resigning?"_

"_You're joking, Perce! You actually are joking…I don't think I've heard you joke since you were…"_

His last horrible act in the employ of the Ministry of Magic. The comment that had perhaps distracted Fred and lead to his death.

"It's not your fault." George whispered. Percy was white faced, his eyes red and watering.

"If I hadn't…" Percy stopped, his throat closed so tightly that he struggled to breathe.

George stood and went to the window. He was smothering again, the horrible image of Fred lying dead in the great hall slammed horribly into his mind. He looked out for a long moment and then turned back around

"You don't know that. We will never know." He returned to the table and put a shaking hand on Percy's shoulder. "I have plenty of If's myself. If I had gone to the seventh floor, If I had been there to pull him away, If I had died with him…"

"Don't say that!"

"Sorry." George let Percy go and slid back into his chair. Percy…they both…had suffered enough without tossing a bunch of conjecture about his right to be alive into it. "It's horrible what our own minds can do to us when we let them. Luna blames herself for being raped, you and I blame ourselves for Fred…when the person who is really to blame is Voldemort. Where does it end?"

Percy stared at George for a moment then shook his head and let his eyes fall to his hands where hey still held the scroll.

"I don't know." He blinked and a sprinkle of tears wet his lashes. "I just don't know."

* * *

()

* * *

Luna weaved a little as she made her way down the stairs that lead to the dungeons for potions. Her mind was clear and crisp but her body was immensely fatigued. She looked horrible, her eyes were deep red with dark purple circles beneath. Her appearance was so alarming that the comments whispered behind hands had begun to include the word Vampire. The whispers were unbearable, and so she began to skip meals and as a result she had lost a fair amount of weight.

By the middle of October her appearance had become so alarming that it had ceased to be funny and even those who had made fun of her began to be concerned. Most concerned of all were Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. The problem was, the more they questioned her, the more she withdrew. She never went to the library anymore, and as she was mostly skipping meals, the only time they saw her was in classes…which didn't leave room for talking. Instead, they watched the calendar. The first Hogsmeade visit of the year was only a week away and they knew George would get to the bottom of whatever was going on. Most importantly, he would put a stop to it.

"Good morning class!" Professor Slughorn swept into the room cheerfully, his eyes swept over the room and lingered on Luna for a moment. It was nothing new, all of the teachers seemed to be keeping watch over her these days.

The assembled replied in a single, well practiced voice.

"Good Morning Professor."

Professor Slughorn looked around again with a small smile. In all his years of teaching that voice never changed. It had once bothered him to hear such little enthusiasm from his students, but in the aftermath of the war it was reassuring in a strange way. In a world where so few things felt normal anymore, it was one of the few things that had…_would_… always remain the same.

"We will be partnering today." Slughorn pulled his book off the shelf and propped it up on the small podium next to his desk and let it fall open. "Our project today is far too complex to be worked alone."

Luna looked around the room nervously. It was the first time they had done a project that required a partner. It didn't take long for the others to form pairs and when the din settled Luna found herself and one other the only ones without partners. The other…Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, while still immensely popular, had become somewhat of a loner. He kept to himself and seldom was seen talking to anybody. Due to the things that had happened the past two years he had fallen dreadfully behind in his classes, if he had any chance of passing his N.E.W.T's he had to put in a lot of time in the library. That didn't leave much time for anything else…besides Quidditch that is.

It had been shocking, the change in how Draco had conducted himself on the Quidditch pitch. He was fair, a straight player and as team captain, he didn't tolerate cheating from his team either. Harry and Ron had grown a grudging respect for him.

But that didn't mean that Luna was thrilled with the idea of working side by side with him.

"That will leave Mr. Malfoy and Miss Lovegood." Slughorn smiled at them encouragingly. To those in the know it was a horrific mistake pairing Luna with Draco…but not everyone _was_ aware of Luna's imprisonment during the war and Luna wasn't about to mention it now.

"Err, professor." Harry raised his hand "Couldn't Luna work with us?"

"Draco could work with us." A Slytherin sixth year with honey blonde hair and quick brown eyes offered. Her name was Sally Ollander and she'd had her eyes set on Draco from the first day of the term. With Pansy Parkinson gone, there seemed to be little standing in her way.

"I believe I said we would be working in pairs." Slughorn smiled patiently and waved Draco over to Luna's table. Draco picked up his bag and moved to the other side of the room, his face twisted into a most painful look.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he took the chair next to her. "I know I am the last person you want near you."

Luna took a deep, shaky breath. Draco was right, if it were up to her, he wouldn't even be in the same classes with her. But wasn't this part of facing up to the past? If she had any chance of moving on from what Jarett Conlish had done to her, she had to face everything. In comparison with the rest of what she had to face, facing Draco Malfoy seemed pretty insignificant. Besides, it couldn't be particularly easy for him either. Draco was ashamed of his past, maybe even as ashamed as she was of hers.

"I could pretend to be sick of you like." Draco went on. It wouldn't be much of stretch, he looked like he _was_ sick.

"It's fine." Her tone was far too curt so she turned to him and attempted a smile. "I can handle it if you can."

Their conversation ended there and Luna went to work cutting up ingredients while Draco paid careful attention to the order they were added to the cauldron. The potion was so tricky that there was not even the slightest murmur of conversation around them, only the low sound of bubbling liquid.

The ingredients had to be added slowly at timed intervals so Luna watched the time and signaled to Draco when it was time to add the next. Between adding ingredients, Draco had pulled a book from his bag and filled the time with charms homework while Luna watched the timer. It was during the longest interval that her mind grew fuzzy with sleep and her eyes began to droop.

It didn't take long for the nightmare to begin.

_The snow was cold on her hands and knees, the only warmth came from the tears that ran down her face. The pain was constant, pain that shattered her body and soul. _

_It was endless, each vicious thrust worse than the one that came before and horrible laughter filled the air around her. A throng of people stood in front of her, pointing and laughing. _

_Bethanne Mayze and Gerta Bourne stood off to the side, Little George held in their arms while they laughed. Professor Slughorn stood on the other, telling her that she must continue or she would fail her N.E.W.T's. And in the very front was Draco Malfoy, his head thrown back in a laugh. _

_He broke away from the group, his hand opening his pants as he moved closer. He moved behind her and his pants fell to ground, coming to rest on her frozen legs._

_His voice was cold and mocking "It's my turn now…" _

_She screamed._

"Luna! Are you okay?" Draco said nervously, his hand on her arm.

Luna tightened her hand around her wand, the nightmare imagines still front and center in her mind. Draco's face was inches from hers.

She screamed again. "Stupefy!"

Draco flew across the room and crashed into the wall of jars, they shattered and he fell to the floor in a shower of liquid and glass.

"Luna!" Professor Slughorn approached and Luna's hand tightened again… backed away in fear. Luna Lovegood wasn't right. Her eyes were wild and extremely afraid. She moved backwards until she was in the corner and then she went into a hunch, wrapping her arms tight around her legs. She buried her face against her legs and began to rock back and forth while she sobbed.

"Luna…" Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione approached her nervously while a group of Slytherins had gathered around Draco.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, her wand raised again. They backed off slightly.

"What in the world." Professor Slughorn was somewhere between confusion and understanding. They had all been half expecting something like this to happen to Luna. They had just never expected it to be this severe…nor this violent.

The class had huddled against the farthest wall from the front, now a giggle rose up from within it. "Loony's lost it."

Ginny spun around angrily and the assembled group separated themselves from Bethanne Mayze. Gerta Bourne was idling away as well…even she recognized that this wasn't remotely funny. Ginny stalked angrily to the back of the room, her eyes narrowed dangerously. She didn't say a word before she slapped Bethanne so hard that he head smacked back into several jars and cracked them.

"How dare you!" Bethanne seethed, her rapidly reddening cheek cradled in her hand.

"How dare you." Ginny glared with hatred. "You have no idea what she has been through you insufferable little bitch."

"That's…" Professor Slughorn was shaky. He was aware that he needed to act on his authority, but that was about as far as his consciousness was able to go. "That's enough. You all go back to your houses."

"Were not leaving." Ginny crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly.

Slughorn looked like he knew he should argue, but his survival instincts told him that Ginny Weasley had just slapped the hell out of someone and she looked quite capable of doing it again…teacher or not.

"Very well, the rest of you, out." He stopped two students and sent them to fetch Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.

"Horace…." Headmaster McGonagall breezed quickly into the potions dungeon moments later, Madam Promfrey on her heels levitating a stretcher behind her. "What …" She stopped and looked around, her face white and shell shocked. "What in the world."

"She hasn't been well Professor McGongall." Hermione had tears in her voice and she was incredibly afraid. "She hasn't been sleeping well and…being paired with Draco today, I think it pushed her over the edge."

Professor Slughorn looked up sharply. "Pairing…what do you mean?"

"Luna was held captive at Malfoy manor during the war." Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He was struggling not to blame Professor Slughorn, it wasn't his fault, he had no way of knowing, but looking at Luna rocking and sobbing in the corner made it very hard not to.

"Terrible things happened to her because of it."

"Oh dear." Slughorn sagged into a chair, guilt pouring over him like sweat on a hot day. He hadn't known, but he should have guessed after the way Luna reacted when he had first assigned them to work together. The signs had been there. "I…I didn't know. If I had…"

"It's not your fault Horace." Professor McGonagall patted him on the arm and moved past him into the class room. Madam Pomfrey had sent the Slytherins back to their house and cleaned up the mess around Draco with a wave of her wand. Now she was trying to bring him around. Harry sidled over and watched over Madam Pomfrey's shoulder. Draco looked terrible, his hair was bloody and he had cuts on his face. In the past Harry would have automatically assumed that Draco had done something to Luna to trigger this…but not anymore. Something in Draco had changed.

"Will he be okay Madam Pomfrey?"

"Oh yes." She nodded "Nothing a few spells won't sort out. I'll be taking him upstairs as soon as he is settled on the stretcher."

Draco moaned a little and his eyes opened. Harry knelt down next to his head.

"Okay Malfoy?"

Draco looked confused for a moment while he worked out the memory in his mind. Once he was sure it hadn't been Harry who was responsible for him being in the condition he was in, he nodded.

"I feel like hell." Then, the sound of Luna's sobbing hit his ears and a look of pain flashed in his eyes. "I shouldn't have done it, partnering with her."

"No." Harry agreed. "But it wasn't all your fault."

"Yes it is." Draco gave Harry a look, he was no longer speaking of the fact that he had partnered with Luna…he was speaking of the fact that Luna had been held in his home, that he had been in the inner circle of the people who had held her there.

"That wasn't your fault either."

"Alright Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey pushed Harry out of the way and stood. "It's to the hospital wing with you."

She waved her wand and the stretcher rose in the air. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Harry nodded and went back to where the others stood, several feet back from the corner where Luna was still hunched in the corner.

"Well we can't just leave her like this all day!" Professor McGonagall was saying.

"Anytime someone goes near her, her hand tightens on her wand as if she is getting ready to use it." Hermione bit her lip nervously as she looked over Ginny's shoulder at Luna.

"She's right." Ron's hand tightened on hers. "We all saw what she did to Draco."

"But you're her friends." The headmaster said plainly. "Surely if she knew it were you who were approaching she wouldn't feel threatened."

"She has a point." Ginny unfolded her arms and turned towards Luna. "I think we should try…I'm her best friend, maybe if it's me."

"Okay, but back off if she makes any moves with her wand." Harry warned.

Ginny nodded and began her approach slowly.

"Luna." She spoke gently, her voice so soft the others could barely hear it. "Luna, it's Ginny."

Luna's only reaction was that her sobbing quieted and her rocking slowed slightly.

"Luna, I'm coming to talk to you."

"Stay away from me!" She screamed "I won't let you hurt me!"

"Luna, it's Ginny. I won't hurt you."

Luna flinched and her arm flexed.

"Ginny, back away." Harry warned…Ginny ignored.

"Luna…I won't hurt you, I just want to talk. I won't…"

"Stupefy!"

Harry and Ron barely caught Ginny before she flew into the wall. She rolled her eyes and gave Harry a halfhearted glare.

"Did you have to teach her that one?"

"Sorry." Harry gave her a half grin.

"There's only one thing to do you know." Ron looked around them. "We need to get George up here."

"You're right." Hermione agreed.

"George?" Professor McGonagall looked as if she were building up a head of steam to stage a full fledged protest. "Your parents are her temporary guardians. If anyone should be called it is them."

"Professor, Luna won't listen to them either." Harry looked at Luna again. She could do some serious damage, Ginny was still rubbing her neck and shoulders, and he wasn't about to let Luna use the only parents he had ever known for target practice. "The only person who will be able to reach into…whatever this is…is George."

"But Arthur and Molly…"

"Fine!" Ginny looked near the point of exploding. "Ron, go get mum and dad, Harry, go get George. Is that _acceptable_?"

Headmaster McGonagall's lips thinned to the point of non-existence, then, Luna's sobbing became louder.

"Yes, that is _acceptable_ Miss Weasley. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, you can use the fire in my office. The password is Lemondrop."

Harry and Ron took off at a dead run.

* * *

Luna was freezing, she couldn't remember ever having been this cold before…not even that day in the snow.

There were voices around her, each new voice more dangerous than the last. They tried to convince her they were her friends, that she could trust them…but Luna knew better. She was in a dark and horrible world and trust was something she could not do, something she _must _not do, not if she wished to survive.

Nothing made sense anymore. How had she gotten here? All she could remember was sleepless nights, nightmares, and the sound of bubbling cauldrons…and then, a face so terrifying that it turned her soul to ice. The face had been a cruel reminder of what had been stolen from her…innocence, peace, security.

And so…she had to protect herself…but in doing so she had been plunged into this place of darkness. It was a place that she couldn't hope to escape…not without _him_.

He was gone. He had been killed and he was never coming back.

"_Luna"_

Her head jerked up in shock. It was _his_ voice, but it couldn't possibly be real. He couldn't possibly be here. He was dead. She buried her head against her knees again…how cruel the darkness was to torment her like that. She cried out in pain.

"Stop…please…please stop. I can't take more."

"_Luna, it's ok."_

It was so cruel! The voices were trying to trick her now. She tightened her hand on her wand…

"_Luna, it's me George. I've come for you."_

She wanted to believe…she wanted to believe so badly! But it couldn't be, his voice had been silenced. Silenced forever.

"You're trying to trick me. I won't let you…not again. Little George is dead, they killed him."

"_Who killed him?" _The voice was angry now.

'The girls who hate me. They made it so I couldn't try to sleep anymore. That's why I took the potion to stay awake."

"_They were mean to do that, and they will be punished for hurting you like that…I promise."_

"But it won't bring him back. He can never come back again…and I need him."

"_He's not dead, not really. Let me close enough to whisper in your ear and I'll prove it." _

Luna tensed…he sounded angry that the girls had killed little George and for some reason…his anger comforted her.

"I'll hurt you if your tricking me." She lifted her head slightly. "I will…I'll hurt you like I did the others."

"_I'll take the risk." _A moment later she felt his hand on hers, her free hand, not the hand that held her wand. If was as if he were allowing her the comfort of knowing she could protect herself if need be. Then he leaned close and began to whisper in her ear.

"_I'll bring you sweet dreams_

_You've nothing to fear_

_Keep me there with you_

_And hold me near_

_The nightmare is over_

_Imagine yourself in my arms_

_I'll protect you and shelter you_

_and keep you from harm_

_Though the miles right now_

_Keep us far apart_

_Remember I love you_

_I'm there in your heart."_

The darkness shattered and light poured in around her.

"George." The wand fell from her hand and she let go of her legs, turning to look at him for the first time. "It's really you."

"It's really me." He looked at her with a worried, scared expression and the soft brown eyes that she loved so much, eyes that had comforted her so many, many times.

"George." Clarity over took the madness and it began to sink in. Suddenly, she understood what had just happened. George pulled her into his lap and held her tight in his arms. "I'm sorry. I tried to be brave."

"You don't have to be brave. Not anymore. " He whispered softly against her hair, desperately struggling to keep the anger at bay. He wanted answers…and he was going to get them. Once he did, someone was going to pay. For now though, his focus needed to be on Luna. "I'm here now."

"I want to go home George." Luna whispered. "I hate it here. I want to go home with you."

"Well work it out." He kissed her forehead "For now, you need to rest and get your strength back." He lifted a goblet filled with a dark crimson potion. "You need to drink this, it will help you sleep."

Luna tensed and her eyes filled with tears. "I can't sleep. I'm afraid."

"It's okay, you won't dream."

Luna looked up at him with worried eyes, then, she relaxed. George would never lie to her, she trusted him implicitly. She took the goblet in shaking hands and drank it. Her eyes began to droop closed immediately and she fought to keep them open.

"Don't fight it." He urged gently, kissing her forehead again. "I'll be with you the whole time you sleep."

"You'll take me home when I wake up?" Her voice was like the voice of a scared child; as fragile as blown glass.

"I'm not leaving without you." George meant it. He would never leave her behind again. "I promise."

Luna cuddled deeper against him and then her body went slack with sleep.

* * *

()

* * *

()

* * *

()

* * *

Chapter Twelve Preview

()

The drama at Hogwarts

is far from over. George wants to know what drove

Luna over the edge …and he

isn't the only one.

* * *

()


	12. Ascent

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

A/N: In an earlier chapter I stated that Luna's birthday was in October, due to plot necessity I will be changing that to early December. I apologize for this inconsistency. Were I writing this in book form I would be able to go back and easily change this, however writing and posting chapter to chapter, I do not have this option. I am no longer on the same computer that I was on when I wrote the earlier chapters...when that computer died I lost all of those chapters so it would have taken me a while to get the chapter copied and pasted and reformatted for posting. This way I was able to get the chapter up much faster...so, I appreciate your understanding. Also, thank you for all the lovely reviews for chapter eleven…they made me smile. Please keep them coming! I know this story is very heavy George and Luna right now, but I hope to bring the others into it more as it progresses.

* * *

()

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Twelve

Ascent

* * *

()

* * *

"Here Mr. Weasley." Madam Pomfrey indicated a bed then turned quickly to draw the curtains.

George didn't want to let Luna go. She looked so fragile, her face pale and haunting, even in sleep. She was too thin, her skin sallow and the deep purple circles under her eyes gave proof to the thing that worried him most of all. She hadn't been sleeping…and no one needed to tell him why.

He hesitated at the side of the bed, knowing she would rest better there, but wanting her close just the same.

"George." Molly touched his arm in the reassuring way only a mother could. "Luna will rest better in bed."

He hesitated for a second more, then nodded grudgingly and lay her down…her face was even paler against the sterile white sheets…he began to pull a chair forward.

"You can't stay here now." Madam Pomfrey said in a scandalized tone. "You have to go."

"Why not?"

"George." Molly smiled a little. "She needs to be made more comfortable. Once she is, you can come back."

Her words made no sense and George looked up at her blankly.

"Would you be comfortable sleeping like that?" Molly indicated towards to bed and George looked over, it took a moment, and then he smiled sheepishly. George had pulled her heavy robes off and given them to Hermione, but Luna was still in her school clothes, her tie was still tightly in place around her neck, her sleeves still buttoned at her wrists…she was even still wearing her shoes. She would be more comfortable in pajama's.

"Right." He nodded, then he bent over and kissed Luna's forehead. "I'll be right back." He whispered softly and then turned away.

Madam Pomfrey watched his retreating back in wonder. This was the same boy she had spent nearly two hours removing a white beard from only a few years ago?

But then, George Weasley wasn't a boy anymore…he had become a man.

* * *

George let the door close quietly behind him then looked at the five who waited outside the hospital wing, his father had gone off with Professor McGonagall some time before. Percy stood off to the side, he'd decided to ask nothing until George was there to hear. George said nothing for moment, desperate to keep himself in check. Whatever had happened to Luna, it wasn't their fault. However, he had trusted them to keep him informed at the very least.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, counting to ten as he did, then he focused his look on Harry. Of all of them, he had trusted Harry the most…and so it was Harry he was the most disappointed in.

"What the hell has been going on here?"

"I don't know." Harry answered quietly and George could tell from his tone that he was carrying plenty of his own guilt.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Percy pushed off the wall angrily "You were here."

"Percy…" Hermione began nervously "She closed herself off from us a few weeks ago. She wouldn't tell us anything, she stopped coming to the library, stopped hanging around with us…"

"And you didn't think I needed to know this?" George crossed his arms formidably.

"What could you have done?" Ron said feebly, his voice sounded weak even to him. "We did what we could…we knew you were coming soon…we were counting on that."

"That's not true." Ginny's voice was shaking. She felt horrible…Luna was her best friend and she had failed her. "We knew they were doing things. We knew something was going on, we heard people saying things…there were rumors."

"What sort of rumors?" Percy asked.

"Two weeks ago she got into a fight with two girls from her house. She spent the night in the hospital wing." Ginny looked guiltier by the minute.

"Did it have anything to do with the Teddy bear?" George asked angrily "Did they destroy it?"

"We don't know." Hermione bit her lip "Luna wouldn't tell us. That was when she stopped coming around us. She was doing okay up until then, not great, but she was getting by. She stopped eating…and, I think she stopped sleeping too." Hermione dug in the pocket of Luna's robe and game up with a small bottle. "If this is what I think it is…she's been taking a potion to stay awake for the past two weeks."

"You're saying she's been awake for two weeks?" George's eyes narrowed

"No" Percy broke in "The only potions that exist become ineffective if taken for more than three days in a row. It's ministry law."

Hermione nodded "My guess is, she has been taking it three days, then sleeping a few hours on the off nights, then taking it for another three days."

"So…in the last two weeks she's had, at best, three nights of sleep?" George looked incredulous. What the hell had Luna been thinking. Nightmares or not…it was insanity.

"Interrupted sleep." Harry amended "I'm sure she was woken by the nightmares."

"Considering what happened today, it makes sense." Hermione leaned back against the wall. "Signs of sleep depravation range from paranoia, fatigue, hallucinations, lack of appetite…"

"Why hasn't McGonagall done anything?" Percy paced angrily "She must have known about this fight. And Luna looks like hell…they had to have known something was up with her."

"The heads of houses deal with this sort of thing, you know that." Harry sank down on a bench pulling Ginny down next to him. Ginny wasn't the crying type, yet she hadn't stopped since they had left the potions dungeons. "According to the rumor, Luna was put in a room alone."

"I've heard enough about rumors." Percy said angrily.

"Me too." George nodded and reached for the door. Madam Pomfrey had had more than enough time to change Luna into Pajama's. "I want some damned answers."

* * *

The ugly afternoon dragged on, shifting into an oddly peaceful evening. George and Percy kept a vigil at Luna's bedside, though George longed to lay next to her and hold her, he knew he didn't dare. Surely either Madam Pomfrey or Professor McGonagall…or maybe both…would go into cardiac arrest if he did that.

Harry had kindly arranged for Kreacher to bring them food which neither of them touched. Arthur and Molly were enjoying a quiet dinner in Professor McGonagall's quarters with the others…no one relished going near the grand hall. The whispers had to be fierce and ugly.

"How bad do you think it was?" Percy broke into the silence, his eyes on the setting sun.

George thought back to the few memories he had of his time at Hogwarts where he was aware of Luna Lovegood. They were bad enough…but his thoughts went further to memories of how awful Harry had been treated at various times over the years, of all the mean comments about Eloise Midgen, how horrible they were to Marietta Edgecombe after she turned the DA in to Umbridge. He knew very well how nasty teenagers could be.

"Bad."

"She'll come back from this. Luna is one of the strongest people I know."

"I hope you're right."

"You don't think so?"

"I don't know what I think right now." He leaned back and rubbed his hands over his face. He was mentally exhausted, he hadn't stopped worrying about Luna since the moment he had put her on the train and to find out that there had been good reason for his worry wasn't helping matters.

"I knew something was wrong. I should have come up to check things out as soon as I suspected something wasn't right."

"Don't George. Luna is going to need you, you can't go off on a guilt trip and get your own head messed up."

George looked up and nodded. Percy was right, Luna was going to need him, he wasn't going to let her down…not again.

"I've been thinking about the ministry job offer and about what you said yesterday." Percy leaned forward and pulled the blankets up over Luna's shoulders. "Seeing Luna like this, it makes me think that maybe I am being a bit selfish."

"Selfish? How so?"

"Fudge accused Harry and Dumbledore of lying because he desperately needed to deny Voldemorts return, even though he knew Dumbledore would never lie. He was afraid and giving into that fear was selfish…his selfishness cost lives. There are people out there who need help…people like Luna. If I refuse to take this job out of the fear that I will be used and manipulated again, even though I know better it makes me no better than him."

"Percy, you're ten times the person than Cornelius Fudge was."

Percy glowed, it was an amazing feeling... basking in the faith of the one brother from whom it meant the most. There had been a time when George hadn't had faith in him at all…even before he had betrayed the family. To have finally won it at last...it was beyond monumental.

"Not yet," Percy smiled over at his younger brother "but in time I could be."

"George!" The door swung open and Ginny and Hermione rushed in, dragging a heavy trunk behind them. "George, you need to see this."

"What is it?" Percy stood and helped them drag the heavy trunk to the side of the bed.

"Over dinner Mum and Dad told Professor McGonagall that they would be taking Luna home tomorrow, to rest up at the very least. Professor McGonagall said she would have someone from Ravenclaw pack Luna's trunk and bring it down, but Mum said no…she wanted us to do it."

"Why?" Percy asked

"Because…" George looked at the two knowingly. "Mum knows that someone in Ravenclaw is responsible for Luna being like this. She didn't want them getting in a last shot at her. "

"Right." Ginny nodded and knelt down to open Luna's trunk. "So Professor Flitwick let us into Luna's room. We started putting her things in here…when we found this…" She indicated the red teddy bear that George had given Luna.

"We thought they had taken it and hidden it when Luna got into that fight and we assumed she never got it back." Hermione pulled the red teddy bear out. "But, it was buried way down at the bottom George, like she was trying to hide it. She had disabled the charm on it, but we fixed it."

"Why would she do that?" Percy looked at George. "I thought you charmed it so she could hear your voice."

"I did." George pulled the teddy bear from Hermione's hands and put it by his ear. A moment later, his face went white…then a horrible shade of red.

"Percy, stay with Luna."

He stormed from the Hospital wing, the teddy bear clenched in his fists. When he opened the door, he was face to face with his parents, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick.

"George, we were just coming…" Arthur stopped…something was seriously wrong. George's glare was on Professor Flitwick.

"George, what's wrong?" Molly asked nervously, she didn't like the look on George's face, it was too much like the angry George of the summer.

"This." He raised the teddy bear in a fist, his glare not leaving Flitwick. "This is what's wrong."

"I don't understand…"

George handed her the teddy bear. "Put it by your ear and squeeze it."

Molly took the bear and did as instructed, a moment later the color left her face. Arthur pulled it from her hands, then he too looked ill.

"I bought that for Luna and charmed it so she would hear a poem in my voice, to help comfort her when she had nightmares."

"Oh my!" Professor McGonagall looked horrified and handed it off to Professor Flitwick. "That's…that's Peeves voice!"

"Someone altered your charm." Arthur looked angry. George still glared at Flitwick.

"And you let them get away with harassing her."

Flitwick was looking sick now as well. "I didn't know about this …if I had…"

"They've been harassing her for years! Since I was here, and nothing was ever done."

Professor Flitwick looked apologetic. "It was never this bad before, and Luna has never cared. Luna is an incredibly strong young lady, she has always had a remarkable amount of self confidence, she's never cared what other people thought about her. There was some trouble a few weeks ago, but I took steps to protect her. I put her in her own room. I did what I could."

George took a deep breath and let it out very slowly. What he was saying was true, and from what the others had told him, Luna was keeping quiet about what had been happening. There was no way Flitwick could have known about this.

"You know about it now." George said stubbornly, not quite ready to let go of his anger.

"Peeves will tell us who got him to do this." Professor McGonagall gave a short, curt nod. "They will be dealt with, I assure you."

"I'm taking Luna home, now." George turned towards the door. "I'm not waiting for morning."

"I can't allow you to remove her. You're not her guardian!"

"But we are." Arthur pushed open the door.

"The ministry will not allow her to stay with him in Diagon Alley, she is a minor. And if she is going to be enrolled here, even doing home studies, we can not allow it either."

"Then she won't be doing home studies." George said stubbornly, going for the door again. "And I could give a shit what the ministry thinks."

"I will not let you leave with her if your intention is to take her to Diagon Alley Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall stood in front of the doors.

"Fine, I'll take her to the Burrow, and then to Diagon Alley."

"George…" Arthur warned, desperately trying not to laugh.

"Mr. Weasley, the laws are very clear! The ministry does regular visits to assure that the minor is in the custody of the guardians. How you got away with it over the summer is beyond me."

"Because I am good?"

"Weasley!"

"Minerva!"

Professor McGonagall went slack with shock just as George knew she would, he used this to his advantage and slipped into the hospital wing under her arm.

"You will not leave with her Weasley."

"Stop me."

"Now, George…Minerva…" Molly put on her best diplomatic voice. "There must be a simple solution to all this…some way we can settle this."

"Luna comes with me, it's where she wants to be, simple solution."

"How about…" Molly paused for a moment, as if considering the lesser of two evils. "Well, there is no reason you both couldn't come and stay at the Burrow. That would be perfectly acceptable to the Ministry."

Professor McGonagall looked extremely unwilling to make a concession, finally she gave the briefest of nods.

"Luna wants to be with me mum, in Diagon Alley."

"It's only for a couple months, once she turns seventeen in December, she can go wherever she wants."

"Mum…"

"George" Molly fixed George with a look, her eyes wide and pleading. "There is nothing stopping you from coming and staying with Luna at the burrow…_just like you did last summer_."

George was brought up short. If Molly was saying what he thought she was saying…and he was pretty sure she was…she was giving him permission to sleep in the same bed as Luna…under her roof.

"Mum." It was all he could say…he nodded his agreement.

Professor McGonagall still didn't look happy, but considering the alternative, she would accept it.

"Her packets will be sent out every Sunday, she will need to return them every Saturday. Perhaps we can look at her returning to classes during the day down the road if she feels up to it." She gave George a last disdainful glare, then she turned to professor Flitwick. "Filius, I best track down Peeves and get to the bottom of this other business, you will address your house and no one will go to bed until every question is answered." In her very first year as Headmistress she was about to expel students…she couldn't help feeling the weight of her new position.

Professor Flitwick looked towards the bed sadly, then turned and followed Professor McGonagall out the door.

"Best you use my fire. There are still people about…there's enough talk going about as it is." Madam Pomfrey motioned towards her quarters. George wrapped the sheet around Luna and picked her up, Percy dragged her trunk while Arthur and Molly lingered for a moment saying goodbye to the others.

Madam Pomfrey handed Percy a bottle. "This is a potion that will help her sleep and prevent dreams. She can only take it two nights at a time, then she will have to skip two. There is enough there for a month. After that it loses its effectiveness." She tucked the sheet tight around Luna's shoulders and made sure her long hair was tucked in so it wouldn't get full of soot. "Take good care of her now, let me know how she is from time to time."

"We will."

"All right George." Arthur patted George on the back and handed him the pot with the flue powder. "You first."

He stepped into the greenish flames and Hogwarts was left behind.

* * *

As his feet touched down on the woody hearth of the Burrow George was sure he had heard Luna sigh happily in her sleep.

"George, put her back in Charlie's room." Molly pulled off her cloak and hung it on a peg next to the fireplace. George nodded and climbed the crooked stairs. Despite the reconciliation between him and Molly, he hadn't been back at the Burrow since the argument that had lead to his leaving. Nothing had changed, but then, nothing had changed in his twenty one years.

The bedroom was the largest in the house, not counting his parents room. It had once been Bill and Charlie's and contained two double beds. He lay Luna on top of the bed under the window, removed the sheet that he had used to protect her pajama's from soot, and then covered her with the warm blankets. It was the same bed she had slept in the summer before…the one they had both slept in the summer before…until Molly had caught him coming out of it one morning.

George sat quietly brushing the hair from her face and watching her sleep. It was the first time he had ever seen her sleep peacefully, free from the nightmares that tortured her in the night. Even free from them for the moment, they still made their presence known. Luna looked horrible…but George was determined he was going to bring her back.

His heart wrenched with the memory of her hunched down and rocking in the corner of the dungeons. She had been so afraid, even of him. His mind raged…he could still hear the horrible word that had come from the teddy bear…the teddy bear meant to comfort…but had tortured instead. What had it been like, he wondered, to hear such horrible things coming from something she had once loved so much?

"George?"

He looked up to see Molly standing in the doorway, an odd look on her face.

"You don't have much here, but you left these in the laundry." She stepped in and lay a pair of pajama's on the empty bed. "Perhaps you and Luna can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow for some of your things."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you too, for stepping in with Professor McGonagall."

"Well, it seemed as if it might come to hexes and I couldn't have you in the hospital wing too."

"Would you mind clarifying what you meant by '_like last summer" _?Because you _know_ what it means to me…what it means to Luna."

Molly sighed deeply and sat on the side of the other bed opposite of him. "You knew what it meant the moment I said it."

"I thought I did, I just wanted to hear it from you…outside the heat of the moment."

"I won't lie, I don't think it is proper. And, I assure you, there will be rules attached. I owe it to Xenophilius Lovegood to be a proper guardian. But…you were right about something last summer. Sometimes you do need to forget about the black and white and step into the grey."

George smiled, his heart warmed by the look in his mothers eyes. It was the look that had always made him feel safe, the look that said everything would be okay as long as his mum loved him… the look that assured him that she always would.

"You didn't tell Professor McGonagall the whole truth. Didn't you and dad always say that omission was as bad as lying?"

"Sometimes." She nodded and stood, patting George on the cheek as she did. "But…you know what they say…ignorance is bliss. All I did was allow Minerva McGonagall to remain a happy woman."

George laughed "Professor McGonagall is never happy mum."

"Well…what she doesn't know isn't going to hurt her." She bent down and kissed his cheek. "Now, you best get some sleep. I have a feeling you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Right." George stood and began to unbutton his shirt. Molly turned and glared at him.

"George! Not in here!"

"Mum…she's asleep. And it wouldn't be the first time she's seen me in my boxers anyway."

Molly's eyes narrowed, she crossed the room and took George by the arm to drag him out.

"Rule number three…no communal dressing!"

"What are one and two?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"How many are there?"

Molly fixed him with a look.

"I'll find out tomorrow." He went into his old room, before he closed his door he poked his head out, a slightly sarcastic smirk on his face. "Hey mum…are your rules the reason why I am going to have a long day tomorrow?"

George didn't like Molly's answering smirk.

He didn't like it at all.

* * *

George realized that something was wrong before he even opened his eyes. Something was gone…or rather…someone. He forced his eyes open and glanced at the window, it was still mostly dark, only a slight pink had begun to ring the horizon giving just enough light to take the bedroom from pitch black to a dusky grey.

He turned on his other side, the bedroom door stood open…mums rule number one…the bedroom door stayed open at all times. There was no light from down below and not the slightest sound. Luna had woken, and she was gone.

He rose from the bed, slipping into the slippers and robe he had borrowed from his father. It was just cold enough that he was thankful that his mother had insisted. He stood in indecision for a moment, he didn't know where to look first…then, a cold hard panic hit him and he rushed into his room. The window was closed and locked…she hadn't gone to the roof…she hadn't…

George shook himself and went back out onto the stairs, another memory of the summer had come to him. One that he had once mocked, but now for the first time, he was truly struck by the beauty of it. Luna and the others...dancing in the wind.

He'd been partly right, she sat atop the fallen tree in the same spot she had sat so many of those summer mornings with Percy watching the sunrise. Though there was a nice breeze, she sat as still as stone, her arms wrapped tightly around her as if she were cold…she wasn't wearing her cloak and there was a chill in the air. George grabbed Percy's cloak from the peg and pulled it on, then grabbed his for Luna.

He made as much noise as possible as he approached, the last thing he wanted to do was frighten her, yet she didn't acknowledge his approach, not even when he stood directly behind her and spread the cloak over her shoulders.

Without a word he sat on the tree next to her and took her hand, relieved when she didn't pull away.

"How did I get here?" She asked softly

"We brought you here, late last night. We thought it would be easier."

"So no one would see."

George nodded. He wanted to look at her, to gauge her feelings by the expression on her face, but he was afraid that she might be looking at him with hatred.

"Thank you." She squeezed his hand tightly. "For thinking of it. It would have been horrible, walking through all of those whispers and people staring."

"I would have hexed the hell out of them if they had tried."

"I know." Luna lay her cheek on his arm, he shifted, let go of her hand and put his arms around her.

"I don't remember much."

"You don't need to remember."

"It was that bad huh?"

"Luna, please don't torture yourself over this."

Despite his pleas, she wasn't willing to let it go.

"I remember enough to know that I hurt some people…tell me who."

"Luna…"

"Tell me…" She pulled away and turned until they were facing one another. "…and don't lie, I'll find out about it if you do."

George felt trapped. He didn't mind telling her about Draco Malfoy, as far he was concerned, the slimy git had it coming…but knowing that she had stupefied Ginny was going to shake her.

"Draco Malfoy…"

"I thought so…I thought I remembered…something about him flying across the room and splintering glass…is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. He had a few scrapes and a sore shoulder. Madam Pomfrey sorted him out."

Luna nodded, a look of relief crossed her face, but it was short lived. "Who else."

"What makes you think there was anyone else?"

"Priori Incantantum." She said simply. "You were asleep and I wanted to know. I used two stupefy's, one on Draco and one on…who else?" She looked at him stubbornly, there was no way she was going to let this go. He was tempted, for a moment, to lie to her. To say that she fired it off but no one was hit, that she hadn't fired it at anyone in particular. Problem was, he knew his mother wouldn't lie to her, too many people had already lied to Luna…he wasn't going to be another name on that list.

"I'm going to tell you, but first, I want to make it perfectly clear to you that no one was hurt. I don't want you getting all messed up over this. Agreed?"

Luna bit her lip and nodded nervously…if he was warning her like this…it had to be bad. It had to be…

"It was Ginny…wasn't it?" Her face broke as she asked the question, George didn't have to answer…she already knew. "Oh God. Is she okay? George, promise me she's okay!"

"She's okay. Shhh, she's okay. " He pulled his arms tight around her, rocking her gently. Luna began to sob and she buried her face in his neck. A feeling of overwhelming safety washed over her. She hadn't felt this safe since the day she had gotten on the train to Hogwarts.

"Listen to me…the spell was weak, Harry and Ron caught her before she hit anything. She didn't even bruise from it. Ginny's fine."

"I could have hurt her…"

"But you didn't. Okay? Don't think of what you could have done…think about what really happened if you have to think of it at all. You didn't hurt anyone."

Luna nodded and burrowed in deeper.

"Why didn't you tell me how bad it was? I would have come for you a long time ago."

"I don't know." She shrugged and pulled away. " It never bothered me before, other years…"

"Luna, you're not the same person you were other years. It's unfair to expect yourself to be."

"George…it's nothing…"

"Don't lie to me Luna." George cupped her face in his hands gently "I know about everything, the teddy bear, the rumors, …I know everything."

"I was so ashamed." Luna's face crumpled "I felt so weak…like I was a coward. Tattling…leaving…it would have been like I was running away!"

"God Luna. You don't have to always be strong…it's okay to be weak some times, it's okay to need people. You've been through hell and those …" George was fighting the anger again. Luna shouldn't have to be going through this…nobody should have to go through this. "…those _people _did nothing but make it worse_. _It would have been okay for you to tell…you should have told! What they did was seriously sick!"

"I hate it there." She whispered, then she fell against him, sobbing. "I don't want to go back, I want to stay with you, in Diagon Alley…or here…I want to be anywhere but there."

"It's okay." George lifted her face to his and kissed her softly. "You don't have to go back. You can stay here, I'll stay here with you."

"But what about your mum?"

George grinned a little. "It's been worked out. They've made arrangements for you to do your school work at home too if you like."

"I think…I think I'd like that." Luna lay her head on his shoulder. "Dad would have liked that."

"You see? Everything is going to be okay." George kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer against him.

"Everything is going to be okay."

For the first time in weeks, Luna felt her heart ascending above the doom that had plagued her at Hogwarts. Here, there would be no whispers, no one would point at her and laugh. Here, when she had nightmares she would find comfort.

Here was where George was.

* * *

()

* * *

()

* * *

()

* * *

Chapter Thirteen Preview

The hammer falls

at Hogwarts when Professor

McGonagall and Professor Flitwick look

for the people responsible for driving

Luna over the edge.

()

A grudging

friendship begins to grows

between Ron, Harry

and Draco

()

Percy struggles

over making his final decision over

the job offer with

the ministry

()

And Luna and George

learn Molly's rules for cohabitation…from

silly to serious.

* * *

()

* * *

()

* * *

()


	13. Repercussions

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

A/N YAY! I hit my 50k last night for NaNoWriMo ...which means I won...so I am finally able to start updating again. I am still working on my project for that though, so I will still be semi regular for a little bit yet, but will try to update as often as possible. Thanks to everyone for your reviews and patience. :) CJ

* * *

()

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Thirteen

Repercussions

* * *

()

* * *

Professor Flitwicks heart was heavy as he walked up the last flight of stairs that led to Ravenclaw tower. He had only been deputy headmaster for four short months, only a month and a half of that with students in his care, and already he felt he had failed in his duties. His hand gripped tight to the railing, his mind flashing back to the sight of Luna Lovegoods face…not in the bed in the hospital wing…but over the past two weeks. George Weasley was right to blame him, he had known something was seriously wrong with the girl yet he had not bothered to take her aside and question her. Instead, he sat idly by while she became more and more a living ghost, a shell of the happy, carefree girl she once was.

He could blame it on his extended duties, that he now had four times the amount of students to look after than he'd had previous years…but that was a cop out. He had failed Luna Lovegood…no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

There was no point in beating himself up about it, that wouldn't do anyone any good. The thing to do now was to get his legs back under him and do the proper thing…get to the truth…and he was prepared to spend all night doing it if that was what it took.

The eagle knocker rested as majestic and proud as ever, Professor Flitwick gave it a cursory glance and blurted out the answer to its ever-perplexing question…he'd had so much practice over the years he barely needed to puzzle over them anymore.

"A wise, well thought out answer Professor." The eagle closed its eyes and the door swung open. Professor Flitwick stepped in and curious eyes attached themselves the moment he cleared his throat. They had been expecting him for some time.

"I would like to see everyone; Prefects…gather those who are missing."

A slight murmur filled the room as the Prefects rushed up the rounding stairwell. They all knew what this was about; they had been waiting for this since word had spread about what had happened that afternoon in the potions dungeons. They had all known something was wrong with Luna, had in fact known that it was only a matter of time before something like this happened, but only two of them knew the catalyst…the others only suspected.

They arrived in groups of two and three then seated themselves in the squashy chairs around the comfortable Ravenclaw common room. Professor Flitwick looked around at them with disappointed eyes…he suspected that it was going to be a long night.

As they stared back it became quite clear…he was right.

* * *

Headmaster McGonagall stormed angrily through the Hogwarts hallways in search of the resident poltergeist. She had every ghost in the castle, including Moaning Myrtle, in on the search yet so far Peeves was proving to be elusive. She started as she passed a tapestry on the third floor…Nearly Headless Nick appeared from behind it.

"Headmaster." He bowed his head respectfully "I've covered the floor in its entirety, and so far not a sign of Peeves."

She felt a chill behind her and the Grey Lady appeared from behind a tapestry on the others side.

"Nor on the fourth floor Headmaster."

Headmaster McGonagall resisted the urge to sigh in frustration. Even among the school ghosts she had to keep a strong front…it was so tiring at times.

"Very well, Sir Nicholas, search the greenhouses" She turned to the Grey Lady. "Perhaps you could search the Astronomy Tower."

They began to drift through the tapestries again when a low whine came from the end of the hall. The Bloody Baron arrived; skulking behind him was Peeves, the rear brought up by the Fat Friar.

"Myrtle found him Headmaster…coward was hiding in a girls bathroom on the seventh floor." The Fat Friar said triumphantly "Horrible beast sent Myrtle running in tears and tried to get away but I caught him and kept him cornered until the Baron arrived."

The headmaster nodded in approval. "Well done."

The ghosts formed a circle around the headmaster and Peeves. They weren't going anywhere…they had been waiting for centuries to see Peeves get his comeuppance, they weren't about to leave now.

"Now Peeves, you helped some students with a charm on a teddy bear recently."

"A teddy bear hmmm?" Peeves rubbed his chin between his thumb and a finger. "I don't recall."

"You will recall." Headmaster McGonagall fixed him with an evil glare. She wasn't in the mood to play around. A part of her still bristled from the way she had been run roughshod over by George Weasley and worse, that he had essentially gotten his way, it didn't help matters that he had been right to angry.

Peeves turned somersault midair and began to cackle, "I recall nothing Mineeeeerva" He followed it with a loud raspberry.

"You WILL recall!" She said angrily "Unless you wish to face an exterminator from the ministry!"

Peeves stopped mid raspberry, his eyes wide. "A…an exterminator! Surely, you wouldn't! Don't you love me?"

"You've been terrorizing the students in this school for decades Peeves, no one would be sorry to see you go."

"But you'd miss me…wouldn't you Minnie?" He laid his head on her shoulder and batted his beady eyes. "Wouldn't you? You lurves me!"

"You will tell me who had you help charm the teddy bear Peeves or I will send for an exterminator."

"Awww." Peeves tried his best to look humble, rubbing his toe on the floor and folding his arms behind his back. "It were just a joke, it wasn't to hurt no one."

"Names Peeves."

"But they said they would hex me if I told."

"You're a poltergeist!" Headmaster McGonagall was done playing games.

"But…"

"NAMES!"

Peeves sighed as if he was being horribly put upon.

"If I really must tell…" All thoughts of hesitating further vanished from his mind when the Bloody Baron began to move forward. He put his arms over his head to protect himself and screamed out the names.

"Bethanne Mayze and Gerta Bourne!"

The Bloody Baron took a step backwards and Peeves raced away to find a better place to hide.

* * *

Professor Flitwick stared around his house with abject disgust. Two hours and seventy-five house points later not one person had given up a single bit of information.

"That's another twenty-five points." He said angrily, gasps filled the air once again…they had begun the day in second place behind Gryffindor, by now they had to be close to falling behind Hufflepuff in last place.

"Just tell!" A fifth year girl said angrily, staring into a knot of girls who sat near the fireplace…all six had been staring at Bethanne and Gerta since the questioning had begun.

"We don't know anything!" One of the girls yelled back. It was partially true. They didn't know anything specific, all they had were suspicions.

"We all know who did it." A seventh year boy glared at the knot of girls.

"Did what?" Another girl within the knot spoke. "We don't even know that anything was done. Luna was flipping out from the first night we came back."

"And we all know certain people didn't exactly help matters." The boy glared back. "Or see anyone try to stop it."

"I didn't see you doing anything to stop it. Hypocrite."

"Enough!" Flitwick yelled. "I don't want conjecture, I want names. Someone altered a charm on something belonging to Miss Lovegood, now I want to know who."

"Bethanne and Gerta were her roommates." The fifth year glared over at them. She was tired; all she wanted was to go to bed.

"That doesn't mean anything." Gerta gave the girl a narrow eyed, dangerous look. "Besides, she hasn't been in our room for weeks."

"You should watch who you're telling lies about." Bethanne gave her a menacing glare.

There was a flash of emerald flames and Professor McGonagall's head appeared in the fire.

"Fillius, I wish a private word." He approached the fire then leaned down to allow for private conversation. He nodded and straightened.

"You may all go to bed, except the Prefects."

When the room had cleared and he was sure that all had disappeared into their rooms he nodded to the Prefects.

"Collect Bethanne Mayze and Gerta Bourne and bring them to the Headmasters office…have them bring their trunks."

The prefects looked around at one another and then back at Professor Flitwick.

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Percy bounced down the stairs nervously, he had already checked in on Luna and found the bedroom deserted…he was anxious to see how she was doing now that she was awake. Instead, he found his mother standing by the kitchen window, a letter in her hand.

"Morning mum."

"Oh, good morning dear." She looked up from the letter and smiled sadly.

He glanced at the letter in her hand. "Something wrong?"

"Yes and no." She let the letter roll closed and lay it on the counter. "They found the two girls who changed the charm on Luna's teddy bear…they were expelled last night."

"That's good isn't it?"

"Of course it is, but…well, it's just so sad…knowing that people can be so cruel. I know both of those girls' parents and they are lovely people. I can't imagine how they must feel about all of this."

Percy shrugged "It's not as if it is their fault."

Molly laughed, "People always blame the parents…just as the parents always blame themselves. I know I did."

Percy looked up in surprise; he couldn't begin to imagine why his mother would blame herself for anything. She was the best woman he had ever known, kind, caring, giving to a fault. He still bore and incredible amount of guilt for the way he had treated her…for the way he had treated her and his father. Molly noticed his reaction and smiled, reaching out to touch his hand.

"I blamed myself when you left. I thought perhaps I had done something wrong to make you want to leave us."

"No mum." He shook his head sadly "That was all on me. I was…well, there is a word for what I was but you don't like me using that sort of language. I thought I owned the world and if I did it right, I would be Minister of Magic in a matter of years. I let nothing stop me…not even common sense."

The guilt in his eyes was impossible to miss. Even after all these months, so much sadness, and so much pain. Would it ever go away or would it haunt him for the rest of his life?

"You're not that person anymore Percy, you changed. You came and you fought with us…you were…" she took a deep breath and let it out on a shuddering breath "…you were with Fred when he died. Your coming back…you have no idea how happy that made him. And look…look at how close you and George have become. That never could have happened with the old Percy."

Percy wanted to take comfort in her words. At the heart of it, he knew them to be true. That didn't erase the guilt.

"I think you need to make a decision on this job offer of yours." Molly gave him the 'about to interfere for your own good' look and Percy couldn't help but laugh. He had known this was bound to come up sooner or later…he would likely stay at the Burrow as long as George and Luna were, he didn't like being alone anymore.

"I know. I just wish I could be sure."

"Sure of what?"

"Of myself." As he spoke the words, he realized what his true problem had been all along. It wasn't his mistrust of the ministry that was holding him back…it was his mistrust of himself. He had already let his ambitions rule his life once…what was to say he wouldn't do it again?

"I don't trust myself to take the job mum, what's to stop me from being…_him_…again?"

"You do yourself a grave disservice Percy Weasley." Molly shook her head, a sad smile on her face as she looked at her prodigal son. "Do you think you could go through what you have and not be touched by it? Do you think your heart so cold that it would forget all you've learned? Kingsley hand chose you for this job because you _have_ learned; you better than anybody else can help heal these people because you _know_ their pain."

It was a different and wonderful feeling, knowing that his family believed in him … not because he studied hard and got twelve O.W.L.S., but because he had shown them through his actions what he was worthy of their trust. If the situations were reversed, he didn't know if he would be able to trust them. It was a lot to ask of a person.

"You really think I should take the job."

Molly patted his hand and turned her attention back out the window where George had just risen and taken Luna's hand to walk back to the house. She looked like a ghost; she was far too thin and was a long way from being well rested, even after having slept over twelve hours the day before. Molly would get some food into her and then send her back to bed, even though it didn't sit particularly well with her that it meant sending George along with her, she knew it was the only way Luna would go. But she had known all of this the night before, there was no going back now.

"If you are still feeling pause, think of how much you care about Luna." Molly flicked her wand so the refrigerator door flew open and the makings for breakfast flew out and began preparing themselves. "It's people like her who need you."

Molly patted his shoulder and then turned to the stove.

* * *

"Harry…" Ron trailed behind his best friend, a look of abject misery on his face. He still couldn't believe what Harry was making him do; it went against everything he believed in, everything he had believed in for the past eight years. "I don't want to do this."

"Ron, it's not like he is going to hurt you." Not for the first time, Harry felt like yelling at Ron to grow a spine. He had thought Ron would be different after all they had been through the year before, and in many ways he was. He was more decisive and not afraid to stand up for himself, particularly with Hermione. The best part was that he wasn't an easy mark for the Slytherins anymore; they would have a hard time if they planned to shake him on the Quidditch pitch this year as they had in the past.

Unfortunately, as much as Ron had changed for the better in some ways, there were plenty of ways that he was just as bad, if not worse, as ever. If he didn't want to do something, he had a tendency to whine about it.

"Malfoy's in a hospital bed Ron; just what do you think he is going to be able to do?"

"Yeah, he was in a hospital bed the night Dumbledore was killed too, remember?" Ron stopped outside the heavy wooden doors that lead to the hospital wing. He hated these doors, they were too familiar. They were the part of Hogwarts he would miss the least.

"Maybe, but he didn't do it _from the _hospital bed." Harry shuddered with the memory. "Look, I feel partly responsible for his being here; I just want to make sure he's okay."

Ron rolled his eyes; it was so like Harry to blame himself. He and the others had been trying to talk him away from it since the afternoon before, but George had been right in a way. They should have told him that Luna was as bad as she was, they never should have waited for him to come to Hogsmeade. If they hadn't, things never would have gotten this bad, Luna wouldn't be in the shape she was now.

Ron couldn't have cared less about what had happened to Draco Malfoy. He was part of the reason Luna was the way she was now, even if not directly, it didn't remove the culpability; it was his house she had been held in after all. As far as he was concerned, the little bastard had it coming to him and it was a big part of why he didn't want to be where he was now, it was why Hermione and Ginny had flat out refused.

"Couldn't we send a note?" Ron groused as Harry pushed open the heavy wooden door.

Harry cuffed Ron on the shoulder, pushing him inside. "Come on."

The room was quiet and empty except in the farthest corner where Madam Pomfrey fussed behind a pair of curtains; it was where Harry remembered her having put Draco. He cleared his throat loudly to get her attention, and a moment later, her head poked through the gap between the screens.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley…Miss Lovegood went home with your parents last night, I thought you knew."

"Err...yeah, we know." Ron shuffled his feet nervously, looking as if he wanted more than anything to run for the door and never come back…which he did. "Only, Harry wants…I mean, we, wanted to see Malfoy."

"Oh!" Her eyes were huge, round as the gold chargers they put under the dinner plates when they had feasts on special occasions. She had never thought she would see the day when Harry Potter would come to see Draco Malfoy and now she wondered if she should send for the headmistress … perhaps they blamed the Malfoy boy for what happened the day before. The last thing she wanted was more blood shed.

Harry grinned a little at the expression on her face, considering their history it wasn't difficult to imagine just where he mind had gone. It wouldn't have been the first time they had drawn one another's blood; it had only been a year and a half before that he had put Draco in there after nearly killing him with the _Sectumsempra_.

"It's fine, really." He said, raising his hands in the air. "I just wanted to see if he's okay."

"And you Mr. Weasley?" She turned her sharp eyes on Ron. His face was red and mutinous. He obviously didn't like being there but he was the last person who would attack without being attacked first. The war had turned him into a pacifist; it was one of the little known side effects of watching your brother die. Once the anger and rage fade, all you are left with is the idea of pointless the violence is.

"He's safe." He turned away, his face impassive. "I won't attack the ruddy little bastard." He mumbled behind Harry's back so low that Harry had to strain to hear.

"Very well then." She pulled the curtains apart enough to step through, then stood on the other side and made the gap wider. Gawkers had been coming in using all manner of excuses to get a look at "Loony Lovegood poor victim" and Madam Pomfrey was determined to protect his privacy, even if it meant keeping him there longer than he really needed to be there.

Harry swallowed nervously as he stepped through the gap. He had imagined all manner of things and he was thankful to see that none of them was true. But for a few scrapes, Draco Malfoy looked none the worse for wear. There were long lines where the skin was still raw where deep cuts had been healed, and there was a bandage on the back on his head that was held in place with a long strip of gauze wrapped several times around his head, but other wise, he looked the same as always.

Yet, he looked little like the Draco Malfoy Harry knew. There was something strange in his eyes, as if something had been removed and then replaced with something else. They were still icy blue, but as Harry sat in a chair at the side of the bed, he realized with a jolt what was missing.

Draco no longer looked down at him with arrogance. Instead, there was something that looked very much like respect. Even more shockingly, when his eyes moved to Ron, the look of respect didn't waver in the slightest.

It was almost unnerving, in a peaceful, calming sort of way.

"Okay Malfoy?" He spoke nervously when Madam Pomfrey left them alone.

"I've been better." He smiled wryly "And worse. Madam Pomfrey said I can get out of here later tonight, so I can't be too bad off."

Harry nodded, wishing Ron would sit instead of fidgeting behind him.

"We brought your bag from the potions room." He nodded to the spot next to his chair.

"Thanks, I hate to think how behind I am, even after just one day." He looked at them again "It was nice of you to do that."

"Malfoy…I wanted to say, about what happened, it wasn't Luna's fault, not really."

Draco looked away from Harry to stare at the striped pattern on the screen that surrounded the bed. He had known this was why Potter had come, that they would get around to it eventually, but now that they had, he desperately wished they hadn't. He hated thinking about that time.

"It wasn't her fault at all." His voice was just above a whisper, "It was mine, my family, and the people my family was involved with. The Dark Lord."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Draco wasn't finished.

"Do you remember, how I used to brag about my father?" He looked back at Harry and Ron, Ron in particular now. "I thought he was such a great man with his pure blood and vows to rid the world of '_mudbloods_.'" He looked sick for having said the word though he had once used it pride; his face radiated with disgust. "God how I hate that fucking word."

He shuddered again, seeming lost in a world of his own private hell. He was quiet for a moment and then he came back to himself.

"Is she going to be okay? Luna I mean?" His eyes were shocking again; they were filled with great concern.

"She's home with my family." Ron spoke, his face was shell shocked as he slid into a chair next to Harry. My brother will help her, he always does."

"It's good that she has someone." He nodded and a wan smile crossed his face again. "My father is back in Azkaban you know. After we left here in July he turned himself in so he could finish his two year sentence for breaking into the ministry for stealing the prophecy."

Harry was very nearly impressed. "Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

The wry smile crossed Draco's lips again for a moment before disappearing again. The far away look returned as his eyes drifted back to the stripes on the screen.

"He died on the Astronomy tower eighteen months ago." He sighed and settled back against the pillows, ignoring the throb in the back of his head. He thought for a long silent moment, so long that Harry and Ron thought he might have fallen asleep. When he spoke, his voice was a whisper so soft they had to strain to hear.

"Yes, I'm certain that's where he died."

* * *

In her hopes of tempting Luna, Molly had outdone herself in a breakfast feast that was only rivaled at Christmas. There were biscuits, and cinnamon rolls, pancakes, and Omelets… sans peppers of course, sausage and bacon and fried potatoes with fresh squeezed orange juice. Yet, Luna took only a little bit of Omelet and orange juice, leaving the rest alone.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like more dear?" Molly gave Luna a pleading look, she hadn't even finished the little bit of food she had taken.

"Thank you, but I'm not very hungry." She smiled, hoping to please her; she picked up her glass of orange juice and drained it. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get her off her back.

"Dad." Percy looked at his father, a small smile on his face. "I'll need to go in with you today."

"Why is that?" Arthur looked at him hopefully. He knew that since the incident with Luna, Percy had been leaning towards taking the job.

"I've decided to take the job at the ministry."

He looked at Luna, knowing she would be pleased. Instead, she had turned a greenish color, her eyes red and watery.

"I'm sorry, excuse me." She jumped from the table and into the bathroom, George close on her heels.

"Well…err…" Arthur looked after them worriedly, and then turned back to Percy. "That's wonderful news. Kingsley will be pleased."

Percy nodded; their eyes were all on the bathroom door in the hallway.

"Thanks dad."

"I shouldn't have drunk that juice so fast." Luna said with a last shudder over the toilet. "I tried so hard to eat, and now it's all gone to waste."

George rang a washcloth out in the sink and then knelt down on the floor in front of her and put it on her forehead.

"Maybe you could try to eat a little more before you go back to sleep."

She looked at him in horror. "I don't think so."

"Okay." He nodded and pulled her into his arms. "Better now?"

Luna nodded weakly. She hated this, hated every moment. She didn't understand how she had gotten here; how had she become this weak broken thing that couldn't even drink a whole glass of juice? Yes, she had been through terrible things, but she had always been a strong person … shouldn't her strength have been enough to carry her through?

"Come on, you should take your potion and get some sleep." He kissed her forehead and began to stand; her trembling began with the mention of the word sleep.

"You don't have to be afraid; I'll be with you."

"But your mum…"

"I told you, we worked it out."

"I am afraid." Her voice was weak and shaky. Once again, George cursed the people who were responsible for Luna being like this. Voldemort, and Jarrett Conlish, Bethanne Mayze and Gerta Bourne and every single person who had pointed fingers at her and laughed. He cursed McGonagall and Flitwick, and though he knew it wasn't fair, he cursed Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione too. He had trusted them to look out for her… and they had failed.

"You don't have anything to be afraid of." He whispered softly against her hair. He meant it, if he had his way, Luna would have nothing to fear ever again. "You are going to better Luna. Someday soon, you will be strong again. Until that day comes, I'll take care of you."

Luna had never thought of herself as the kind of person who would need a man to take care of her, the war had changed that. It was her refusal to admit she needed help that had lead to her breakdown in the potions lab. She wasn't going to be so foolish again. She was going to get better, she was going to overcome this…and, she was going to accept whatever help was offered to do it.

"Mum will have your potion ready by now." He pulled back, took her hand, and then pushed the bathroom door open. "You need to sleep."

"Oh Luna." Molly exclaimed when they emerged from the hallway. "Sit down dear."

Luna was thankful to see that Percy and Mr. Weasley had finished breakfast and left for the Ministry. She would congratulate Percy on his new job when she saw him later, she felt horrible for ruining his announcement.

Molly set a tumbler with crimson liquid in front of her and a plate with a biscuit spread with butter and strawberry jam. Luna looked at the plate with the expression of someone about to be forced to eat glass.

"I know you're not hungry." Molly patted her hand. "But Poppy…that is to say, Madam Pomfrey, says that prolonged use of the dreamless sleep potion can upset your stomach, so you should try to eat a little before you take it."

Luna nodded morosely; wondering a little if this was a clever ruse of Mrs. Weasley's to get her to eat a little.

"Now, while you eat, I suppose now is as good a time as any to discuss a few, well…rules."

George grinned a little; he had been preparing himself for this since the moment his mother had mentioned that there would be rules for him and Luna sleeping in the same bed. What he hadn't been prepared for was her pulling a thick scroll from the pocket of her robe. The last number he saw before it rolled off the table was rule number forty-eight.

"Rule number one." Molly began "The bedroom door remains open at all times. Rule number two. No kissing. Rule number…"

"No kissing?" George looked up, the smirk on his face replaced with horror. "What if I want to kiss her goodnight?"

"You can do it at the bottom of the stairs." Molly turned back to her list. "Rule number three, no communal dressing. Rule number four. Proper bed clothing must be worn at all times, night gowns must reach the ankle, and full pajamas must be worn, no boxers…."

George sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had been right the night before…this was what she meant by his having a long day ahead. Luna had already drank her potion and would be asleep in a few minutes…Lucky her. He considered, for a moment, picking up the tumbler and licking out any remaining potion.

"Rule number eight. Dirty laundry must be kept in separate hampers and washed separately. Rule number nine…"

George sighed as Luna's head fell against his shoulder. He put his arm around her, settling her head against his chest, then settled in for the rest of the list.

At least his mum wasn't calling herself the High Inquisitor Mother and her rules weren't Decrees.

George looked around the kitchen and noted to his considerable relief that there wasn't a black quill in sight.

* * *

()

* * *

()

* * *

Chapter Fourteen Preview

Headmistress McGonagall addresses

the student body and makes changes in Hogwarts policy in the aftermath of Luna's breakdown.

()

An incident causes Ginny

and Hermione to question their feelings about Draco Malfoy;

and an old rivalry is reborn.

()

Percy begins his

new job, and the process of hiring staff leads

to complications

()

George and Luna grow

even closer and Molly is forced to battle between

her morals and doing what she knows

is best for Luna.

()

(Note: Previews are subject to change due to inspiration or whim)

* * *

()

* * *

() 


	14. The More Things Change

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

A/N Awww come on guys! I need reviews! Pweeeeezeeeee? Don't make me use my Harry Potter wand pen to imperius you to force you to review!

_"Imperio!" *Dreamy far off voice-review damn it, review...and while your at it, go review the chapter version of SnowAngels too*  
_

Now see what you went and made me do?

Anyhoo...look for a little lighter look at George and Luna in this chapter before I plunge them back into angst.

* * *

()

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Fourteen

The More Things Change …

* * *

()

* * *

"I can't believe you went to see him." Ginny Weasley stared dumbfounded at her brother across the table in the great hall, her eyes narrowed in anger. "Draco Malfoy of all people."

"Harry made me, alright?" Ron looked around nervously, hoping that nobody had overhead. "Besides, it wasn't his fault what happened to Luna, not really."

"No." Hermione said acerbically "Just his parents and their death eater friends."

"Give it a rest Hermione." Harry said, taking a seat next to Ginny. "We went to see him, it's done, get over it."

He sent Hermione a glare that put Ginny's to shame and then reached for a dish of Sheppard's pie and pulled it towards him, serving himself a huge portion.

"I don't see how you can be so forgiving." Ginny shook her head in disgust. "You of all people, after all the Malfoy's have put you through over the years." Though the words went unsaid, Ginny couldn't help thinking about what the Malfoy's had put her through as well. She had nearly died because of Lucius Malfoy.

"Ginny…" He looked at her, his brilliant green eyes pleading for understanding. He could take Hermione's incredulity, but he needed Ginny to understand. "Draco isn't his parents, he isn't Voldemort…and he isn't Jarrett Conlish. You can't blame him for what happened to Luna."

"What about all the other stuff?" Hermione asked angrily "What about all the times he humiliated Ron with that stupid Weasley is our King song, what about all the things he did to Hagrid and when he cursed Katie Bell? He almost killed Ron and have you forgotten; he tried to kill Professor Dumbledore too!"

"He was afraid Hermione…Voldemort gave him no choice." Harry dropped his fork and stared her down. "Yes, he did all those other things and yes they were wrong, but you can't talk about his trying to kill Dumbledore, he was lowering his wand when Snape and the others came."

"Okay then." She sat up and glared at him hatefully "What about all the things he did to me, all the times he called me a mudblood, all the times he humiliated me?"

"Hermione…"

"She has a right to be mad Harry." Ginny turned to him. "She was probably hurt by him more than you were."

"He's not the same anymore." Ron said lamely, his voice timid. He didn't like arguing with Hermione, and Ginny, well…sometimes she just plain scared him. "If you just talked to him…"

"Talked to him!" Hermione screeched, sounding like an outraged owl. "I will never talk to him, and you shouldn't either, either of you. If you had any self respect…"

"Quiet please!" Headmistress McGonagall's voice broke through the early afternoon din. Alert with surprise, all eyes turned in her direction…usually announcements were made before the evening meal. "I'll have quiet please!"

The four looked at one another in expectation; they had been waiting for this since the night before when professor McGonagall had told them of her plans over dinner in her quarters. They smiled at one another, all hostility gone for the moment. Certain people weren't going to be happy about what was coming…Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny couldn't have been more pleased.

Satisfied that she had everyone's attention; professor McGonagall looked around, her expression harsh and stern...even more than usual.

"You may have noticed that our numbers have shrunk by three this morning, I should like to tell you why. Two have been expelled, I will explain why in a moment. By now, I am quite sure you have all heard the rumors of what occurred yesterday afternoon. I am saddened to have to inform you that what you have heard is true…one of your classmates has had an emotional breakdown and has had to leave school."

The room broke out in whispers and all eyes went to the Ravenclaw table to confirm that Luna Lovegood was in fact gone.

"Quiet!" Their attention turned back to the room, professor McGonagall glared down at them, her expression as hard as stone, her eyes blazing.

"I am sickened and disgusted to inform you that this breakdown was partially the result of this young lady being bullied. A cruel, and appalling action to be sure. The young lady involved is a hero of the battle of Hogwarts, someone who risked her life, who played a major role in helping Harry Potter destroy Voldemort. This girl deserved…deserves… your respect and admiration, instead she was cruelly abused…you should all be ashamed of yourselves!

"At this time I announce that as a punishment, Ravenclaw house is exempt from winning house points and so will have no chance at the house championship this year. Further, they will banned from participation in clubs and activities, including Quidditch."

A loud outcry rose from the Ravenclaw table, furious faces shouted towards the front of the room about how unfair it was. Headmaster McGonagall's face remained impassive. They had all known what was going on and yet none had done a thing to intervene…they were all guilty and so all deserved punishment. They looked then to Professor Flitwick but he shook his head, clearly he was on the headmaster's side.

"Quiet!" She demanded again…the room went silent and though Harry noticed that the snickers and smirks at the Slytherin table continued, he knew that they wouldn't last for long.

"Over my years here I have seen and heard of many acts of bullying. It is often a part of growing up, sad but true, and so many have looked the other way. This will no longer be the case. As of this moment, a new policy has been put in place…bullying will no longer be tolerated within the walls and grounds of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is because of this policy that two girls have already been expelled. Do not make the mistake of thinking that it cannot, or will not happen to any one of you. Ghosts and Prefects will be monitoring behavior carefully and reporting directly to professor Flitwick and myself." She turned and looked directly at the Slytherin Prefects now "Any Prefect caught looking the other way will immediately be stripped of their duties and given a punishment. Punishments will include detentions, loss of house points and in severe cases and cases of repeat offenders, expulsion."

She turned, her eyes once again on the Slytherin table.

"Lastly, for a select few of you who are known to have a history of this sort of behavior know this; your names have been added to list that is in the hand of every Prefect, ghost, and teacher in this school. You have gotten away with repressible behavior in the past; you will not get away with it from this moment on.

"I ask all of you now to keep a good thought for the student who left us yesterday." She looked sad as her eyes swept the room a final time, her mind on Luna Lovegood. "You are all dismissed."

Nobody moved for a moment, the Ravenclaw table was shocked into silence. No Quidditch, no house cup. For most, it seemed unfair…for a few, it felt deserved. The Slytherin table looked nervous, each wondering if they were on the watch list ... all were sure they were, most were likely right. The Hufflepuffs took it all in stride, they bullied no one, and they were seldom bullied…to their faces at least, but with Ravenclaw gone, their chances at the house cup and Quidditch were better.

"Did you see the faces on the Slytherins?" Lavender Brown said with a giggle to Parvati and Padma Patil as they passed where the four still sat, Padma was among the few Ravenclaws who felt their punishment deserved. "What do you imagine they will find to do with their time since they can't push people around anymore? Knitting?"

Ron looked up at her and laughed, Hermione felt an annoyed twinge when Lavender turned and winked at him.

"What _will_ they do for fun do you suppose?" Ginny grinned as she stood watching the Ravenclaws file past. She could have sworn she heard the word 'bitch' muttered a time or two and she wondered if that counted as bullying.

"Pull the wings off butterflies?" Ron suggested, up ahead of them, Lavender and the Patil twins turned and laughed loudly.

Hermione felt her stomach clench…this was how it had all started last time. Realizing how silly she was being, Hermione shook herself and forced a smile. Ron and Lavender were over a long time ago, she had nothing to worry about. Lavender smiled back and waved as she went through the door.

"Who do you think is angrier?" Harry asked as he took Ginny's hand and pulled away the tapestry that lay over the short cut to the Charms classroom.

"The Slytherins" Ron laughed loudly "Definitely the Slytherins."

"I don't know about that." Hermione squinted her eyes, a sign that she was thinking hard. "The Ravenclaws seemed awfully upset."

Harry stuck his head through the tapestry on the other side, and then pulled it back again.

"Harry!" Ginny complained... she had just run into his back.

"Shhh, listen." He put a finger to his lips and pointed to the tapestry.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, pushing forward to stand on the other side to hear better.

"Slytherins." Ginny giggled "Whining Slytherins."

Hermione pushed the tapestry away far enough to see two Slytherin boys standing less than a foot away, their backs to them.

"You know my name is on that list." the first boy said, his voice angry.

"And mine." The second boy said, he sounded even angrier than the first. "I don't know who that stupid cow thinks she is, singling us out like that, just because were in Slytherin."

"McGonagall was a Gryffindor, bet there isn't a Gryffindor on it."

"My dad will flip if I get expelled. Who does that old bitch think she is anyway?"

"Are you planning on bullying someone?" A third voice joined the pair now… a very familiar voice. Hermione peeked out to see Draco Malfoy. "Unless you are, you don't have anything to worry about."

"You know McGonagall has it out for us." The second boy said, "She always has."

Draco laughed, "Because we never deserved it, right?"

"Whose side are you on?"

"It isn't about sides. It's about people being treated the way they should be treated."

The two boys laughed loudly "As if you care."

"I do care." Draco's voice was bland, yet Harry detected an undertone of sadness. "If you had spent a little time on the other side of it, maybe you would too."

"I could give a shit what happens to Loony Lovegood. She could die for all I care and good riddance, one less nutter in the world." The first boy said. "You only care because people are blaming you for it."

There was the sound of a scuffle, and then a loud thud as the boy was slammed against the wall.

"Don't let me hear talk about her like that again." Draco bit out angrily, the sound muffled as if he were speaking through clenched teeth. "She's a human being and a damned sight better one than you."

There was a thump as the boy was dropped back on the floor. The quiet stretched on and Harry peeked out the side of the tapestry. Draco had gone, the second boy had apparently run off when Draco smashed the first into the wall and the first boy stood now straightening his clothes.

"Fucking nutter." He grinned, a nasty look crossing his face.

"I'd say slamming someone into a wall counts as bulling."

The hallway cleared and Harry pulled the tapestry open and stepped out, followed by the others.

"He's going to report him, isn't he?" Ginny looked at Harry nervously. She looked torn, part of her still clinging to her hatred of Draco Malfoy, the other part cheering for his defense of Luna.

"Draco is sure to be on Professor McGonagall's list…" Ron thought about all the time's Draco had deserved punishment and slipped out of it. How horrifically ironic was it that the one time he didn't deserve it, he wouldn't get away with it. "They'll go hard on him."

Hermione, like Ginny, was torn. The hatred of Draco Malfoy was so deeply rooted in her now it was like an appendage of her body. The idea of doing something for him, as just as it might be, went against everything that was familiar to her.

"He was defending Luna." Ginny said finally, "It wouldn't be right to let him get in trouble for that, but..."

Harry looked around at them, they seemed to be lost in indecision and from the looks of it, they wouldn't be finding their way out any time soon.

"You lot do what you want." He dropped Ginny's hand and pushed the tapestry apart again that lead to the corridor off the great hall…it was the quickest way to the Headmasters office. "I'm going to Professor McGonagall."

He disappeared and with a last pleading look at Ginny and Hermione, Ron followed Harry into the short cut.

"They're right." Ginny looked at Hermione "We should go."

"Harry and Ron can set it straight." Hermione felt like a coward, but she couldn't get her feelings straight. "They really don't need us."

"Hermione," Ginny looked at her sympathetically "Is this really about Draco or is it about what happened to you?"

Hermione looked at her, a horrified expression on her face. She should have known Ginny would figure it out. Harry and Ron would too eventually, once they gave it some thought.

"How do you separate the two?" Hermione shrugged and crossed the hall to a vacant bench. They were late for Charms now; the halls were empty and quiet. Ginny followed and sat next to her, letting her head rest lazily back against the wall.

Hermione sighed deeply, her mind going to places she hated letting them wander. For a moment, she felt the bite of Bellatrix LeStrange's knife against her skin, the burning pain of the cruciatus curse and she heard the harsh hiss of '_mudblood' _whispered into her ear. She had been sure she was going to die, that the last thing she would ever see in her life would be the cold, cruel eyes of Bellatrix LeStrange…and over her shoulder…the face of Lucius Malfoy looking on.

"_Can_ you separate the two?" Hermione's voice was barely a whisper. "Maybe it is impossible; it's so difficult …trying to make sense of it all."

Ginny was remembering too…remembering waking up with feathers all over her robes and red all down her front. To this day she could remember crying on the cold wet floor of the chamber of secrets while Tom Riddle laughed at her tears. She had never been so afraid in her life…she desperately prayed she never would be again. Yet when she stopped and looked at it, at the whole great big picture, hanging onto her hatred of Draco Malfoy was no better than the Ravenclaw girls who had tormented Luna. Draco had been little more than a prisoner of war himself. Just as Luna had been forced to allow herself to be raped out of fear for her life and her fathers, Draco had been forced to do horrible and disgusting things out of the exact same fear…things that would forever haunt him and never completely leave him. When you came right down to it, Draco Malfoy was just as damaged as Luna...just as much a victim. When you looked at it like that...at the whole picture, it was hard _NOT_ to separate the two.

"It is, but…the war is over now. We have to stop letting it control us. Not standing up for Draco after he stood up for Luna would be wrong, we both know it. It's time to let the past go and move on."

Ginny stood and without looking back at Hermione crossed to the tapestry, she pulled it aside and then disappeared into the darkness beyond it. Hermione knew Ginny was right, knew it with everything within her. She stood, picked up her book bag and gave the tapestry a final glance, then turned and walked towards the Charms classroom.

Maybe in time she could do as Ginny had said, she could let it go and move on.

But it wouldn't be today.

* * *

()

* * *

Percy shifted nervously in his chair, his eyes touching on each object one by one as he took in his new office. It was a far cry from the office he had had during his previous appointment. His office, in fact, hadn't been an office at all but rather a large broom closet that Cornelius Fudge had had cleared out and had a desk and file cabinet put in. Percy remembered with a trace of disgust how pleased he had been when, after watching Fudge hand out bags of gold to the others in the Ministers inner staff for their Christmas bonuses, he had shown Percy that he had finagled to have a window added to his closet.

At the time he had been pleased, now he saw the truth…he had turned his back on his family for a window and a broom closet.

Yet he could feel no satisfaction in his new office either. It was four times the size with large windows magically spelled with a view of the dazzling London skyline. Tall bookshelves lined the walls behind him and on the door was gold placard where Kingsley Shacklebolt had used his own wand to engrave...

_Percy Weasley_

_Director _

Everything within him screamed that it was wrong to be there, that he had no business being in the ministry's employ once again. He forced himself to think about Luna; to remember how she had looked while was hunched down in the corner of the potions dungeons, furiously rocking back and forth, the sight of her tears….the sound of her fear. There were other Luna's out there, and he could help them. If he turned away from them he would be like Fudge, and Scrimgeour, he would be like the old Percy Weasley, thinking only of himself.

"Percy." He looked up as his father entered, his arms full of folders, a happy smile on his face. At least someone seemed pleased to see him behind a ministry desk again. "I see you've settled in."

"I guess so." He shrugged. He hadn't been expecting to stay immediately after accepting the job. "It was a bit sudden, another day would have been nice."

"I know, but Kingsley feels the sooner we get the department up and running the better." He laid the stack of folders on Percy's desk and sat in a squashy chair opposite him.

"What are those?"

"Applications and background checks. One of Your first responsibilities will be hiring your assistant director."

Percy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Already the weight of responsibility was being thrust on his shoulders…he didn't like it.

"Take your time." Arthur encouraged "Go through the folders today and send your short list to personnel, they will set up the interviews."

"I don't know about this dad, why doesn't personnel do the hiring?"

"These aren't ordinary positions; Kingsley wants the people in this department screened carefully and hand picked."

As much as he wanted to, Percy couldn't argue with that logic. Hadn't he himself been hand chosen; Kingsley would want the others in the department chosen just as carefully.

"Well, I need to get back upstairs." Arthur stood and turned for the door. He stopped and turned back, a beatific smile on his face. "Have I told you how proud I am of you; not just for taking this job, but for everything you have done?"

"I haven't done anything _but_ take this job."

"You haven't?" Arthur gave him an incredulous look. "You took an incredible risk, joining us to fight at Hogwarts. You were with Fred when…" he stopped, unable to finish the thought "…you've been such a comfort to George."

Percy opened his mouth to protest, Luna was the one who had really gotten George through it. Arthur held up a finger before the words were out of his mouth.

"Luna has been amazing; even through her own pain…she's been there not just for George, but for all of you. She hasn't been the only one with George though, you've been there too, and you were with him the whole time Luna was away. You were with him the whole time he sat by her side yesterday as well."

He laughed a little, his eyes sparkling with happy memories. "I never thought that I would see the day. All the times Fred and George tormented you, and now of all my children, its you are George who are the closest."

Percy laughed; it was so odd to think of all the times Fred and George had gotten the better of him…and there had been a lot…and here he was remembering them fondly. All the times they messed with his Prefects badge, the times they stole it and changed the words, all the insults and all the teasing…and now he cherished the memories; each and every single one.

"They were good at what they did." He smiled at his father with damp eyes; it was so much nicer to remember Fred's laughing face then to remember him lying dead in his arms.

"Well, I best get back upstairs; and you need to get through those files." Arthur gave him a half wave as he turned away.

Percy let his mind wander for a moment, drumming up old memories. They were so sweet, so beautiful. He reached in his pocked for his wallet and flipped through the pictures of him and Penelope until he came to the ones in the very back. He had almost thrown them out, but Penelope hadn't allowed it. She had said that one day he would regret it if he did…how right she had been.

The first one was of Ginny, the night she modeled her brand new Hogwarts robes for the family. She had been so excited, so proud. How ironic that you could just see Harry off in the background, Ron invisible and out of the picture on his other side, but so obviously there. The next _was_ of Ron, Harry, and Hermione standing on either side of him, taken the day of the second task of the Triwizard tournament; all three dripping wet standing by the black lake. Next came his parents, taken the afternoon he got his O.W.L. results. He stood in the middle of them, all three beaming with pride. Behind that were Bill and Charlie, sitting in the stands at the Quidditch world cup.

Finally, he came to the picture he had been searching for…the one of Fred and George, taken the night of the Yule ball. They had stolen his camera and Lee Jordan had snapped the picture. Percy had only added it to his wallet because Penelope thought it was a nice picture and thought it _not_ nice that he had the rest of his family in there, but not Fred and George.

Percy pulled them from their plastic covers and laid them side by side on his desk, and then he picked up his wand and waved it over them, enlarging them. He felt a warmth come over him as he watched his family wave up at him, forcing off the guilt that usually drowned out his joy at having been returned to them. The past was the past…he needed to let the guilt go…he needed to move on.

He moved his wand over them again, encasing each in a wooden frame. Then, he sat them around his desk … Fred and George at the very front, next to his parents.

With a misty sigh he considered the stack of folders that his father had left. There was no putting it off; it was time to get busy. He picked one off the top of the pile and sat it in front of him, and then with a last look at his family, he flipped it open.

Disgust crawled up inside him as he read the first name, a sickening feeling so strong he had to fight the dizziness and nausea. It came over him in waves, strong, thick … relentless.

When he felt he had control again he flipped the folder closed then rose from his desk to confront Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'_How dare he' _Percy's mind raged as he left his office, stalked angrily through the construction of the outer office, and headed for the lifts.

'_Did he really think I would consider working with Rebecca Scrimgeour?'_

_

* * *

()

* * *

  
_

Molly stood listening outside Arthur's workshop, George and Luna had gone in hours ago, supposedly to do homework…yet something didn't sit right with her. Why would they need to go to Arthur's workshop to do homework? In her experience, homework was done inside, at the kitchen table. As the morning had drug on, Molly became more suspicious…and in all fairness; they had been in there an awfully long time.

"George" Luna said in an exasperated tone "You're doing it wrong."

"No I'm not."

"That isn't the way you are supposed to do it. It's supposed to go all the way in, you're only halfway."

"Well if you would'nt move maybe I could get it all the way in."

Molly's eyes opened wide.

" I'm getting tired, hurry up and get it in there."

"Luna,you're not exactly helping matters, stay still. The hole is too tight."

"It has to be tight to hold it in place, if it wasn't it would just fall out."

"It would go faster if you would quit moving around and keep still."

"But I'm tired George, and it's starting to hurt a little too."

"One more minute, almost there."

"George…"

"Almost there..."

"George!"

"Almost there!"

Molly shoved the door open wide. "What _ARE_ you doing?"

Molly looked at them in confusion. George was on his knees, a screw driver in his hand, while Luna stood over him, holding two pieces of wood together. Both wore dragon skinned gloves, heavy cloaks, and Fred and George's old Quidditch goggles. Several wires and boxes lay scattered around them on the ground, some wires loosely wrapped around the wood planks they were working on.

"Mrs. Weasley." Luna looked up in shock "You shouldn't be in…"

That was all she got out before the explosion.

Molly stood; her face black, her hair wild and singed…arms akimbo.

"Err…" George looked at her nervously "Sorry mum."

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley." Luna looked at her nervously, still sheepishly holding the charred remains of the two pieces of wood in place in the air, though the wood they had been attached to were now ash on the floor.

Molly took a deep breath. She had several choices. She could yell at them for blowing up Arthur's workshop…but that wouldn't be fair, Arthur really should have the privilege of yelling at them himself. She could demand to know what exactly they had been doing…though obviously it was much more innocent than it had sounded through the door. Or...

"I don't even want to know."

She could turn away and pretend she hadn't seen a thing. Molly turned around with a small, private grin…blowing things up was such a George thing to do…apparently, it was a Luna thing too.

It was better this way, best that she not let them see her laughing…she didn't want to encourage them after all.

* * *

()

* * *

Chapter Fifteen Preview

()

Hermione's negative feelings about

Draco are further tested when the others become more accepting of him.

Ron's growing friendship with Lavender Brown doesn't help

decrease her woes.

()

Draco becomes more and

more estranged from his Slytherin housemates when he makes a new friend.

Percy reluctantly interviews

Rebecca Scrimgeour…who is she, and why does Percy dislike her so much?

()

Luna faces her first night off the dreamless sleep potion.

* * *

()

* * *

()

* * *

()


	15. Prejudice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

()

* * *

A/N Nice long chapter this time! Didn't quite get to everything in my preview from last chapter, but almost. :P Thanks for all the reviews to chapter 14! Woot! That Imperious curse worked really great! Remember, you are still under it!

* * *

()

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Fifteen

Prejudice

* * *

()

* * *

It had been a week and still, Arthur was barely speaking to George. With Luna, he was as sweet and genial as always, never lax with a smile and always quick to offer a kind word, but then, it hadn't been Luna's idea.

"Dad, I said I was sorry. How long are you going to be angry with me?"

"It depends." Arthur replied stiffly from behind his copy of the Daily Prophet. "How long is it going to take you to finish fixing my shop and replace the things you destroyed with your bomb?"

"It wasn't a bomb." George rolled his eyes and slid into a chair next to his father at the Weasley dinner table. "It was a fireworks display for Halloween, for outside the shop."

"Outside…" Molly gave him a stern look while she supervised a pot of gravy stirring itself "I should think if something was meant to be used outside you would build it outside. You were supposed to be doing homework."

"That was my fault." Luna spoke nervously "We finished my potions much faster than I thought and I told George it would be nice to stay out of the house longer to give you some quiet."

Molly smiled at Luna; she could be so sweet sometimes. "Be that as it may, it was George's idea to construct that bomb."

"It wasn't a bomb." George protested. "It was a display, and it was only supposed to smoke, not blow up."

"But it did blow up!" Arthur yelled loudly while Molly turned away quickly to hide her chuckle. It was quite a change of pace for a Weasley discussion of bad behavior, usually Arthur was the one laughing behind his newspaper while Molly did the yelling.

"Dad, it wasn't that bad and it's almost done…it just needs a little paint still and a few of your muggle things need to be replaced."

"You could have both been hurt." Molly turned to them, her face serious again. "You're lucky you were using protection."

George struggled to keep a straight face, given her choice of words. Try as he might, he couldn't stop the humor from his eyes, or Luna's riotous outbreak of laughter.

"Very funny." Molly turned back to the stove. "Keep laughing and you'll be finding yourselves sleeping in separate continents."

It was Arthur's turn to hide his laughter.

"Sorry I'm late mum." Percy popped in through a bright burst of emerald flames in the fireplace, went to the pegs by the wall and took off his cloak, hanging it on a free peg.

"You're just in time dear." She smiled and patted the empty chair across from George and Luna. "Just ready to dish up."

"How were your interviews?" Arthur asked, his tone slightly nervous. He had been witness to the nasty scene between Percy and Kingsley Shacklebolt the week before and had been worried since that the uncomfortable truce might be broken. Percy hadn't been thrilled in the least with Kingsley's request for him to interview Rebecca Scrimgeour….

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

_"As much as I hate to, we're going to have to brief the muggle prime minister on this." Kingsley shook his head…he hated traumatizing the poor man. "We really have no other choice if we are going to keep our end of the bargain on the repairs of muggle properties caused by death eaters."_

_"It shouldn't be too bad." Arthur said with a chuckle "He likes you much better then he liked Fudge or Scrimgeour, of course, you did work with him for eight months and…"_

_Without the benefit of announcement, the door swung open to admit Percy, his glare centered on the Minister of Magic. He walked into the office, tossed a folder onto the top of the stack of papers and turned away._

_"I quit."_

_"Percy!" Arthur skirted the desk and stepped quickly in front of him to prevent his leaving. "What in the world? You've only just started."_

_"Yes Father, along with the manipulation." He turned, a hateful glare fixed on Kingsley. "Right Minister?" He spoke the title like a curse word._

_Kingsley pulled the folder to him and flipped open the top to read the name. He let it close again, and then rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger._

_"Not intentionally." He said, opening his eyes and looking at Percy. "Please, sit…let me explain."_

_Percy turned back around to face his father and it was only that which stopped him from storming through the door._

_"Percy…" Arthur pleaded "Please."_

_"Did you know about this?" Percy fixed Arthur with a look, his mind screaming to be assured that his own father hadn't betrayed him._

_"No, he didn't." Kingsley spoke from behind him "This one is all on me."_

_Percy turned slowly and crossed the room, taking the offered seat. Arthur followed, and then slid into the chair next to him._

_"Perhaps someone could tell me what this is all about." Arthur looked back and forth between Kingsley's worried expression and his son's angry face. He hadn't seen Percy like this since the night of the battle…when Pious Thicknesse had been brought into the great hall after coming out of the Imperious curse._

_"The Minister…" Percy shot a glare at Kingsley again "Wants me to hire Rufus Scrimgeour's daughter Rebecca as assistant director."_

_"Rebecca…" Arthur's head jerked in Kingsley's direction, his eyes huge with shock. "I don't understand."_

_"No, you don't and I had meant to explain before Percy looked at the applicant's. I wasn't aware that you had taken the folders with the applicants downstairs. I apologize."_

_"It doesn't matter," Percy said stubbornly "Whatever your reasons, I refuse to have any ties to the former administrations, no matter how remote."_

_"And I won't force you to." Kingsley agreed, "All I am asking you to do is to consider her. Rebecca has a unique past that could be beneficial."_

_"Beneficial, how so?"_

_"Rebecca is muggle born."_

_"Muggleborn?" Arthur sat forward in his chair "But Rufus…"_

_"Was pureblood, I know." Kingsley nodded sadly, and then turned his chair to look out his magical window. "Rufus Scrimgeour was working a late shift when a report came in that an underage wizard or witch was using magic in front of muggles. They followed the trace to a little house in a muggle suburb, the house was on fire and they could hear a baby crying inside. They put a freezing charm on the house to stop the fire then went in. Two people lay dead in the front room…Rebecca's parents, a background check showed that they were muggles. They found Rebecca in a bedroom lying screaming in the middle of her crib, protected by a shield she had somehow erected by herself though she was only three months old._

_"It wouldn't have been safe to leave such a baby with muggles, given the strength of her shield she was obviously a child with extraordinary power. All traces of Rebecca were removed from the muggle world and Rufus left her in the care of a young witch and wizard in the Ministry Child Services registry._

_"It wasn't hard to figure out who would want to get his hands on a child with such promising power."_

_"Voldemort."_

_Kingsley nodded "Voldemort had insiders at the ministry and as you know, the ministry trace department knows immediately when a muggle born comes into the world and where. If Rookwood saw Rebecca…then saw the power she had…"_

_"Voldemort would have wanted her dealt with, immediately." Arthur finished, a sick feeling in the spit of his stomach at the idea that Voldemort would murder not just one innocent child, but two._

_"He would murder an innocent baby…just because she was a muggle born with extraordinary power." Percy looked incredulous, and then the look slipped from his face. This was Voldemort, the wizard who had tried to kill Harry Potter when he was only a year old, who was responsible for his brother being dead. _

_"Of course he would."_

_"Scrimgeour took it all quite personally, he was a different man then from the one you knew. Young, only married a short time. Something about Rebecca got under his skin. He and his wife started visiting her and during one of these visits, the safe house was attacked. No one was killed…but Scrimgeour decided that Rebecca needed to be some place safer."_

_"They took her in." Arthur shook his head. He never would have imagined it of his former cold as ice boss, the same man who had tried for most of his administration to use Harry Potter…a boy with a past much like his own daughters…as a ministry tool. "I can't believe it."_

_"They put out a story in the Daily Prophet that Rebecca had been killed in the attack, Delia Scrimgeour faked a pregnancy and then they kept Rebecca hidden as much as possible, used temporary age reversal charms when they had to take her out. When she was five…Harry Potter solved all of their problems."_

_"And they came back when Voldemort did." Arthur sighed deeply, a sad and tragic look on his face._

_"Not immediately, he didn't find out who Rebecca really was until he broke Rookwood out of Azkaban. It nearly killed Scrimgeour when she had to go into hiding."_

_"And you think because of all this she can 'be a benefit'." Percy looked sick to his stomach. The idea of having any ties with the former administration… in some ways it felt like too much to bear, far too much to ask…but Kingsley had a point. It was the muggle born that had suffered the most during Voldemorts reign and Rebecca could understand, far better than he could, what these people had suffered._

_"I think that you should at least talk to her, give her a chance." Kingsley looked at Percy, his face passive, his eyes pleading with him to at least consider it. "If you don't like what she has to say, go with someone else."_

_Percy didn't say a word for a moment, and then he stood from his chair and turned back towards the door._

_"I'll think about it. No promises, but I'll think about it."_

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

Percy was trying hard to be sympathetic, to be understanding and fair. He had only met Rebecca briefly, she had gone to Bouxbatons and then to wizard's college abroad and for the entire time Scrimgeour had been Minister she had been in hiding. In an odd way, it explained everything he had done…even if it didn't change a thing, his actions were still unforgivable. His feelings about Rufus Scrimgeour aside, Rebecca was hardly to blame for what her father had done.

"Err…how were your interviews today?" Arthur asked nervously, his eyes locked on his plate. Percy had interviewed twenty people so far…not one of them Rebecca Scrimgeour.

"Not a good one in the bunch dad, and no, I haven't set one up with Rebecca Scrimgeour yet."

"I think you should." Luna looked at Percy, her eyes as always wide and expressive. "If she can help people, isn't that more important than who her father was?"

Percy shrugged "I suppose, it's just the whole idea…"

"I know, it's hard to trust people. It used to be much easier for me… when I was little, before so many bad things happened. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever be able to trust people again without them having to prove themselves to me. But…maybe that's not such a bad thing. I think its okay to not trust people right off, it keeps you from being hurt and taken advantage of for one thing, but also … when you learn to trust people, you get to know them at the same time."

Percy looked up at her and smiled. Luna had such a plain way of seeing things, he wished that she could help him sort though all of this but this time it was just too complicated. There were too many feelings involved. How could he possibly work with Rebecca, knowing who her father was? Would that even be fair to her, to ask her to go into a job where she was walking straight into her father's shadow?

"Percy, you know what the right thing is." George gave him a look, the same look he had worn when he had stared down Minerva McGonagall in front of the hospital wing. "You say you don't want to be like the old Percy, well…the old Percy was a judgmental git who never looked at people beyond what he saw on the surface. Right now, you're acting just like him; stop being a prat and give this girl a chance."

Percy's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth, ready to let George have it. What did George know about what he had been through? Who was he to judge?

'_He's totally wrong' _Percy grumbled to himself; then George's words sank in. He _was_ behaving like the old Percy. How often had he looked at his brothers in judgment, pompous because he was so much better, so much more than they were? Hadn't he once commented that he was the only one Ginny had to look up to, when all of his brothers were admirable in their own ways?

He was the lesser brother; he was the one who had turned his back. He could blame Fudge and Scrimgeour as much as he wanted to but no one had forced him to go along, no one had forced him to betray his family. Who was he to judge anyone, least of all Rebecca Scrimgeour.

* * *

Draco sat alone at the Slytherin table, doing his best to ignore the conversation going on around him. You would have thought they would have let it go by now, even the Ravenclaws had stopped fussing over their bans, yet after a week the Slytherins were still complaining about the new policy on bullying. A person would have thought they were the ones who had been banned from Quidditch and the House Cup.

Though they claimed it was unfair, that they were being singled out, Draco knew deep down the real reason they complained was because they were being denied their favorite extra curricular activity. Four years ago, he would have been right there with them, stomping, complaining and tossing a fit. It didn't help matters that most of them had been there while Professor Snape had been head of house. Snape had let them get away with everything, he handed out house points like candy at a circus. Draco remembered once being given thirty once for saying hello while passing Snape in the hallway.

Things were different with professor Slughorn as head of house. Even before the new policy, he had been stingy with house points and refused to look the other way. Most thought this was because he had once trusted Tom Riddle. Slughorn had become nearly unbearable since the new policy had been introduced. If they had been giving out house points for the most detentions handed out, Slytherin would have been far ahead of the others. A quiet resentment had begun to boil within the common room under the black lake however, one Slytherin had gotten away with bullying…perhaps the most unlikely Slytherin of all…

Draco Malfoy.

Yet because of who he was, they were loathe to accuse. Rumor had it that Malfoy was a former death eater and everyone knew that he had been in Voldemorts inner circle, along with his parents. There were of course more rumors, that his parents had betrayed Voldemort, that Draco had left Vincent Crabbe to die to save himself. But, until they had proof that Draco had turned into a blood traitor…he deserved at least a modicum of respect.

"Good morning Draco." A trio of fifth year girls passed him, all smiles and bright teeth. He was still incredibly handsome after all.

Draco looked up from his plate and worked up the most cursory of smiles. "Hello."

Goyle was long gone, off somewhere on his own, and since breaking things off with Pansy over the summer, he preferred to go it alone.

He picked up his book bag and rose from his seat, quickly leaving the great hall and making a bee-line for the shortcut to the dungeons.

He stopped in the in the large stone entrance as four Gryffindor's came into view.

"Hey, Potter." He nodded on his way past, not missing that Hermione Granger veered off on her own without a word as he approached.

"Malfoy." Harry nodded in acknowledgment.

"I was just wondering if you've heard anything about Luna Lovegood." Draco looked around nervously. He wasn't sure if it was okay for him to be asking or not…still he couldn't not ask.

"She's doing okay." Ginny answered, wondering herself if it was okay to be answering. Would Luna want her to? Of course she would…she was Luna. "I got an owl from her just this morning, she's doing better."

"I'm glad to hear that." Draco smiled, genuinely pleased with the news. "Listen, I never really thanked you for bailing me out of that mess last week…"

"No thanks needed." Harry hitched his bag up higher on his shoulder "Just doing the right thing."

"You stood up for Luna right?" Ron agreed "Still not sure why…but…"

"Just doing the right thing." Draco gave him a half smile "Still not sure why…but…" He looked around nervously again, "I'm sorry, if doing it make things difficult between you and Hermione Granger. I know how much she hates me, and I know how much reason she has to hate me."

"Yeah, she does." Ginny spoke up again. Just because she had caved and done the right thing the week before, it didn't mean she was about to be best friends with the enemy. "We all do, and we all _DO_."

"I know you do." Draco gave her a wistful look, then turned away. "Well, I need to get to class." He turned then and walked towards the stairs to the dungeons short cut.

Harry turned to Ginny, "Did you really have to say that?"

"Yes, I did." She gave him a stubborn look, then her face relaxed. "No, I suppose I didn't. This is just too damned weird. He's acting so…un-Malfoy, I don't know how to handle it, it's driving me crazy. "

Ron laughed loudly "Short trip."

"Piss off Won-won." Ginny grinned at him and turned away, taking Harry's hand.

"Hey!" Ron yelled after them "Shut up about that!"

* * *

Draco stepped down the tight curling staircase that lead to the dungeons, his heart heavy. Times like this made him wonder if he had made a mistake coming back this year. He deserved it, the mistrust, the rude comments. It was bad karma at its absolute peak…he who had always been so cruel, so heartless…now at the mercy of others. Their words crushed him, Ginny Weasley's words crushing him.

'_Well all do, and we all DO.' _

It doesn't get much plainer than that, nor more truthful.

His reverie was disturbed by a loud crash, and then a soft voice drifted up to him from farther down, a disjointed female voice in obvious distress.

"Oh damn it all to hell." There was the sound of scraping and shuffling "This is just what I need today."

Draco quickened his pace until he came to a flat landing where a girl in Gryffindor robes was bent over a pile of books, quills and shattered ink bottles.

"Are you okay?" He said as he reached her, she looked up…her eyes went wide and afraid.

"Uh…I…I'm okay." She quickened her pace, trying to shuffle everything into her book bag at once. Her finger caught on a piece of broken glass and started to bleed furiously.

"Oh shit." She reached into her pocket, digging for a handkerchief. "Damn it!"

"Here, let me." Draco reached into his pocket for his own handkerchief and then handed it to her. She looked up at him in shock, unable to move. Blood ran down her arm and Draco took it upon himself to wrap the handkerchief around her bloody finger.

"You don't have to be afraid." He said, careful to keep the sadness from his voice. He had earned his reputation, now he had to live with it. "But, I understand why you are."

The girl sat back against the wall, staring at him. For the first time Draco looked at her closely. She was thin and quite pretty with soft green eyes and dark brown hair. Her skin was clear, yet slightly rough, as if it hadn't always been so clear. He realized that he knew her, though he couldn't quite place her.

"Thank you." She said softly. "I'm being very rude, I don't mean to be. It's just…"

"My reputation proceeds me?"

"Well no, not reputation. You just…you haven't been very nice to me in the past."

Draco sighed, he'd thought he had known her. She was one of the faceless numbers that he had been cruel to, one of the people that Ginny Weasley had been right to point out that had every reason to hate him.

"I'm sorry. You have every right to hate me. Just let me help you this once and I swear I won't bother you again."

"Oh no." She shook her head "I don't hate people, hating is wrong. Hating is what made you-know-who so evil. You didn't treat me any differently than anyone else did really. Nobody has ever really cared much for me. Not even now it seems, even when I look so much different than I used to."

Draco looked at her closer, trying even harder to place her. She was so familiar, her name sat on the tip of his tongue. It was the eyes, something in her eyes was calling out to him…and then he realized who she was.

"Eloise? Eloise Midgen?"

"Yes." She smiled wryly "That's me."

"Wow, you look _different_."

"I know." She laughed a little "I changed a lot over the summer."

"I'll say. It's a very nice change. May I ask…?"

"Well, it's sad, and happy too. I was injured, during the battle." Draco looked away and she spoke quickly "Oh no, not badly. I was hit by a spell and I fell down a flight of stairs, I hurt my back. It was horrible, trying to walk. My healer told me my weight was making it worse so…"

"You lost the weight."

"Yes, once I saw how much better I looked without the weight, it made me want to work on other things too. I stopped eating the junk that made my skin break out and taking care of myself and…well, here I am."

"And very lovely." Draco smiled, one of his first true smiles in a very long time.

Eloise blushed and laughed, indicating the mess on the landing. "Unfortunately, I didn't lose the clumsiness. I tripped and spilled my bag all over the place. And… now I've made us both late for potions."

"Slughorn will get over it. Let me help you clean this up."

"Thank you, it's very sweet of you." Eloise touched his hand "I guess I'm not the only one who has changed. I used to be so afraid of you…I would walk the other way and hide … well, as much as I was able to with my big butt sticking out all over the place." She laughed, reached for her books and started piling them back in the book bag.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Wow, you have changed."

Eloise laughed loudly, it echoed up the stair well to where Hermione Granger sat, not intentionally listening in, but stuck on her way down the stair well. She hadn't wanted to break in by walking past… it seemed like such a nice moment, far too nice to interrupt.

She remained where she was, even after she heard Draco and Eloise's foot steps disappear down the remaining stairs. It was so odd, to think that the conversation she had just overheard had been between Draco Malfoy and Eloise Midgen … not even surreal could accurately describe it.

Eloise had come back changed, not just physically, but she had an air of self confidence that she had never had before. She was wrong when she said that no one had noticed the change in her, everyone had noticed. But she was still Eloise Midgen after all, boys being boys… that would never change, it was an unwritten rule.

The truly odd thing, the thing that was making the conversation beyond surreal, was that to all appearances, Draco Malfoy was being the _exception_ to that rule.

"It's so odd isn't it?" A female voice spoke loudly from down below, Hermione was pretty sure it was Parvati Patil. "The boys are so much more mature this year."

"Of course they are." Lavender Brown, always at the Patil's side, answered "haven't we all matured, hell, we had to…not like we had a choice."

"I'm thinking about asking Dean Thomas out, he's changed so much. I thought for sure he was hooking up with Luna Lovegood, they were pretty attached to one another during the battle." Parvati laughed "I'm usually not so happy to be wrong."

Lavender sighed "Who would have ever thought Luna would end up with George Weasley? Lucky girl, he is so dreamy."

"All the Weasley boy's are, even Percy…too bad he's such a stuffed shirt." Parvati giggled "Do you ever think about getting back together with Ron?"

Hermione sat up straight, hackles up, eyes narrowed.

"Ron…" Lavender sighed again "Ron was so sweet, like a beautiful dream. I would get back together with him in a heartbeat, but..."

There was a loud creaking noise then and a third voice entered the conversation.

"Girls, are you planning on joining class today, of do you think they have added a section on gossiping to your N.E.W.T.S?"

"Sorry Professor Slughorn." They said in unison. The door slid closed again and everything went quiet.

* * *

_The compartment was completely empty._

_Luna sat, her head buried in the recent issue on the Quibbler. She was going home, soon she would see her father and he had told her he had a wonderful surprise for her. _

_A strange scent filled the air, a rotten smell like decaying tomatoes and she looked up from her magazine… nothing was different. Then, a bright red splotch appeared in the crease, then another, and another… Luna looked up to find the source of the red liquid and came face to face with a rotting teddy bear…it bore her fathers face. _

_She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. All sound was being down out by the snow that had begun to pour into the compartment. It came in the windows, in the vents, finally it broken through the glass until she was buried up to her neck. _

_She saw a hand in front of her and she pushed an arm free, grabbing onto it for dear life while it pulled her free from the snow. She looked up to see the face of her rescuer and he bore her fathers face. Luna's heart leapt with joy…he wasn't dead! He had come; he had saved her from the snow! _

"_Daddy!" _

_She opened her arms to throw them around his neck, but as she reached for him his face changed, it morphed into another. _

_Jarrett Conlish laughed and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her face back into the snow while he knelt down behind her, his hand moving up the inside of her leg. _

_Luna opened her eyes… off in the distance but coming close was George. He walked towards her, his eyes wide and worried, his hand held out to her. _

"_Help me." She whispered "Please George…help me."_

_George stopped, the look on his face changed to disgust and he said a single word. _

"_Whore." _

_From behind, Luna was impaled with a white hot burning thrust of pain …_

_In front of her, George turned and walked away. _

_"NO! NO! COME BACK!"_

_-()-_

The early morning quiet was shattered with screams.

"NO! NO! COME BACK!"

George reached for her in the dark and tried to pull her close, her fist lashed out, striking him hard across the cheek.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She shrieked, curling up into a ball and burrowing in the blankets. "PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!"

Her body shuddered violently, so violently that the entire bed shook beneath her. George reached out again, wrapped his arms around her and fighting her all the way, pulled her into his lap. She struck out, hitting and scratching, one hand connecting hard enough on the side of his head to send his fake ear skittering off and into the far corner.

"Luna it's okay…." He whispered against her hair. "it's me,…I've got you."

"STOP, PLEASE…STOP!" Her hand struck out again, bloodying his lip and George caught it in his hand, this time trapping her arms tightly against his chest. Still she struggled violently.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE DON'T!"

George felt useless, his heart breaking with every struggle, every word. It was the first night she had to go off the dreamless sleeping potion; he had known it was going to be bad, knowing didn't make it any easier.

"Luna…shhhh, it's okay." He whispered the words over and over, until finally, they broke through. Her screaming stopped, her body calmed, the shaking slowed yet came nowhere near stopping.

"George." She gasped, pressing her face against his chest.

"I'm here." He whispered, pulling her closer still. He looked up to see his parents and brother, standing shocked and white faced in the door. He wondered in a absent sort of way how much they had seen; he hoped it wasn't too much. He was badly shaken as it was, he could only imagine how it must have looked from the outside.

He nodded at them, a signal that it was okay for them to leave them alone. They turned away, Percy the most reluctant of the three. His bed was right over theirs, he would have been the first to hear… he would have been the one to see the most.

"I hurt you." Luna stared up at him in horror, her fingers brushing over the blood on his lip.

"It was an accident." George spoke soothingly, reaching up to wipe the blood away. "You didn't mean to."

"Doesn't make it okay." Luna sat up and pushed away from him, her hand going for her wand. She gave it a flick and brought the lamps to life, then she gasped. George's arms were covered in scratches, his cheek bruised, the side of his head was red from where she had hit him and knocked off his ear.

"Oh God. George…" She dropped her wand on the bed, covering her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." He spoke gently, his hands reached out to pull her back against him. "We knew tonight was going to be bad."

"I hurt you." She whimpered, her fingers brushing over his lips then brushing over the bruise on his cheek coming to rest over the old curse scars.

"I've had worse." he pulled her hand away and kissed her fingers, then he grinned. "Hell, I've done worse to myself."

She smiled then, just a little smile that was enough to reassure him that things were going to be okay.

"Why is that so easy to believe?"

"Because you know me too well." He kissed her softly, ignoring the fact that he was breaking a rule by doing it, then slid out of bed to retrieve his ear.

"Never realized you were so much like Snape," He smirked cockily "Snape made me lose an ear too."

"Very funny." Luna laughed despite herself, "Come here and let me fix that."

George sat next to her again and held the ear in place while she resealed it in place with a sticking charm. She reached into a draw in the desk and pulled out a pot of balm, and then spread it over the bruise on his cheek, his lip, and the scratches on his arm….not satisfied until they had all vanished.

"Feel better now?" He took the jar and tossed it back in the drawer.

"Some." She nodded "But, not that much. I still hurt you… I'm so sorry George."

"The only thing that hurt me was seeing how afraid you were and not being able to do anything to help you."

Luna grew quiet, her eyes locked on something outside the window in the darkness. Already the nightmare had vanished from her memory, all but for one part… George turning away from her as she called out, begging for him to help her.

George was a human being, as such even he had to have limits. How much would he take before it became too much; how long before he couldn't take it anymore?

"I know that look." George pulled her face from the window, forcing her eyes to his. "It's the same look you gave me last summer when you said it wasn't fair for you to love me."

"It isn't." Luna shrugged "It never has been."

"Is it anymore fair that I should not be with the person I love because you don't think it's fair? Who says it's for you to decide what's right for me?"

"I didn't say that." Luna pulled away and pulled her knees up under her chin. "I'm not trying to take away your choice, I'm just trying to make one of them easier for you."

"You mean if I chose to leave you."

Luna nodded, her eyes drifting away again. George started to laugh, brining them back again.

"What's so funny?"

He looked at her, his eyes sparkling.

"You're pretty stupid, for a Ravenclaw." Luna narrowed her eyes at him and he backed off slightly. "I just mean…you actually seem to think I have a choice."

"Well don't you?"

"Considering how miserable I was the whole time you were gone?" He grinned and took her hand, pulling her close. "Not really. This works both ways you know, I need you every bit as much as you need me."

"I'm afraid." Luna admitted, her voice the softest of whispers. She couldn't look him in the face, he would probably be angry with what she was about to say but she needed to say it anyway. She needed to be reassured. "In my nightmare last night…you walked away from me. I'm afraid that you will get tired of dealing with all of this and leave."

"I'm not leaving."

"But I hit you."

"Hardly the first time I've been hit by girl...Mum and Ginny smack me around all the time." He shrugged "At least you weren't awake. You might have used your wand, then I'd have really been fucked."

Luna looked at him in horror; did he actually think she would raise her wand to him? Instead, he was smiling down at her, the smile that always made her feel things were going to be alright…as long as he kept smiling. He pulled her into his lap and she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, and I'm not going anywhere that you aren't." George bent his head and kissed her…breaking the rule for the second time that night.

"Never again."

* * *

()

* * *

()

* * *

Chapter Sixteen Preview

()

Draco's new friendship

grows and his relationship with his housemates becomes

even more strained when they learn

of his friendship with Eloise.

()

Hermione and Ginny are

witness to a confrontation that forces them to accept that Draco has changed and worse, actually find

themselves standing up for Draco!

()

Percy interviews

Rebecca Scrimgeour and finds that she is perfect for the job, but can he overcome his prejudices

enough to hire her?

()

George and Luna discuss the future.

()

* * *

()


	16. Decisions

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

A/N Sorry it took me a little while to get this up. I've been a little distracted lately. :P In case you missed it, I have two new oneshots, Gurdyroot Rum and Dibs! Check them out and review! Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving and no one got beat up by being stupid enough to go near a store on Black Friday. :P

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Sixteen

Decisions

* * *

Percy stared stonily at the view of the London skyline as it shifted from sunshine to rain. It seemed a perfect twist; rain was a perfect backdrop for his chore for the morning. After interviewing every applicant in the stack, he was bowing to the overwhelming pressure to interview Rebecca Scrimgeour.

Loathe as he was to admit it, George had been right. His refusal to consider her based on the fact that her father had been his former boss was exactly the sort of thing the old Percy would have done. And so, he had ignored the screaming in his mind that told him interviewing her would be a mistake of titanic proportions and arranged for personnel to set up the interview for that morning.

The interview that she was now fifteen minutes late for.

Most of the old Percy was gone …and good riddance…yet some parts; his professionalism and his need for order, office policy and decorum remained.

The most important of which was being on time.

With a deep sigh Percy gave the clock another cursory glance then picked up the file on his desk and prepared to drop it into the trash.

"Oh…is that mine?" A deep, female voice broke the quiet and, for the moment at least, the file was saved. Percy shifted, laying it back on his desk and turned to face the woman. She was not at all what he had been expecting. Her eyes were hidden behind round dark sunglasses, she wore huge silver hoop earrings, a long black leather trench coat and knee high black suede boots. Her hair was deep mahogany, held back by a leather tie at the base of her neck. In an absent sort of way, Percy thought she seemed a bit like a female version of his brother Bill.

"Hi.." She stepped in and pulled off her glasses …her eyes were deep, dark, aqua…then offered her multi-ringed hand. "I'm Rebecca Scrimgeour."

"Err…yes, Miss Scrimgeour." Percy took the offered hand. She had a firm grip, not crushing, but strong…like his sister and mother. "You're late."

"Err yeah." She laughed "Sorry about that." She seemed anything but as she slid into a chair and pulled a foot up on a knee.

"So, Miss Scrimgeour, tell me about yourself."

"I hate being called Miss Scrimgeour for starters." Her laugh was rich and bold, a perfect match for the woman. "So, call me Becca…Percy." Her smirk dared him to object to her use of his first name.

"Becca then, tell me why you would like this job."

To his surprise she started to laugh.

"Is something funny?"

"No, not really. I just love irony." She gave him an appraising look. "I know … I'm being rude, I don't mean to be. It's just…so ironic that this is the first question you ask me when …I _don't_ want this job."

Percy relaxed back in his chair, his eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"You don't."

"No, I don't."

"Then may I ask why you are here?"

"Wait." Becca leaned forward and raised a finger. "Let me ask you a question first…may I?"

Percy nodded mutely.

"I know all about you Percy, your past, how Cornelius Fudge manipulated you…my father told me all about it. You must have thought it odd…everyone of Fudges advisors were fired when my father took over, all of his inner circle…but you."

She let her foot slide off her knee and leaned forward, her elbows resting on the edge of the desk.

"My father never said so…but it's pretty obvious that he was using you so he could get to Harry Potter. Surely you must have feelings about this…bad feelings."

"I hardly think this is relevant Miss Scrimgeour."

"Becca." She smiled and sat back in her chair. "Of course you have feelings; you would be inhuman if you didn't. So, tell me Percy … why would you want to work with the daughter of the man who used you?"

Percy rose from his chair and went to the window. He hadn't been expecting this, any of it. He had been expecting a little flower, a daddy's girl who would be thankful for a big-girls job. Becca Scrimgeour was tough, and she was no pushover. It occurred to him that, though she was certainly annoying, this wasn't a bad thing…if nothing else, it let him off the hook. She didn't want to work for him any more than he wanted her to…problem solved.

"I don't." He turned back to her. Honesty was the way to go on this one. Brutal honesty. Obviously Becca was the sort who could take it. "I don't want to work with you."

"Then why am I here?"

Percy went back to his desk and sat down across from her. "You tell me?"

"I asked first."

"It's my interview," Percy couldn't resist smirking, "I get to ask the questions."

Becca let loose something that sounded remotely like a hiss, then sat back in her chair, glaring at him.

"I'm here as a favor to Kingsley Shacklebolt. He seems to think I am perfect for this job."

Percy couldn't help the stab of sympathy that came…he knew exactly how she felt. Pushed into doing something she didn't want to do, yet unable to find a way out of it.

"Kingsley and your father were friendly?"

"No," She reached back to pull her hair free from the leather tie then shook her head slightly, making it fall over her shoulders in silken waves. "Kingsley and my father … well, they tolerated each other at best. My mother was different; they've been friends since they were kids."

"So why does he want you in this job so bad?"

"I imagine he's told you all about my horrible muggle past." She smiled wryly "He seems to think I can use it to help people."

"Couldn't you?"

"What does that matter?" Becca shot him a look of contempt. "I thought you didn't want to hire me?"

"I don't." Percy shrugged, he was still being honest, but he couldn't deny a bit of curiosity as well. "Let's speak in hypotheticals then."

"Hypothetical's." Becca grinned and rolled her eyes. She was enjoying this interview much more than she had wanted to…she didn't like it. "Okay, hypothetically speaking… I suppose I could."

"Then why don't you want to?"

"Hypothetically?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Hypothetically… working for the Ministry…it's just a bit too along the family line for me."

"Family line?" Percy looked at her quizzically.

"It is just the sort of thing Rufus would want me to do." She pulled herself up straight in her chair, all humor gone from her face. "I've spent most of my adult life trying to do the exact opposite of what he wanted me to do; his being dead doesn't change anything."

The room was deathly quiet for a moment; Percy didn't know what to say to that. In some ways he could understand her perspective…he too had rebelled against the 'family line', he too had been desperate to break away and make his own mark. But in his case, that had meant betraying his family. He had been a traitor and he had lost so much that he could never get back because of it…all that time with Fred, Bills wedding, all the battles that had been fought without him by their sides. Rebellion had its place…but rebellion also had its price. Rebellion, for the sake of rebellion alone, was worthless, and…it was selfish.

"So." Becca stared back at him "Are you going to answer my question now?"

"Kingsley asked me to consider you for the same reason he asked me to return to the ministry. He knew that I had unique experiences that I could use to help others."

"And it doesn't bother you? Working for the ministry again?"

"Of course it does, but…what does that have to do with anything" Percy shrugged, his mind on Luna. He had taken this job because of her…because of people like her. He was in a position to help them; if he didn't…then he really would be a bastard. "Bit selfish really, putting your feelings ahead of the needs of others."

Becca stared him down, resisting the urge to look away from his intense gaze. Percy Weasley was nothing at all like her father had described him. She had been expecting a spineless namby-pamby yes man, someone she would be able to browbeat as easily as she did everyone else.

She didn't like this, not one little bit. She hated his confidence, his selflessness and more than anything else…she hated that after fifteen minutes with him she was starting to think that perhaps she wanted the job after all.

* * *

()

* * *

_George had never felt more at peace. The summer sun shone brightly around them. It was so peaceful; calm…they sat in the middle of the flower filled meadow while Luna braided together a chain of daisies and dandelions. The breeze ruffled her hair causing it to shift gently around her shoulders, settling, taking flight, and then settling once again. _

_She had never looked more beautiful. _

"_I love you." He reached up to touch her face, his head resting in her lap. _

_Luna smiled and brushed a gentle finger over his lips. "I love you too." _

_He shifted onto his knees so he could cup her face in his hands and pull her closer. Their lips met in a kiss so sweet it made him want to cry. He broke the kiss; then whispered in her ear. _

"_The smartest thing I ever did was marrying you." _

_He pulled back to see her brilliant smile, her soft eyes…so warm and gentle …shined with so much love it made him ache. His hand moved down her arm, then came to rest on her swollen stomach. _

"_I hope she'll be just like you." _

_()  
_

George jerked awake to the sound of soft moans…the first sounds of Luna's building panic. It all seemed so unfair, what right did he have to such beautiful and amazing dreams, when the woman he held in his arms was so tortured by her own?

"Luna." He whispered softly against her hair, pulling her closer against him. "It's okay…shhh."

He knew that she would struggle; it was routine when she had to sleep without the dreamless potion. Thankfully, over the past week her subconscious seemed to grasp the fact that she was no longer alone and the violence upon waking had ceased. She was keeping food down, her weight was slowly going up...if no where near what it should be. Her skin had lost the yellow pallor; returned to her usual pale cream and the deep purple circles faded away. Little by little, Luna was getting better. Physically anyway…just as in the summer, nothing could stop the nightmares.

He opened his eyes to look at her, their afternoon nap once again abruptly ended. His heart broke to see it, the faint line of tears that wet her eyelashes…the tears he knew would spill over her cheeks the moment she opened her eyes.

"Luna, its okay…I'm here." He pulled her closer, hating the feeling of her gentle struggles. In a moment, her eyes would open, she would look up at him for just a second…and then she would bury her face and sob against his chest.

The moment came all too soon. Luna's body stilled, the momentary lock of silver on brown…and then the tears…the horrible tears that broke his heart.

It was the daily routine, played out every afternoon, every night…often multiple times during the night.

"Its okay." he whispered softly into her ear. "I'm here, its okay."

Luna nodded weakly and he kissed her forehead.

"George, Luna?" Footsteps on the stairs…soon, Molly would poke her head in the door and seeing they were awake, she would stand there until they got out of bed and came downstairs.

George knew his mother was trying so hard to be accepting, to do what she was able to help Luna…but this arrangement just wasn't working out. He needed to be able to take the time to comfort Luna properly as soon as she woke, without having to break in the middle to go outside to get away from his mother's watchful eyes. Something was going to have to give, and soon.

"Pretend to be asleep." He whispered into her ear, then let his head fall slack against the pillows…faking a light snore. He felt Luna nod against his chest, and then she too increased her breathing.

Molly stopped outside the door and looked in for a moment. George had to force himself to keep on pretending to be asleep. It went against his nature…everything within him wanted to sit up and yell at her to just leave them the hell alone so he could go on with being there for her the way she needed him to be. Molly didn't seem convinced...she stood in the doorway for a long time watching.

While he waited for her to give up, Georges mind went back to his dream; how could it not…it had been so sweet, so real. He could see himself married to Luna and the idea of her pregnant with his child… George couldn't imagine anything that would make him happier. But for Luna to get pregnant…they would have to be _together_ first, they would have to make love. That was something Luna didn't think she would ever be able to do; something George would never dream of _asking_ her to do.

That didn't mean he didn't want to spend his life with her. He knew she would protest, that she would say he had a right to expect it, that he had needs and it wasn't fair for him to be denied his needs because of her. George was far from naive …he knew that there were ways for a man to handle those sorts of needs all by himself. As long as he had her…as long as he could hold her and know that she loved him… that was enough.

George wanted the dream … even if he could only have half of it. Besides, they could always adopt children.

There was a creak on the stairs, at last, Molly had either finally accepted they were asleep or decided they were never going to give her enough proof that they were awake to call them on it. He waited for the sound of her foot steps clearing the stairs, then bent his head and kissed her eyelids, her nose… then softly kissed her lips.

"You're going to get us into trouble." Luna whispered softly, a small smile curving her lips as she opened her eyes.

"Might as well do it up right then." He kissed her again, longer this time. God…how he loved her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Luna's arms tightened around him and she buried her face in his chest again.

When he held her like this it felt so close…the dream…George felt as if he only had to reach out and touch it.

"I want to marry you."

"What?" Luna gasped and pulled back, her eyes huge and watery.

"I said…" He pulled her back in close. "I want to marry you."

And Luna knew…she wanted it too. Someday…when she wasn't so afraid, when she had something to offer.

"Maybe." She conceded "Someday."

"No." he shook his head and slid down until the were eye level "I want to marry you now."

"You…you can't!" Luna stammered, her whisper rising slightly. "I'm not of age for one thing."

"We can petition the ministry for emancipation, it's only a month."

"George…are you insane?" Luna was no longer whispering. She sat up and spun around, slinging her legs around the side of the bed. A moment later she was out the door and downstairs. By the time George reached the kitchen, she had put on her shoes and cloak and was out the door.

"Luna, would you wait."

"I don't want to wait." She continued stomping towards the fallen log.

"This is not the way mature, responsible adults discuss things Luna."

"See George? " She stopped and turned back. "I am not a mature responsible adult. Obviously, I can't get married."

George stopped in front of her, his eyes set into a sad, puppyish look. "Why don't you want to marry me?"

Luna bit her lip to stop from breaking into tears. But she _did_ want this, wanted it so badly she could already see herself in a beautiful white dress, her arms full of daisies and sunflowers while she walked towards George. His face would be beaming…filled with so much love; his eyes shining in anticipation of the night to come.

A night she couldn't give him.

"You know why."

George took her hands and squeezed them tightly in his. "You know that doesn't matter to me."

"It will."

"No." He shook his head. "Don't underestimate how much I love you. You are more important to me than anything, far more important than _that_. But if you are saying no because you don't want me…"

"No!" Luna looked up; a shocked and angry look on her face. "Don't be stupid George!"

"It's no more stupid than what you think."

"What if you're wrong though? What if…"

"I told you before." George sighed and pulled her into his arms. "Then we'll deal with it when.. if...we need to. I love you, and I want to marry you. I am not going to let a bunch of shitty '_what if's' _stand in the way of that."

"And if the Ministry says no?"

"Then in December, when you turn of age." He shrugged "It's only another month."

Luna couldn't stand it...she wanted this...she wanted this so bad! So bad she couldn't hold onto her resolve to say no, not even when she knew it was the right thing to do. It was selfish, and she knew she would regret it. But she couldn't stop it...not when he looked at her with so much love in his eyes it made her want to weep.

"George." Luna pulled back and took his hands. "If it's only another month…would you wait until December? So Ginny and the others can be here?"

George felt his heart take flight…he would give her anything. "If that's what you want. It would give mum a little time to put together a wedding…if you'd like one that is."

"It's a bit silly I know." She smiled sheepishly "But…little girls dream of their wedding day…even Loony ones."

George rolled his eyes, wishing that she would stop calling herself that. One day he would break her of the nasty habit.

"It's not silly. You deserve to have everything you ever dreamed of." He let her go and took her hand to lead her back into the house. George wasn't sure how his mother was going to feel about this new development, he was counting on her love of all things wedding related to soften the blow. It was possible too that she might be pleased to have the responsibility of babysitting over and done with. She couldn't be enjoying supervising anymore than they were enjoying being supervised.

"You really want to marry me?" Luna slowed as they neared the house. "Really, really?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Well, if you want to get technical, you didn't actually ask me."

"I did!" George looked properly affronted "Upstairs, in the bedroom just before you ran off!"

"No, you did not." Luna countered with raised eyebrow "You said you wanted to marry me."

"Yes, so the question was implied."

"Hmm." Luna looked at him with a devilish grin. "Perhaps then, as long as the question is just an implication, the answer will have to be an implication as well."

"It's the same thing." George smirked

"Maybe to some people." Luna let his hand go, then tapped her chin with her finger for a moment while she appraised him. "I'm a bit more practical. I don't like making plans based on implications. So, when the implication becomes a question…let me know." Lune stood on her tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss, then turned and went inside. She knew she was being a little underhanded, maybe even a little mean.

But in all fairness…weddings weren't the only thing little girls dreamed of.

* * *

Draco trudged along the stairs leading to the seventh floor. He hated going up there…the corridors were filled with so many horrible memories. He had watched two people die up there and the memories would never fade. Vincent Crabbe, his best friend since childhood, his arm reaching up through the black curling smoke. Fred Weasley, someone he had always mocked while secretly he had admired his audacity. Draco didn't think he would ever forget the sound of Percy Weasley's sobs…the way they echoed off the stone, even while Goyle dragged him away from the fighting.

He stopped at the top of the stairs, and then turned right, even though going left was much shorter. The left would have taken him right past the Room of Requirement. Draco didn't care how much it took him out of the way… he didn't go down that corridor…for any reason.

Draco stopped and glared at the bottom of the curling stairway to the Divination tower. Divination…what a waste of time. Here he was, struggling to stay caught up in Transfiguration, Charms and Potions and he was stuck wasting his time in Divination… all because he had made the stupid decision to take the class years before when he had thought it would be a bit of a laugh. Who knew that Professor Trelawney would actually start _teaching _something in their seventh year?

By the time he arrived class had already started.

"How nice of your to join us Mr. Malfoy." Trelawney theatrically waved him into a chair. She was different these days…less dreamy, stricter. Perhaps it was learning that she had been the one that had made the prophecy that was behind the deaths of Lily and James Potter, or maybe she had just been hit across the head with something heavy during the battle…but she was a lot less spacey than she had been previous years, more serious.

"We'll be gazing into the future today." Trelawney moved towards the cabinet at the back of the room that held her precious crystal balls. "Sadly, many of these lovely things were lost during the battle." There was a smattering of giggles … several of them remembered exactly why there was a shortage…they had been turned into weapons that had proven to be quite effective. "We will have to pair up in groups of four."

Draco groaned silently, he hated having to pair up…particularly considering how wonderfully his last pairing had worked out.

"Draco." Draco turned to see a group of three Slytherin girls motioning him over, one of them Sally Ollander...he had taken to avoiding her of late. "You can work with us."

"Err…" Draco looked around nervously. The last thing he wanted was to spend the next two hours sitting with the group of giggling Slytherin girls. Seven years with Pansy Parkinson had given him a vast dislike of girls who giggled excessively, and these three had a track record of being mean that almost rivaled Pansy's. His eyes fell on a dark table far up along the wall. Eloise Midgen sat with another Gryffindor boy and a Hufflepuff girl. "Thanks, but I have a group already."

He quickly climbed the short bunch of stairs, Eloise grinned up at him. "Do you mind?" He asked, his voice slightly nervous. He had just been a bit presumptuous. If they already had a fourth, he was going to be seriously embarrassed.

"I don't." Eloise glanced over at the boy and girl "If you don't."

The boy and girl stared at Draco in shock; he realized that he hadn't been particularly nice to them either. In fact, he had been downright mean to Neville Longbottom.

"Neville." Draco took the seat at Eloise's side. "Err... nice to see you."

"PPfft." Shot back Hannah Abbott. "That's rich, coming from you."

She got up angrily and moved to join Parvati and Padma Patil where they sat with Lavender Brown.

"Err…" Neville looked back at Draco nervously. "Don't mind her. It's nice of you to say that. Some of us know…well, you know."

"What?"

Eloise smiled and touched his hand softly. "You're not the same anymore."

Draco smiled, oblivious to the glare that came from the Slytherin table.

* * *

"Ginny, are you sure your notes are right?" Hermione walked through the passage that lead to the second floor, her eyes trained on Ginny's Herbology notes. "I don't think Devils Snare feeds well on Essence of Mandrake."

"That can't be right." Ginny pulled the scroll from Hermione's hand and squinted down at it, a frown on her face. "Essence of Mandrake is poisonous. Oh, wait…that's Essence of Mondrope."

"Your handwriting is as bad as Ron's." Hermione giggled "I can barely read his writing either."

"Well maybe next time you'll be in class instead of tutoring Dennis Creevey in Arithmancy." Ginny grinned and stuck out her tongue.

"Doubt it." Hermione chuckled "I like tutoring much better than I like Devils Snare."

Up ahead, just about the door exit there was a shower of sparks followed by a stifled scream.

"What in the…" Ginny said, breaking into a run.

At the end of the corridor, three Slytherin girls had Draco Malfoy cornered, behind him cowered Eloise Midgen.

"Look, just back off okay?" Draco was trying to reason with them. "You're being stupid."

"Why don't you just hand in your robes and join Gryffindor Malfoy?" one of the girls sneered at him. "You're such a freak now, you'd fit right in."

Sally Ollander's eyes never left Eloise. She was damned if she was going to lose to Eloise Midgen, not that fat, ugly zit covered lump.

"Maybe I should." Draco tossed off glibly. "Better a Gryffindor than a rude, snotty, Slytherin bitch."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment to Gryffindor?" Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Maybe?" Ginny whispered back. "It is Malfoy…can't be too easy, trying to act like a human being, must get confusing at times."

"Your fat friend knows a thing or two about being a bitch." Sally glared at Eloise. "If she knows what's good for her, she will back off."

Hermione and Ginny moved without thinking. They were Prefects after all.

"There are rules against bullying you know Ollander." Ginny glared angrily

"Oh two more Gryffindor bitches." One of the girls snarled, her wand waving between Hermione and Ginny.

Sally turned, her eyes a narrow hateful glare. "What of it Weasley?"

"In case you missed it, we are both Prefects." Hermione glared, she hated being called a bitch. "So unless you want things to be a lot worse, I suggest you lower your wands and back away."

"Stinking mudblood." The second Slytherin girl sneered at Hermione.

"Don't call her that." Eloise yelled angrily, Hermione had always been nice to her...she was about the only one.

"Who's going to stop me?" Sally smirked. "Your new _boyfriend_?"

"Maybe." Draco took Eloise by the hand and brushed past the three girls. "Or, maybe I will just tell Granger she should ignore it. Only ignorant trash uses that sort of language."

Sally's eyes narrowed and she raised her wand and pointed it at Draco's back. Before she could utter the curse, Ginny reacted.

"_Protego!" _

A shield came up between the three Slytherins and Ginny, Hermione, Draco and Eloise. Ginny walked up to the shimmering shield and grinned.

"Professor McGonagall will be looking for you." She spun on her heel, waving behind her. "Ta Ta!"

Draco looked at Hermione and Ginny, he didn't know whether to smile, or be afraid. He had already carried around a small bit of fear of Hermione Granger since the day she knocked him on his ass in their third year… it had just doubled.

"Thanks." Draco smiled a little as he watched the three Slytherin girls disappear on the other side of the shield. "Err…I owe you one I guess."

"Why didn't you use your own wand?" Ginny asked out of curiosity

"I don't like to fight …particularly not with magic." A sick look came over Draco's face as he remembered the use his old wand had been put to. His new wand had never been raised to hurt another person...he had hoped to keep it that way. "I would have if I hadn't had any other choice; it was getting close to it." He shrugged. "I'm just glad you came along. " He smirked "I suppose I've put a target on my back now, letting myself be defended by two Gryffindor's."

Eloise reached down and took his hand, looking at him with something close to adoration. "There are worse things."

"Yeah." He snorted, his eyes alight with humor. "They could have been girls."

Draco and Eloise turned towards the hall, leaving Hermione and Ginny staring after them. Hermione turned and flicked her wand, removing the shield.

"Who the hell was that?" Ginny said, still staring down the hallway."

"Not sure."

Hermione had never thought she would see the day that she would stand up for Draco Malfoy. In the end, it wasn't as if she really had a choice in the matter...she hadn't made a conscious decision...her conscience had made the decision for her. On the other hand ... Draco HAD made the decision to stand up for Eloise Midgen, he had been making decisions like that since the start of the term...and, he was making the right ones. If Hermione could believe that...if she could accept that...then she would have admit that she was wrong. That she needed to adjust her thinking when it came to Draco Malfoy. He _wasn't_ the same anymore...and it was unfair for her to act as if he was.

Hermione picked up her bag, then turned to go up the stairs.

"But it's not who I thought it was."

* * *

()

* * *

Chapter Seventeen Preview

()

George tries to

come up with the perfect proposal while Molly salivates over the idea of a wedding.

Draco faces the repercussions of his new friendships

Percy has a second meeting with Rebecca

* * *

()

* * *

()


	17. The Good Fight

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

A/N Sorry, this chapter started getting a little long (and it started getting really late LOL) so I didn't get to the proposal. Not a whole lot of George and Luna in this chapter but they are totally cute in it! Promise to make up for it in the next chapter!

BTW...Am I the only person in the world who didn't like D.H. part 1? After the wedding it just totally went downhill for me. I LOATHED the nudity in the horcrux scene and too much important info was cut out. On the other hand, I loved the 7 potters scene and the scene where Harry and Hermione danced was sweet. The scene with Fred and George...omg...so incredibly well acted, no wonder James and Oliver Phelps are my fav H.P. actors. Also loved the Harry Ginny kiss scene...much better ending than the book. LOL I won't be going to the second one. I prefer to hang onto my denial. :P

Happy Reading and Happy Holidays!

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Seventeen

The Good Fight

* * *

Three Weasley's and a Lovegood watched with mild amusement while Percy stabbed at his dinner plate hatefully. It had been just past a week since his interview with Rebecca 'Becca' Scrimgeour and yet his annoyance with the woman hadn't abated in the slightest…and he was letting everyone know it.

"Err…Perce." George grinned, watching his brother like this brought back fond memories of Percy tearing entire rooms apart looking for his Prefect's badge. "I think the cow is already dead. No need to kill it again."

Percy looked up and fixed his younger brother with an annoyed look. "I know that."

"Be nice George." Luna softly kicked him under the table. "Percy has a difficult decision to make; teasing him isn't going to make it any easier."

"What decision?" Percy shrugged and went back to his plate. "The decision has already been made; I am not working with that woman."

"Percy…" Molly gave him a reproving look for his tone. It worried her when he made occasional slips into old Percy mode.

"She doesn't want to work with me anymore than I want to work with her."

"With a little persuading," Arthur weighed in "I think you could change that."

"Dad," Percy pulled the napkin from his lap and tossed it down on the table next to him. "The idea of us working together… let's just leave it at it's not a good idea."

"Why not?" Luna gave him a curious look; Percy had said precious little about Rebecca Scrimgeour, only that she was the most annoying woman he had ever met in his life. Luna found that quite hard to believe, considering he had worked with Dolores Umbridge for years.

"Oh, where do I start?" Percy smirked like a man who was about to seriously enjoy the next several minutes of his life. "She's loud, obnoxious, pushy, bossy…"

"Oh…," Luna giggled, thinking of how George been behaving in the week since his non-proposal proposal "Like George then."

"Hey!" George protested, his mouth full of a large chunk of steak. "That's not true."

"Of course it is." She gave him a cheeky grin, her eyes dancing with good humor. "And stop kicking me under the table or I'll tell your mum."

"I think you just did." He rolled his eyes at her. "Tattletale."

"Stop it you two." Molly shook her head at them. "I swear, the past week you two have been fighting like naughty kittens left in the same box."

George turned to Luna and hissed, lifted his hand and pretended to claw her.

Luna giggled and hissed back. "And people think I'm a freak."

"You are a freak." George grinned and gave her a soft kick under the table "An incredibly cute one that I love with all my heart…but a freak just the same."

"I'm no more a freak than you are." Luna smirked and kicked him back "I'm not the one planning on getting married on December twenty-third when I don't even have a fiancée."

The three Weasley's around the table grinned at one another. George and Luna had been at loggerheads over whether or not they were engaged for the past week. Though none of them believed that Luna would actually refuse to marry him if he didn't make the transition from 'implied' to 'proposed', it had been quite entertaining watching them battle it out. To George's dismay, Molly was very firmly on Luna's side, she had been a little girl once herself after all, and she refused to make a single wedding preparation until he made a proper proposal…at least, that they were allowing George to see. There was plenty of planning going on behind his back however; Molly knew that a wedding, even a small one, took time to plan. Now that Luna had recovered from the lack of sleep that had lead to her breakdown, she didn't need the afternoon naps…this left George free to go back to working full days. Luna spent her mornings doing schoolwork and in the afternoon, she and Molly had taken to secretly making wedding plans. Unlike the big affair that Bill and Fleur had had the year before, Luna refused to spend a lot of money and so they would be doing many things themselves … including her wedding dress.

"I have a fiancée." George gave Luna an irritated look "She's just being stubborn."

"Do not." Luna gave him a defiant look. "You haven't asked yet, only implied."

"See?" George nodded to no one in particular "…stubborn."

"I don't know if stubborn is the word really." Percy offered…his idea of being helpful; George's idea of being a pain in the ass. "More like…traditional."

"Thank you Percy." Luna grinned, stood up from her chair and went to the other side of the table to give Percy and big hug and kiss on the cheek. "See, Percy's a man and he understands."

George rolled his eyes again...something he had found himself doing quite a lot of lately...and shifted his attention back to his plate. Anything to stop himself from saying what he really wanted to say….that Percy was a big fat suck-up.

It wasn't that he didn't want to propose to Luna, he was more than willing to do that very thing. The problem was…he didn't know _how. _Well, that wasn't exactly it…he _knew_ how…he just didn't know how to do it _right_. There were two ways to propose to a woman…there was the traditional-bended-knee-Blah-blah-blah proposal…and then there was the holy-shit-blow-her-mind kind of proposal.

After all she had been through, all she had suffered….Luna deserved the holy-shit-blow-your-mind kind of proposal. It was only fitting, considering that was the way he loved her.

The problem was finding the way. He wanted to sweep her away, to make her forget … even if just for a few minutes… all that she had suffered at the hands of Jarrett Conlish. He wanted to make this a beautiful memory…the first of many, so that eventually, she would have so many that they would crowd out the bad. George wanted Luna to be happy…and he was prepared to go to any lengths to do it.

"Why don't you marry me then?" Percy grinned and tugged on a piece of Luna's hair where it fell out of her long ponytail.

"Because." Luna let him go, slid back into her chair next to George and picked up his hand under the table then winked at Percy. "You're way too old for me."

"I think Penny might have a problem with it too." Arthur laughed and reached for the leftover blueberry pie.

Unknown to those around him, Percy felt a stab of guilt as he stared at his dinner plate. Since Becca Scrimgeour had walked into his office, he hadn't thought about his girlfriend a single time…and in realizing that, it struck him as well…

…he hadn't had an owl from Penny in even longer than that.

* * *

For the first time, Draco Malfoy was getting a full appreciation of what it had felt like to be Harry Potter in their second year…the year everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin and was turning Muggleborns to stone. Ostracized didn't begin to scratch the surface. Since coming back in September he had faced the coldness from the other three houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor … he had been expecting those. Those were people that he had been cruel in the past, and the families that had been damaged and broken apart by Voldemort. It was well known that Lucius Malfoy was a death eater and it was also well known that Draco had been on the astronomy tower the night Albus Dumbledore was murdered. Despite the truth coming out after Voldemorts downfall, there were still those who blamed Draco for Dumbledore being without his wand and thus, unable to defend himself. Forgotten was the fact that Dumbledore had _wanted_ to die, that his murder was in fact, euthanasia…an act of kindness by Severus Snape.

Draco was given the cold shoulder, pointed at and whispered about more than Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger put together. It became even worse in the week after he and Eloise Midgen were 'rescued' by Hermione and Ginny.

In part, it was because it was Eloise Midgen; the girl had been a pariah from the moment she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express at eleven years old. She was overweight, had horrible acne, was clumsy to the point of nearly being disabled and fantastically shy. Not a good combination, particularly when dealing with your average insecure teenager who was quick to point of the faults of others in order to make themselves feel big. That she had come back changed for their last year didn't change anything. It was the nature of teenagers that once a pariah, always a pariah…there was just no shaking the stigma of being Eloise Midgen.

The 'rescue' by Hermione and Ginny however had taken this all to an entirely different level. Now, the Slytherins had joined in on the hatefest in celebration of Draco Malfoy. In being defended by not just two Gryffindor's, but two Gryffindor's who were also a blood traitor and a mudblood to boot, Draco had earned the title of pariah himself.

Within days, all four of his roommates and requested, and been granted, permission to change rooms…though Draco suspected this might be more for his own safety than to allow them to be free of him. Odd things had begun to happen to Draco while he slept. He woke up one morning with tentacles, another with horrible boils all over his body and yet another with a fantastic pair of donkey ears just beginning to grow. After all those years of feeling protected by being Lucius Malfoy's son, being Draco Malfoy felt anything but safe.

It was a true testimony to Draco's change in attitude that he didn't regret the choices that lead to his decline in status. He wore the title of pariah with as much pride as he had once wore the title pureblood and it was obvious why. Even though it was now dangerous _for_ him to sleep…he was finally _able_ to sleep … for the first time in his life, his conscience was clear.

It didn't hurt matters that his parents were behind him one-hundred percent, even Lucius who sent owls once a week from the new wizard guarded Azkaban.

_-)0(-_

_Dearest Draco, _

_Of course it is dreadful for you; it must feel a terrible betrayal. Those people were your friends for many years and you would think they would understand…after all you have been through…you cannot possibly be the same person you once were. Nor should you be. Your mother and I have seen first hand the horror's of our ignorance. We nearly lost you, the thing that is the most precious in all the world to us, and I doubt we will ever deserve your forgiveness... though you so freely give it. _

_Keep your chin up son. How shockingly odd that I encourage a friendship with Harry Potter and the Weasley boy…when once I would have preferred a spitting viper to that ilk. As for being defended by the … by Miss Granger … well, so be it. For all our years of thinking we were so much better than they, she proved us wrong last spring. I cannot bring myself to encourage a friendship with her. Some feelings are just too deeply rooted…but, maybe in time. I will not forbid, nor will I mock. Let us leave it at that. _

_As to your other new friend, I do not know the Midgen's well, only that they are purebloods and I suppose…by past standards, that makes them acceptable. Not that past standards mean anything. Pansy Parkinson was a pureblood and quite frankly, she always annoyed me. _

_Study hard and be well,_

_Father_

_-)0(-  
_

Draco smiled a little as the scroll rolled closed. His father wasn't the only one who was annoyed by Pansy Parkinson; pretty much all of Hogwarts was in that club.

"Hey Malfoy." Blaise Zabini sauntered up with his usual group of friends, his face locked into its permanent sneer. Blaise it seemed had taken over Draco's place as the biggest ass in Slytherin. "Where's the girlfriend, off trying to cram her fat arse through a door somewhere?"

Draco looked up with a small grin. That was rich; Blaise's girlfriend actually_ was_ fat.

"Blaise, have you looked at Eloise this year? She isn't fat anymore. Can you say the same about Staci?" He bent down and picked up his book bag, then gave them a small wave as he turned away towards the shortcut for the dungeons. "Later."

"Malfoy's been a self-righteous little bastard since we came back this year." Knott said, glaring after him

"Damn right he has." One of the other boys, a sixth year named Evan Scott, nodded his head in agreement and reached for his wand. "Getting pretty sick of his shit myself."

"Follow him." Blaise glared after Draco, his hands curled into fists.

* * *

Becca Scrimgeour paced nervously in front of Percy Weasley's office door. She couldn't believe she was there, about to admit that she had been wrong…about to beg the arrogant stuffed shirt for a job that she had never wanted in the first place.

She had only gone to the interview to get her mother off her back. Delia Scrimgeour could be the sweetest, most wonderful woman in the world…she could also be the most haranguing, annoying she-devil of a mother when she wanted something and it didn't seem like she was going to her way. Delia had flooded Becca with owls, shown up unannounced…sometimes multiple times a day…and had even gotten Madam Maxime in on it. All because Delia had once had a crush on her childhood best friend Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Becca had caved and gone to the interview. Mostly because she had heard through the grapevine, that Percy Weasley had taken the job as director. Rufus had had precious little good to say about Percy Weasley. He said he was the worst yes man he had ever come into contact with; that he had no spine and was such a worm that he had screwed his entire family over for his career. Rufus in fact, hadn't had the slightest respect for Percy because of this and had planned to fire him as soon as he had served his purpose…the purpose of which he had never told her…but was only too easy to guess.

Harry Potter. From the moment he had taken office, Rufus had been obsessed with the idea of getting 'The Chosen One' under his thumb and it just so happened that he had a front seat ticket to the boy in his left pocket…the brother of Potter's best friend, Ron Weasley. It still made her laugh, remembering how angry Rufus had been when, after finally manipulating himself into a meeting with Potter, he had come back empty handed. Even Becca, someone who didn't know Harry Potter, had known enough to know that Potter would never throw his support to the Ministry…not after all Fudge had put him through. Unlike her father, Harry Potter had morals.

Becca sighed and flopped heavily into a chair, crossing her ankle over a knee. She hated to think of her father in the last years before his death, it was much nicer to remember him during the years when she was small…when he had still carried her on his shoulders and called her his little Beckydrop …before he had become hardened and bitter due to the strain of his job. Or rather… a little girl who had died because he hadn't been able to do his job. The case hadn't been related to Voldemort in the least…but still, Rufus hadn't been able to stop the connection in his mind between little Melanie Sutton, a girl who had been kidnapped and murdered, and Natalie Moran…or as she later became known…Rebecca Scrimgeour.

He became obsessed with protecting her, insisting she go to school abroad, far from the reaches of Voldemorts remaining death eaters, college in the United States, and then, when Voldemort came back…even when Fudge was calling it a lie…he forced her into hiding, even though she was over the age of seventeen. While every other young witch and wizard her age was fighting to save the wizarding world at Hogwarts that horrible night, she was hidden away with her mother, safe off the coast of Borneo. They hadn't even known her father was dead until the war was over and Kingsley had come to bring them home. Rufus had forced her to be a coward, and that went against everything she believed in.

"Miss Scrimgeour…" Becca looked up to find Percy staring down at her…he didn't seem at all happy to see her sitting outside his office.

Shocked was more like it. Percy was still feeling mildly annoyed from the dinner table conversation the night before, including his realization that he had become so fixated on Becca Scrimgeour that he had totally forgotten his girlfriend….and, it seemed that she had forgotten about him as well.

Becca looked much the same as she had the week before, same long black trench coat, same dark glasses. She had switched out the hoops for earrings made of peacock feathers, the boots for a pair of black high top trainers and her hair was piled into a messy knot held in place by two cherry-colored lacquered sticks. Her manner hadn't changed at all.

"Percy." She jumped from the chair as if she were surprised to see him there…though she was standing in front of his office. "Err…Hi."

"Hello." Percy pulled his wand from his pocket and waved it over the wand recognition sensor over his door. The lock clicked open and Percy pushed the door open, stepped inside and then started to close the door…hoping fervently that Becca meant to stay on the other side. He was, of course, wrong.

"Did you need something Miss Scrimgeour?" Percy pushed as much impatience into his voice as possible. Now that he had made a decision, he wanted to move on. There were many other positions in the office that needed to be filled; he had spent far too long on this one.

"Well...yes, Becca…remember?" Percy was amused at the nervous tone in her voice. He'd been wrong moments ago in assuming her attitude was the same, she had the bearing of someone who wanted something and felt a bit cowed at having to ask for it.

"Very well, Becca." Percy pulled off his cloak, hung it on a peg near the door and then took his chair behind his desk. "Though I can't imagine we have a lasting need for that informality."

"About that…" Becca slid into a chair and resisted the urge to revisit her habit of twirling her hair when she was nervous. She had worked long and hard to shake it off while she was at university and now seemed like a pretty dumb time to pick it up again. She needed to convince Percy Weasley that she could do this job, despite all she had done a week ago to prove that she shouldn't.

"Look Percy, I've been giving it a lot of thought and…thing is…I want this job."

Percy stared for nearly a full minute, his mind pondering what could have possibly made the wantonly rebellious Rebecca Scrimgeour decide she wanted to follow the 'family line' and work for the Ministry. She had seemed the sort who stood by her decisions once she made them, the kind who couldn't be shaken no matter what. As much as he didn't want to be, he found himself more intrigued than ever by the daughter of his former boss.

"You've changed your mind." He said plainly "Why?"

"Because…" Becca shook her head slightly, raising her head to look into his eyes. She had been dreading this part more than anything else. "Because you were right. My parents died just because they were muggles who had a witch for a daughter. Voldemort was threatened by my power. I wasn't Harry Potter...There were no prophecies calling me the chosen one, no reason for him to come after me…but he did. My parent's are dead because I am a _'mudblood' _and I supposedly had some _great power _that he didn't think a mudblood had a right to have."

Becca stopped and took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly while she tried to fathom the look on Percy's face. Was she getting through to him; was she making him understand a bit of what she had felt when she left his office the week before and had felt every moment since?

"I want this job because you were right. I have unique experiences, I know first hand what these people have suffered, and if I don't help them because of my resentment for my father…then that is the worst kind of selfishness…it is selfishness with a price."

Nothing Becca said could have hit Percy closer to home. He knew about selfishness, particularly the kind that carried a price. Sometimes, he thought he would be paying for his choices for the rest of his life. This job was part of his penance, his way of making up for the things he had done. Refusing to hire Becca Scrimgeour, someone who could understand what the people they were trying to help had suffered, was just as selfish as his initial refusal to take the job. It wasn't about him, or her, it was about the people Voldemort had hurt…it was about helping them recover.

"Okay then." He rose from his chair and offered his hand. "Welcome aboard."

Becca rose and took his hand, giving him a smile Percy had never seen before; it was warm and friendly…even attractive. It made him wonder what was really hiding behind the leather trench coat and dark shades.

"Well, follow me…I'll show you your office."

"Is it as big as yours?" She looked around, carefully appraising his office.

"Eh...no."

"Why not?" Becca pulled off her coat and draped it over her arm. "How do you rate?"

"I'm your boss," Percy struggled to keep his growing annoyance at bay "that's how I rate."

"Wow…pulling rank already?"

"Becca. ..Couldn't you have waited ten minutes before making me regret having hired you?"

"You think this is bad?" Becca laughed and pulled the office door open, then turned back with a wink. "Wait till I stop being nice."

* * *

Harry stared down into the depths of his cauldron at the congealed mess he had created; it gave off a nasty putrid reek like overcooked cabbage and rotten eggplant.

"Jeeze Harry." Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Don't even think of coming near me with that."

"Yeah." Ron looked at the two with disgust, then back down into his own smelly cauldron "Because the two of you need love potion."

"The only reason we are learning it is so we can use it to break down next time for learning the antidote." Hermione giggled "and you two will obviously be sharing ours."

"And time is up!" Slughorn called from the front of the room. "You know the procedure, vial up and present, then you may go."

Harry and Ron began chipping chunks out of their cauldrons, Slughorn walked by the table, tsk'ing at them as they chipped. Slughorn was at a loss as to how Harry had gone from brilliant potions prodigy in his sixth year to just being average in his seventh and he was quite dismayed the further into the year they went without a single burst of brilliance.

Finally, vials turned in, they had just begun to clean their workstations when they were approached by Eloise Midgen.

"Hello." Hermione greeted her warmly. "How was it for you?"

"Oh, you know." Eloise smiled shyly, being around Harry and Ron made her incredibly nervous. "As easy as potions ever is for me."

"I know the feeling." Harry grumbled, still trying to chip enough potion out of his cauldron to turn in.

"Try using a Krumulous charm" Eloise suggested "…that usually works for me."

Harry shrugged and waved his wand over his cauldron, as did Ron who was listening in. Large crumbles broke off from their cauldrons and they grinned and packed them into their vials.

"Thanks." Ron grinned, and then took his and Harry's vials up to the front.

"When you've messed up as many potions as I have…you learn a few tricks." Eloise laughed a little "How I made it into N.E.W.T. level is beyond me."

"Definitely know that one." Harry grinned, using his wand to clean out the remaining chunks from his cauldron.

Eloise looked around nervously at the emptying classroom "I was wondering if any of you might have seen Draco on your way to class. We usually walk together, but I had to turn in some books at the Library…he said he would meet me outside so he could give me back my notes but he wasn't here."

"No," Ron shook his head "We haven't seen him since breakfast. He was talking to some of his Slytherin mates."

"That's odd." Eloise shook her head as they turned towards the door. "Draco told me he doesn't really have any Slytherin 'mates' anymore. They've been pretty terrible to him since …well, last week when you…" She nodded towards Hermione and Ginny "made those three girls back off us."

"I wouldn't worry too much." Ginny gave Eloise a reassuring look. "If anyone can take care of himself it's…"

She cut off as several loud screams tore through the quiet. The five turned on their heels, back towards the dungeons and around the corner. A crowd of second years had gathered and Hermione and Ginny began to push their way through.

"Move please…we're Prefects, move out of the way please!" Hermione kept repeating.

"Hey!" Ron whistled loudly "Move it!"

The crowd thinned out and Ginny gasped loudly, lying on the floor half hidden under a tapestry was a badly beaten, unconscious Draco Malfoy. Both eyes were black and blue, looking to be swollen shut, blood ran from his nose and mouth and a pair of teeth lay on the floor by his head. Several fingers on both hands appeared to be broken.

"Draco…" Eloise ran forward, her hand over her mouth as she knelt down next to him and pulled his head into her lap. "Draco."

"Go," Harry told the second year closest to him. "Fetch Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick."

The boy stood frozen, Harry shook him, breaking him out of his daze "Go, now."

The boy nodded and ran off.

"The rest of you, get to class!" Hermione yelled, her voice sharp and full of authority. "Go on!"

"You heard her!" Ron yelled when they didn't move. "Anyone in this hall when I count to three gets a detention…now move!"

They scattered then, running off to the potions lab where they belonged. Harry, Ron, and Hermione knelt down next to Ginny and Eloise where Draco lay on the floor.

"Look Harry." Ginny pointed to Draco's pocket. "He didn't even draw his wand…just like last week."

"Draco doesn't like to fight with magic." Eloise sniffled "He said that he has seen magic used to hurt people too many times…he doesn't want to see it anymore."

"Not even to defend himself?" Ron asked incredulously

"He doesn't think he deserves to be defended." She brushed a finger over his forehead, brushing a bloody piece of white-blond hair out of his face. "He thinks he deserves everything he gets…like it's penance for all the things he's done in the past."

The four looked at one another, considering Eloise Midgen's words. Draco Malfoy had been the bane of their existence from the first moment they met, but he wasn't like that anymore. The same person who had once tried to get an innocent Hippogriff executed for something that wasn't it's fault, was now showing concern for a girl who had seriously harmed him. He had befriended a girl who he had once been horribly cruel to. Harry, Ron and Hermione were also remembering the night they had been taken to Malfoy Manor after being captured. Draco had been hesitant to identify them, and... they were fairly sure that had his life and life of his family not been on the line...he wouldn't have.

As terrible as Draco had been in the past... he didn't deserve to be beaten down ...to be left tossed under a tapestry without having even tried to defend himself…no one deserved that.

They had spent the last seven years fighting, fighting for Muggleborns, for half-giants, loved ones, elfish reform and Hippogriffs. They had even had to fight for their right to learn defensive magic. In the end...they had been fighting for their lives and the lives of those around them. Now, it appeared they had a new fight on their hands.

As they looked at one another, they silently agreed…if Draco Malfoy wasn't going to fight for himself, then they were going to fight for him.

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

Chapter Eighteen Preview

-)0(-

Draco wakes up in the hospital wing with his new friends around him...will he identify his attackers?

Percy and Becca begin the difficult task of working together to hire new employees while Percy tries to figure out why he hasn't heard from Penelope

And finally...the long awaited proposal!

-)0(-

Chapter Eighteen...Coming Soon!

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

-)0(-


	18. First Snow

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

A/N Wow…super long chapter. Enjoy!

In order to follow this first part properly, the parts in italics are written by Luna, the regular type is written by George.

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Eighteen

First Snow

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

-)(-

_Dear Ginny,_

_I was so happy to hear from you, though the things you told me were horrible. I still feel terrible about what I did to Draco Malfoy,_

She shouldn't.

_The things that happened to me weren't his fault. _

Yes they were.

_No they weren't…just ignore George, he is still being a pain in the neck because I refuse to cave on the other thing while he keeps insisting we are engaged…when we aren't. _

Yes we are.

_No we aren't._

Yes we are.

_NO WE AREN'T, He hasn't asked me yet. Even Percy agrees that implied and proposed aren't the same thing. _

Percy's a suck up, that's why.

_Anyway, maybe we can spend the twenty-third shopping or something…since there is nothing else going on that day…_

Yes there is.

_despite what other people seem to think…since they haven't bothered to ask a certain important question as of yet._

She's going to marry me whether she wants to or not, even if it means using the Imperious curse, so be ready for a wedding on December twenty-third.

_He just thinks I am, and he seems to be forgetting that Harry taught us how to fight off the Imperious curse, so…good luck with that one. Don't let him fool you into thinking otherwise. _

_Love, Luna_

and George

-)(-

Ginny looked up from the scroll with a completely bemused look on her face, to see the other three reading their own scrolls…with the exact same looks on their faces.

"Did you guys…?"

"Mmhmm." They answered as one.

"Well, this scroll…"Ginny picked up another scroll from the table. "Says that I am to meet mum on Saturday at Witchies Formal Wear to be fitted. So…something is going on."

"Obviously." Ron grinned. "They've all gone barking mad at home and are about to be committed."

"Commitment doesn't require formal wear." Hermione pushed up from the table, putting her own scroll away as she did.

"At least not that kind." Harry laughed, he and Ginny rose to follow Hermione, Ron on their heels. "Of course, there is committed, and then there is _committed." _

"You have to be a bit crazy to do both kinds don't you think?" Ron ducked a playful swung from Hermione, then reached over for her hand. "Just kidding."

"Guess I'll find out soon enough. Mum says she's cleared it with Professor McGonagall for me to leave school on Saturday afternoon to meet her." Ginny smiled when Harry reached out and pulled a tapestry apart to let her through.

"How do you suppose Draco's doing today?" Harry looked around at the others as they walked through the narrow passageway that cut through the castle to the Hospital Wing. "Professor Flitwick could have let us stay yesterday till he woke up."

"Least he finally figured out we didn't do it." Ron rolled his eyes in disgust, remembering the grilling the four had gotten the afternoon before.

"You can't really blame Professor Flitwick." Hermione offered reasonably. "Particularly after the way George gave him hell for what happened with Luna."

"They weren't kidding when they said they were taking things seriously." Ginny reached for Harry's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Given the history between him and Draco, he had been grilled the longest out of all of them….nearly two hours. "Though I guess that's a good thing…all considered."

"If it stops another situation like Luna's from happening again…it's worth it." Harry reached out and pulled another tapestry apart, then stood aside to let the others pass. The halls were quiet this time of day, the rest of the school was in class…they had taken their time over breakfast…wanting to be the last to leave the great hall. Professor McGonagall had given them permission to skip their first classes of the day to visit Draco under the condition that no one know that they were visiting. Until they knew who had attacked him, Draco's visits were being restricted. The problem was, he refused to name his attacker or attackers.

Ron stopped at the end of the hall and pulled the doors open, noting once again how sick he was of this place. It was only the second week of November, and he was already making his sixth trip there.

"Mr. Potter…and friends." Madam Pomfrey looked up from where she was smoothing the blankets around Draco. Her eyes drifted around to the others, taking them in warily. "I assume you have permission?"

"Yes Ma'am." Hermione stepped forward and handed her the scroll signed by Professor McGonagall, her eyes drifting over to where Draco lay. His bruises had been healed, the broken fingers fixed and the missing teeth had likely been reattached. His face was pale against the pillow, shadow bruises still left his skin dark in places…they would take some time to heal.

"Very well." Madam Pomfrey nodded towards the bed. "You may have fifteen minutes, but no more."

She gave them a brief, curt nod, and then disappeared into her office. The four approached the bed nervously, as quiet as possible. It seemed so surreal; there had once been a time when all four would have been quite fine with seeing Draco Malfoy like this, but not now. They knew too much, Harry in particular, of all he had suffered whilst under Voldemorts thumb. The others were confused about what could have so turned Draco against magical violence that he would refuse to raise his wand, even to protect himself….but not Harry. He had seen it in flashes; his mind had converged with Voldemorts…the terrible acts Draco had been forced to perform in the dark lords attempts to break him. Harry Potter might be the hero to the wizarding world, but in a lot of ways Draco Malfoy was the truly heroic one. He hadn't caved to the evil; he had come out of it a better man.

"Draco?" Hermione spoke nervously as they reached the side of the bed. There was a part of her that was hoping he was asleep. She didn't want to know the truth, there was still a part of her that wanted to hold onto the long seated disgust she felt for Draco Malfoy. Her sadness and compassion towards him confused her; it felt a bit like trying to hug a rattlesnake…stupid…dangerous…deadly.

The icy blue eyes opened slowly, warily, in time to see the four least likely of all people take seats next to the bed.

He spoke softly, his voice a ghost of its former arrogance. "Err…Hello."

"How are you feeling?" Ginny shifted nervously, Hermione wasn't the only one uncomfortable.

"I've been better." The corner of his mouth twitched up into a small grin.

"You've looked better." Harry smirked back, unable to resist a small teasing jibe.

"Least I have an excuse. At this rate I'm going to beat your record for most time in the hospital wing Potter. " Draco shrugged; his grin widened for a moment, and then vanished completely, replaced by a fearful grimace. "Is Eloise okay? She hasn't been to see me…I wondered if they might have…"

"No…she's fine." Hermione hastened to assure him. "They're not letting anyone in to see you until they find out who did this."

"They let you in."

"Were special." Ron shrugged "Well I mean…"

"The advantages of being Harry Potter and friends?" Draco grinned; it was a nice change to be able to taunt Harry about his celebrity in a non-combative way. Almost like a friend would do to a friend. "Think you could use some of that celebrity to get Eloise in to see me? Maybe if you give Flitwick an autograph."

"Maybe." Harry rolled his eyes "If you tell us who did this."

The smirk slid from Draco's face as fast as it had come. "I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?" Ron demanded

"I just can't."

"Draco," Ginny looked at him pleadingly. She still wasn't crazy about him herself, but she had always had a weakness for pathetic animals, and you didn't get more pathetic than an animal that wouldn't even fight for itself. "You can't let them get away with this. They might come after you again. They might…"

"Right." He stopped, his eyes glaring angrily. "They might. And that is exactly why I can't. I won't have Eloise hurt because of me. This is my battle, not hers."

"You know McGonagall won't let them get away with it." Ron sat forward in his chair. "She'll figure it out somehow, she always does. They'll be expelled."

"You know how it works Weasley." Draco looked at Ron incredulously. After all these years he of all people should know. "They have friends, McGonagall can expel until she is blue in the face…it's not going to stop this."

"So what," Harry crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't believe this was the same Draco Malfoy, it was like Voldemort had killed _everything_ about him…even the parts that had always been good. Particularly self-respect. "You're just going to let them get away with it?"

"Yes."

"You ignore all you want, we'll figure it out."

"Good luck with that Potter."

"Should be pretty easy." Ginny fixed Draco with an angry look. "The way Slytherins brag."

"You won't be able to prove it. McGonagall won't do anything without proof. " Draco shrugged, his nonchalance pissing Harry off even more. Harry rose from the chair angrily, the others following him.

Draco looked incredibly guilty as Harry turned away from the door. "Hey Potter,"

Harry stopped and turned back.

"It's not that I don't appreciate what you are trying to do…because I do. It's just…you don't know these people like I do. They won't stop until they think they've won. If it was just me…then you know…great." Draco stopped and gave Harry a look that was loaded with meaning. "But this isn't about me. I won't have them going after her…not because of me. Please…just stay out of it."

Harry wanted to argue, to tell Draco that he was going to do it with or without his consent. The problem was, he knew what it felt like to make a difficult decision out of the need to protect someone. He'd walked away from Ginny once so she could be safe…Draco was walking away from his right to justice to keep Eloise safe. How could he fault him for being noble?

"I'll stay out of it…this time." Harry said grudgingly. "If they come after you again Malfoy…"

Draco nodded; it wasn't like he had much choice. "You know Potter…" He grinned "This whole thing is pretty surreal…a person would think you actually cared."

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy." Harry said dryly, and then turned back towards the doors. "I'm just bored…not like the wizarding world needs saving anymore, their idiot _Chosen One_ has to have _something_ heroic to do."

Harry pushed the door open, leaving Draco laughing behind him. In front of him, Hermione and Ginny were arguing with Eloise Midgen. He stopped a few yards short where Ron was waiting and trying to pretend he wasn't listening.

"What's going on?"

"They're trying to get Eloise to go in and see Draco."

The conversation in front of them broke off abruptly when Eloise turned and walked away. Ginny and Hermione turned and stalked towards them, Ginny bringing up the front.

"Ginny…"

"Stupid, noble people really piss me off." She spat, heading for stairs the lead to the sixth floor.

"Err…now what?"

"Eloise is refusing to see Draco." Hermione looked just as annoyed as Ginny.

"But he's not being allowed visitors anyway…" Ron rushed to catch up. "So there's really no …"

"No Ron, you don't …" Hermione shook her head "she says she isn't going to speak to him at all…ever again."

"At all…why?"

"Why do you think?" Ginny growled angrily "She, of course, blames herself for the whole thing. Draco won't name his attackers because he wants to protect her, Eloise won't talk to him now because she wants to protect him. Well…this is just ridiculous and I'm telling you right now…I'm not going to stand for it."

"Ginny." Harry took her hand and stopped her. "I promised Draco I wouldn't interfere."

"You did." She raised an angry, defiant eyebrow before pushing the door to the girl's bathroom open. "But I didn't."

Ginny and Hermione stomped angrily through the door, leaving Harry and Ron to stare at one another.

"This isn't going to end well." Ron swallowed nervously "Not at all."

"You think?" Harry replied sarcastically.

The shit was going to hit the fan...he only hoped he was standing far enough back to not get splattered when it did.

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

"George is up to something." Luna announced to Fleur as they walked side by side down the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. They had spent an extremely productive, though highly secretive morning wedding shopping and now were on route to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Mrs. Weasley for lunch. They had passed the shop several times and each time had found George puttering around with something on the roof.

"Up to something." Fleur nodded. "Most definitely…ohh, perhaps it is your proposal."

"Doubt it. He's been so stubborn on that whole 'implied' thing." Luna giggled "It's cute really; most fun I've had in ages. I wouldn't care if he never caved if not for the fact that there is barely a month until the wedding and I sort of hate losing."

"George is the sort who will never let you forget it too."

"So I would rather not spend the next fifty years hearing..."

Luna stopped abruptly across the street from Weasley Wizard Wheezes; George was standing atop the roof still, his arms tangled in white wispy cloth, his legs wrapped in cords.

"George!" She quickly handed her bags to Fleur and ran across the street. "George! You're going to break your neck…"

He turned quickly "What?"

"I said…" A huge gust of wind whipped up behind him, knocking his legs out from under him and sending him over the edge. Luna gasped and went for her wand.

"_Arresto Momentum_!" George slowed to a near stop, and then gently glided to the sidewalk, slower than the lightest feather. Fleur crossed the street and both stood over him, glaring at him like he was the world's naughtiest child. George smiled up at them sheepishly.

"Hi."

"What did you think you were doing?" Luna tapped her wand against her leg angrily, desperately fighting the urge to throw herself around him and kiss every inch of his barely rescued body. Horrible images still ran through her mind of his badly mangled body that would have been more than images had she not been across the street.

"What are you still doing in Diagon Alley? You've been here all morning." He untangled himself, quickly getting to his feet and peeking in bags. "Wedding shopping?" it was a sure way to distract her.

"Of course I'm not wedding shopping." Luna jerked her bags away from his nosy eyes. "There would have to be an engagement in order for me to wedding shop and that would require a proposal."

"There is an engagement." George reached for a bag and tugged at the handle "There's even a stubborn bride."

Luna swatted his hand and pulled away. "Oh? Who is she?"

"As amusing as all this is…for the tenth time today…" Fleur broke in; grinning ear to ear…they had had this argument every time they had passed the shop for crying out loud. "Mum is waiting for us."

"Right." Luna pulled the handles firmly out of George's fingers, and then cast her eyes to his with a mildly afraid look. "I'll see you at home I suppose. Please stay off the roof."

George sighed and gave her a defeated look. "Yes dear."

Then bent down and kissed her before they turned away. He watched them go with a deep sigh. There was one proposal attempt blown…on to the next. He scooped up the remains of the 'Will you marry me' sign he had just been about to start painting and went into the shop.

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap_

Percy glared over the top of the high stack of folders that sat atop his desk. Becca had been at it for nearly an hour and he was at the end of his nerves.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap_

"Becca."

_Tap-tap _"Yes?" _Tap-tap-tap_

"Stop."

_Tap _"Huh?" Becca stopped at looked at the quill in her hand, the quill of which she had been tapping against the edge of the table in the conference room. "Oh, sorry…old habit."

Percy rolled his eyes and reached for another folder off the top of the pile.

"Anymore annoying habits I should know about?"

"None that should concern you."

"Why do I find that comment incredibly disturbing?"

Becca looked up from her own pile of folders and cracked a grin. "You'd find it even more disturbing if I answered your original question."

Percy matched her grin and tossed another folder in the rejected folder.

Becca groaned and matched his gesture "THIS is why we have a personnel department. Couldn't they have at least short listed these people?"

"Hate to tell you this but…this is the short list."

"There has to be an easier way." Becca pushed away from the table, drawing Percy's eyes (as it had all morning) to her legs in the short white leather mini skirt she wore. Becca Scrimgeour, it seemed, had a fondness for leather. Oddly, Percy was becoming a bit fond of it himself…on her at least.

"Weasley, would you get your eyes off my ass." Becca smirked at him as she filled a glass of water from the water cooler. "In the muggle world that would be considered sexual harassment."

"Wow, you _are_ arrogant."

"No, I have good eyesight."

Percy was tempted, for a moment to correct her…after all, he hadn't been looking at her ass…he had been looking at her legs. Somehow though, he didn't think that would be prudent.

"Hey, could I ask you something personal?"

"Depends." Becca slid back into her chair and reached for another arm full of folders. "Is it the kind of personal that could inspire me to punch you for being a pervert?"

"I am not a pervert."

"Okay, judgment call." Becca grinned "You're looking at my ass because you're _not_ a pervert?"

"Holy hell." Percy rolled his eyes and tossed another folder on the rejected file "Never mind."

"But now you have me curious."

"Forget it."

"No, seriously." Becca gave Percy her best serious look. "Ask me."

Percy contemplated her for a moment. Despite the banter, he really needed a woman's opinion. The situation with Penny was driving him insane, bad enough that he had gotten distracted and not thought about her, but in all the years they had been together, and Penny had never gone this long without contacting him…not even during the summer when he had been unresponsive to her letters.

"Alright." He began slowly. "Suppose you actually learned how to be nice to people and had a significant other…"

"Are we talking hypothetically again…because you know, for all you know I may have a significant other."

"Doubtful, we both know how mean you are and the imperious curse is still classified as unforgivable."

"Touché." Becca couldn't resist laughing. "Okay, so hypothetically…again."

"Hypothetically." Percy nodded. "What would make you stop writing said hypothetical significant other?"

"Your girlfriend… or is it boyfriend?" Becca lifted an eyebrow. "Stopped writing to you?"

"Girlfriend." Percy rolled his eyes "And we are talking about Hypothetical's here."

"I thought only my boyfriend…"

"Or girlfriend" Percy cut in

"Boyfriend." Becca corrected "Was hypothetical…not the situation."

"God you're a pain in the arse." Percy sat forward in his chair, he didn't know whether to laugh or be annoyed by the fact that he couldn't just have a straight conversation with Becca Scrimgeour. "Okay, my girlfriend hasn't written in weeks."

"And you want to know…"

"I want to know what reasons she might have for not writing."

"Oh!" Becca sat forward, her face a mask of seriousness. "It could be several things…she's in school?"

"Yes."

"So, schoolwork. Likely school work, or…she could be cheating."

Percy's eyes opened wide, Penny would never cheat…not in a million years. "No way."

"You've been together how many years?"

"Seven…almost eight."

"And how much of that have you actually been together…"

"Together?"

"As in somewhere where you didn't have to keep in touch by owl post."

"Oh." Percy stopped and thought, they hadn't been together like that since leaving Hogwarts nearly four years before. "Four years, give or take."

"Four years?" Becca looked incredulous "Oh yeah, she's cheating…that or bored and ready to cheat."

"Penny would never do that."

"You've never thought about it?"

"Well…" As much as he hated to admit it, Percy had thought about it, many times. Seemed there had always been some attractive woman under foot during Fudges tenure as Minister, the old fart had a thing for attractive young women as office assistants and some had even shown interest in Percy. But to actually cheat…never. His mother had raised him better than that. "I may have looked, but I never would have dreamed of touching."

"Why not? You're not exactly ugly…not totally anyway."

"Thanks." Percy grinned. She had such a way with compliments. "I don't know…I was raised better I guess."

Becca was very nearly impressed. Her experience with men hadn't been the greatest. She shrugged and went back to her files. "If you're really so concerned, go and see her."

"I could…maybe tomorrow…." But he couldn't. Construction would be finishing on the outer office in another few days and Kingsley wanted the desks filled and working right away. "I can't do that…we have too much to do here. Kingsley wants the office up and running in time for the holidays."

"It's a couple hours Percy, take a long lunch tomorrow. I can hold it down for a couple hours."

Percy looked at her and sighed deeply. The truth was, he really couldn't afford to not take the trip and if he didn't do it soon, he would never find the time, not with the wedding coming up. As it was right now he was too distracted and he was going to stay distracted until he got some answers.

"Alright…alright. I'll go in the morning."

Becca looked up at him and grinned. "Does that mean I get to use your office?"

"I catch you in my office you're fired."

Becca laughed loudly, the mother of all smirks on her face. "Thanks, I'll remember that."

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

Luna sat steadfastly at the kitchen table, resisting the urge to watch out the kitchen window. George had come home early and gone straight into Arthur's shop and hadn't been seen or heard of since…the last time he had been in there he had managed to blow it, and them, up…and, they had left plenty of incendiary devices behind.

There was no way this was going to end well. She was sure of it.

"A Christmas wedding!" Fleur sighed happily behind her. "So romantic. Sometimes I think I wish I would have done this instead."

"Your wedding was beautiful dear." Molly smiled and gave the kettle of soup on the stove another stir "I wouldn't have changed a thing. Well, perhaps I would have left the death eaters out." She turned with a small smile and began to chop the pile of carrots next to the stove.

"Ugh, Death Eaters! Horrible things. Ruined everything." An ugly look distorted her features for a moment, and then she looked back at Luna with a smile. "But, your wedding shall have no such problems. Everything will be perfect."

"I'm sure it will." Luna was only half listening. She and George had only just finished repairing the damage they had wreaked on it the month before…if George managed to damage it again…

"Luna, would you step outside and get some of the thyme from the bundle?"

"Erm…yes, certainly."

Her eyes went to the shop as she pushed the door open and stepped out, wondering at the numbing burning sensation on her bare toes. Then she realized that there were dancing white specks floating in the air around her, she looked down to see that the burning wasn't burning at all…it was freezing. The first snow of the year had come and now a light dusting lay over the browned grass.

To some it may have been beautiful…but to Luna, who hadn't seen snow since the day nearly a year before when she had been taken off the Hogwarts Express…it was a reminder of the horror of that December day when she had been forced down onto her hands and knees in the snow.

She yanked her foot back inside the doorway, and then slammed it shut and stared at the door in horror.

"Luna?" Molly asked, her voice worried. Luna had gone pale, her eyes as wild as they had been that day in the potions lab…but this was worse, Luna hadn't been in her right mind that day…now she was. "Luna…what is it?"

Luna began to shake, everything … her skin, her blood, her mind…trembled with fear. She wasn't standing in Molly Weasley's kitchen… she was back in the forest outside Hogsmeade. He was coming closer…his hand was on her neck, the other fisted in her hair forcing her to her knees. It was cold…so very, very cold.

The door opened and George stood there, Percy just behind him, their hair and clothes full of snow.

"Hey…" Percy smiled "It's snowing."

His smiled faded as he looked around the kitchen, Luna looked sick, like at any minute she was going to faint, vomit, or run screaming …or maybe all three. It wasn't George she had just seen come through the door… it was Jarrett Conlish.

"Luna…" He took a nervous step towards her and she turned and ran for the stairs, a moment later the bedroom door slammed behind her. George threw off his cloak and followed, a second later the quiet was filled with his pounding on the door…she had locked it.

"What in the world." Fleur sank into a chair, her eyes wide with shock. "What has just happened?"

"It's snowing." Percy said miserably.

"I don't understand." Fleur looked even more perplexed than before.

"Luna hasn't seen snow since that day." Molly sighed and sank into a chair. "It made her remember."

"Luna." George pounded on the door "Let me in. Please."

He had been pounding for ten minutes, inside, he could hear her sobbing and it wasn't hard to picture the scene on the other side of the door. She would be hunched down, her arms wrapped around her knees with her face buried…just like that day in the potions lab…just like the night on the roof when she had almost killed herself. He had waited long enough…it was time to go in, whether she wanted him there or not.

George pulled his wand from his pocket, and then used it to vanish the hinges. Just as he suspected, Luna was hunched in the corner, rocking back and forth.

"Luna." He spoke softly as he approached, careful not to scare her. Her wand was still down in the kitchen, but that wasn't what he was afraid of. He knelt down in front of her, close enough to touch her, yet restraining himself.

"It's okay…I'm here."

Luna wanted to look up, to reach out for him…but she was afraid. Afraid that she would see _his_ face again. The face that ruled her nightmares. A gentle hand brushed down her arm, a hand so soothing that she couldn't mistake who it belonged to. The other hand had been so cruel, so cold and destroying. This hand was soft, and even with her eyes closed, she knew his eyes were full of love.

"George." She whispered and pitched herself forward, falling against him. His arms went around her tightly and he spoke soothingly into her ear, gentle loving words that she desperately needed to hear.

"It's okay…it just took you by surprise, that's all." He brushed his lips over her hair while his hands rubbed soothing circles over her back. "You weren't prepared."

"I'm sorry… your family…" She pushed away from him, brushing the hair from her eyes. "They must think I am a complete nutter now."

"Of course they don't. They are really worried though."

"I'm sorry. It all happened so fast…I shouldn't have…"

George sighed and pulled her against him again. "Nobody expects you to be okay overnight Luna."

"You're right. I'm not going to be okay overnight." Luna pushed away and stood. "That's why I can't marry you."

George stared at her in shock. "What?"

"You heard me." Luna turned away and went to her dresser, then she began pulling out clothes and putting them in her bag.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I can't stay here any longer…it's not fair to you, considering. And I won't put your parents in the middle."

"So that's just it?" George stood and leaned against the wall "You're just going to leave and the hell with what I want?"

"I'm trying to do the right thing George."

"For who? You or me?"

"Both of us." She closed the drawer and went to the closet for her trunk. "I can't be a proper wife to you…not like this. You deserve better, I won't force my problems on you any longer."

"And what if this isn't the right thing for me?"

"It is the right thing."

George took her by the arm and turned her to face him. "So you're just giving up? Just walking away from me…from everything we have worked so hard for since the summer?"

"It's for best, for both of us." She looked up at him, her eyes so big and miserable that he knew she was lying to him, even worse, she was lying to herself. "You deserve so much George, after all you've lost…you deserve a happy life, with someone who is able to give you everything that I can't. You'll be much happier without me, without having to wake up to my nightmares night after night, without having to deal with my being afraid all the time."

"I don't care about any of that …you know it's true." George looked at her, his eyes pleading. He felt like he was about to lose everything. This was like losing Fred again…but in a way it was worse, Luna would still be out there, she would be alive in the world, living a life that he wasn't a part of. "Luna please…none of that matters."

"And the rest? What about children George? Can you honestly say that you don't care about the fact that I may never be able to give you children?"

George was silent for just a moment…but it was just a moment too long.

"See." Luna turned away. "You do care. You deserve to have all of that … I won't be the one to take it all away from you."

His shoulders slumped in defeat. Luna was determined and he knew from experience that when she got like this, there was no talking her down from it. He turned away and moved towards the door, lifted it back into place and then waved his wand over the hinges so they snapped back into place.

George turned, his hand on the knob…his heart screaming in his chest to not leave…to not let her leave. If she left him, she would be taking everything…his heart, his soul…his hope. Why couldn't she see that she was everything to him; that she was the only thing that had matted to him since Fred died? He opened the door…a fierce squeezing raged through his entire body. Once he walked through the door…that was it. There would be no going back, the only solution then…was to not walk through the door.

"No." He slammed it shut once again, turning back to her, a fierce, determined fire burning in his eyes. "I'm not letting you do this to us."

"It's already done George." Luna said stubbornly "Please, just let it go."

"No." He stalked angrily to the side of the bed. "I don't think you heard me. I said, I am NOT letting you do this. I am not letting you pack, I am not letting you leave, and I am not letting you end things between us. You are going to marry me and that is final. No more arguing."

He gently pushed her out of the way, and then began to unpack her things.

"What do you think you're doing?" Luna raged, pulling things out of dresser drawers as soon as he was putting them in.

"Being the sensible one." he shrugged "One of us has to be."

"You're being a …"

"Arsehole?"

"Yes."

"Git?"

"Yes."

"Prat?"

"Yes!"

"Good, then I am doing it right."

"George! Stop it!" Luna yelled when he pulled the same pile of clothes out of her trunk that she had now packed four times. "You're just making this worse than it has to be!"

"Oh look…it's the pot calling the kettle black." He turned with a small self-satisfied grin…now two drawers up on her. "Speaking of making things worse…do you want to be the one to tell my Mum that all that wedding planning behind my back is going to be for nothing? Because I'm not going to be the one to break the news."

"I…" Luna stopped dead…she didn't want to tell Molly Weasley anything of the sort. As much as she loved the woman…she was scary as hell. "No… I …"

And then, something else occurred to her.

"How did you know about that?"

George rolled his eyes "I know my mum, that's how."

Luna sagged into a chair, her hands over her face. She was definitely feeling that damned if I do, damned if I don't feeling now. "I can't… it's not fair for me to ask you to deal with this for the rest of your life."

"Luna…" He knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Don't you remember the promise we made to one another?"

She looked at him blankly…they had made a lot of promises.

"The first one."

"We promised to stick together." She sighed "To get each other through."

"Don't you see? You can't run out on me now…I still need you, I'm _never_ going to stop needing you."

"It's not true…I need you far more than you need me."

George laughed loudly "You don't really believe that do you?"

"It's not right George." Luna bit her lip and shook her head. "I can't stop thinking about it…how much you'll be giving up if you marry me."

"We can adopt children you know."

"What about the other?" Luna blushed "You shouldn't have to give up…you have a right to…"

"You know there are ways for me to …err…take care of myself right?" George blushed now too. "I mean, I'd rather…of course…someday. But until then…I'm fine with the other."

"I can't ask that of you!"

George was laughing again

"What so funny?"

"Well…it's hardly like I've never done it before Luna. I'm twenty-one years old."

"You have?" She looked at him, her eyes huge and shocked…nearly scandalized. "Since when? Since we've…been together?"

"That's quite a personal question." He grinned "Not something I'd discuss with any random person. Now a fiancée... or a wife…that would be different."

Luna laughed a little and put her hand on his cheek. George felt relieved, the crisis had passed…he was winning her over; all he needed was one more nudge in the right direction.

"Luna, I lost almost everything the night of the battle…at least, everything that was important to me. It nearly ruined me. You remember what I was like last summer, dead and empty of everything but hate and anger." he sighed and looked up at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world, for to him…she was.

"You came and breathed new life into me. You couldn't give me back my old life…no one could have done that, Fred was gone and nothing was going to change that. Instead, you gave me a new life with new reasons to get out of bed each day, new things to look forward to; new dreams to dream when I closed my eyes at night…and you give me hope for the future.

"I want that future to be with you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crimson velvet box, then pulled it open. Inside, was an emerald cut diamond ring on a simple white gold band.

"George!" Luna gasped, her hands going to her mouth. "I…"

"I know you're afraid." He took her hand in his and held it tightly. "I know it isn't going to be easy…we have a lot to overcome…but I also know that you are the bravest woman I have ever known in my life. If we give up now, it will be like letting Voldemort win. He took Fred, he took your father and it's because of him that that bastard hurt you. You didn't give up all those months that son-of-a-bitch kept you prisoner…please don't give up now. Don't let him take this away from us too."

"Luna Lovegood…" He looked at her, his eyes brimming with tears and an intensity Luna had never seen before.

"Will you marry me?"

In that moment, she would have agreed to dance naked on the roof of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes if he had asked.

"Yes." She threw her arms around him, hugging him so tight he could barely breathe. "Yes, yes yes!"

"Say it again." George laughed and pulled her down into his lap.

"Yes!" Luna laughed "yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"Thought I heard you right." George laughed and nuzzled her neck "Just wanted to be sure."

Their hands shook when George pulled the ring from the box and put it on her finger. Luna could barely contain herself, her body was shaking again…but now it was a happy tremor. She pulled his face to hers, this kiss longer and deeper than any they had ever shared before.

When they pulled back, both looked surprised. Until then their kisses had been innocent, the kisses of innocent first love. This was definitely more along the lines of a lovers kiss. It was scary….but sweet at the same time.

They stared at one another for a moment, lost in the joy of the moment….then Molly banged loudly on the door.

"Oh crap." The spoke as one and jumped up to open the door.

They had just broken Molly Weasley's rule number one.

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

Chapter Nineteen Preview

-)0(-

Ginny interferes for Draco and Eloise's own good

Percy visit's Penelope

And now that they are

officially engaged, George and Luna fall victim to

MUMZILLA the wedding planner.

-)0(-

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

-)0(-


	19. Endings and Beginnings

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-0-

* * *

A/N Sorry it took me so long to get this up! That whole Christmas thing...you know.

This chapter is a little thin on George and Luna...sorry, there was a lot of Draco and Eloise and Percy/Penelope/Becca to handle this time around. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

* * *

-0-

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Nineteen

Endings and Beginnings

* * *

-0-

* * *

The first snow had turned into a night long mini blizzard that had caused a drastic shift in the landscape. Suddenly, the view had taken on a beautiful frosty glow that looked like it belonged on a Christmas card. Unfortunately, this also meant that the weather was colder and so, George and Luna were stuck in the house that snowy Saturday. Fortunately for them, Molly was away, having Ginny fitted for her dress for the wedding. They were on her shit list for having broken Molly Weasley's rule number one the night before and though Molly understood that sometimes there were reasons why rules were broken, she was a firm believer in _'no excuses'_

Molly would get over it, George had no doubt that by the time she returned that afternoon, she would be as happy as ever. Luna's caving and giving her free reign in the wedding planning had gone a long way towards achieving that end. George consoled himself with the knowledge that he had been able to wrangle out a promise that she would keep it small enough so that the Weasley family room could hold it, family and close friends only, and that it wouldn't get out of hand.

The real problem was Arthur. After leaving the bedroom Luna had asked George casually what he had been doing in the shop all afternoon and he confessed that he had been working on her real proposal…the one which was now rather pointless, as they were now officially engaged. Luna, being who she was, asked to see it anyway. It had been scary, walking out into the snow for the first time. In the end, George had carried her while she tightly closed her eyes.

Safely inside the shop, he set her down then pulled a tarpaulin off a innocent looking piece of wood, then went behind it and clicked two wires together. For a moment, "Will Y u Marry…m " sparkled brilliantly in a shower of gold and silver stars, and then…the whole thing exploded…setting fire to the shop. George scooped Luna up and they escaped. He ran her into the house, then set about saving the shop…most of which he was successful at …most of which. He didn't think his father would ever speak to him again, even after he repaired it.

"Morning dad." George said cheerfully as his father exited the bedroom. Arthur ignored him.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley."

"Good morning Luna." Arthur leaned over and kissed her cheek. "How are you this morning?"

Luna gave George a sympathetic look. "I'm fine. Excited, about the wedding."

"Of course you are." Arthur chuckled. "It's an exciting time."

"Mum went to have Ginny fit for her dress," George attempted to break in. "She'll be back sometime this afternoon."

The room stayed horribly silent for several long moments.

"Ill be happy to make you breakfast." Luna added "Percy taught me how to make Omelet's"

"I'd like that very much." Arthur nodded.

Arthur stayed silent despite George's many attempts to talk to him, yet spoke cheerfully to Luna…as if he were rubbing in the fact that he wasn't speaking to George…which he was. The kitchen was oppressive, so quiet you could have smothered on it. Luna made breakfast and they ate in the uncomfortable hush. Afterward, George got up from the table then went outside to begin the clean up around the shop.

"Mr. Weasley, I know it's not really my place…"

Arthur sighed and put down his paper. He knew what it was about, he didn't want to go there, but it was her place…and he didn't want her thinking that it wasn't. "Of course it is, you're family now."

"Well, in that case…you won't mind if I speak plainly."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Arthur braced himself, he knew from the summer morning that George and Luna had left after Molly's disastrous forced separation just how plainly she could speak.

"You're being a bit of a git, not speaking to George because of this. He was trying to do something special, and he was trying to do it for me…to make up for…" Luna shook her head and took a drink of water. Just thinking of Jarrett Conlish still had the power to shake her badly. "I've lost so much…he was just trying to make up for that."

"You're both so young." Arthur smiled sadly. "You honestly think this is about my workshop."

"Isn't it?"

"No." He shook his head sadly. "It's not about the shop…it's about what was in the shop. What could have been destroyed."

Luna looked at him blankly, wondering what he could have lost that was worth his not speaking to his own son.

"I've already lost one son Luna…I'm in no hurry to lose another." He reached across the table and picked up her hand "And you… you're one of us…to lose you now..."

"But you need to tell George this…if he knew…" It occurred to her then that she need to talk to him about this too. She hadn't been honest with him when he fell from the roof the day before. George wasn't afraid of taking risks…but maybe he needed to know how afraid his risks made other people.

"Perhaps you're right. Perhaps there is a better way to handle this."

He let go of her hand and patted it gently. Luna watched as he stood and went for his cloak. When the door closed behind him she went to the window, then watched while he approached George. For several moments things looked tense, their bodies tense and rigid, keeping as much distance as possible between them…then, the embrace came. By the time Luna turned from the window to clear the table, they had begun clearing away the bits of charred wood, clearing away the old shop to begin anew.

* * *

Percy shivered as he stood in the quad at Merlin University, waiting for the appearance of Penelope Clearwater. He had gone to her dorm first, only to be told that he had missed her by minutes. After that, the only thing to do was grab a cup of Hot Chocolate and wait out the two hours until she would pass through the quad on her way to her next class.

The air was biting cold and the sky looked as if it might begin to spit snow again any minute, just as the weather wizard had been predicting on the wireless that morning. At least…as much as he had been able to hear over his fathers yelling. Percy couldn't resist a laugh, it was hard not to when he thought about the fact that George had managed to blow up his fathers shop again. Percy couldn't resist a small chuckle at his brother and future sister-in-laws expense…everyone was going to be a lot better off once they were married and moved back into the flat in Diagon Alley.

Sadly, this left Percy at loose ends. Truth be told, he wanted to go with them. The idea of living with his parents wasn't appealing. His mother had always been smothering in her doting and he knew that would only get worse once she didn't have Luna to look after. The idea of a man in his mid twenties, being smothered by his mummy…it made him shudder…and it wasn't from the cold.

But where was he to go? Surely he couldn't intrude on George and Luna, not immediately after their wedding. He'd given up his flat in London, all of his things were minimized and sitting in several boxes in his fathers shop…somehow, they had miraculously survived George. Perhaps, the time had come for him to find his own place again…but not in London, somewhere in Diagon Alley. There were always flats for rent, little places above the shops. The shop owners all lived in Little Diagon, the tiny settlement at the end of Diagon Alley…Percy suspected in a year or so George and Luna would end up there. Luna wasn't the kind of person who could live for long shut up in a little flat above a shop…she would need a gnome filled garden where she could grow Gurdyroot and Sunflowers.

If he lived in Diagon Alley, he could be close enough so that he could see Luna when he wanted to…but allow them their privacy.

Percy sighed when the clock on the tower chimed eleven… Penny would be coming soon. He turned towards the building that her roommate had said she would be coming from…it was so like her to take classes on a Saturday. Percy smiled in anticipation… Penny had always loved surprises and he looked forward to her reaction. But when she finally emerged from the building and her eyes caught his, her face was anything but happy…and it wasn't hard to see the reason why.

Becca had been right, Penny was cheating on him.

The smile froze on Percy's face, then slowly slipped away as he took in the linked hands between Penny and the tall man with dark hair and eyes. She turned to him and spoke, then he bent down to kiss her cheek,…she hastily stopped him. Percy figured she may as well have let him…the intent was clear anyway.

She walked towards him slowly, as if putting the moment of meeting off for as long as possible. It was inevitable, the University was small…the quad even smaller.

"Percy." She spoke, her voice dripping with guilt. "What brings you here?"

Percy laughed bitterly, a fleeting thought hit him that Becca would love the irony in her question. " I was told you were likely cheating on me … I thought I would come and prove the person wrong."

"Oh." Penny had the sense to look guilty. "I see."

"Merlin's balls." Percy shook his head as he looked up into the sky. "I hate eating crow. Becca Scrimgeour will never let me live this down."

"Becca Scrimgeour?" Penny looked at him curiously. "What does she have to do with anything?"

He gave a short bitter laugh. "With all due respect Penelope, what do you care?"

"I guess I deserved that."

"Damned right you do." Percy looked at her, his eyes just beginning to show the betrayal he felt. "But, because my mother raised me to be polite…Becca Scrimgeour and I work together."

"I'd think she would be the last person you would want to work with, after everything."

"You, judging me? I don't think so." He turned at glared at her. How dare she speak of his ethics when she was unfaithful. "Not after…not when…"

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Bloody fuck!" Percy turned on her, his eyes raging. "How could you?"

"I didn't mean to…It just…"

"Just happened?" His rage had reached a fevered peak, no way was he going to accept a cliché as an excuse…not after almost eight years. He deserved better…she owed him more than that. "Could you at least use an original excuse for being a whore?"

"Alright then." Penelope glared at him, now angry herself. "How about this? I got tired of being ignored. The last three years you have been obsessed with your job, you spent the entire summer ignoring my letters and feeling sorry for yourself because you were a bastard and betrayed your own family. All your own fault, yet you expect me and everyone else to feel sorry for you. Well Percy Weasley, I may be a _whore_…but at least I am not a bastard who fucked over my own family."

Percy's face went ashen, he looked like he was going vomit and guilt reached up and squeezed his chest so tightly he couldn't breathe. He sagged limply onto the side of the frozen fountain, desperately trying to catch his breath. Her words were true…every single one of them. Hot tears ran down the cold on his cheeks and he had to fight the temptation to fall on the ground, curl up in a ball and long for death.

"Percy." He opened his eyes a slit, Penelope knelt in front of him now, her eyes wide and sad. "I'm sorry…, I'm so sorry."

"Why? It's true…every bit of it."

"No." She reached into her pocket and came out with a handkerchief and wiped his face. "I shouldn't have said it. You just…well, what you called me. I've been thinking it myself to be honest."

"No…you're not." Percy shook his head. "You're right, I have been ignoring you."

Penelope sighed and rose, then sat on the side of the fountain next to him.

"How did we get here Percy? It makes me so sad…to see things like this between us. We were so happy once."

"Time changes people…I suppose."

"You're not the same anymore Percy." Penelope took his hand. "The person you've been the last three years…he's gone now, you're getting better, back to the Percy I first knew…before Fudge, Scrimgeour and Thickeness messed with your head."

"Yet you're still breaking things off."

"It's not because you've done something bad, it's …you're changing…for the better, yet not really the Percy I knew either. You're someone else, someone new…better, much much better, yet still someone I don't know. It's not you, not totally." Penelope sighed deeply. "Don't you think it's a bit telling that I haven't written you in six weeks, and you just show up now? Remember the first summer we were together? I couldn't stand to wait for your return owls to write to you…and you got edgy if you went an hour between owls from me, and now we've both let a month and half go by without a word."

"I remember," Percy smiled wistfully, another wonderful memory of Fred coming to mind. "Fred and George kept sending Ginny into my room to spy because they were trying to find out what I was doing in my room all that time. You're right though…about the other."

She shrugged and looked at her watch. "People just grow apart sometimes. It isn't anybody's fault, it just happens. But…I am sorry about the other thing. I've been trying for weeks to write, to break things off properly…please understand, I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't know how to not do that."

"I understand…and I forgive you." He didn't, not really…but he knew he would in time. In a day or two when he had time to take it all in, when it didn't hurt so much. Oddly, he found himself with an urge to talk to Becca about all of it…somehow, he knew she would understand, she would gloat about being right, but she would understand his pain.

"Thank you for that Percy." Penelope stood. "I hope…"

"Please…" He raised his hand "Don't give me the whole 'I hope we can still be friends bit…we both know that never happens."

"Alight, but just so you know…maybe down the road, I'd like that." Penelope nodded, then looked at her watch again "I'm sorry… I have to go. I'm going to be late for class." She began to turn away, then stopped and turned back.

"A part of me is always going to love you Percy Weasley."

She bent and kissed his cheek, and then turned and walked away. Percy watched her go, and as he watched her link hands with her new boyfriend once again it felt like the last of his childhood dreams had gone with her.

* * *

Ginny glared in disgust at the dressing room mirror, trying desperately to not gag at the pale blue, fur trimmed horror the dressmaker was pinning around her feet. Harry, Hermione and Ron, lucky them, weren't to be a part of the wedding so they had been spared this torture and were instead putting Ginny's master plan to force Draco and Eloise back together again into action.

To her annoyance, Draco had been fine with Eloise's decision to not speak to him. He had reasoned, of course, that she was much safer that way. Even though it was obvious to everyone around them that this arrangement was making them both miserable, neither was looking close to budging anytime soon. And so, Ginny had left the others behind, Ron and Harry reluctantly agreeing to participate. They were going to be speaking again before the Christmas holidays if it was the last thing she did.

"Is there actually going to be a wedding?" Ginny shifted uncomfortably, a pin catching her in the side. "The owls we have been getting have been…" Ginny stopped for a moment, trying to come up with the proper word to describe Luna's latest letters. "Well, they sounded odd…to put it mildly."

"Of course there is to be a wedding. I wouldn't be having you fitted if there wasn't. They just had a little …" Molly grinned while trying to think of how to describe the little squabble that had erupted between George and Luna over the technicalities of his proposal "disagreement over some technicalities."

Ginny considered her reflection, somehow, she couldn't imagine Luna choosing this frothy puffy mess for her wedding.

"Are you sure, this mess…err…dress doesn't seem much like Luna."

"Luna did let me pick the color."

Ginny blanched, remembering the epic battles between her mother and Fleur while they had been planning her wedding. It had been like that cheesy muggle movie Harry had talked them into watching once, Godzilla meets King Kong. Leave it to Luna to cave into Mumzilla.

"Mum…how much of this wedding is Luna actually planning?"

Molly looked at her for a moment, sometimes Ginny could be quite exasperating. Of all her children, Ginny was the one who was most like her and being the only girl, sometimes it was like being held to a mirror…that got to be a little wearing on the conscience.

"Luna did give me a bit of a free hand." Never mind the fact that Luna had been mostly doing it out of her recent guilt for breaking Molly Weasley rule number one.

"Mum!" Ginny shot her mother a nasty look. "It's George and Luna's wedding."

"Well of course it is!"

"Really Mum," Ginny bristled and shifted, the pin scratching her again. "Luna isn't the sort of person who can say no to people…you shouldn't take advantage of that."

"I'm not taking advantage…I'm just offering suggestions."

"Suggestions that Luna will feel obligated to take because she is living under your roof." She moved and the pin scratched even deeper. "Ugh…Could you please get this thing off me? It is scratching me to death!"

"Of course." The dressmaker gave Ginny an apologetic look. "My apologies, a pin must have been left in."

"Obviously." Ginny groaned as the pin caught her again. Her morning had been dismal as all hell…she only hoped that Hermione, Ron and Harry were having better luck.

* * *

It wasn't at all difficult for Harry and Ron to talk Draco into going down to the Quidditch pitch to toss some quaffles around a bit. Draco, while still captain, was having a hard time practicing with his team and it was only because they were heavily watched during matches that they didn't try anything then….there was still the heavily enforced policy on bullying and Slytherin wasn't about to toss away their chance at winning the Quidditch cup. Professor McGonagall was convinced (and rightly so) that they persons who beat Draco up had come from Slytherin house and she had ordered them watched at all times. The ring leaders were followed by Prefects, the house ghosts listened in on their conversations while hiding in walls, and even Peeves…still trying to redeem himself…was being cooperative. Yet so far, nothing positive had been revealed and Draco, despite owls from both of his parents pleading that he reveal his attackers, was silent as ever.

The only person who might have been able to talk Draco into talking, remained unwilling to speak to him. She was convinced that everything that had happened to Draco was her fault and that he would be better off if she kept her distance.

It was silly of course. She hadn't been the cause of it, and even if she had been, it was the nature of Slytherin house that once the damage was done it was done for good. The only thing that could have redeemed Draco in their eyes would have been a complete return to the old Draco. He would have had to start being mean, hexing people for no reason, and he would have had to restart his war against Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Worst of all…he would have had to be cruel to Eloise once again and even if he could have brought himself to do the other things, which he couldn't, that was simply unthinkable.

It was much harder for Hermione to get Eloise into the Quidditch locker room than it was for Harry and Ron to get Draco there. But Hermione finally convinced her that she needed someone to keep her company while Ron and Harry worked out. Eloise was full of questions as they walked; she had always been an inquisitive girl.

"I don't understand … why don't you just wait in the common room for them?"

"I sort of promised Ron I would watch." Hermione lied nervously, she had never cared much for telling lies but the past year on the run had certainly made it a lot easier.

"But if it is just a practice, I don't see why he would need someone to watch."

"You know boys, they like to show off."

"Ron doesn't need to show off for you though."

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly, grateful when she saw the locker rooms come in sight. Harry and Ron were already in the air, the doors already jammed shut from the outside. She would need to un-jam the door to get Eloise in, then take her wand, and re-jam in.

"Well, you see, he and Harry have this new move…" Hermione felt her stomach give a little roll as she hoped that Eloise didn't know much about Quidditch. She was about to use a new move just created by Harry and Ron that morning. " It's called the Langley Lurch…they want to try it out but they need me to time it for them."

"Oh I see." Eloise smiled …completely falling for Hermione's lie. Hermione promised herself silently that she would apologize to heaven and back later for taking advantage of her trust.

Hermione dug in her pocket as they reached the locker room, then stomped her foot theatrically. "Oh shoot!"

"What is it?"

"I forgot the timer. Oh, Ron is going to kill me. See…he's landing and waving me over already."

"Oh…well, I could run back and get it." Eloise offered. "Where is it?"

"Thank you so much! It's on the table, by my bed." Hermione smiled as Eloise began to turn away. "Oh wait…I think…yes, Ron has another in his locker. Would you mind?"

"Of course not, what number?"

Hermione cringed again…Eloise was just too innocent for her own good. Someday she would have to talk to her about that. "Twenty-two"

"Alright, be right back."

Hermione quickly flicked her wand, un-jamming the door long enough for Eloise to slip in.

"_Accio wand" _she whispered, catching Eloise's wand as it flew from her pocket. Then, jamming the door again as it clicked closed.

"Merlin's butt." She sighed as Harry and Ron dismounted their brooms and joined her. "I'm going to burn in hell for that."

Eloise heard the door click locked, with a slight panic she turned and tried to force it open.

"What the…"

"It won't open." Draco said laconically from where he sat on a bench in front of the lockers. "I assume you've had your wand taken as well."

Eloise reached down for her wand, only to find it gone.

"They mean well I suppose." Draco shrugged and leaned back against the lockers.

"Why are they doing this?"

"That should be obvious."

"They're forcing us to talk." Eloise turned and banged on the door. "Let us out! Right now!" Her pounds became louder and louder. "It isn't going to work you lousy shits…now open this door!"

"It won't work." Draco grinned behind her, then his face went serious again. "Though I don't blame you for wanting out so bad."

Eloise stopped banging and turned around. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Draco shrugged, "You stopped speaking to me, remember?"

"You've hardly gone out of your way to speak to me." She countered, then shook her head. "Forget it, the only thing that matters is that it was for the best."

"Right." Draco stood and joined her by the door, giving it a few random, though unenthusiastic raps. "I wonder how long they intend to keep us prisoner."

"Knowing those three?" She tried to back up …he was awfully close now in the small entry way…her back hit solid wall. "As long as it takes."

"And how long will that be?" Draco grinned a little. "I'm pretty stubborn, and so, apparently, are you."

Eloise felt herself swoon slightly, he was so close, the little entry was cramped and she could feel his breath on her cheek with every word…yet she wasn't about to run away. She had fought in the battle of Hogwarts…she was braver than that. The truth was, she didn't want to run away…she wanted to run closer. She had missed him something terrible, the past few days had been miserable without him. It had become harder and harder to remind herself that this was for the best with each hour.

She was so close, close enough that he could smell her perfume, closer than Draco had ever thought she would be again. He had spent so much time trying to convince himself that it was for the best, it was the only way he could stand not speaking to her…keeping the distance between them. But now that he was this close to her, the thought of being that far from her again was unbearable.

"I've missed you." His voice came of it's own free will, controlled by his heart, rather than his mind. "Really, really missed you." He shifted slightly, his body gently pressing hers back against the wall.

"I've missed you too." Her own body reacted, her reactions like his actions, coming from heart rather than head….and as such they were uncontrollable. She brought her hands up and rested them on his shoulders.

"I understand why you're staying away, I know it's for the best." His face was so close, his nose brushed against hers. "But I wish you wouldn't."

"My being with you is hurting you." Her voice was little more than a weak whisper…he was close, too close…so close that it was nearly impossible for her to remember why she needed to stay away from him.

"Your not being with me is hurting me more." His lips brushed over hers gently once, then he brought his head back and looked deeply into her liquid eyes. A trail of tears broke free and he wiped them from her cheeks before bringing his lips down firmly on hers.

The kiss was soft and gentle, yet like an explosion of fireworks in his head. Draco had been kissed…he had been kissed a lot in fact, he wasn't even a virgin…but as he kissed Eloise Midgen, he felt as if he might as well be. Kissing Pansy Parkinson had been nothing like this. Kissing her had been dirty and vulgar to say the least. It had been nothing but the first part of a process …one that lead to even more dirty and vulgar sex.

But kissing Eloise…it was different, it was innocent and pure…the first thing in his life for a long, long, time that didn't feel as if he was doing something that was wrong.

It felt, in fact, like he was doing something that was incredibly right.

Eloise was at odds with herself, her heart and mind fighting a battle that neither could win. Her heart was in absolute heaven. Eloise had never been kissed before, had once thought that she never would be. That was for thin girls, beautiful girls…not fat girls with bad skin. The past few weeks with Draco Malfoy had been like a strange dream…how could it be that someone who had once been a tormentor could turn into the most important person in her life? But this…doing this, kissing him was wrong. Her mind screamed at her to push him away…it would be so easy if she could only force herself to do it…he would stop with the slightest effort on her part. Being with him would only lead to his getting hurt again. In fact, this …a deepening of their relationship…would make things even worse. Yet the thought of pushing him away made her heart throb out in protest; she wanted this…wanted it so badly she couldn't stand it. A fresh batch of tears grew behind her lids and she opened her eyes and set them free, then pushed against him.

"Stop. We can't do this." Her voice sounded weak and unconvincing, even to her.

"Why?" He leaned his forehead against hers, his thumbs wiping at the tears on her cheeks. "Why not?"

"They hurt you because of me." She sniffled

"No." He shook his head. "They beat me up because I told Blaize Zibini he had a fat girlfriend."

"You…" Eloise did a double take. "You told him what?"

"I've always been a bit of a big mouth." Draco grinned a little. "They said something rude to me, so, I retorted in kind."

"So it was about me."

"Eloise, they have plenty to be rude to me about without bringing you into it." Draco evaded the question deftly…she didn't need to know what had triggered the argument. After that kiss, there was no way he was going to let her go on ignoring him. "Please, don't give up on me."

"I make things worse for you."

"Only when you won't speak to me."

"Seeing you like that Draco…" Eloise shuddered "It was…it was almost like the battle again. So scary and horrible, I couldn't stand it if something happened to you because of me and you won't even defend yourself."

"Well maybe…" Draco closed his eyes for a moment, considering. It wasn't just himself now, it was her too. "Maybe that is something I need to rethink. Harry Potter has defended himself for years without badly hurting people…maybe, I don't know, maybe he can teach me how."

"You would do that? Start defending yourself again?"

"I would." He nodded and kissed her forehead. "If it meant I could have you back in life."

"I'm afraid." She admitted as Draco pulled her into his arms.

"Don't be. Everything is going to be okay."

Eloise nodded against his shoulder before breaking into a huge grin.

"Not for Hermione, Ron and Harry." She pulled away and began banging on the door again. She had a transfiguration essay due on Monday.

"I'm going to hex the lot of them."

* * *

Note: Contrary to what you may think...this section isn't full of typo's. LOL

* * *

Becca glared at the stack of folders on her desk, it wasn't fair that she had to work on a Saturday… last time she checked it wasn't in her job description…but she and Percy had only hired ten people for an office that was meant to staff twenty, those ten would be starting on Monday and Kingsley wanted the rest in the office by Wednesday. The wizarding world was just starting to kick up for the holiday season. They had a list of seventy-five families that Kingsley hoped to have in their own homes by Christmas, another two hundred who had homes that needed serious repair so they could move back into them, and over a hundred children who had been left orphans …all thanks to Voldemort. Those were their top priorities, those were the ones Kingsley wanted taken care of by Christmas and in order to do that they needed a full staff, which meant Becca was stuck in the office on Saturday night instead of sitting at home in front of her fire with a book and a bottle of wine.

'_Yes' _she grumbled to herself _'Because sitting home all alone on a Saturday night is much better than this.'_

She discarded another applicant tossing it onto the ever growing stack of rejects, then reached for another off the shrinking stack of potentials. In five hours, she had only singled out seven to hire and rejected sixty. Perhaps she was being too picky…it was hardly the first time her pickiness had been a problem…it was the reason she was all alone on a Saturday night.

In the past, Becca had been quite good at deluding herself into blaming her father for the fact that she was alone. He had been the one who insisted she go to an all girl school abroad, he had also been the one to stick her in an all girls university…not many men at an all girls university. Her schoolmates had had plenty of dates…there had been plenty of men at the all male university only miles up the road. She had told herself in those days that there was no sense in forming any attachments …her father had always said it was only a matter of time before Voldemort returned and when he did, Becca would be forced to go into hiding. It wouldn't be fair to some innocent guy to leave him like that…not to mention it could be potentially dangerous as well should Voldemort come looking for her.

When she looked back now with a open mind, she realized that she hadn't even considered that when anyone had attempted to ask her out. Truth was, she had found something lacking in every single one of them. This one was too stupid, that one was hung up on himself, while that one was weak and that one was overbearing. The truth was, she could blame her father all she wanted, but the person really to blame was herself.

Her mind drifted to Percy Weasley, a mild annoyance building. He had promised her he would come in to help her when he returned from visiting his girlfriend …he should have been back hours before. Her annoyance increased when she imagined his cuddling, probably in front of clichéd fireplace, making goo-goo eyes at her, instead of being where he was supposed to be…which was helping her fill the vacant spots in their personnel.

He was so going to pay for this.

Becca looked up at a loud banging noise in the outer office, something like a ladder falling on it's side. She glanced out her door…the rest of the office was in pitch darkness…everyone else with any sense had been off on Saturday and the few who had been forced to come in had long since left for the day.

"Who's there?" She called out, receiving no answer she pulled her wand out of her sleeve. "Tell me who's there or I'll blast your arse to smithereens."

"Dun't blarst my arse." A shaky voice slurred "I werks here."

"Percy?" Becca called out just as a slight white glowing approached. _"Lumos" _

The light hit him full in the face and he brought his arms up against it. "Merlin's sweaten ball's...git that ourta my face."

Becca shifted her wand slightly as Percy drew up in front of her, his breath reeked so heavily of Firewhiskey she was nearly intoxicated by the fumes.

"Percy…what the hell are you doing?" Becca rolled her eyes.

"Rebecca Becca Scrimgemour…as I live and breathe!" He swept a deep bow that would have landed him on his face had Becca not acted quickly. "Howda fuck are ya?"

"Better that you it seems."

"Really?" Percy reached into his pocket for the bottle and struggled with the cork. "Guess I needs a lwiddle more."

"Erm…no Percy, I don't think you do." Becca made to grab the bottle but Percy yanked it away.

"I'm you boss missy Becca, dunt think yous can tell me… Percy Wezzy what I need."

"I'm not telling you what you need Percy," Becca shook her head. As annoying as Percy was being at the moment, she was already relishing the mileage she was going to get out of this the next time he started acting all boss like…when he was sober that is. "I'm telling you what you don't need."

"Oh." Percy let go of the bottle and weaved his way into his office. "Well, tha's okay then."

He stood in the middle of the room in indecision, his eyes moving from his chair, to the chairs in front of his desk, then to the floor. He started slumping towards the floor and Becca flicked her wand quickly conjuring a cot for him to fall into, his head and feet flopping over the side. He attempted to wiggle around so he was lying straight, but flopped like a fish instead.

"Let me help you." Becca relented, pulling off his heavy coat, pushing his legs up on the cot, then pulling off his shoes in a random act of kindness. She flicked her wand again, a pillow and blanket appeared. She pulled his head up straight on the cot and tucked the pillow under it, then threw the blanket over him. As she began to straighten, he grabbed hold of her wrist.

"You was right ya know." Becca couldn't miss the pain in his eyes and it occurred to her now just what might have pushed her straight as a pin boss into getting drunk. "Pennoplee was cheating on me."

Becca brushed the hair back from his forehead gently. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to be right."

"I know." He blinked and looked up at her with a cocky grin "Cept for the part where you like to be right all the time."

Becca smiled a little. "I guess I do. Go to sleep."

"Are you leavin?"

"I have work to do." She brushed her hand over his hair a final time and then stood to leave. "I'll be in the next room if you need me." She was sure he would be passed out cold before she was in her chair again.

" 'Kay." He closed his eyes for a second. "Hey Becca."

"Yeah?"

"How come yer not married?"

"I don't know." She shrugged "Never found the right person…at least not anyone who could put up with me."

Percy was quiet and Becca was sure he had passed out, but as she turned to go back into her office, he spoke a final time.

"Yer really beautiful you know…and you have nice legs." He flopped over onto his side and buried his face into his pillow.

"I think I could put up with you."

Becca stared as Percy's snores began to fill the room.

It was the firewhiskey…it had to be the firewhiskey.

* * *

-0-

* * *

-0-

* * *

Chapter Twenty Preview

-0-

As Christmas break looms closer,

word gets out about Draco and Eloise and Draco approaches Harry about teaching

him the proper way to defend himself.

-0-

Mumzilla gets

closer to getting out of control; can George and

Luna reign her in?

-0-

Percy faces

the morning after. He called Becca beautiful...Will she let him live it down...

will he remember it?

-0-

* * *

-0-

* * *

-0- 


	20. Habits

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

A/N Sorry it took me so long to get this story up. A couple weeks ago, it was brought to my attention that my story "Fred's Gift" was being plagiarized by another writer on this site. After a couple days I finally managed to force the person to take the story down. To the person who stole "Freds Gift" and then claimed to have left the site...I know you're still here, and I know the new name your using. I am watching you.

After doing a bit of nosing around, I found another story that looked suspiciously like another of mine, in fact one of my regular reviewers had commented about this to the person, but I let it go because it was a very loose interpretation and I could have been mistaken. Then, just after posting the last chapter of this story, it was brought to my attention that someone had stolen my poem from this story in chapter two "Wind Dance" and had used it in their own story. It has taken me over a week to force this person to remove it, after being accused of being the one to copy them and being called a liar and about a hundred other filthy names when this story and that chapter were published LONG before theirs. In the end, the story was removed...I am assuming this was done by FFnet as the author is no longer showing up on search.

To put it bluntly, I am not just angry...I am pissed off. I almost quit and deleted everything, but here's the thing...I refuse to let some talentless morons who have to steal other people's writing run me off. So, I am putting people on notice. I am watching. If you steal my shit...I WILL FIND OUT ABOUT IT! Thank you to the people who have let me know that this is going on. I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate this. If anyone sees this again...please, please let me know.

I apologize to my regular readers, I am very sorry you had to read that. It's not fair to you to have to read that...but it had to be said.

CJ

And now, onto the chapter...sorry, I know it isn't my best and it feels a little scattered...but I think the end of it is lovely.

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Twenty

Habits

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

Molly Weasley looked across the table at George and Luna. There was no easy way to address the issue she needed to address with them this morning and so she braced herself…she had always been a no-nonsense sort of person anyway.

Surely, any practical person would see her point. Even with the guest list as skimmed down as the could make it…the guest list George and Luna had already approved by-the-way…there was just no way they were going to fit seventy-five people in their little house for the wedding…and the house would never hold up to an enlargement charm.

"George, Luna." She smiled up at them from her stack of lists. "We need to discuss arrangements."

Luna looked up warily from the book of recipes for the dinner she had been perusing. They were going to do all the cooking themselves…she was adamant on it.

"I thought that had already been decided." George pushed away the catalog of men's dress robes. Apparently the new ones he had gotten a year before for Bill and Fleur's wedding wouldn't do. He and Percy had to have new matching ones.

"Well, we did…but…there's a problem."

"What sort of problem?" Luna looked worried, and for good reason. So far there had been a problem with pretty much everything she and George had wanted. They had only wanted the immediate family and their closest friends, Molly didn't think it right to exclude any family and so the guest list had swollen from thirty to seventy-five. Luna had wanted Ginny to wear pale green…which of course, Molly had pooh-poohed because it was more a spring color. She had even attempted to tell George that Bill would be more fitting as best man and had almost gotten her way, until George had had a moment of clarity and put his foot down.

Mumzilla was on a rampage.

"There is just no way we can fit seventy-five people in this house." Molly gave them a pleading look. "We'll have to rent a tent."

Luna looked panicked. "A tent…in winter? It's too cold…and…"

"Oh no." Molly smiled and waved her words away. "Not that sort of tent. You can get heavier ones, with wooden walls and fireplaces…I saw the loveliest one…." She dug through the stacks on the table and pulled out a catalog. "Oh, right here."

She flipped open to a page that held a two page picture of a tent that looked like a tent on the outside, but on the inside, it looked like a fancy ballroom…complete with marble columns, crystal chandeliers, and fireplaces.

"No." George closed the cover on the catalog.

"George…" Molly began to protest.

"Mum…" George looked at her with pleading eyes. "This wedding is supposed to be about me and Luna…" He thumbed the offending catalog with disgust "…that's not us."

Molly sat back in her chair, feeling completely put upon. Then, she looked at the disgusted look on George's face. It was a miracle that he was getting married at all. Most of the summer she had thought she would lose him to his grief, and if not for Luna, he would likely still be locked in his room suffering alone. And Luna, after all that Luna had suffered….well…they deserved to have things done their way. George and Luna were free spirits…not at all the ballroom type. She leaned back in her chair and smiled.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She picked up the catalog again and started flipping through pages.

Luna looked at George and smiled, at least one of them was able to stand up to Mumzilla. Unfortunately, it seemed a tent was going to be a necessary evil. Molly was right, there was no way they were going to be able to fit seventy-five people in the Weasley's house. The problem was, a tent would mean that she would have to go outside…in the snow.

Luna hadn't been outside in days, since the night of the first snow. She had even taken to avoiding looking out the windows and nothing George or anyone else could do had been able to change that. She was beginning to feel like a prisoner, almost like being held in the room at Malfoy once again except worse…the thing that was holding her now was her own fear.

George reached for her hand under the table, alarmed to find that it was shaking. There was a part of him that wanted to tell his mother that she would have to find some way to get around it, that didn't want to force Luna to face this…but she would have to face it sometime. She couldn't spend the rest of her life afraid of the snow, spending every winter trapped inside. Eventually fear became a habit...and this was one that Luna needed to break now, before it got worse.

"How about this one?" Molly smiled and lay the catalog out in front of them again. This tent was much nicer, much more like them. It was soft blue, decorated for Christmas with blue and silver candles glowing from white sconces on the walls.

"Much better." George smiled and looked over at Luna.

"I like it." Luna smiled and brushed a finger over the page. "It will go with the colors we picked out."

"We could order some ice sculptures…they would look lovely in the candlelight don't you think?" Molly pulled the catalogue back towards her and put a red x on the page. She looked up sharply, wondering if the ice sculptures might be too close of a connection for Luna. "If you don't mind that is."

"I think it would be lovely." Luna smiled, reassured. Ice, George knew she was fine with, in fact, she had told him once that she loved the sight of the ice in the trees. It was snow that scared her. But perhaps,…perhaps he could use that to his advantage. Use one to get to the other, a way to help her face her fears.

He gave her hand another squeeze and began quietly plotting.

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

Draco Malfoy and Eloise Midgen walked hand in hand through the transfiguration courtyard, every single eye paste on them as if they used a magnet charm on themselves. It had been like that since the afternoon before when they had walked into the castle after finally being freed from the Quidditch locker rooms…Harry, Ron and Hermione no where in sight.

Obviously, the little sneaks had waited until they were almost to the castle to lift the spell they had used to jam the doors, then had found a way to make themselves scarce the rest of the day and night. But that was fine…Draco and Eloise figured that the trio couldn't hide forever. Besides, they weren't particularly angry…not anymore…it was hard to be angry when you were submerged in absolute bliss.

The problem was, their hiding was making it a bit difficult for Draco to keep one of his promises to Eloise. He needed to learn to fight defensively…properly…in way that wouldn't hurt other people. The way that Harry Potter had been fighting his whole life. There was a part of him…the old Draco he supposed…that wanted to be cocky about it. He knew the spells after all; what could Potter possibly teach him that he didn't already know? He had dueled Potter and had always held his own, neither had ever defeated the other…unless you counted the time Potter had used _SectumSempra_…and that was a time Draco would never bring up, Potter felt worse about that than Draco ever had. Besides, he had used the Cruciatus curse that day…rightfully, he should be sitting in a cell along side his father.

It wasn't spells that Draco needed to learn from Harry Potter…it was restraint, respect…humanity.

But at the moment, it was restrain he needed to learn…the stares were getting on his nerves; though in a way, he couldn't blame them for staring. It wasn't hard to imagine what it looked like to an outsider…Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, arrogant bully, son of a death eater and rumored to be a death eater himself… walking hand in hard with Eloise Midgen, overweight, bad skin, the ultimate wallflower. If anything, it had to be the set up for some kind of joke…right?

Wrong.

The summer had changed them both. Draco had become a man, a man with compassion and a conscience. Eloise had changed, not just physically, but inwardly. Fighting the war had given her confidence. She had been sorted into Gryffindor for a reason and now she wore that bravery and courage with pride.

Yet it was the way of the world that reputations seldom changed…at least not among teenagers. He would always be Draco Malfoy the evil Slytherin, and she would always be fat Eloise Midgen with the bad skin.

"Well, well…look who it is." A cocky voice said from behind them. "Loser Malfoy and his fat girlfriend Eloise."

Draco froze then turned slowly to face Blaise and his usual group of cronies. This bit was getting old, and Draco was finding it harder to remember he was a pacifist now. It was different when he had only himself to worry about, but now he feared they would go after Eloise and that was something he wouldn't stand for.

"Give it a rest Blaise." Draco said in a lazy, bored tone as he turned back around. "This is getting boring."

"You know Malfoy, I always knew you were a loser, but I never took you as a coward, afraid to fight now like your new friend Potter are you?"

Draco turned back, an incredulous look on his face.

"Harry Potter, afraid to fight?" Draco laughed "Oh right, his killing you-know-who was just an illusion."

"It was a spell backfire from what my father said." Knott glared at Draco. He had once been one of Draco's best friends, he was taking his change in allegiances rather personally. "Potter used Expelliarmus, that ain't never killed anyone."

"The expelliarmus that still brought him down. Believe what you want…you'll have to since you weren't there." Draco shrugged and turned again. "You were evacuated before the battle started, remember? I sure do, you ran out with the rest of the _girls_."

"You filthy blood traitor son of a bitch…" Knott pulled his wand and pointed it at Draco's back. _"RictumSemp …"_

"_Draco!" _Eloise yelled, just catching the sight of Knotts wand over Draco's shoulder.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Draco looked to his left to see Harry standing with Ron. Harry caught Knotts wand, then handed it to Ron.

"I'll hold onto this if you don't mind." Ron glared over at the group of Slytherins.

"Give me my wand Weasley." Knott glared across the quad

"Prefects have every right to confiscate wands when they are being used to bully." Ron gave Knott a smug grin. "You'll get it back, after you see Professor McGonagall."

"Pretty sad Malfoy." Blaise shifted his glare from Ron and Harry back to Draco. "First you hook up with fatarse, now letting yourself be defended by mudbloods and the likes of Potter and Weasley. Why don't you just ask to be transferred to sloppy arsed Gryffindor while your at it."

Something clenched in Draco, a sudden rage that made him want to go for his wand and he tried to let go of Eloise's hand.

"No, Draco…" Eloise tightened her grip as his fingers went slack. "Don't let them do this to you…it's what they want, to make you be like the old you."

"That's right Malfoy…better listen to fatarse, her zits might pop on you if you don't." Scott smirked "That is if her arse doesn't first."

Draco's grip tightened in hers again while the three Slytherins mocking laughter when on around them. He forced himself to hang on out of restraint. Eloise was like his anchor, the place where he could draw his strength.

"What is going on here?" Professor Flitwick burst through the doors that lead out into the courtyard. "I was told that wands were drawn."

"Just one sir." Ron handed Knotts wand over to Flitwick, he and Harry filling him in on all that they had seen.

"So, bullying Mr. Knott?" Flitwick shook his head. "You've been warned twice now, this won't be good for you."

"He wasn't the only one." Eloise spoke up. "Zabini and Scott were too, even if they didn't use their wands."

"Really?" Flitwick shook his head and motioned to the three Slytherins. "Alright then, all of you...with me."

Draco watched them walk away for a moment, then he dropped Eloise's hand.

"Professor Flitwick!" He called out, running to catch up. When he did he stood in quiet conversation for a minute, Professor Flitwick looking angrier and angrier with each word, then he patted Draco on the back and walked away. Draco, looking deathly pale, returned to Eloise and took her hand, then lead her over to where Harry and Ron stood.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, though he had a feeling he already knew.

"I told Flitwick who it was that beat me up." Draco shrugged. "Were definitely on their shit list now anyway" Draco looked at Eloise, he had told to protect her…that was obvious. " …you'll be safer with them gone."

"Figured it was Zabini." Ron looked semi smug.

"Wasn't hard to guess." Harry shrugged. "Anyway, glad you did. It was the right thing to do."

"They'll be expelled." Eloise tried to smile, but she was obviously shaken.

"It won't change anything." His tone was sad and resigned. It was only too true. Zabini, Scott and Knott would be gone by dinner time…by breakfast another Slytherin hierarchy would rise to take their place. Even if they expelled all the Slytherins, the other houses had their bully's too. Bethanne Maize and Gerta Bourne had been Ravenclaws after all, look at what they had done to Luna Lovegood. The only way to completely rid Hogwarts of bully's would be to close it down. "Which is why I need your help Potter."

"My help?" Harry gave Draco a strange look. Even though they were kind of friends now, the idea of Draco Malfoy needing help from Harry Potter…strange to say the least.

"I need to learn to fight defensively."

Harry looked at Draco like he was out of his mind. "I've fought you Malfoy, you're fine."

"No I'm not." He shook his head. "I need to learn to fight like you do…with a conscience…so people don't get hurt."

And then Harry understood. Draco knew all the spells, how to aim his wand, how to cause pain and destruction…but he had never learned how to use it to protect himself, least of all to protect someone else. This was the last part of the new Draco Malfoy that needed to be put into place…his compassion…his humanity. Harry looked at him with a small smile playing about his lips.

"I'd be happy to."

He had never dreamed in a million years he and Draco would have come to this time or place…but now that they were here, it was a pretty nice place to be.

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

Percy opened his eyes and then slammed them shut. Somehow, an enormous drum had worked it's way inside his head and had begun a solo performance just for him called_…'Ode to the Morning After' …_a steady, ferocious throbbing pounding that seemed destined to go on forever. Percy had heard of hangovers, over the years his co-workers had complained of them on occasion, but he had always secretly thought they were exaggerating to get out of working.

Obviously…Percy had never been much of a drinker, and up to the night before, he had never actually been drunk. He would never make that sort of asinine assumption again.

His stomach was on fire, his brain literally felt swollen and throbbed, and his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth, felt a size or two too big and was as dry as a desert.

"Percy?" A gentle, familiar voice crooned in his ear. "Percy…."

"Hmmm?" Merlin's hairy arse, it even hurt to talk. "What?" He whispered…this was a little better.

"ARE YOU AWAKE?" The voice screamed, then ended on a sadistic laugh …there was only one person in the world who was evil enough to kick him when he was down.

"Becca." Percy groaned and buried his head under the pillow. "You're fired."

"Really?" She laughed into his ear "Even though you like my legs?"

Percy's head shot up to find himself facing her bare kneecap's. He scrambled for memories. Apparating back to Diagon Alley…stopping at the shop to talk to George but finding that he had taken the day off to spend with Luna. He'd gone upstairs instead…to the closet, to the bottle of Firewhiskey that George very seldom drank. The last thing he remembered was feeling lonely and wanting someone to talk to, coming to the office…asking Becca why she wasn't married, then saying…

Oh shit.

Percy sat up, his feet tangling in the blankets and nearly dumping him on his face on the floor. How had a cot gotten into his office in the first place? Oh yeah…Becca. She was pretty handy…for a total pain in the ass.

"Becca…anything I said last night, I apologize."

"So, you don't think I'm beautiful?" She mock pouted "Or that you could put up with me?"

"I do put up with you." Percy put his head between his hands, trying to calm the drum beats while he desperately tried to ignore her other comments. Just because she was beautiful and had nice legs…he didn't have to admit to it…or admit to having admitted to it. "I'm stuck working with you aren't I?"

"You know Percy, I should be disappointed." Becca grinned. "All this time I thought you were staring at my arse, and you were looking at my legs…I've put a lot of work into making my arse look good."

Percy scowled up at her, but her grin was infectious, her eyes dancing…he couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, your beautiful and you have nice legs…I'll reserve judgment on your arse if you don't mind."

"Well, maybe next time you get drunk." Becca smirked, a little surprised that he was admitting it sober. She'd thought she would have to torture him much longer.

"You'll have a long wait in that case." Percy groaned

"That's what they always say."

"This 'they' means it." Percy shook his head and struggled to stand. "Contrary to what you may think, I am not a drinker, and definitely not someone who gets drunk when he does."

Becca found that pretty easy to believe…which was why she found it so hard to believe that he had come in the night before he in the condition he had. But then, finding out your significant other was cheating on you would be enough to push even the straightest edged people over the line.

Percy went into the bathroom to glare at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible, his eyes heavy and bloodshot, his face sallow. He turned the faucet on and splashed his face with ice cold water…it's didn't help the headache much, but it felt pretty good…so he did it again.

"Here." Becca pushed a bottle of water and a vial at him when he came from the bathroom. "Mrs. Drandy's Hangover Potion…works wonders. You should drink lots of water too."

"You always carry hangover potion with you?" Percy slumped into his chair and considered the vial.

"Hardly." Becca laughed and vanished the cot, then turned the chair back around. "I bought it on my way in."

"It's Sunday, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Work of course." Becca wasn't about to tell him the real reason she was there. She had been worried about him the night before, had in fact nearly slept in her own office.

"Thanks to you, I still have to hire five people today. You were supposed to go through those applicants with me."

"Merlin's arse." Percy winced. "I'm sorry…I forgot."

"It's okay." Becca's voice was soft, slipping into sympathetic tones. "I understand."

"I see." Percy nodded a little. "I told you about Penelope last night too."

"Not specifics, but the generals." She looked at him with wide, sad eyes. "I'm sorry Percy, I didn't want to be right…not about that."

"I know." Percy smiled a little, touched by her look of compassion. He had never had the opportunity to see how compassionate Becca could be when she allowed her soft side to show through the tough, abrasive exterior. It was quite nice to witness now that he had.

"If you want to talk…" Becca blushed a little. "I know I haven't always been the most approachable, but…I'd like to help, if I can."

"I'm not sure…to be honest, I'm not even sure how I feel about it." Percy shrugged. "Yesterday I was so focused on the idea that she was cheating on me. Now, I've started thinking about the reasons why she was … and, I don't know… it's odd, but, I don't feel all that fussed about it."

Becca looked at him, trying to understand. She had never been in a relationship…at least not one that lasted much longer than a few weeks….not long enough to be broken up about it when it ended.

"You look confused." Percy smiled a little.

"I am, a little."

"I guess what I am trying to say is…it hurts that she cheated on me…but, it doesn't seem to hurt much that we've broken up over it."

Becca smiled and leaned over to rest her elbows on her knees. "When I was little, I used to twirl my hair. I did it so much that my mum and Rufus … particularly Rufus, would get annoyed with me." Becca smirked…even to this day the thought of annoying Rufus gave her little bursts of pleasure. "Then one day when I was at University, I was taking a mid term. My class was one I took from my advisor and he walked by my desk and watched me for a moment, then said in this annoyed, grating tone... 'See me after Miss Scrimgeour.'

"So I went to see him, expecting that I had done something wrong on my exam, or maybe in one of my other classes. Instead, he pulled out his wand and flicked it at the wall…an image came up of me taking my exam. I was twirling my hair…and I looked like a mad woman. He pointed this out to me in quite lengthy detail and told me if I ever wanted to be taken seriously, that I needed to _'knock it the fuck off.'" _She leaned back in her chair, a huge grin on her face. _"_I never twirled my hair again after that."

Percy looked at Becca, perplexed…what did her hair twirling have to do with Penelope?

"Now you look confused." Becca laughed. "Worry not, I'm getting there.

"Twirling my hair was a habit, one I wasn't all that fussed to give up. If you're really not feeling broken up over breaking up with Penelope…maybe,…maybe, she had just become a habit too."

Percy looked at Becca, he knew he should feel irritated that she was comparing his breakup to her hair twirling…but the truth was, she had a point. When was the last time he had actually felt thrilled by being with Penelope? When was the last time he felt a tingle when his hand touched hers, or like his world was on fire when they kissed? She was comfortable…like his fathers old easy chair, or soothing, like his old Weasley sweater that he had pulled out during the Christmas's when he was estranged from his family and found himself missing them.

Even now he realized he should be feeling worse; if he had really loved her, shouldn't he have been in pain? Instead, he felt a dull sort of loss…a loss on the scale of the way he felt when he wore out a favorite pair of shoes.

"Maybe you're right." He sighed and twisted the lid of the bottle of Mrs. Drandy's. "But that doesn't mean it's easy…even habits are hard to break."

"True." Becca allowed. "You'll just have to find a new one then."

Percy lifted the bottle to his lips and drained it in a swallow. It burned down his throat, the burn even worse than the burn of the firewhiskey that had proceeded it. He shuddered violently.

"It won't be drinking…" He shuddered again as he watched steam billow out of his ears in the reflection from his office window "I assure you that."

"Well it damn well better not be looking at my legs." Becca stood and went for the door. "Or my arse."

Percy grinned a little as she pulled the door open. Now that he looked properly, she did have a pretty nice ass.

Becca turned back and narrowed her eyes. "You know, I think they consider that sexual harassment here too."

She turned away and stepped through the door. When she knew she was somewhere that he couldn't see, she broke into a huge grin. She never would have believed it a couple weeks ago…but her fathers former kiss-ass yes-man was growing on her.

Maybe a little too much.

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

George shivered and shook the snow out of his hair while he snuck back into the bedroom he shared with Luna. The house was quiet, everyone sound asleep. He had chosen the perfect time…there were sure to be no interruptions.

Luna slept soundlessly, it was a night that she had taken the dreamless potion and he almost hated to wake her…but he knew she could make up for it in the morning. She loved surprises, and he knew she would really love this one…once she got past the initial fear.

"Luna." He knelt by the bed, brushing his fingers gently over her cheek.

"George?" She woke, confused for a moment. "It's still dark out…what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," He brushed his lips over her forehead. "I have something to show you, will you come with me?"

"Come with you where?" She sat up on her elbow, her eyes trying to focus in the moonlight from the window. "It's the middle of the night."

"Just outside, to the orchard." He saw her tense and he reached up to cup her cheek in his hand. "It's okay, I'll be with you."

"George…"

"Luna," he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then come with me." He reached down for her hands and pulled her to stand. "Please?"

She nodded nervously and allowed him to lead her down the stairs. He held her hand while she slipped into her boots, then pulled her cloak around her shoulders, and wrapped her tight in her scarf, hat and mittens and opened the door. Snow fell in huge, fluffy flakes and she hesitated in the door way.

"Trust me, please?" George leaned closer and kissed her softly. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"I'm afraid."

He pulled her into his arms and held her close, she buried her face in his cloak, the cold making her cheeks tingle. She hadn't felt the cold…not this much…not since that day.

"I promise you, I'll keep you safe." He whispered against her hair. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

"I don't think I can."

"Don't look till we get there then." He pulled her scarf off and put it over her eyes. "Let me lead you."

"George…"

"You said you trust me."

Luna took a deep breath and held it. She did trust him…he was one of the few people she did. George would never hurt her, and the truth was, she needed to face this…if she had any hope of facing her other fears, she needed to face this first.

"Alright." She reached down with violently shaking hands for his.

Very slowly he lead her from the doorway, with slow steps they crossed the yard to the path he had made that lead to the orchard. Luna clung to his hands tightly, she could feel the falling snow brushing her cheeks and her fear taunted her. She longed to let go of his hands, to tear the scarf from her face and run back to the safety of the house. But his voice was low and soft, gently urging her onward. An arm wrapped around her back, holding her close to his body and he was warm…even in the cold night, he was so very warm.

The slight hill gave way to flat ground and George lead her a short way into it, then he stopped. Luna felt him reach into his pocket and pull something out. She felt his arm move, and then he let her go and moved behind her.

"I'm going to take the scarf off now." Luna froze, her hands clutched into fists as she felt the cloth slide away from her face. Panic rushed over her in waves...thick, heavy...all consuming.

"George…I'm afraid!"

"I'm here." An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against him. "I won't leave you, I promised, remember?"

Luna nodded, her eyes so tightly closed now that the light popped behind her eyes.

"Open your eyes." He urged softly into her ear while he watched her squeeze her eyes closed tighter. "Please Luna, For me."

"I can't."

"Yes you can." He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "You're my Luna, I love you,…you can do anything."

Luna felt the tears building behind her eyelids, despite the cold, despite the snow she felt on her face…how could she maintain her fear in the face of such faith?

She tightened her grip on his arms, half hiding her face against him. "Don't let go of me."

"I'll never let you go." He leaned closer and whispered against her cheek. "Never."

Luna nodded and very slowly, she opened her eyes. There were shapes around her, vague shapes that she could barely make out but for the slight sparkle that reflected from the moonlight. George smiled and leaned closer, kissing her cheek.

"Now watch…" The he gave his wand a flick. _"Illuminati"_

The night lit up around them.

"George!" Luna gasped and stepped away from him very slightly. They stood on a blanket of green, on every side was any flower imaginable sculpted from ice and lit from within…red, pink, purple and yellow…

George had made a garden in the middle of winter.

"Oh George…it's beautiful." Luna took a tentative step away from him, staring in wonder at the ice flowers, struck by the beauty of them among the falling snow. "It's so beautiful."

Bravely, she let him go and pulled her mittens off, then turned in a small circle catching the snowflakes in her hands. She stopped at the side, then ran her finger lightly over an intricately sculpted ice rose that was lit with pink light. Luna turned back and smiled at George, her eyes glowing with happiness and a little pride at her bravery… It was hard to be afraid of something that was so beautiful.

She returned to stand in front of him, then stood on her tiptoes to kiss him and fell back against his chest. Luna sighed, her eyes falling on a snowflake that lay on his cloak. She reached up a finger and lightly touched it, watching it as it melted.

"Why did you do this?" She asked softly, content in the sound of his heartbeat against her ear. "Why now?"

"I know how afraid the snow makes you…the night we're married, you'll have to walk up here to get to the tent…and I won't be with you." George sighed and brushed his thumb over her cheek, his eyes glowing with his love for her. "I want you to have this memory…so that when the time comes, you won't be afraid… so when you remember ...I'll be with you in your heart."

Her face broke and she buried it against him, her heart seized by the knowledge of the depth of his love, enraptured by the wonder of the man standing before her. How many men could be so patient, how many would go to such lengths to make another happy?

"I love you." She pulled his face down to hers, the kiss again a lovers kiss…the sort that told them both that their innocent kisses had been left behind forever. "I don't know when…but I promise that someday you'll know how much."

George understood her promise, knew exactly what she meant…and he knew what it had cost her to say the words.

"I've told you," He brought her face to his, his eyes offering every promise that he knew she needed in the wake of her own. "It's enough for me that you'll let me be in love with you."

"It's not." She shook her head, for the first time oblivious to the snowflakes that fell in her face as she gazed adoringly up at him. "It's not nearly enough…you deserve so much more."

He sighed and pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair. She was all he wanted, she was all he needed…as long as he had her by his side, he would be content for the rest of his life. "All I need is you to make me happy."

But as he held her in the falling snow, the snow that for the first time didn't frighten her, she made a promise to herself…even if he was willing to settle for contentment, she wouldn't allow him to.

She was going to find someway to be a real wife to him.

No matter what it took.

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One Preview

-)0(-

The wedding is quickly

approaching and Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione

return home for the Holidays…an innocent comment gives Luna an idea…and idea that George doesn't

like in the least.

-)0(-

With the coming holiday,

Percy and Becca are hard put to meet Kingsley' expectations…which leaves them working a lot of overtime

…all alone.

-)0(-

* * *

-)0(-


	21. Stubbornness

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-)(-

* * *

A/N Sincere apologies for not getting this up sooner. Ever get something stuck in your head and had it block everything else out? Well, I had four something's. LOL But, they are out now and I am ready to move on.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Twenty-One

Stubbornness

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Ginny and Hermione looked around them in disbelief. It was nearly unthinkable, difficult at best to imagine that George Weasley was responsible for creating something so lovely. If you wanted to get revenge on someone for dropping a dung bomb, George was your go to guy. If you wanted someone to help you sneak into a forbidden room, there was no one better and if you needed someone to tell a corny joke…George would be the first name on your list.

However, when it came to romantic, gushy gestures, like...oh say…creating a garden of ice flowers in the middle of winter…not so much. At least, not the George of old. Then again, the George of old no longer existed, and he hadn't for a long time.

"I can't believe this." Hermione's grin was huge, if somewhat bemused. "I never would have expected this of George."

"Why not?" Luna protested.

"It is a bit shocking." Ginny brushed her finger over a yellow sunflower; she couldn't take it all in…it was such a huge departure from the brother she had known the seventeen years of her life.

"I don't understand why you keep saying that." Luna sounded as if she was on the verge of being angry, she couldn't understand why they were underestimating George so much. Didn't they know how wonderful he was, how sweet and kind? "This is just the sort of thing he is always doing for me."

"Really?" Hermione turned away from the patch of white daisy's she had been admiring. "George frequently makes you ice gardens?"

Okay…so this was a bit…grander than usual.

"Well, maybe not on this scale exactly." Luna blushed

"I hope not." Hermione giggled "You'll end up being horribly spoiled and be terrible to be around."

"Speaking of spoiled, have you managed to pry out of him where he is taking you for your birthday on Saturday?"

"No." Luna made a face and kicked a hard chunk of green snow so that it flew into the trees. "That brother of yours is so damned stubborn."

"You're kidding me!" Hermione feigned shock. "Seriously, Luna, you're just picking up on this now?"

"I wouldn't mock it," Ginny smiled warmly and took Luna's hand in hers "that stubbornness is why you're standing in this beautiful garden instead of hiding in the house."

Luna smiled and toed the snow at her feet. It was strange how less scary the snow had become to her in the week since venturing out the first time. The night George brought her to the ice garden she had walked back with her eyes open, afraid again as the white flakes drifted down around them. But George held her tightly in his arms, softly encouraging her on…promising that everything was going to be okay.

The next morning, they had walked outside together to show Molly the garden and she had been a little less afraid, and even less so that evening when they had gone with Percy and Arthur. Luna was quite fond of showing off her garden, so fond that she had insisted that the tent be set up on the end of it so guests would have to pass through it to get inside for the wedding.

Quite often George would catch Luna staring out the window towards the orchard, even though she could only see a flower or two through the trees. Three days after the night he had taken her out, Luna realized that she wasn't watching the garden at all, but was watching the snow fall instead…and for once she wasn't afraid.

She began to take tentative steps after that. She spent and entire afternoon standing by the door, sticking her toe outside, then her foot, then both feet, until she had actually stepped out to stand under the overhang with the door open behind her.

The next morning she had taken a short walk around the yard and when George arrived home after closing the shop, he found her standing in the falling snow, trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. He'd had to bite his lip to keep the tears at bay while he watched her silently…not wanting to ruin the moment. So looked so child like and innocent, far from the woman who woke in the night, shaking from her nightmares.

"Maybe not on this scale." Luna shrugged "But he's always doing things for me."

"Like blowing up the shop?" Ginny teased.

"He didn't mean to." Luna laughed and looked at the shop where George, Harry and Ron stood with Arthur surveying the mess left behind by George's last attempt at a romantic proposal. He was enlisting all of them to work so it would be done before the wedding in two weeks.

"He certainly has changed." Hermione sighed and tucked her hands in her pockets. "Not that he didn't blow things up before, but…this…" She looked around at the ice flowers a final time before they headed back down the path to the yard. "…this is staggering."

"People change." Luna shrugged. "I certainly have…I mean, besides the bad things like the nightmares and being so afraid all the time. I've grown up a lot and I see things differently now than I used to."

"Everyone has." Ginny took a deep breath and let it out, watching the puff of white air that escaped her lips. "Things at school are so different now with the new policies in place. Eight Slytherins have been expelled since you left, and, well…two Ravenclaws."

"I suppose it sounds mean to say so, but I'm glad they were." Luna stomped snow off her shoes on the stoop, then pulled the door open to go inside.

"It's not mean at all." Ginny's voice was vehement; it still pissed her off when she thought of how Bethanne Mayze had laughed at Luna that day in the potions lab. She would have been more than happy to slap her for it again now if she happened across her on the street. "What they did to you was a horrible thing."

"You know, Narcissa Malfoy is trying to get the ministry to get involved with what's going on at Hogwarts." Hermione hung her cloak up on a peg, and then pulled her hat off. "She doesn't just want to see people expelled, she wants them charged with harassment as well."

"Really?" Luna pulled the makings for hot cocoa out of the cupboard, and then began to pour things together into a pan. "That's a bit drastic, don't you think?"

"Maybe, but maybe not. Look at what happened to you. She was angry that Draco was hurt because of it…not that she was angry with you of course, she understood that wasn't your fault, as well she should." Ginny gave Luna a reassuring look. "But she WAS angry that Draco was harassed and beat up, and she was insistent that Blaize Zabini and those other two be charged with assault and Kingsley agreed."

"That's good, I suppose." Luna fussed with the pan. It was hard for her, feeling a positive feeling towards the Malfoys. "How is Draco now?"

"He's better, now that those three are gone." Hermione smiled a little. "He's changed so much you wouldn't believe it."

"He and Eloise are so cute together." Ginny grinned. "He's like a little puppy following her around"

"Who would have ever thought Draco Malfoy would hook up with Eloise Midgen?" Luna shook her head. A lot had changed at Hogwarts…it sounded like a totally different place now.

"Who would have thought anyone would ever hook up with Eloise Midgen?" Hermione laughed, not unkindly. "Did you notice Luna; how much she had changed this year?"

"No," Luna's hand shook as she poured the hot cocoa into cups. "I wasn't noticing much I'm afraid."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look; it was too easy to forget when they looked at her now. The dark purple circles under her eyes; how they had been so deep they were almost black. She had been so pale and thin she looked like a ghost…people had started whispering that she looked like a vampire.

"I'm sorry" Hermione reached for Luna's hand when she set a mug in front of her. "You're so much better now, I'd almost forgotten."

"It's okay." Luna squeezed Hermione's hand and smiled. "It's good that you've forgotten. "It means that I have gotten so much better that you can forget."

"I wish that you were well enough to come back." Ginny jumped up to hug her. "I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too." Luna hugged Ginny back tightly and laughed. "But I'm getting married in two weeks, I don't think George would like that much, besides, married student's aren't allowed."

"Well no, not living on the grounds." Hermione shrugged. "But I bet professor McGonagall would let you attend classes during the day, she said as much."

"That was before she knew I was getting married." Luna slid into a chair and lifted her cup of hot cocoa. "I heard all about the fight she and George had, and it wasn't pretty."

"Because you weren't married. I bet she would feel differently about things now." Ginny was sure she was right, McGonagall seemed quite keen on the idea of Luna returning and often asked them if they thought she might be able to soon. Truth was, Ginny had picked up a fair amount of guilt from the first year headmaster, and she didn't blame her in the least. She had dropped the ball where Luna Lovegood was concerned, they should have stepped in long before it had gotten to the point that it had.

"Besides Luna, even if she does object to the idea, they owe you one." Hermione unknowing agreed with Ginny's thoughts. They did owe Luna Lovegood…they owed her a lot. "I don't think professor McGonagall would have it in her to deny _you_ anything."

Luna was quiet while she considered their suggestion. The idea of returning to Hogwarts, even during the day, scared the hell out of her. Even with the new policies in place, there was sure to be finger pointing and whispers…not to mention hostility from her former housemates…Luna had heard about the penalties that had been imposed on Ravenclaw house for what had happened to her and a small part of her couldn't begrudge them their anger. Not all of them were to blame.

But the truth was, facing her fear of snow had given her a bit of bravado. She was anxious to move on, to try to tackle them all, one by one…so that when the time came to face the big one, her biggest fear of all…she would have the knowledge that she had conquered the others to give her hope.

She had learned from her mistakes the previous fall, she had friends, good friends that she could lean on. Instead of running and hiding like she had before, she could turn to them. Besides, unlike before, she would have George to come home to, he would be with her when the nightmares came. She wouldn't have to depend on a teddy bear…she would have the real thing.

Thing was though…she didn't know how _'the real thing' _would feel about this idea. George was still furious about what had happened in October, and even more so at the people who had failed to protect her. He wouldn't be particularly crazy about the idea of her being near Draco Malfoy either. George was all for encouraging her to face her fears, but when it came right down to it, he wasn't happy about her doing it without him by her side…and this was something she would have to do alone.

The more she thought about it, Luna was fairly sure that _'the real _thing' wasn't going to like this idea at all.

"I'll think about it." Luna smiled nervously.

"Promise?" Ginny asked

"I promise." But as Luna said the words, she decided that she had already made her mind up after all.

As much as the idea scared her; whether George liked it or not; she was going back to Hogwarts.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Percy stared at the ridiculous blouse that Becca held up for his approval. He still couldn't believe that he has resorted to such tactics.

He was shopping with the enemy.

Socializing outside the office, spending time together that wasn't a direct necessity, subjecting himself to this absolute hell...and all for...

'_Only for Luna.' _He kept repeating the words over and over in his mind. There was only one person he would do this for. Not his sister, not one of his brothers, not even his mother or father. The only person for whom he would subject himself to the extreme torture of spending an entire evening with Rebecca Scrimgeour… was Luna Lovegood on the occasion of her seventeenth birthday.

He had been searching for days for the perfect gift, haunting shops all over Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, even venturing into London for the perfect gift, and the only thing he had found was the one thing that he truly missed about Penelope Clearwater. She was extremely easy to shop for.

Luna on the other hand was the most difficult thing he could imagine, and not only did he need a birthday gift for her, but he needed one for Christmas and a wedding gift as well. Thought he had briefly considered fire insurance…both George and Luna seemed extremely prone to blowing things up, considering he rubble of their fathers shop…it just didn't seem appropriate. Besides, he was fairly sure Luna would hex him if he did. She had already gotten quite shirty with him when he informed her that he wouldn't be moving back into the flat with them in Diagon Alley but had already found a flat above Flourish and Blotts. George on the other hand, had looked relieved.

"Becca, could we please dispense with the clown wear?" He rolled his eyes. "I told you, bright and eccentric, not tacky and crazy."

Becca rolled her eyes and slid the hanger back in the rack.

"I thought you said you had good taste?" Percy grumbled as he thumbed through a rack of jackets. It felt a bit pointless, he had no intention of buying clothes for Luna…coming in here had been Becca's idea…of course.

"I do." she gave him a dirty look. "I'm just…hungry. It's going on eight o'clock you know."

Percy looked at his watch and let loose a sigh. He hadn't realized it was getting so late. "Sorry, I promised you food, didn't I?"

"Yes, and good food too, none of that cart garbage like you forced on me when you promised me lunch on Tuesday."

"I like cart garbage." Percy rolled his eyes and nodded towards the door. It was true; he loved the junk food that the muggles sold out of their carts. Greasy fatty hot dogs, hot dogs covered in cornmeal on a stick and popcorn covered in butter flavored grease.

"You're weird." Becca shot Percy a look and headed towards her favorite muggle restaurant. Fine food had been the one thing she and Rufus had agreed on and she had been the bane of their existence in this respect for every roommate she had ever had. Becca hated junk food.

"Look who's talking." Percy veered off to follow her. "For someone who doesn't want to follow the '_family line' _you sure don't seem to mind eating like him."

"Never said I didn't like how Rufus ate." Becca shrugged and pulled the door open, she wasn't about to let Percy do the gentlemanly thing. "Just didn't like anything else he did."

"Good to know he wasn't a total loss in your eyes." Percy smirked and stepped up to the hostess. "Table for two please?"

"Were pretty full tonight sir," The pretty brunette, twenty-something smiled, showing dazzling white-obviously bleached teeth "We have some open near the bar, unless you would rather wait for something smaller and more private."

"By the bar is more than fine." Becca pushed in

"More than." Percy, not to be outdone, agreed.

"Right this way." She picked up two menu's, and then motioned towards the busiest part of the restaurant.

"Here you are." The hostess stopped at a table dead center of the room. "Christopher will be your server tonight; he'll be right with you."

"Thank you, Meghan." Percy said, noting her name badge. He nodded and sat, not bothering to pull Becca's chair out for her. She would probably slug him of he tried.

"Wow, "Becca grinned "You really are a leg man."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you do it on purpose, or has it just become so much a habit that you don't even realize you are doing it?" Becca laughed and opened her menu. "Good thing this isn't a date, I'd be knocking you on your arse right about now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Percy picked up his menu and popped it open.

"Whatever Weasley."

"Hello, I'm Christopher, I'll be your server this evening." Becca looked up to find a young gorgeous man in his late twenty's. He was tall, with dark brown hair and eyes and a body that could make a woman drool. Becca, for example, took one look and knocked over her water glass.

"Let me get that for you." He smiled down at her, his teeth even whiter than the hostess Meghan's. He stepped over to the bar and reached for a towel, the mopped off the table. Percy watched on with amusement…it was the first time he had ever seen Becca Scrimgeour flustered, it was a bit like walking by the shop after George blew it up…you just couldn't help eavesdropping on his father yelling at him…it was just that fun to watch.

Becca caught him smirking and flashed him a look that promised torture if he didn't stop. He managed to subdue himself…but only slightly. They gave their orders to Christopher and he walked past them to the kitchen, with, to Percy's perverse enjoyment, Becca's eyes glued on his ass the whole time he walked away.

"You know Becca; I'm starting to understand now why you were so sure I was checking out your arse. Classic case of Monkey do…Monkey accuse."

"Hardly, I was right…just aiming a bit high."

"Admit it; you look just as much as I do."

Becca shifted uncomfortably, she hated having to admit to anything…much less having to admit that Percy was right.

"Oh alright," She grudgingly gave up the battle, but only because she knew Percy wasn't going to let this one go. She was caught dead center, better to own up to it and get away with it. "I look."

"You know, if this was a date, I'd have left you to pay the bill yourself by now." A new thought came to him and Percy's eyes lit with a look so mischievous it could only be referred to as a glint of pure Fred and George. "Now admit you look at _my _arse."

Becca's eyes went huge. NEVER!

"I've never looked at your arse Percy Weasley!"

"Ever?"

"Ever!"

"I don't believe you." Percy sing-songed, thoroughly enjoying himself. He was soooo getting her back for the whole hangover torture thing.

"I don't care what you believe." She sat back and crossed her arms stubbornly. She may have looked at Percy's arse …once or twice…or, maybe more than twice…but she sure as hell wasn't about to admit to it. "Could we just change the subject?"

"But why? I'm enjoying this one?"

"Because if you don't I'm going to call Meghan over here and tell her you were checking out her tits." Becca grinned

"But I wasn't looking at her …" He lowered his voice "Tits"

"I know that, and you know that…but she doesn't" Becca's lips turned up in a truly evil smirk "And, unlike you…I noticed her wedding ring. Married woman get much more upset about that sort of thing than single ones."

Percy grumbled and laid his cheek in his palm. "You're a pain in the arse, you know that?"

"So you've told me."

"Fine, new subject."

Becca laughed and sat back while their soup was served, a slight blush on her cheeks while Christopher leaned over her to set her bowl on the table. When they were alone again, she leaned in and looked at Percy again.

"Tell me about Luna."

"What about her?"

"She's obviously important to you, you wouldn't be driving us both crazy trying to find the perfect gifts for her if she wasn't."

That much was true.

"She is important to me, but why do you want to know about her?"

Becca wasn't sure herself, she was certainly curious about her. Percy spoke about her with a certain kind of reverence, like a man would speak about his wife, or his mother or sister…yet Luna was none of these things.

"I guess, maybe if I know more about her, it will make it easier to shop for her?" Becca shrugged. "I don't really know. I'm curious I guess."

Percy was quiet for a moment, so quiet that Becca began to wonder if she had offended him with her curiosity. She had learned early on that there were certain things that he didn't like to talk about. Her father was one, and Cornelius Fudge. She had asked about the brother in the picture, and Percy had her that he died during the battle and not another thing…but a look had come into his eyes. A look so sad and painful that Becca had felt an urge to put her arms around him and rock him softly…the way her mother had when she was a child.

Now, a small smile came to his face as he thought about Luna Lovegood. A blissful smile, the kind that lit his eyes in a way that few things did.

"Luna is…extremely special to me, to everyone that has the good fortune to truly know her. She is sweet, and kind…an enigma in the most wonderful and amazing sense."

"She sounds special." Becca smiled, surprised by the change that overcame Percy when he spoke of the girl. It was the look of a man who truly loved someone, a love that was pure, and true without the slightest doubt or complication.

"I don't think that the words exist to define Luna Lovegood." Percy nodded, a beatific smile on his face.

"Your feelings are so strong for her." Becca pushed her forgotten soup aside. "Like you love her."

"Of course I love her." Percy looked at Becca as if she were the most obtuse person in existence.

"Then why aren't you the one marrying her?"

"Trust me…if she were three years older and not madly in love with my brother." Percy laughed and shook his head at the confused expression on Becca's face. "You have been sheltered haven't you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Becca wasn't sure if she should be angry, yet Percy didn't seem as if he was being antagonistic.

"It seems as if everything is all or nothing to you Becca. Like the only kind of love you believe in is the love between a man and a woman. Haven't you ever had a friend …someone who was so dear that you could say that you loved them, not your parents…or a man you were romantically involved with…but just a friend?"

"I've never had any of those things." She admitted. Becca knew she would regret it tomorrow, telling him all of this, but Percy had pushed her off guard. His display of feelings for Luna Lovegood was remarkable, to think that a man could love a woman so much…yet in a way that was so pure, that he didn't want or desire anything but friendship. "Rufus was always so overprotective…I barely had friends, much less male friends. I've never loved anyone…mum, Rufus…and in the end, I don't know that I even loved him."

"I'm sorry." Percy reached across the table and put his hand on hers. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay." Becca took a deep breath and shook her head. "You're lucky…having that with Luna, and I'd bet she'd she say she's lucky having you too."

"Thank you, for saying that. She's the reason I took the job you know…the one who convinced me."

"I've always wondered what made you take it, after all Fudge and Rufus put you through."

Percy let her hand go and sat back while Christopher took away their soup bowls and set their plates in front of them. "This past summer…Luna was there for all of us, our whole family. Dealing with my brother's death has been…" Percy took a deep breath sat back…it was still so hard to think about Fred. "…terrible to say the least. Luna has a way …a unique way of seeing things, of doing things that makes things better. It's hard to explain I guess…you'd have to meet her.

"Luna went through things too, terrible things, things that aren't my place to tell you about obviously. I realized that there are other people out there like her, people who need help but don't have a family like mine to help them."

"And you decided you wanted to be the one to help them."

"No," He smiled "I decided I _needed _to be the one to help them."

"Would you look at that," Becca smiled, her eyes so soft they reminded Percy of the compassionate look she had worn when they talked about his break up with Penelope. "We have something in common after all."

"Imagine that." Percy grinned "Now just think of how much better we could get along if you would just admit that you've checked out my arse."

"Guess we'll just have to keep arguing then," Becca looked down and picked up her fork, Percy suspected it might have been to hide a blush. "…cause there is no way in hell I'm about to admit that."

"But you don't deny it." Percy grinned and picked up his fork to start eating his horrifically cold dinner.

"That's progress."

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Luna sat on the sofa, her crossed leg furiously swinging up and down while George paced back and forth. He hadn't said a word, not one single word. Not that it really mattered; she had already made up her mind. He turned to her finally; his mouth open to speak, then he closed it again and turned back to pacing.

The entire family was gone, off Christmas shopping. Luna had finagled for them to have the house alone for a few hours just for this purpose…but between his insistence on finishing putting up the shelves on the completed side of the shop, and her hesitance to broach the subject; they were running out of time.

George stopped pacing again; stopping right in front of her with his mouth open.

"You're right Luna, I hate the idea."

Surprise, surprise.

"George, I need to do this."

"Why?" He crossed his arms over his chest…a sign Luna had come to recognize as complete stubbornness. This thing was likely going to get ugly before it was finished. "You're doing just fine with home study."

"Because I'm bored here all day, because I am getting behind with my practical studies…" George turned away and began to pace again. Luna stood and went to stand in his path. If he was going to be stubborn, the least he could do was face her while he did it. "Because I need to do this."

"And what about them?"

"Who?"

"Who?" George raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "The people who are responsible for what happened last October."

"They're gone now George…they can't hurt me anymore."

"Not all of them."

"George…" Luna reached her hands up and cupped his face in her hands. "You can't protect me from everyone."

He looked deep into her silver eyes, hating how much that was true. He knew why she was doing things, Luna was determined to conquer her fears, each and every single one of them…until she got to the biggest one, the one she was determined to conquer for him. He ran his hands up her arms to her back, and then pulled her closer.

"Maybe not, but I can protect you from them."

"George, why did you want me to face the snow?"

"You know why."

"Just tell me."

George rolled his eyes and let her go. "I wanted you face your fears so you wouldn't have to spend the rest of your life trapped inside every winter."

"Can't you see George," Luna looked at him pleadingly "This is the same thing. I can't spend the rest of my life in hiding…I need to face these people someday…"

"You don't have to do it there." George shook his head "Not where everything happened, not where you..."

"Don't you see George? That's where everything happened…" Luna grabbed his hands in hers, begging him with her eyes to try to understand. "…that's exactly why I have to do it there!"

"You've already decided." George pulled away "You're going to do this whether I want you to or not."

"Yes." Luna stared back stubbornly.

"And you don't care that it could set you back."

"It's not going to…"

"Of course it will!" He yelled. "You can stand there and say it won't because you don't remember!"

"George…" She reached for him, but he backed up away from her. The kitchen door opened and the family poured in, their faces red from the cold.

"Ask them Luna," He pointed towards the kitchen. "Ask Ginny what it was like watching you waste away. Ask them what it was like that day in the potions lab watching you hunched down rocking back and forth in the corner. Ask them Luna…ask Ginny what it was like to be stupefied by her best friend."

"George!" Ginny looked at George with huge, shocked eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's going on here?" Molly stepped between the two of them.

"She wants to go back there." George looked at Luna with disbelief. "To Hogwarts."

Hermione and Ginny looked at one another guiltily…something George caught.

"Yeah, I knew it." He spat. "You put this ridiculous idea in her head."

"It's not ridiculous!" Luna yelled. "And if you believed in me half as much as you claim to, you wouldn't think it was either!"

Luna pushed past him, ignoring Ginny and Hermione as they reached out for her. She went to the bedroom, tore George's pillows off the bed, and threw them into the hallway.

Then she closed and locked the door.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two Preview

A night apart means

a long night for George and Luna.

Luna's seventeenth birthday

arrives along with birthday surprises, and a surprising birthday guest.

Luna returns to Hogwarts

to take her end of term

exams; will she be able to return to Hogwarts, or will there be more than George

standing in her way?

* * *

-)(-

* * *

-)(-


	22. Battle Royale

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-)(-

* * *

A/N: Chapter went a little long, so I didn't make it to Luna's birthday party…boo! But, please review anyway! Please see additional notes at the end of the chapter.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Twenty-Two

Battle Royale

* * *

-)(-

* * *

"You idiot!" Ginny cursed before running up the stairs to follow Luna, Hermione on her heels.

"George Weasley!" Molly screeched in his face. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Mum…" George turned away; he couldn't stand the look of censure in his mothers eyes, it made him feel like a naughty little boy instead of an adult man who was trying to protect the woman that he loved.

"Don't you turn away from me!" Molly yelled. "What in the world is going through your head, speaking to Luna like that?"

"He's being stupid is what he is." Harry said angrily, tossing his hat into the ring. "Dredging all that up and tossing it in her face."

"I don't think you realize what she's planning…"

"Is it really so bad?" Harry shook his head. "I would think you would be pleased that she wants to go back. She needs to face her fear head on if she wants to get past it."

"It's easy for you to say, you don't know why she's doing it."

"It doesn't matter why she's doing it." Molly stood arms akimbo, glaring at him. George had no escape. Harry was on one side, his mother on the other, Ron on her elbow looking as if he was seconds from jumping in as well. "I should think the important thing would be that she is doing it at all."

"Well, she won't open the door." Hermione appeared downstairs again. "Not even for us."

"Let me try." Molly turned away from her son in disgust.

"I hope you're bloody well happy." Ginny glared daggers dipped in lethal poison.

"We could hear her crying through the door." Hermione crossed her arms angrily "Hope you're not planning on sleeping in there…your pillows are on the landing."

George turned away from the angry faces and flopped down into a chair. He'd known Luna was angry…but crying…tossing out his pillows…this was shaping up to be their worst argument yet. But it wasn't one he was willing to back down from. There was too much on the line.

"What the hell were you thinking, bringing that all up and throwing it in her face?"

"Ginny…she doesn't remember any of it." George looked at his sister, pleading with her to understand. "She wants to go back there, _back to that_…when all it is going to do is set her back."

"George, you don't even know what it is like there now." Hermione attempted to reason. "Things have changed; new rules have been put into place."

"Yeah," George snorted "Tell that to Draco Malfoy. Heard he got the shit beat out of him…though I'm sure the slimy git had it coming to him."

"You just shut up about Draco Malfoy." Ron glared "You don't know anything about what he deserves and what he doesn't."

"Ron Weasley defending Draco Malfoy." George looked like he wanted to be sick as he stood from his chair. "What the hell has the world come to? What are you now Ron, a blood-traitor-traitor?"

"George, that's enough." Arthur stepped in from the kitchen "I think this has gone far enough. What's happened between your brother and Luna is their business. Let's just all go to bed and leave it to them to deal with."

With final glares they turned away and went for the stairs, each to their own rooms. Molly stepped down the stairs a moment later.

"She won't open the door, not even for me." She shook her head at George, her eyes angry, filled with disapproval. "How could you George, tossing what she did to Ginny back in her face? As if she hasn't tortured herself enough over it all this time."

"I'm trying to protect her mum. You think I want to see her go back to that? To what she was like last October? She goes back there…she's going to."

"You don't know that George. No one does."

Her face softened a little as she looked at him now, understanding seeping in a bit more. She knew how much her son loved Luna Lovegood, how it had hurt him seeing Luna that day in the potions lab…how afraid he was of seeing her like that again. George would do anything to protect her, but sometimes, protection was a hindrance.

"I know you want to protect her, but Luna isn't a pretty porcelain doll you can put away on a shelf and hide from the world. She is a real living, breathing, human being. The only way she can get past her fears is to go _through _them. Not around, not over…_through_."

George slumped back into the chair as he watched his mother and father climb the stairs to go to bed…his mother's words ringing in his ears.

He hated them, hated the resonating truth in every one them. He was being pig headed and stubborn and he was being over-protective…he knew this to be true. He needed to let her go, to set her free to face this on her own. But every time he imagined doing it…the memories came to him again. He saw her face…horrifically thin with dark purplish-black circles under her eyes. Her delicate blown glass voice…a voice that shook with fear… warning him that she would hurt him if he tried to trick her.

The nightmares, the screams, her fists lashing out at him…her wild eyes when she woke and fought to be free of him.

What if Luna relapsed…what if she went back to that again?

He had barely survived it the first time; he didn't think he could go through it a second…but that wasn't the worst of his fears. His worst was that Luna wouldn't.

It was easy for the others to accuse him of being overprotective. They didn't know the whole story…they didn't know about the night on the roof…the night Luna tried to kill herself.

He did, and his biggest nightmare was that next time…

… he wouldn't be there to stop her.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Percy sighed regretfully as shop lights began to click off one by one. It was eleven O'clock, they had worn their feet down to the bones, and he and Becca still hadn't found a gift for Luna.

"I'm sorry Percy; I guess I wasn't much help."

"It's not your fault." He shrugged and looked over, giving her a consoling smile. "How do you shop for the person who wants nothing, deserves everything, yet needs so little to make her happy?"

"I'm not sure." Becca smiled, Percy was so sweet when he spoke of Luna. "My mum is what the muggles call _'high maintenance' _Rufus was what I called _'No Maintenance.'_"

"Meaning?"

"I hadn't gotten him anything more than a card for his birthday or Christmas for years." She grinned "Of course, I always stuck in a few bucks…just so I didn't look cheap."

"Wow Becca." Percy shook his head in awe. "That's low, even for you. I don't think even Rufus deserved that."

"Hmmm." Becca rolled her eyes. "Classic case of, _'Monkey see, monkey do.'"_

"You're kidding me."

"Oh, mum was careful to hide it." Becca grinned wryly. "But I knew he had stopped showing any _real _interest in me somewhere around the age of twelve, the cute little girl stage was past you know. He would owl once a month, always with a hefty bit of gold inside…guilt galleons…but, he never said anything. Nothing of any consequence anyway."

Percy thought about how he had always thought his mother smothering in her doting. Often he had wished she would back off on her extravagance, but hearing Becca's words made him feel guilty. He had taken his mother horribly for granted.

"Percy!" Becca grabbed his hand. "Look" She nodded over to a storefront window. Sitting nestled in a bit of fake show was a water globe. Inside a butterfly sat upon a rock that glittered in multicolored bliss. Magical fireflies danced is the air around it.

"Oh…" Percy grinned. "Luna would love it."

Just as he reached for the handle, a mans face appeared in front of them, reaching for the lock.

"Wait!" Becca called. "We want to buy the snow globe."

"Were closed!" the man yelled through the glass. "Come back in the morning."

Percy's heart sank. Their morning was loaded with meetings, clients had already started pouring in, looking to be placed in homes and Kingsley was on them to start getting people placed before Christmas. There was no way they would be able to slip away until after the office closed…and by then the snow globe was sure to be gone.

"Oh please!" Becca begged, "We need that snow globe!"

"Tomorrow!" The man reached for the shade.

"Becca, it's okay." Percy put a hand on her arm.

"No it's not." She shook his arm off. "Please, it's…." She thought for a moment…"it's for my mother…she's sick, she might not make it to the weekend."

The man let go of the shade and looked at Becca, his eyes screwed up as if trying to decide whether or not to believe her. Percy on the other hand, had to turn away in order to hide his grin. Only Becca Scrimgeour would go to such dirty means as killing her mother for a snow globe.

"Please, she loves butterflies." Becca begged, sniffling dramatically. "They remind her of summertime…and she may not see another."

"That's piling it on a bit thick, don't you think?" Percy whispered into her ear.

"Do you want this damn thing or not?" Becca whispered back

The man's hand still wavered between the window and the lock. Becca pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped at her eyes.

"Please…I'll pay double for it…"

"Nice offer with my money."

"Better yours than mine." Becca rolled her eye's then turned her attention back to the man at the window.

"Please…" Becca begged mercilessly "tomorrow I have to be at the hospital…I don't know if I'll be able to leave her."

Percy bit his lip hard. "And the award for best dramatic acting goes to…"

"Shut the hell up Weasley." She hissed, and then looked up at the man. Percy was almost sure he saw tears on her cheeks.

"Please sir…it would mean,…mean so much to her to see just one more butterfly before she…before she…dies."

The locked clicked open behind them.

"Thank you, thank you so much." The man handed them a bag with the boxed snow globe, Percy handed over a wad of cash…the man of course, had accepted Becca's offer of twice the original price of the snow globe for his trouble.

The door had barely closed behind them again before Becca laughed. "Sucker."

"You are truly evil." Percy grinned, impressed despite himself. "You remind me so much of my brothers Fred and George sometimes."

Becca gave him a warm smile…it was the first time she had ever seen Percy mention his brother Fred without the pained look in his eyes. "I had to be evil to live with Rufus; it was the only way I was able to find any kind of enjoyment in my life of imprisonment."

"Fred and George annoyed the hell out of me; I used to wish I could have gotten away with teleporting them to Timbuktu." He smiled, his heart warmed by the memories of times that he had once thought so unbearable. "Funny how time can change things. Those times…rather, the memories of those times, they're all so precious to me now. I wouldn't exchange them for anything."

"You're lucky to have them. Brothers and sisters and the others they have brought into your life. Growing up alone…it's not something I would wish on my least favorite person in the world."

As she said it, Percy was hit with an irresistible urge…the urge to do something he was sure…no, he was positive… he would regret. Blame it on the moonlight, or the giddiness of getting away with their snow globe ruse…Percy was feeling like being a bit…foolish, damn the regrets he knew he would have for it later.

"Becca, Luna's birthday is Saturday…George is throwing her a surprise birthday party for her in the flat above his shop."

"Yes I know." Becca rolled her eyes in the most condescending way imaginable. "That's why I wasted a perfectly good evening shopping with you."

"You know, if you would stop being smartarse for just a minute…" He stopped and put a hand on her arm. "You might realize I am asking you if you would like to go with me."

"Go with you?" She asked, her eyes huge. "To a party…with your family?"

"Do you have a problem with my family?" Percy said defensively; he had known he was going to regret asking her…he just hadn't realized it would be so soon.

"Of course I don't, I don't even know them." Becca had just a hint of hurt her eyes that he should think that. "It's just…I thought _you_ had a problem with _me_. Why would you want the daughter of _Rufus Scrimgeour _around your family?"

"Becca, you're the only one who sees you as the _daughter of Rufus Scrimgeour_. That's your issue…not mine."

"I thought it was your issue too." She cocked her head slightly "That's why you said you didn't want to work with me."

"It was." He conceded "In the beginning…but not now, not for a long time."

Becca looked up at him and smiled, one of her rare true smiles…the kind that held no sarcasm.

"Could have fooled me." She grinned, a trace of the sarcasm slipping in. "Why are you always so annoying then?"

He grinned down at her "Because you're always a pain in the arse maybe?"

Becca laughed and turned away, resuming walking. "Can I let you know; about the party I mean? You know…my busy social calendar…"

"Of course." He nodded "Just don't keep me waiting too long, very sought after young bachelor here you know."

Becca threw her head back and laughed loudly…obnoxiously.

"It wasn't that funny."

"Sure it was." She laughed, a laugh that included a delicate snort. "Your social calendar is about as full as mine."

"Then why won't you give me an answer now?"

"Because if I say yes too soon, you'll think I'm easy."

"But you're going to say yes?"

"Maybe."

"I already think you're easy you know…so you might as well just say yes now."

"Ah!" Becca slung out the bag and hit him on the arm. "That was a lousy thing to say!" Despite her indignation…Becca was laughing.

"Hey, careful…you break that thing, there isn't another shop owner around for you to lie to in order to get another."

"Here, you better take it then." She handed him the bag. "Rufus is dead, and now that mother is terminally ill…I am fresh out of parents."

Percy grinned and took the bag…then he stuffed his free hand in his pocket, narrowly resisting the urge to take her hand.

Somehow, he had a feeling he wasn't going to regret inviting her to Luna's birthday party. In fact, he was fairly certain he was going to enjoy it…

In a bizarre kind of way.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Luna stared at the empty spot on the bed where George's pillows were supposed to be…where his head was supposed to be. It had been hours since she had come in here, blind with rage, her heart throbbing in misery. Now, the rage had eased down to something more like annoyance…and yet, the pain remained as thick as it had been the whole time. Worse even, because now she missed his presence beside her as well.

It didn't feel right to be angry with George; they hadn't so much as had a minor disagreement since the night he had found her on the roof. But tonight,…tonight had reminded her too much of the days last summer when he had acted like he hated her, when he had resented her presence at the Burrow and told her that she had no business here.

There were parts of the summer that were dear to her…so dear she longed to hold them close to her forever…but those nights…the nights when she and George had rowed in the kitchen…she hated remembering those. Those were the night's she would have given anything to forget, because those were he nights she had been sure he hated her…and the thought of George hating her was more than she could stand.

She knew she should sleep; ironically, she had to be up early in the morning to go to Hogwarts to take her end of term exams. But even though it was one of the nights that she had taken the dreamless potion…sleep eluded her. She didn't have to wonder why…all she had to do was look up at the closed door, the closed door that wasn't allowed under normal circumstances but wasn't a problem tonight…since George wasn't with her.

She padded over, unlocked it and then pulled it open. Mildly surprised to see the pile of pillows still sitting against the closed doorway to George's old room, she turned and went down the stairs.

The kitchen was mostly dark, outside a sliver of moon lit the night…only a small bit of which filtered inside.

"You should be sleeping." He spoke softly, making Luna nearly jump from her skin. "Sorry…didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay." She turned and saw him, sitting in the chair under the window. "I saw your pillows still on the landing…I should have known you were down here."

George flicked his wand and the soft yellow light of a single oil lamp lit the room. He grinned a little, a sad grin that held no happiness. "Not even married yet, and you're already making me sleep on the sofa."

Luna shrugged a little and sat down on the ottoman across from him. "It's not as if you didn't deserve it."

"Please Luna…" He held up a hand. "I don't want to fight with you."

She wrapped her arms around herself, and then leaned over to rest her elbows on her knees. "I don't want to fight either."

"Which I suppose leaves us at an impasse." He leaned forward, pulling her hands away from her arms to hold them in his. "I hate the idea of you going back there, everything inside me is screaming at me to stop you…but as much as I hate it…it's not my decision to make."

"So…"Luna looked up at him, her eyes questioning. "What _does_ that mean then?"

"I don't want to be one of those husbands who tells his wife what she can and can't do … all my life I have rebelled against rules, so who am I to start giving orders now?"

"So it's okay?" Luna looked at him hopefully. "It's okay with you that I want to go back?"

"No." He shook his head. "I didn't say that…it's not okay with me that you want to go back to the people who hurt you, to the people who didn't protect you…"

"George, you're always so quick to put the blame on other people for what happened last October. You blame those girls, and Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. You yelled at Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick …but you're forgetting someone,…someone who was more to blame than any of them" She sighed softly, then pointed to her chest.

"…me."

George looked up sharply. "You?"

"Yes George, me." He opened his mouth to argue, but Luna put her hand over his lips. "Listen to me."

He nodded and Luna pulled her hand away slowly.

"It's true that Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick should have done something when they knew something was going on with me. And the others probably should have owled you or your mum to tell you that something was wrong."

"Damn right they should have…" Luna raised her hand again, and George clamped his lips together.

"I should have told someone what was going on George. Instead, I hid it. I hid from my friends; from people who might have helped me…I could have told someone at school, I could have told you what was going on..."

"Luna, you weren't in any frame of mind…"

"Wasn't I?" She raised her eyebrows. "I was in a frame of mind to brew that wakefulness potion; I certainly could have told someone that I was in trouble.

"I was just as much to blame for what happened as anyone else George, we both know it."

Luna looked up at him and smiled sadly, then she slid forward so her forehead rested against his. "I need to do this George…and I need you to understand…I need you to support me."

"Of course I support you." George lifted his head enough to kiss her forehead, and then he pulled her closer so her head rested against his cheek. "And I suppose I understand…I don't like it, and it still isn't okay with me…but I won't tell you no. I will be here for you every step of the way."

"Thank you." She smiled and put her arms around him. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"Does that mean I don't have to sleep on the sofa?"

"No." Luna giggled "Not tonight anyway."

"You know Luna…" George sighed and stood, pulling her up into his arms to carry her upstairs to bed. He kissed her soundly on the lips, then pulled back with a grin.

"You really know how to make a man look forward to married life."

* * *

-)(-

* * *

George hadn't fully comprehended how much he had come to hate Hogwarts until he stood within its stone walls once again. Every part screamed at him…a memory of Fred, a memory of the battle; of people falling, screaming…dying, a picture of Luna being tormented…all pushed in on him while they walked to the Headmasters office after Luna had completed her exams.

"Relax George." Luna squeezed his hand tightly. "It's just a building, it can't hurt you."

"Tell that to the wall that exploded and killed Fred." He spat bitterly. He was brought up short when he felt a tug on his hand, pulling him backwards. Luna had stopped behind him, her face miserable and sad.

"I'm sorry." He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "I just…I hate this place."

"Don't you have any good memories here?"

"I did." He shrugged "Now it seems as if they have all been drown out by the bad. I can't look at the walls without thinking of how Fred died, I can't look down a corridor without thinking about what happened to you…every classroom reminds me of that day…I know you don't remember Luna, but I do."

"I know." She hugged him tighter "I'm glad I don't, I know how horrible it must be for you to remember seeing me like that. That's why it means so much to me that you're here."

"I'm always going to be here for you, you know that."

"You have to be." Luna giggled. "Or I'll make you sleep on the sofa."

"Yep…making me look forward to marriage more and more." George laughed, pulled away, and then took her hand to lead her down the hallways. They came to a stop between the two gargoyles…wondering how to proceed. Then, the sound of grinding against rock reached their ears and a moment later, Headmaster McGonagall appeared.

"Miss Lovegood." Professor McGonagall reached out to hug Luna. "It's so nice to see you again…you look so much better, it's such a relief."

"Thank you ma'am."

Then, she turned to appraise George warily.

"Mr. Weasley."

A wicked temptation rose within him to ask where his hug was, but he quickly squashed it.

"Headmaster,"

She flicked her fingers at them to follow her. She led them up the rotating staircase, through the short foyer, and into her office. George hadn't been in the office since the night his father had been attacked by Voldemorts snake. It seemed odd now, seeing the portrait of Professor Dumbledore snoozing in its gilt edged frame behind the desk. Even stranger was the gilt frame next to it…the one that held the snoozing Severus Snape. As George took his chair, he caught one of Snape's eyes open for a peek, and then quickly close again. The old git was sneaky as ever so it seemed.

Professor McGonagall flicked them into chairs and, after an exchange of pleasantries, got down to the business at hand.

"I understand you wish to return to classes during the day Miss Lovegood."

"Yes," Luna nodded "I'd hoped to start after the holidays."

"I don't understand." She looked from Luna, to cast a slightly dirty look at George. "I thought you were to be married."

"I am, on December twenty-third, Ma'am."

"I'm afraid then that your request if out of the question." She looked at Luna sadly. "Married students aren't allowed at Hogwarts."

"But there was no problem with my doing home studies, you've known for weeks that I was getting married, no one said I had to quit."

"And you do not," McGonagall nodded. "But truth be told, you aren't supposed to be allowed to do home studies either, we were making an exception in your case. Given all that happened, we felt we owed it to you."

"Oh." Luna's heart sank. She hadn't realized how much she had been counting on this…even looked forward to it some. "I see."

"Now, if you would be willing to put off your wedding a few months, we would be happy to have you return."

Luna felt George's hand jerk in hers slightly, she squeezed it reassuringly. He was afraid,…afraid that she would say yes. "No, that's not an option."

"Well, I'm sorry then." McGonagall looked at Luna sadly, "I would have liked to have seen you return. We have all missed you."

"If that's true." George said "Couldn't you make an exception…since you '_owe her'_."

"Mr. Weasley…" McGonagall had the look of someone steeling herself for battle…she was, round two in fact. She may have admired George Weasley's courage in battle, his tenacity, and she may have always had a soft spot for him and his brother...but that didn't mean she was going to let him run rough-shod over her...and certainly not twice in one year!

"Minerva." George raised an eyebrow….he too, was steeled for battle. He wasn't crazy about Luna returning here…but no one was going to stand in her way…not if he had any say in the matter. "Your words, not mine."

"We have rules, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall stared him down, refusing to be shocked by his use of her proper name…not this time. "Rules that cannot and must not be bent."

"George…" Luna looked back and forth between George and McGonagall…it looked as if she was about to see first hand a replay of the battle she had missed. "It's okay…I can study at home."

"Not it's not, now shush." Luna sat back in her chair, an errant thought came to her that if she had to sit through this…she wished that she at least had popcorn.

"Haven't rules already been changed once this year?" George sat forward in his chair. "Because of Luna in fact. So, why not change just one more?"

"No rules have been changed; the borders were simply adjusted."

"So, change isn't allowed." George nodded. "But an adjustment here, a wiggle there…perfectly fine...right?"

"You could look at it that way."

"Erm…would anyone like to know my opinion?" Luna asked lamely, already knowing the answer.

"No." Both George and McGonagall said at the same time. This had little to with Luna Lovegood anymore…this was all about Minerva McGonagall Versus George Weasley…Battle Royale…battle to the death!

"Okay …err…Could I maybe have some popcorn then?" Luna asked lamely.

"I'll buy you some on the way home." George turned back to McGonagall "So if you can wiggle the rules to make it ok for Luna to do home studies while married, why can't you wiggle the rules to make it okay for her to attend classes while she's married?"

"Well I…"

"Or…is it just because she is married to me?"

"Well of course it has nothing to do with you!" McGonagall looked shocked. "I've always been very fond of you."

"As I have been of you." George grinned, he had known it all along. "So why then...?"

"Erm…George," Luna tapped on his arm. "We're not married yet."

"As good as."

"Tell that to your mother then next time she yells at us for closing the bedroom door." Luna shrugged and went back to wishing for popcorn.

"What bedroom door?" McGonagall looked at Luna sharply

"My and George's bedroom door, at the Burrow."

"Bedroom?" An eyebrow jerked upwards violently, the warm feeling brought on by George's admission moment's before took a sudden nosedive. "What bedroom?"

"The one we're going to share when we are married." George gave Luna a wide-eyed warning look. "Right Luna?"

"Oh right." She turned and smiled at McGonagall. "The one we are going to share when we are married and move back to George's flat."

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand?" The last thing George needed was his mother pissed off at him for exposing her little white lie to McGonagall.

"Mr. Weasley…I understand that Luna would like to return, I would like that as well…but we do have rules."

A voice rang out from behind McGonagall "Then change the rules."

McGonagall turned to find that Dumbledore had woken in his portrait.

"Albus…surely, you can't expect…"

"Change the rules Minerva…it's a simple matter of acting on your authority. I see no reason why these two young people should have to choose between her education and their love for one another." He winked at George and Luna.

McGonagall looked back and forth at George and Luna. On one hand, she really did want to see Luna return to school…but on the other…the very idea of George Weasley having beaten her twice…nothing short of galling.

"Get on with it Minerva." Snape weighed in. "And get that blithering dunderhead out of here so I can get some sleep."

"Very well." McGonagall turned away from the portraits with resigned shake of her head. "I'll expect to see you the first day of the new term Miss Lovegood."

"Thank you professor!" Luna jumped up and hugged her…this was better than all the popcorn in the world.

Her lips twitched up into a grin as she looked at George. "Now get that blithering dunderhead out of here!"

"Yes ma'am." Luna took George by the hand and pulled him out of his chair. "Oh, will we see you at the wedding Professor?"

Professor McGonagall smiled warmly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three Preview

Join in on the celebration

of Luna's 17th birthday! Surprises abound and…the Weasley's

meet Becca Scrimgeour!

* * *

Additional notes:

So, after my first review for this chapter, I just wanted to make sure that my intention was made clear with this chapter. George and McGonagall do not hate each other. This battle is meant to be a humorous little ending, that starts out with them arguing over Luna's being able to return to school and ending with their arguing for the sake of neither wanting to lose the argument...and a little revenge on McGonagall's side because George bested her once already. Dumbledore and Snape break it up so they can get some sleep...Luna asks for popcorn...McGonagall smiles at both of them before they leave and says she is looking forward to their wedding...little things like this are put in to make it obvious that it isn't meant to be taken as a serious argument. :)


	23. Alone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-)(-

* * *

A/N Super long chapter this time...along with a new character introduced, and a new character that might come later mentioned (Not sure if he will be more than a mention right now or not)! It ended up being a bit Percy-Becca centric, which, considering reviews, doesn't seem to be a bad thing! I am so pleased to see that so many people are enjoying this pairing! I love Becca...she is a fusion of Bill's fashion sense with Fred and George's personality. This chapter will bring up a little more of her past which will be delved into more in coming chapters. There is also a hint of other things to come. Keep the reviews coming guys...I love reviews!

Were getting close to wedding...not next chapter for sure, not sure if it will be the one after that or not right now. Depends on what happens when I write the next chapter.

Anyhooooo...Happy reading!

* * *

-)(-

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Twenty-Three

Alone

* * *

-)(-

* * *

There were few things in the world that Becca Scrimgeour would put on a list of things she hated. There were the little things, like Brussels sprouts and split pea soup. Moderate things, like her neighbors little lap yipper waking her up at six in the morning on her days off and the self professed witch-magnet down the hall asking her out every time they passed in the hall. And then there were the big things, like people trying to set her up with _'the perfect guy' _and her monthly lunch with her mother…which often went hand in hand.

"You know Rebecca, Sterling Warrington is back in town…you should owl him, get together for the evening…"

"Mum, I hate Sterling Warrington, you know it."

"You went out with him once…hardly enough time to learn to hate someone."

'_If you only knew mum'_

"Besides, I have plans tonight."

"Plans." Delia looked at her, as if by looking close enough she could expose the lie. "Since when do you have plans on a weekend?"

"It's a birthday party, for a friend of a friend. I promised I would go with him so he wouldn't have to go alone."

Okay, so Percy had really asked so _she_ wouldn't have to be alone…even though she wasn't supposed to know that.

"Surely you could change your plans…your friend would understand, Sterling is a family friend…his father was such a good friend of your father…"

This was when it was the hardest, when Becca most wanted to fall back into her old habit of twirling her hair. It wasn't that she didn't love her mother, because she did. Delia Scrimgeour was sweet and kind and only wanted the best for her only child…that was the problem; her idea of _'best' _and Becca's idea of the _'best' _couldn't have been more different. The three years the two had been forced into hiding, Delia had been rife with suggestions for how she could make improvements when they didn't have to hide anymore. It was beyond annoying and there were times when Becca had actually thought that she would have almost…_almost_…preferred Rufus' company. Becca thinking Rufus would be better was a true indication of how horrible the three years had been, under normal circumstances, she'd say she preferred Voldemort to Rufus.

She didn't mind spending time with Delia, Becca was always happy to spend a Saturday morning owling back and forth. She didn't mind the occasional Sunday shopping trip…even though Delia harped on her about her taste in clothes, she didn't even mind the occasional _'I just floo'ed in to say hello'. _But the monthly lunches were the bane of her existence. They had one purpose, and one purpose only…for Delia to tell Becca that she was living her life wrong and…to attempt to correct it_. _

"No mum…"Becca tugged irritably on her earring "I'm not changing my plans."

"Really darling…" Delia shook her head, being unintentionally condescending "I don't see how you can wear those things without your head falling to the ground from the weight."

"I have a strong neck mum." Becca took a deep breath and looked around for the waiter. They had ordered what felt like hours ago…where the hell was he?

Becca resisted the urge to reach for her hair, instead she propped her elbow on the table and rested her cheek in her palm…something that irritated Delia almost as much as Becca's hair twirling. Truth be told, she had taken to dressing as outlandishly as possible for these lunches. She had bought the heavy gold hoops for these occasions, even though...brushing her shoulders as they did, they were much larger than she would normally wear, and she preferred silver to gold. She wore bright peacock blue eye shadow with heavy black eyeliner and dark red lipstick. Her off the shoulder blouse matched the eye shadow perfectly, and was finished off by black leather pants and knee high boots. Delia hated leather, and she hated peacock blue….it was one of the reasons Becca loved them so much.

"You don't wear those pants for work do you?"

"Relax mum." Becca sagged back into her chair. "I usually wear a skirt to work."

She left out the part that she had been doing it on purpose lately in the hopes of catching Percy looking at her legs; he was so much fun to taunt.

"Well that's a relief." Delia took a long drink of her glass of wine. "I can't imagine what they would think of you…the daughter of the former Minister of Magic coming to work in tight leather pants!"

"I don't know." She shrugged, relieved when the waiter came from the kitchen and headed to their table. "They don't seem to mind the tight leather skirts much."

"Rebecca Jayne Scrimgeour, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Delia sat back to allow her salad to be set in front of her. They were quiet for a moment; Delia had too much dignity to yell at her daughter in front of a total stranger.

"What are you thinking young lady?" Delia leaned over and whispered excitedly "Going to work dressed like some cast off from the _'Weird Sisters'!_ Merlin's beard, what Kingsley must think!"

"Get over it mum, I never even see Kingsley, were in an entirely different wing on a different floor. The only person who ever sees me is our staff."

"I should think you would want to set a proper example of office decorum for this _'staff' _of yours."

Becca grinned despite herself. She and Percy had had this conversation not long ago, the second day they worked with a full staff. He'd asked her if she didn't think it might be better to dress more _professionally_ so as to set an example for their staff …Becca told him that she didn't need to set an example, they already had Percy to show them how to act as if they had an entire forest up their arses.

"Well, I'd certainly like to know what is so amusing about that Rebecca."

Now she did roll her eyes. "Mum, we run a very relaxed office. It is better for the people who come in needing help. These people lost everything during the war, the last thing they need is to come in to a bunch of stick up their arse ministry officials; they need to see real people that they can identify with."

"You have such a lovely way with words dear." Delia screwed up her face in disgust. "You'd think you were raised by a bunch of apes."

"Mum, can we please not fight? We have precious little time together these days as it is, I'd rather not spend it fighting."

"That's not my fault."

"I never said it was." Becca forced herself to be diplomatic. She wanted the lunch to be over, she had things she needed to do. The birthday party for Luna Lovegood was that night and she only had a few hours to get ready. She'd been thinking that she might go and buy a new dress…something that wasn't made of leather…something that might show that she had a softer side. She thought Percy might like to see that side of her for a change.

"It can't be helped right now. There are all those people who lost homes, Kingsley is determined that they all be placed. He doesn't want anyone still in shelters over Christmas."

"A daunting task." Delia sighed "So many poor people left out in the cold. It's a wonderful thing you are doing dear."

"Finding homes is easy." Becca got a far away look in her eyes. "Percy has the real job, trying to reunite all those people who were separated or became estranged…trying to place all those children who lost their parents."

Becca pushed her barely touched sandwich away. There were parts of the job lately that were touching a little too close to home.

"I can't believe Kingsley hired that namby-pamby yes man traitor." Delia shook her head. "What does he know about reuniting families when he abandoned his own?"

Becca's head shot up angrily. "He knows a bit more about it than you think mum. You might want to know a few facts before rushing to judgment. Nobody has paid more for his walking away from his family than Percy himself…if you saw…the guilt that man suffers because of it…I doubt you would sit there and glibly toss out comments like that!"

Delia's head jerked back in surprise. Becca rarely spoke to her in such a manner. She was sarcastic, bored, and even annoyed…but angry…almost never. It was shocking to say the least, and there was only one reason she could think of for a woman to be so defensive.

"Are you sleeping with that boy? Is that who you're seeing tonight…why you won't go out with Sterling?"

"Really mother!" Becca snorted

"Are you?" Delia stared her down "Because you must know Rebecca, that boy is totally unsuitable."

"Bloody fuck mother, of course I am not sleeping with him! And stop calling him a boy. He is a respected ministry official in a prestigious position…not to mention, he is my boss!"

"Something is going on between you." Delia narrowed her eyes and leaned across the table "And I am telling you right now, if you have any plans of happily ever after with Percy Weasley, you better get them out of your head right now. That _man _you defend so vehemently is nothing but a weak, spineless coward, a yes man who will run out on you at the first sign of trouble. Your father knew that, why do you think he was planning to cut him out the first chance he got?"

"Rufus used him!" Becca glared across the table. "Rufus used him to get to Harry Potter! If anyone was a spineless coward it was your precious Rufus. And for the last time, Percy and I are friends, just friends, that is all we ever be. Percy is too good for me. He is much, MUCH too good for me!"

"Becca…"Delia looked around nervously. People at other tables had started to look during her tirade, and now after Becca's they had drawn even more attention. "Calm down, people are staring."

"Let them stare." She stood and grabbed her leather jacket off the back of her chair. "I'm leaving."

"Rebecca…"

"Goodbye Delia, lets not do this again soon." Becca turned, and was gone.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

"Hold still dear." Molly shifted slightly, speaking through the mouth full of pins. Ginny and Hermione sat at the table, trying not to laugh. It was easy for them to snicker, they hadn't had to spend two hours…on their birthday no less… getting jabbed in the ankle while Molly tried to straighten a hem that no one would be able to see anyway, since it would be dragging on the floor.

With one week to go, Luna was desperately sick of the word wedding. Molly had managed to squash Luna's notion of doing the cooking themselves, Fleur, Bill, Ron and Hermione had been added to the wedding party and the guest list had swollen to one hundred and twenty.

"Are we almost finished?" Luna whined…_literally _whined, eliciting another round of giggles from Hermione and Ginny. Luna cast them a nasty glower and they quieted, slipping her a sympathetic look of atonement.

"George is going to be here to pick me up soon; it wouldn't do for him to see me in my dress before the wedding."

"Well, of course if wouldn't!" Molly laughed and shifted her slightly. "This side is still just a bit off."

Luna looked at Ginny pleadingly and mouthed the words _'Help me!'_

Ginny nodded and pointed out the window. "George is coming!"

"Oh dear!" Molly jumped and jabbed herself in the finger with a pin, drawling blood. "Ouch!"

Molly stood and looked out the window at the empty yard, and then she turned to her youngest.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! That was not funny! I am working night and day, with little help from any of you, to pull this wedding together for your brother and Luna! _I should think_, considering Luna is your best friend that you would want it to be nice!"

On a huff she turned back to Luna, but Luna was already out of the dress and was putting it on the hanger.

"Oh," She said sheepishly…it was unclear if she was sheepish because she had been caught, or because she hadn't been fast enough to get out of the room before she had been caught. "I thought we were finished." She lied…unconvincingly.

"Oh go on." Molly said with a small grin. She was quite aware that she had been annoying. She was also very aware that she had been branded with the nickname Mumzilla… though she was in the dark about what it meant…she was fairly sure it wasn't good.

"It's your birthday, so I'll let you off the hook for today."

"Thank you." Luna smiled and kissed her cheek, then turned for the stairs, Ginny and Hermione on her heels.

"Tomorrow though we need to finish getting that trim fit on, we need to finish this dress so I can get to other things. Heavens…we only have a week left!" She sighed and fell into a chair. "I don't know where the time has gone."

"Well if you had listened to what we wanted in the first place…" Luna muttered from the third stair, Ginny elbowed her in the arm and shook her head in warning.

"Don't!" She grinned

"What was that?" Molly called

"Nothing mum!" Ginny giggled, and then followed the other two up the stairs.

"Merlin's sagging butt cheeks Luna." Ginny grinned as she closed the door. "Are you trying to get her started on a tirade about how unappreciated she is? Don't you remember what happened the other night when George said the same thing?"

Luna giggled and went to the closet "I did forget. There is so much going on…it's getting hard to keep everything straight."

"Just think…" Ginny smiled and sat cross legged on Bill's old bed. "A week from now we'll be sisters."

"I know." Luna sighed and turned away from the closet with a dress bag in her hands. "And, a few years from now, we all will be."

"Sure, in about twenty years…if Ron ever stops stammering long enough to ask Hermione to make it official that they're exclusive."

"He said the other night that it is unofficially official." Hermione grinned. "I'm okay with that I suppose…but if Lavender Brown makes one more comment about how she would _'go back with Ron in a heartbeat' _I am going to drop kick her off the astronomy tower."

"She said that?" Luna was wide eyed "Really, to your face?"

"No, not to my face. I overheard it, in the stairwell that goes to the potions dungeon."

"When was this?" Ginny asked, it was the first time she had heard of it.

"Well, actually it was the day Draco and Eloise met the first time. She'd spilled her bag and Draco stopped to help her. It was so sweet, the two of them together. It was what made me realize how much Draco has changed really. The moment was…just so sweet, I didn't feel it would be nice to interrupt them, so I waited a few stairs up. " Hermione smiled and looked at Luna, as if trying to reassure her for her return to Hogwarts.

"After they left, Lavender came with Parvati and they were talking about how lucky Luna was to be with George, not in a bad way, more like an envious way. They even said Percy was dreamy."

"Were they high on potion fumes?" Ginny smirked.

"Percy is sweet." Luna said defensively. "And he is dreamy."

"Then why are you marrying George?" Hermione asked

"Cause Percy is too old for me." Luna said matter-of-factly, pulling the soft pink chiffon dress over her head and turning around so Ginny could lace up the back. " Besides, this isn't about me, it is about Lavender trying to steal Ron."

"She didn't say she was going to try to steal him exactly, she just said she would go back with him in a heartbeat, because he was like a beautiful dream."

"Ron?" Ginny giggled and fell back on the bed, holding her stomach and laughing. "Ron, a beautiful dream? The only way someone would dream about Ron would be if they ate something really nasty before going to bed, like…trout gut ice cream…and then it would give them nightmares."

Luna fell on the bed next to Ginny, both rolling around and laughing uproariously. Luna wasn't laughing so much because she thought Ron was a nightmare, but because she thought the idea of trout gut ice cream quite hilarious.

Hermione only wished she could think it so funny.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

As hard as she tried, Becca couldn't shake the foul mood lunch with her mother had brought on. Worse, she couldn't shake the words…her own words…the words that were so cruel, particularly because they were true.

'_Percy and I are friends, just friends, that is all we ever be. Percy is too good for me. He is much, MUCH too good for me.'_

She was the adopted daughter of the crooked as all hell former Minister of Magic, she was supposed to hook up with losers like Sterling Warrington and live on snobbery row in the country next door to her mother, the Fudge's, the Malfoys and Sterling Warrington Sr. Snobbery row with all its deep dark secrets, death eaters, crooked politicians and… She didn't belong there; she was a mudblood who fancied quiet nights alone with a good book and a bottle of wine, leather and American beer.

But she didn't belong with people like the Weasley's either. People who had fought Voldemort, while she was safe...miles and oceans away, sunning herself on a beach off Borneo. How could she possibly face someone like George Weasley who had lost his twin brother, or Luna Lovegood who lost her father and had been held prisoner…had _Merlin knows what _done to her… in the very same country side where Becca had grown up? How could she face Arthur and Molly Weasley…parents who had lost their child, yet been brave enough to continue the fight…when her own mother had mocked the son who had been brave enough to swallow his pride and return to them during their darkest hour…when it had appeared that the battle was all but lost?

She, Becca Scrimgeour, wasn't fit to be in the same country as them…much less to be in their home.

By the time she'd realized it, it was much too late to send an owl cancelling the date. Now, she sat in a chair in her old bathrobe and slippers watching the street for Percy's arrival. She would tell him that she had changed her mind, she would be cold and cruel, make it seem as if he were the problem. That would save her any difficulties like this in the future. They would go back to the cool distance they had had in the beginning, when she had first come to work for him. She would keep him at arms length; it was much easier that way, less messy, less risky.

Rufus had taught her well.

A tear came when she saw Percy cross the street. He had brought her flowers…what the hell had he gone and done that for? It wasn't like this was a real date…she was well aware that he had only asked her out of pity.

Maybe they weren't for her at all…he _was _going to a party for his _beloved, precious Luna _after all. Her stomach rolled and she very nearly got sick. The idea that she had blasphemed Percy's feelings a girl he loved in such a pure, innocent way…it made her feel even less worthy…something far, far less than human.

It made her feel like she _was_ the daughter of Rufus Scrimgeour, …in mind, _and in heart_.

An image came to her of Percy's face as he spoke of Luna Lovegood. So sweet, so blissful…so to be envied. What would it be like, she wondered, to have a friend like that? At that moment, she would have given anything to know. To have someone she could lean on, that she knew she could trust, who would always be there for her…no matter what. Always, always, always…

It was what she had wanted…what she had longed for her entire life. Through her lonely childhood, when Rufus had denied her friendships, the years at Beauxbatons when people wondered why the weird British girl wasn't at Hogwarts and stayed away because it had to be for a pretty bad reason. Her young adulthood in the States, when the aloofness was already so ingrained that she didn't have the first clue how to break free from it, and the years in hiding when she was so alone….when she was so _damned _alone that she spent every night staring at the moon just because she knew that others could see it too.

The only thing Rebecca Scrimgeour had wanted was a friend…and now that she had one, she had to turn him away…because she wasn't good enough for him. Not nearly good enough.

Becca wasn't aware that she had been crying until the knock on the door pulled her out of her mind. She hastily wiped her face on her sleeves and blew her nose, and then she pulled the door open. It was the first time she had ever seen Percy dressed casually. His stiff and starchy suit was gone, replaced by a pair of worn jeans, scuffed black trainers, a soft blue button down shirt over which he wore a light-brown suede jacket. He smelled incredibly yummy, the combination of light cologne mixing with the fragrant suede of the jacket and the soap he used. Above that, was the flowers he held…and Becca knew they were for her beyond a single doubt. She had accidentally let it slip that tulips were her favorite.

"Wow…" He grinned as he took in her bathrobe and slippers. "You look incredible."

Becca stiffened her spine, ready to let him have it and get it over with. "Percy…"

"So, what, they don't make leather bathrobes?" He grinned and reached out to touch the lapel. "Though I have to say…you pull of white and fluffy quite well."

"Percy…"

"So, let's get the show on the road, I expected you to be ready." He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, these are for you. You best enjoy them, I had to pretend my mother was dying to get them."

Becca bit her lip as hard as she could bear. He was just being too damned sweet, and funny, and she wanted nothing more than to turn around and go into the bedroom and put on something leathery and sexy and go with him. But she couldn't…she just couldn't.

"Percy, I'm not going. So, thanks but no thanks." She pushed against his shoulder and tried to close the door.

"What?" He put a hand up to stop the door. "Why not? When I owled this morning everything was fine, you were all excited about embarrassing me in front of my family, now you're not going?"

"No, I'm not." She stood up straight, determined to ignore the hurt look on his face. "I don't want to socialize with you outside the office. It leads to gossip, and …"

"Gossip." Percy looked at her closely, his eyes penetrating and scrutinizing. "Since when do you care what others think?"

"Since…since now." She turned and Percy followed her inside, closing the door behind him.

"Since now." Percy walked up behind her, turning her so she had to face him. "Now the great Becca Scrimgeour, the woman who is so free spirited that she stares at waiters arses and killed her own mother to get a snow globe, cares about what others think."

"I…" It was the word mother that did it. Becca's face broke, it was for just a fraction of a second, but it was enough to alert Percy to the fact that something was wrong. He looked closer, then closer still…and then he noticed what he hadn't before. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy.

"You've been crying." He brushed the back of his finger under an eye. "You've been crying a lot. Tell me…why?"

"I get it…you've been drinking again, haven't you." Becca laughed and pulled away "Why would I be crying?"

"I don't know." Percy reached for her shoulders and pulled her closer so she had to meet his eyes. "How about you tell me."

Becca was brought up short, her aqua eyes locked into the soft blue of his. The image flashed in her mind again of the way he looked when he spoke of Luna Lovegood and it hit her again how much she yearned to have someone…_anyone_… look like that when they spoke of her. Becca's eyes filled again, she couldn't have stopped them if she had wanted to. But for some reason, in this time and place, with their eyes locked together, she didn't want to stop them. She was tired of it, tired of always having to be so strong, tired of always having to be so tough…tired of always having to keep people at arms length….tired of living as Rufus had taught her. Her lips began to tremble and a trickle of tears broke free from her eyes.

"Becca…" Percy's voice was soft as looked down at her, his eyes alive with worry. "Please, tell me… what's wrong?"

"I'm so alone." Her voice shook

"Becca…you don't have to be alone, not anymore. That's why I want you to come with me." He let his grip go and gently rubbed her arms. "I sort of thought you understood that."

"I did, but…I still can't go with you."

"Why?"

"Because!" Her hands balled into fists and her heart raged, raged at Voldemort, raged at Rufus, raged at Delia…raged at how little control she had had over her own life. "After how much you've lost…how can I face your family…all those brave people…when I was a bloody damned coward who ran away?"

Percy stared at her for a moment, his heart breaking for her pain. It was odd how similar they were. Both had been away from where they should have been during the three years after Voldemorts rise. The difference was... Becca had been _forced_ away. He pulled her in to his arms, wrapping them tight around her.

"You're not a coward, your parent's didn't give you a choice in the matter, they _forced _you into hiding."

"I could have run, I could have rebelled."

"It's true, you could have." Percy nodded "But what would you have done, where would you have gone? From what you've told me, Rufus kept you sheltered. You had few friends, few resources. The little bit of money you had was controlled by him. Rufus lived to control people. I can't imagine what it must have been like, being his child…I was just his yes man, and that was bad enough."

"That's because you weren't born to be yes man." She sighed and pulled away, wiping at her cheeks. "You're too good to be anybody's yes man."

"Holy hell Becca." Percy rolled his eyes. "Quit being nice to me, I might have to stop calling you a pain in the arse…what fun would that be?"

Becca laughed and wiped a hand over the tear-damp spot on his suede jacket. "If it makes you feel better, I think I ruined your jacket."

He let her arms go and grinned. "I'll bill you for it. Now go and put on something leather so we can go, my family is waiting, I don't want to miss the big moment."

Becca held back in indecision. "Are you sure this isn't a mercy date?"

"Of course it is, you don't think I would actually date an annoying pain in the arse like you do you?" Percy smirked and laid the now squashed tulips on the table. "Hurry up…if I miss the surprise I am going to bill you double."

"Merlin's floppy nutsack Percy." Becca laughed and spun around.

"Pull the stick out of your arse, it's Saturday."

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Luna was annoyed and moving on to peeved. It was bad enough that George had been preoccupied over dinner, it was bad enough that he had forgotten her present at home and she would have to wait until they got back to open it….but this…well, this just took the birthday cake.

"I don't see why you can't just finish the books tomorrow." Luna groused. "It _is_ my birthday."

"Luna…" He spun around and pulled her into his arms. She looked hopelessly sweet tonight, her hair tied up on the sides in little ponytails finished off with pink bows that matched the demure pink dress and cloak she wore…both had been gifts from his mother.

"I've apologized ten times now…please, I am so, so sorry! We got busy today and I didn't get a chance to finish them. You know that next week is going to be eaten up by _Mumzilla the wedding _monster and then there is the wedding… we want to be free to enjoy our honeymoon don't we?"

He bent his head and nuzzled her ear with his nose. Luna loved it when he did that, it made her feel tingly in a non-threatening sort of way…a way that she felt was a first step toward being able to do other things.

"Of course we do…even though we won't be having a _real _honeymoon."

"Please don't." He looked at her sadly. "Please? You know how I feel about this."

"I know." Luna reached up and cupped his cheeks in her hands. "Do you have the slightest idea how much it means to me that you can be so patient and understanding about all of this?"

"Of course I can't." He shrugged. "As much as I would like to be at times, I'm not inside your mind. But, I do know how blessed I feel that you've forgiven me for how horribly I treated you last summer…and how you forgive me when I sometimes make an arse out of myself by being so overly protective now."

Luna looked up at him in adoration, out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Harry and Ron, coming down the stairs to check on their progress. He quickly whirled her around so her back was to the shop door, then waved the two back up stairs.

"Of course I forgive you." Luna laid her cheek on his shoulder, totally unaware of the covert action going on behind her back. "Now, let's get to those stupid books of yours so we can go home and open my present…though, I don't really understand why we can't take the books to the Burrow and do them there."

"Because this way we can be alone without Mumzilla trying to jab you full of pins." He reached up and tugged on a pink ribbon. He started to turn her, but just as he did, he caught two people coming down the side walk, a tall man and a woman. He turned his head slightly, and realized it was Percy and his mystery date.

"By the way…" He quickly whirled her back around and waved his hand to hurry them along. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"About ten minutes ago." Luna giggled "But feel free to refresh my memory anytime."

George sighed deeply, brushing his fingers over her cold-pinked cheeks. "I love you Luna Weasley."

"I love you too." Luna stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "But I'm not Luna Weasley, not just yet."

"I know," He turned her and took her hand. "Just trying it on for size."

George waved his wand to unlock the shop door, then he and Luna stepped inside.

"I wonder who got snow all over the floor." Luna kicked at a small clump while George decided he was going to kill Percy for not stamping off his shoes on the mat by the door.

"Ron and Harry probably dragged it in when they brought in the sign from outside."

"Oh, right." Luna smiled serenely. Not for the first time, George felt like a shit for taking advantage of the fact that she was always so willing to trust in everything he said…there _was no outside sign_.

"Well, shall we?" George offered his hand, just as someone belched loudly from upstairs.

"What was that?" Luna looked around the dark room.

"Erm…" George floundered for an excuse. "Must be those new burping soda's we got in…some of the lids were loose."

"You should send them back." Luna nodded as they crossed to the door. "It would be a shame for people to buy them and have them be out of burps when they open them."

Once again…he felt guilty. Burping sodas didn't contain burps…burping sodas made you burp when you drank them. He was going to be in for a world of hurt when Luna got to know the shop better.

Finally at the top of the stairs, George breathed a great sigh of relief. All that remained now was to open the door.

"Luna…" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Yes George?"

"Happy birthday."

Then, he flicked his wand and the door flew open. Inside, everyone she could imagine jumped out and screamed

"!SURPRISE!"

The room was full of balloons and streamers and there was a huge yellow and blue chocolate cake with two tiers and sparklers spelling out her name above it. There was chocolate ice cream, and her favorite fudge sauce to pour over it, with marshmallow crème and sprinkles, whipped crème and little bits of confetti candies.

All of her favorite people in the world where here, Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas and so many others from Dumbledore's Army. Mr. Ollivander and Professor McGonagall and Flitwick…even Professor Slughorn waited to tell her he couldn't wait for her to return for the new term.

But those weren't the biggest surprises. The big surprise was that George had had the entire flat redone. He'd used an expansion charm; it was twice as big now. The old rickety outside deck that lead to the sidewalk was an indoor garden now, with every kind of flower imaginable. The walls between the two bedrooms and bath had been knocked down, a new huge bedroom and bathroom now took its place. A new kitchen gleamed, separated from the sitting room by a wall and fireplace.

It had been a simple little flat before…now, it was a home. A perfect home for two newlyweds to live happily ever after.

Or, as George said, until they decided to built a house in Little Diagon so Luna could have a proper garden.

"Oh George…it's…it's so beautiful." Luna sniffled and brushed her finger over a sunflower. She couldn't help thinking about her ice garden back at the Burrow. How many people were so loved that they got not just one garden, but two, in the dead of winter? "Thank you so much…for the party and for the garden and the flat…though I am not so sure this qualifies as a flat anymore. It feels a bit more like a palace."

"You deserve a palace." He bent and kissed her hand. "My beautiful Princess Luna."

"Merlin's butt George." Percy smirked "What does that make you…Prince Corny?"

"Only if that makes you Prince Bighead Boy." George grinned, he and Luna looking at the pretty woman at Percy's side curiously.

"George, Luna…this is Rebecca Scrimgeour." Becca was surprised by how Percy said her name…he said it with pride, as if he were proud to be presenting her to his family. She was overwhelmed…Rufus had always introduced her as if she were an after thought.

"Becca, please." Becca stepped forward and offered her hand. Luna was looking her over carefully, not rudely, but as if trying to see through her…to her soul. Percy had told her that Luna was unbelievably intuitive; it was pretty hard to get anything past her….at least not anything of consequence. A bit of burping soda, maybe. A nonexistent outdoor sign…sure. But personality, inner thoughts and motives…not so much.

"It's very nice to meet you Becca." Luna smiled and ignored the outstretched hand. Instead, she put her arms around Becca and pulled her into a hug….Luna felt she needed a hug more than a handshake.

"You're very pretty, and your jacket smells nice." Luna pulled back and took in the leather pants, boots, white cotton shirt and jacket that Becca had quickly pulled on.

"I hope we can get to know one another, I doubt that you're anywhere near as much of a pain in the arse that Percy says you are. He likes to exaggerate you see."

George cringed slightly, sometimes; people didn't react well to Luna's honesty. Becca turned to Percy and grinned, shaking her head slightly. Percy grinned back and shrugged. "Told you."

Becca rolled her eyes and turned back to Luna. "Tell me Luna, have you ever caught Percy staring at your legs?"

"He does it to you too?" Luna's eyes opened wide. "I thought it was just me!"

"I'm afraid not." Becca reached behind her and pulled the leather tie out to shake her dark mahogany hair free. "Our Percy is quite the leg man. Last week, we went out for dinner…he was ogling our hostess."

"I hope you knocked him on his arse." Luna took Becca's arm and began to lead her out of the garden, sending Percy a scathing look over her shoulder…he was going to catch hell for that later. "Really Percy."

"Hey, she was staring at the waiters arse…and she killed her mother too." Percy called after them. "You have no idea the things she gets up to!"

"I seriously doubt she killed her mother." Luna shook her head and turned back to her discussion with Becca. "You know Becca, we should have lunch sometime. I'll be going back to school soon, but my weekends will be free."

"I'd love to." Becca grinned over Luna's shoulder, and then stuck her tongue out at Percy just before they disappeared into the crowd.

He looked over at George, but George glared back at him.

"Oy..." George narrowed his eyes and smacked him on the back of the head. "What the bloody fuck you doing looking at my wifes legs?"

George thumped him hard on the shoulder, and then turned away to follow his fiancée and her new best friend.

"She's not even your wife yet!" Percy yelled after him.

"Close enough!" George yelled back.

"Merlin's drunk goldfish." Percy groaned and sat down in a wicker garden chair, his head in his hands.

"I knew I was going to regret bringing her."

* * *

-)(-

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four Preview

The Countdown to the wedding begins!

Mumzilla is driving everyone crazy

and George and Luna consider eloping. Hermione and Ron

have a confrontation and Percy and Becca have a …something or other…

I haven't decided yet!

Over lunch, Luna begins to suspect

that there might be a secret in Becca's past.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

-)(-


	24. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-)(-

* * *

A/N Very, very sincere apologies for my taking so long to get this chapter up. It's been a really, really rough couple of weeks here with a flamer who had all of their friends flaming me for having the _nerve to stand up for myself (How DARE I, I know!) _and real life issues, all of which contributed to a nasty case of writers block. Will try to be better.

This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Realmling with thanks for the formatting help on my CreateSpace proof copy! You're awesome!

* * *

-)(-

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Twenty-Four

The Great Escape

* * *

-)(-

* * *

The week between Luna's birthday and the wedding seemed destined to be the quickest of her life. There was so much to do, napkins to be folded, final fittings and most importantly of all…dodging Mumzilla. Every time she came up with another idea of how they could do something better, Luna found something she needed to do elsewhere. That morning it had been music, seemed Molly thought that traditional organ music would be much nicer for the processional than the strings and flutes George and Luna had chosen. George, thankfully, hadn't left for work yet and so, the idea had been quickly squashed.

By Thursday, Luna was thankful for the fact that she had an excuse to get out of the house for a few hours. She and Becca had made plans to meet for lunch and Luna looked forward to getting to know her better. There was something about Becca Scrimgeour, something that told Luna that they had great friend potential. Ginny would always be her best friend of course, but for Luna…someone who had once thought she would never have _any_ friends…the more the merrier.

Luna sat quietly watching the snow fall while she awaited Becca's arrival. She had been warned that there was a chance that Becca might have to stand her up; they were in a mad rush to place the last five families into homes with only two working days left until Christmas. Luna fervently hoped that wouldn't be the case, if it was, she would have to return to the Burrow that much sooner. Even with her Christmas shopping and the shopping for the wedding to finish up, it wasn't enough to keep her away until George closed the shop for the evening.

Luna was being a coward, and she knew it perfectly well. In her heart, she knew that Molly was only trying to make things nice. There were changes that she had made that Luna had actually agreed with in the end. For example, why deal with all that extra stress by doing the cooking themselves and, the tent _was _making it so much easier to get things done. Even if the guest list had remained small…there would have been no way to pull off a wedding inside the Weasley's tiny house, even with their original guest list of only thirty-something. Once they had decided to go with the tent, it only made sense to invite George's whole family. When the guest list had swollen to over a hundred, it was mostly to include more of George and Luna's school friends. Besides, she had left the thing that most important to Luna, her wedding dress, exactly has she had envisioned it. As long as Mumzilla didn't attack that, Luna reckoned she could put up with the rest.

The thing that was really getting to Luna was the idea of it all, that she was taking this step when her future was still so uncertain. It felt wrong for her to allow George to go into this marriage when she couldn't be a proper wife to him. The closer the day of wedding came, the more her mind screamed at her that she was being selfish, that she should run away. There was nothing stopping her now, she was of age and beholding to no one.

Except her heart.

Even while her mind screamed at her to run, her heart kept her grounded. She loved George and she knew how much her leaving would hurt him…how much it would hurt her…and so, the selfishness won out.

"Hey," A touch on her shoulder broke her out of her reverie "Sorry I'm late. The boss was being in a pain in the arse."

Becca slid into the seat across from her, her face split into a wide Cheshire cat grin. She was only half kidding, Percy _had_ been a pain in the ass about letting her leave, but because he knew she was having lunch with Luna. He seemed afraid for some reason that Becca might convince Luna that he was the pain in the ass she knew him to be. It was a notion that Becca found to be ridiculous…surely anyone who knew Percy must realize he was a pain in the ass already.

"It's okay," Luna smiled back "I know how important your work is. I also know that Percy wasn't thrilled with the idea of our having lunch."

"There's an understatement." Becca smirked and picked up her menu.

"Do you know…?" Luna grinned and leaned over the table, whispering conspiratorially "He's afraid we will share deep, dark, Percy secrets."

"If that's the case," Becca lay her menu down and leaned toward Luna "We best get started, you know how Percy hates to be wrong."

"Oh, but I already know all about Percy." Luna smiled "I'd rather get to know you."

"But I _don't_ know all the Percy secrets." Becca laughed, "I was hoping for some juicy tidbits to taunt him with this afternoon."

"That's not very nice." Luna giggled, despite her statement.

"Of course not, there isn't much about how Percy and I interact that _is_ nice." Despite her words, Becca had a peaceful smile on her face. It was quite apparent to Luna that Becca enjoyed the time she spent with Percy, just as it was apparent that Percy enjoyed spending time with her.

"Percy and I are…hmmm, I'm not sure how to describe it. Highly antagonistic towards one another maybe?"

"Despite your protests, you seem to enjoy each other a great deal."

"Yeah," Becca couldn't deny it, she did enjoy being around Percy, even though he was a pain in the ass. All week her mind had been drawn back to Saturday night. His kindness towards her, the way he made her feel appreciated and welcomed. In fact, she had felt that way the whole night, even around his family and friends, even though people had obviously known who she was. She couldn't help wondering how many of them knew why she had rarely been seen during the years after Voldemorts rise. Surely, Percy had told his family and closest friends, and if not him, his father. It hadn't mattered though; they were kind and welcoming. Far more than Becca knew her own family and their friends would have been.

"Percy is different than anyone I've ever known. He's certainly different from how _Rufus _always described him. He always said Percy was weak, a useless yes-man who wasn't worthy of working for the ministry. He should have taken a moment to look in the mirror."

A sick, disgusted look crossed Becca's face, the look would have been familiar to Percy, but Luna had never seen it before and she found it troubling. Luna and her father had been so close, just as the Weasley's children were close to their parents. It seemed unfathomable to her that someone, anyone, could show such visible dislike for a parent.

"I'm sorry," Luna looked at her sympathetically "Percy mentioned that you and your father had a difficult relationship."

"He did, did he?"

"Oh, he didn't say anything bad. Just that he felt it wrong that he had judged you so harshly in the beginning because of who your father was. He mentioned that you weren't always pleased with your fathers decisions."

Becca threw her head back and laughed loudly at the understatement. "You could say that, yes."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Rufus was…" Becca felt the old urge to reach for her hair again. "Difficult. He was overprotective, to the point of smothering, yet when it came to _really_ protecting me…"

Becca trailed off, the server had arrived to take their orders. Luna considered Becca quietly while she spoke to the young woman, wondering what she had been about to say. Obviously, there were things that Percy hadn't told her. Of course he wouldn't have, some things were too private to share second hand. There was something about Becca that bothered her. Despite her laughter and smiles, Luna noticed that neither went to her eyes. There was in fact, a great sadness in them. Becca had been hurt a great deal by her father, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"You must be getting excited, only two days to go now."

It seemed the discussion on Rufus Scrimgeour was over, at least for now. Luna sensed something, something that Becca was trying to hide. Obviously, she felt her father had failed to protect her at some point. Of course there was no way Becca was going to open up to _her_, not now anyway, they barely knew one another. Luna would have felt uncomfortable with even trying to get her to share her secrets.

She had all the time in the world to get to know her and perhaps, with time, Becca would come to trust her. The best way to earn her trust was by spending time with her; becoming her friend. Percy had also let slip that Becca had very few friends, Luna was only too happy to fill that void.

"I don't know if excited is the word for how I feel." Luna sighed deeply and forced her thoughts out of her head. She sensed she would need to take things slow with Becca; she didn't seem the type who trusted easily.

"Why not?" Becca gave her a puzzled look "I thought all little girls dreamed of their wedding day. Hell, even I did, and I was hardly a normal little girl."

There it was again, that flash of sadness. Luna knew it was best, for now, to let it go.

"Yes, we do, but how many little girls have to deal with Mumzilla on a daily basis?" Luna had to force herself not to shudder visibly.

"Mum…what?" Becca grinned

"Mumzilla." Luna giggled, even though she felt a little like a traitor. She launched into an explanation of, first the origins of the name, and then why Molly Weasley had been so anointed.

"Oh, that sounds so horrible." Becca grinned, a real grin. She couldn't help imagining how awful her own mother would be when…_if_…she ever married.

"It is, but it isn't at the same time. Molly has really been there for me since June, I couldn't have made it the past months without her…all the Weasley's really."

"I'm sorry, Percy told me you went through things during the war, no details of course. He would never violate your privacy like that."

Luna smiled forlornly. She knew very well that Percy would never do anything to hurt her, but war memories were never good. She couldn't help the pain that came with just a mention of the war, but thinking of how Percy had helped her, it helped ease the sadness. He had been there for her in the days before George had come to her…she would never forget that, ever.

"Percy has been so wonderful; we've become quite close since June. He's an amazing person."

Becca smiled, her heart warmed by the look in Luna's eyes …it was the same look Percy got when he spoke of her. Once again, she wondered…what would it be like, to have someone in her life that looked like that when they thought of her?

"He feels the same way about you, you know."

Luna thought she sensed a bit of envy in Becca's words. She knew well what it felt like to be alone, to have no friends. She had once been like that, before Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom came into her compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"I've been very fortunate. I once thought I would spend my life alone. Until four years ago, I didn't have a single friend." Luna smiled at Becca sadly, old memories coming over her.

"People always laughed at me and called me Loony Lovegood, because I believed in different things than they did. My father used to tell me though that the only person who can make you feel badly about yourself is yourself, so the opinions of others shouldn't matter."

She cut off and laughed, then leaned over the table to whisper.

"He also used to say that opinions are like arseholes, everybody has one and they all quite often stink."

Becca leaned back and laughed. "I think I would have liked your father."

"My father was a wonderful man." Luna nodded, her eyes misty. "Few people realized how wonderful, but I…I adored him. I still do; and, I always will."

"You have no idea Luna," The sad look was back in Becca's eyes. "To have a father you adore…I envy that."

Luna looked back at her mournfully. How sad that Becca should feel so all alone, even while she sat with a brand new friend.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

"She's driving me bat's Percy, I swear." George shoved a box of Decoy Detonators on the shelf and turned for another. He grabbed it so roughly that the cardboard crinkled under his grasp. "If she tries to change one more thing..."

"The wedding is day after tomorrow, what else can she change?" Percy grinned

"I don't even want to venture a guess." George shoved the box on the shelf roughly, cracking several detonators in the process.

"See!" He held them up for Percy to see, shaking his hand in frustration "See what she's doing to me, and Luna's worse."

"Sit down before you destroy the shop." Percy grabbed the box out of his hand and motioned to a chair. "It's only two more days, one really, since today is almost over."

George tossed the damaged products into the trash, turned away from the shelves and relaxed into a chair, his head resting in his hand. "I don't even want to think about tomorrow. She insisted I close so I can be there to help. You know what that means right? Twenty-four hours non-stop in proximity of Mumzilla, I'm going to be a fucking nutter by the end of the day. Luna will have to come to visit me at St. Mungo's ward for the incurably loopy, if we aren't sharing a room that is."

"You know she overheard Ginny call her Mumzilla, she didn't seem very pleased." Percy grinned and reached for another box.

George grinned mischievously "Think if I blow up the kitchen she will stop speaking to me?"

"Don't hold your breath; Dad will just start yelling too."

"Something has to give, and soon. This stress is getting to Luna; she's been snappish and weepy all week. She nearly bit my head off the night of her birthday when I told her I forgot her gift at home…and that is _not_ Luna."

"It will all be over soon," Percy tried to be consoling, but he knew the next day was sure to be bad. When he'd left that morning, he overheard his mother going on to them about the music and almost stepped in. If not for George putting his foot down, he would have. "Maybe the two of you should try to find some hasty excuse to be gone all day tomorrow."

"Like what?" George looked at Percy incredulously. Nothing was going to get him away from the Burrow tomorrow, not even a natural disaster. "I could go into heart failure and she wouldn't let me out."

"I could set fire to the shop if you want."

"Thanks," George grinned "But I'd like to be able to support my wife if you don't mind. Besides, she'd make Luna stay behind."

As he said the words, the door opened and the future Mrs. Weasley herself walked in, trailed by Ginny. Luna didn't say a word, just walked to the door that lead to the flat. She pulled it open so hard it bounced against the wall, slammed it shut and then disappeared, pounding loudly up the stairs. The door at the top slammed open, bounced off the wall, and then slammed shut again.

George and Percy turned and looked at Ginny with raised eyebrows, she had a look on her face that was half-amused with Luna's show of temper and half-angry herself. She spoke only a single word in explanation.

"Mumzilla."

"Bloody hell, what now?" Percy shoved a box on the shelf and turned to consider his sister.

"She _'suggested'_ Luna change something on her dress and then changed it before Luna could say yes or no." Ginny slid up to sit on the counter, her face a show of vast annoyance. It was well known how Luna felt about her dress, she had designed it herself based on her own mothers wedding dress. She had chosen every last bit of material, and sown every single stitch herself. The only thing she had allowed Molly to do was pin the hem, and she hadn't been happy about doing that.

"Oh shit." George groaned and pushed himself out of his chair.

"Shit's right," Ginny nodded "Luna went nuts, pulled the dress off, tossed it across the room and said the wedding was off."

"Fuck it's off." George pulled the door open and started up the stairs. "Stay here, don't leave."

Ginny and Percy looked at one another.

"I love mum, I swear I do," Ginny said "But when Harry and I get married, I'm not telling her until a year later."

"That's a bit drastic don't you think?" Percy grinned

"You should have heard her talking when she thought you and Penelope were going to get married. She was talking swans, and walls of roses."

"Not bloody likely."

"Oh?" Ginny smirked, "Think not do you? Look what she's done to George and Luna…_George_! Think about what she will do to her _ickle head boy Percykins_."

Percy felt like vomiting. "Yeah, you go on and take the risk of telling her after a year,…I'll be eloping."

-)(-

George found Luna sitting in the middle of the garden, her legs crossed, eyes closed and humming softly. It was something she did when she was feeling stressed out. After nightmares, before tests…and lately, anytime she had been forced to spend too much time with Mumzilla. He sat down across from her, and then picked up her hands.

"Go away George." She said softly "I'm trying to focus on my happy place."

"Where's your happy place tonight?" He asked with a small grin.

"Right now… a world where your mother doesn't exist."

George laughed softly "That's not very nice."

"No, not nice would be focusing on a world where I was jinxing her over and over again for what she did to my wedding dress."

She had him there.

"I'm sorry," He reached out and ran the back of his fingers over her cheek. "She was over the line, way, way, over the line."

Luna opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. His eyes were sad, much like the way she felt inside...this was supposed to be a happy time, it shouldn't be like this. All she wanted was to be his wife; she didn't want all this fuss, neither of them did. Deep down, way, way deep down, she knew that Molly was only trying to give them a special day…something they would always remember. Luna was fairly sure that the only thing about the wedding she was going to remember was how crazy Mumzilla had made her leading up to it.

"I'm so tired of it George, I just want it to be over. Is that really how someone should be feeling about their wedding day?"

"You told Mum the wedding is off?" Luna nodded and he let go of her hands and pulled her into his arms. "Does that mean you don't want to marry me?"

"I want to marry you, I just…I don't want anymore of this wedding nonsense." She stopped and wiped at a tear. She wanted to marry him, wanted it more than anything…but not like this. "This isn't about us anymore, it's about… hell, I don't even know what it's about anymore."

"I know, I'm sorry. I should have put my foot down the minute she raised the guest list, back when this first started."

"I don't want to hurt your mother, I know she has good intentions…this is as much our fault as hers really. We should have been clearer, not let her run over us with the little things."

He kissed her forehead, trying desperately to think of a way to get them out of this. He didn't want to hurt his mother, but Luna was right, this wasn't about them anymore. There had to be someway, some way that they could have a wedding that was just about them. He didn't want to hurt his mother, but as much as he loved her, Luna was his top priority. He worried that the stress might push her back, particularly with her return to Hogwarts coming so soon after the wedding.

George began to grin; an idea had come to him, an idea so perfect, so sneaky that it would make Fred proud. He got to his feet, pulling Luna up with him.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He looked at his watch. "We need to hurry though; we don't have a lot of time."

Luna looked at George and grinned…she had a funny feeling she knew _exactly_ where they were headed.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Luna was right.

"Will you Luna Lovegood, take George Weasley as your lawfully wedded husband, keeping only onto him, for as long as you draw breath?"

Luna smiled at George, unable to miss Percy's grin over his shoulder. This was so underhanded and sneaky, something Percy would have objected vehemently to five years ago…he was loving every minute of it now. Luna winked at him and answered the justice of the peace.

"I will"

"Will you George Weasley, take Luna Lovegood as your lawfully wedded wife, keeping only onto her, for as long as you draw breath?"

George smiled at Luna and mouthed the words _'I love you'_, then looked at Ginny. Ginny, he knew, was relishing the moment that their mother got wind of this. In a weird sort of way, he was sorry he was going to miss it…but not.

"I will"

"Do you have rings?" The justice asked. George and Luna looked at one another; they hadn't thought of rings! Their wedding rings were locked in the safe back at the Burrow.

"Erm…we don't."

"Here…" Ginny pulled a ring off her finger. It wasn't expensive, just a cheap ring she had found at a cheap store, but it would serve its purpose.

George accepted the ring, then began to dig in his pockets…he remembered something that he had put in there earlier that day. He pulled it out and Luna began to laugh...it was the red plastic ring he had torn off a bottle of pumpkin juice. It was far, far too big…but it would work.

"Very creative." The justice of the peace grinned and shook his head. " Shall we proceed?"

They both nodded, staring at the silly rings in their hands, and then looking up at one another.

"Put the ring on his finger, and repeat after me

"I Luna, give you George…"

"I Luna, give you George…" She put the ring on his finger, giggling when his fingers spread wide apart to accommodate the ring.

"This ring as a token of my love and devotion."

Luna felt a tear slip and looked at him, her words mirrored in her eyes.

"This ring as a token of my love and devotion."

Then she mouthed the words _'I love you'_

"I George, give you Luna…"

"I George, give you Luna.." George's fingers shook when he put the ring on her finger, it began to bend and he had to pull it off and straighten it before slipping it all the way on.

"This ring as a token of my love and devotion."

"This ring as a token of my love and devotion."

The justice of the peace smiled at them for a moment, then said.

"Now, by the power entrusted to me by the Ministry of Magic, I now say that you are, man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

And he did, long, sweet and oh so lovely.

It wasn't the sort of wedding Molly Weasley would have chosen. They had worn the clothes they had worn all day, jeans and t-shirt for George, a plain skirt and blouse for Luna. In fact, the only one who was remotely dressed up was Percy…and only because he had popped in on George from work. Ginny wore jeans and a sloppy sweater, she was rather messy as she had been cleaning all day. There were only two guests, no tent filled with candelabras and ice sculptures, no huge table of fancy food.

In short, it was the wedding George Weasley and Luna Lovegood had always dreamed of. It was perfect because to them, it wasn't flowers or music or even the dress that made perfection…

It was knowing, beyond a single doubt, that you were marrying the person you loved most in the entire world.

The rest…the rest was just for show and showing off wasn't what George and Luna were about.

They were about their love.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Molly paced the dark family room in frustration. She was worried, perhaps even a little afraid.

'_You've ruined it!' Luna tore the dress off and threw it across the room 'I can't stand this, I can't take it anymore! The wedding is off!'_

It had been hours, hours and hours. Ginny still hadn't returned, Percy hadn't come home from work, and the rest of the family wouldn't speak to her. Even Arthur had spent the rest of the evening answering her in grunts and half sentences. She had stepped over the line today and she was well aware of it. In short…she felt like crap. She knew she was pushing too hard, trying too hard, and the hell of it was, she didn't know why. Why was she being like this? She hadn't been this pushy when Bill and Fleur were married, so why was she now? It made no sense.

There was a pair of loud cracks outside and Molly sighed with relief. She rushed out into the kitchen to greet them, eager to apologize…but only two had returned.

"Ginny, Percy…"

"Don't start on us being late," Ginny said somewhat rudely. "Were both of age."

"Well, of course you are." Molly waved her wand to light the lamps. "I…well, I was wondering where your brother and Luna are."

"They're not coming." Percy hung his cloak up and turned towards her.

"Not coming?"

"They're staying at the flat." Ginny cross her arms and leaned against the counter.

"At the flat, but there is so much to do for the wedding, and…and…"

"Here's the deal mum." Percy went to stand next to Ginny. "George and Luna are done with this mess, they were all for calling it off…"

"Off!" Molly sank into a chair, guilt seeping over her. "Not getting married?" _Because of her? _

Ginny grinned, reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. She unfolded it and laid it on the table in front of her mother. "Not a problem."

Molly picked it up and stared, aghast. "They…got married…today?"

"Yes." Percy nodded "This afternoon, but…they are still willing to go through with _your wedding _on Saturday. But you should know it's only because they don't want to hurt your feelings."

"My wedding?" Molly shook her head, looking like she was getting up a head of steam. "This isn't my wedding, it's theirs!"

"Give it a rest mum, I don't know what this wedding is about, but it isn't about them." Ginny shook her head. "You took away everything they wanted; messing with Luna's dress was just the last straw."

"They will be here in time for the wedding on Saturday, until then, they want to be left alone. No visits, no owls, nothing." Percy went for the stairs, and then he turned back with a grin. "Oh, and Luna told me to tell you that if her dress isn't put back the way she had it by the time they get here, she's leaving."

"She mumbled something about jinxes too." Ginny pushed off the counter to follow Percy up the stairs. "Night Mum."

'_zilla' _she added under her breath.

Alone again, Molly stared at the copy of the marriage license in her hands. Her son had run off and gotten married…all to escape her. There had to be someway to atone for this…some way to make this up to them. She stood and went back into the family room where Luna's dress hung on the dressmakers stand…this, she knew, was the place to start.

She went to the desk and pulled out Luna's sketches, and then she pulled out her wand.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five Preview

George and Luna,

finally having escaped the insanity, spend time alone together before the wedding, while Molly

takes steps to make it up to them.

-)(-

Percy does _another_ thing

he is sure he is going to regret, while he and Becca struggle to find

a home for one last family before the holidays.

-)(-

Ron and Hermione (_time allowing_) have

the talk they were supposed to have in this chapter

but I ran out of time for.

* * *

-)(-


	25. Gifts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-)(-

* * *

A/N : Okay, here we go. Enjoy the chapter. Reviews as always are much appreciated, though if you are the rude little person who has a problem with how long it takes me to update, you might want to consider paying attention to what I say in my A/N before leaving anonymous reviews.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Twenty-Five

Gift's

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Luna sighed in bliss, peaceful in the haziness of the first moments of waking. Soon enough, Molly would be on the stairs, demanding that they get out of bed. After all, as long as she and George cohabitated under her roof, they had to live by her rules. Then she remembered…they _weren't_ under Molly Weasley's roof…not anymore. Close on the heels of that came the most important realization of all… she was married now, _her husband _was sleeping behind her with his arm draped loosely over her, his bare chest warm against her back.

A happy smile curved her lips as she rolled onto her other side. George always looked so peaceful in sleep, without the stress from the wedding, without his worry for her. He seemed younger, more like the boy she had known at Hogwarts, the boy she never would have dreamed she would one day be married to. Yet here she was, Mrs. George Weasley, and euphorically happy to be so. There would be hell to pay. No way would his mother have taken the news of their elopement well, not even after they had passed along word that they would still go through with _her wedding_. It had to be annoying her that they planned to stay away until just before. She wouldn't be at all happy that they had given warnings that nothing else was to be changed, nor that Luna had threatened to not go through with it unless her dress had been put right.

Luna couldn't bring herself to be all that fussed about it. Mumzilla had brought it all down upon herself. As far as Luna was concerned, her wedding dress had been the last straw, after that, future mother-in-law or not…the gloves came off.

Luna giggled to herself, trying to imagine Mumzilla's expression when she had gotten the news. She couldn't help being a little jealous. It seemed a bit unfair really, she and George had been the ones tortured, yet Ginny and Percy had gotten to have all the fun.

George peeked an eye open, a grin coming as he looked into his giggling wife's face.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Three guesses."

"Ah yes," He sighed and pulled her closer. "The great escape."

"I know it's a bit mean, but I can't help laughing when I imagine your mothers face when she found out."

He thought again about how upset Luna had been the afternoon before. He didn't like remembering it, he hated seeing her so unhappy. "It's not as if she didn't have it coming."

"I know," Luna smirked "That's why I'm laughing."

"Hey, look." George pointed towards the foot of the bed. "Were in the bedroom and the doors shut."

Luna gave him a deeply scandalized look "We got ready for bed in the same room last night too!"

"And our clothes are in the same hamper!" He said in a tone of deep mocking shock, gasping then putting his hand over his mouth.

"Merlin's hairy butt George, you're in bed in only your boxers!" Luna smiled and touched his cheek "Have we no shame?"

"Apparently not."

"Do you suppose your mother's morality alarm is screeching like a banshee?" Luna asked, only half kidding.

He shrugged "I don't know, but It's about to get worse if it is."

"Really? How so?"

He smiled mischievously "Were in bed, and I'm about to kiss you."

"Shame on you!" Luna admonished, her lips curving up into the happiest smile he had seen on her in weeks. "That is just…wrong!"

George moved closer, his lips nearly touching hers. "Who give's a shit."

Their lips met, sweetly intense with just a hint of fire. He was careful as always, cautious not to scare her, yet wanting her to know how loved she was. It was a delicate balance, one he knew would become more difficult as time went on. Eventually he would struggle more, but not now, not on this most perfect of mornings. He pulled away, then kissed her once more, soft and chaste, before pulling her closer to rest her head against his shoulder.

"I love you." She touched his cheek, softly brushing her fingers down over his stubbly jaw.

"I love you too."

She was quiet for a moment, her mind deep in thought. Then she snuggled closer and wrapped her arm tightly around him.

"I wish we could have had a proper wedding night."

"Luna, please don't."

"No," She shook her head and rose up on her elbow to look down at him. "I don't mean it like that, not like I usually do. I wish it for me too."

As she spoke George realized that her tone _was_ different, usually when she spoke of this, her voice was so full of pain it hurt him too. Now, she spoke of regret, sadness for what had been stolen from not just him, but her as well.

"I wish so too, but..." He said honestly "It's not your fault; we both know who's to blame."

"Yes," She nodded "I know it isn't my fault, but that doesn't make me wish it any less. I want to be able to be with you, to be a real wife to you…not just for you, but for me too."

"You _are_ a real wife. Luna, having sex isn't what makes two people married. It's loving one another and being there for each other, no matter what. You've been here for me through the darkest time of my life. If not for you, I would still be locked away in my bedroom at the Burrow."

"I know…I also know that I'd be dead if not for you." Luna shuddered, remembering how close she had come to taking her life. Her voice became scared, weak and teary. "I came so close George, just a few more steps. If you had waited just a couple more minutes…"

"Shhh." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, pulling her closer against him. He didn't like thinking about that night, about how close he had come to never knowing her…never knowing this. On the rare occasions when he did let himself go there, he wondered how he would have reacted to her suicide. He had been so cruel to her, said so many terrible things. Would he have felt guilt? Would he have blamed himself and retreated even deeper into the darkness? He was pretty sure he would have, he was just that sort of person. Sometimes, he wondered if her death, his guilt, might have been enough to push him to the point of taking his _own _life. He had thought about it plenty over the summer, to this day he had no idea what had stopped him.

"I'm sorry." Luna brushed a finger over his lips. "This is supposed to be a happy day; I don't mean to bring it down."

"It is a happy day," He kissed her forehead, pulling her even tighter to him.

She was quiet for a long time, lost deep in her thoughts. He had just begun to wonder if she had fallen back to sleep when she spoke again.

"George?"

"Hmmm?" He mumbled from deep within her hair.

"What's it like..." She shifted so she could look up at him. "Making love?"

George blushed a little. They had spent so much time discussing the prospect of their sex life, that they had never once broached the subject of his.

"I don't know." He admitted, totally unashamed "I've never made love to anyone."

She pushed up on her elbow again, her face shocked and eyes huge. "Really? You've never had sex, ever?"

"It is really so surprising?"

"Well, yes." She admitted "You and Fred were so popular. There were so many girls around you."

"That doesn't mean that I was having sex with them," He shook his head and grinned at her surprise. "I'm not _exactly_ innocent. I've messed around a little, but never went so far as coming close to the other."

"I'm sorry, I just…why haven't you?"

"Luna…" George grinned "You have actually met my parent's right?"

"You were away from home; surely your parents wouldn't have stopped you at school, or after you moved out."

"Of course not, but…" He thought about his childhood, about how he had been raised. The truth was, despite all of his youthful impure fantasies, there were some things that were sacred to him. Making love was one of those things, something that he had decided long ago to only share with one person. The person he would marry.

"You've been around long enough to know what kind of morals we were raised with. Is it really so hard to believe that some of it would have influenced our decisions?"

"No, I don't suppose it is."

Luna smiled; it was so sweet, to think that he had saved himself all these years. It made her feel sad though too, considering how unsure things were. Knowing that because of her, he might never know how it felt to make love. She forced the thought out of her mind, glad that she hadn't known it before they were married. If she had known, she might not have been able to go through with it.

Instead, she made another silent vow. She would try harder; do whatever it took, but not just for him…she would do it for herself too.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Becca noticed first off that morning that Percy was looking far too happy about something. It was something that she would have to rectify immediately. Unfortunately, she never had been able to get Luna to spill on any of those deep, dark Percy secrets they had discussed early on during their lunch. Their conversation had drifted back to the wedding, how thankful Luna was going to be when it was over and they were off to their four day honeymoon in Formentera, one of the lesser known Spanish isles. Becca sighed with envy…imagine, four days in paradise with the man of your dreams. It was every girl's fantasy…even hers.

"What are you looking so dreamy about?" Percy looked up, noticing her staring off into space.

"What are you looking so _happy_ about?" She countered "Manage to kill something cute and furry on your way in this morning?"

"No," He grinned "I leave that sort of thing for you. It is more your thing after all, killing the innocent."

"Kill my mother once and I will never hear the end of it." Becca rolled her eyes and slid into a chair at the conference table. "You could take into consideration that it was for a good cause you know."

"I know," He smiled sincerely "Luna did loved the snow globe, so I guess I owe you one."

"Well, you saved me from another boring Saturday night with a book, so let's just call it even." Becca smiled back "Besides, you…well, you were very sweet."

"A compliment?" Percy grabbed his chest over his heart, feigning a heart attack. "Merlin's arse…call St. Mungo's …trauma team…shock…" He fell back in his chair and went limp, his eyes closed in death.

"Very funny." Becca laughed and dipped her fingers in her water, then splashed it in his face. "Come back from the dead already, we have a lot of work to do today."

"I know," He sat up and tossed a file at her. "And, we have a problem."

"The Huntley's?" She opened the file and looked it over. "I placed them two weeks ago."

"Yes, and the ministry inspected the abandoned property yesterday and condemned it. They said the foundation is unstable."

"Shit." Becca closed the folder and put her face in her hands for a moment before looking back at him with a worried expression. "Percy, we are out of properties. There is nothing left on the ministries list of abandoned houses and our funding for this is pretty much shot."

Percy nodded and sat back in his chair "I know Kingsley would approve more, but there isn't enough time. Even if we cut every corner known to man, there is no way we can get more funding today."

"Even if we could, we don't have time to find anything else. Besides, the market is flat. There is _nothing_ out there anymore." Becca looked at Percy nervously, she knew how much he hated going to the office of the Minister, it reminded him too much of the past three years. Unfortunately, there was no other choice. "You're going to have to talk to Kingsley about this, soon. Maybe he'll have a solution."

"You're right." Percy reached for a notepad without hesitation, scribbled a note and stamped it urgent. Then he folded it into the shape of a paper airplane and set it free. It zoomed out of the office, en-route to the Ministers office. "I hope he's not too busy."

"I'm sure he'll make time for this, this office is important to him." She stood and went to the water cooler, a grin on her face because she knew he was now, not just looking at her legs, but her ass as well. "Get your eyes where they belong or I'll gouge them out of your head."

"Look who's talking." He grinned as she returned "The pot yelling at the kettle again?"

Becca figured it might be more prudent to ignore him than to toss her cup of water in his face.

"So, you never did tell me what had you looking so happy this morning."

"You mean until you showed up?" He smirked, a look that was becoming just a little too familiar.

"Yes," Becca shook her head and considered flipping him off but decided in the end to forego. He did after all approve her pay raises. "You know, I am about two seconds from taking back that sweet comment."

Percy laughed. "George and Luna got married last night."

"Last night," She raised her eyebrows, wondering how Mumzilla had taken that. "I thought the wedding wasn't until tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's not. Not the three ring circus wedding anyway…the one they are going through with for mum's sake." He rolled his eyes and bent back over the table again, his fingers fidgeting with a paperclip.

"Luna finally blew and let Mumzilla have it did she?" Becca laughed, remembering how on edge Luna had been the day before over lunch.

"She told you all about it huh?" Percy snickered "Don't get the wrong idea; my mother is a wonderful woman, really. I don't know, something about this wedding made her go all crazy. Everything had to be perfect, her idea of perfect, until she had perfected it into something George and Luna didn't recognize."

"I dread the day I get married." Becca confessed "I know my mother is going to be wretched. _If_ I ever get married that is."

"What makes you think you won't get married?"

Becca laughed and looked at him like he was an idiot. "I guess you missed the fact that I spend my Saturday nights alone at home with a book."

"But why?" Percy asked, his tone sincere and non-combative. "Becca, you're a very attractive young woman, I don't understand why you're alone."

She resisted the urge to make a sarcastic comment, to repeat his feigned heart attack. He was being sweet and kind again, he deserved better than her sarcasm.

"You know why."

"Not every man is like your father."

"No," She thought of Sterling Warrington "Just the one's I've spent my life around, the ones my mother insists are the only ones suitable."

Percy looked at her questioningly. Becca rarely spoke of her mother, most of her issues had always seemed to stem from her father. It had never occurred to him that she might have an issue or two with her mother.

"My mothers a good person, but she spent twenty-two years married to Rufus, of course some of it rubbed off." She looked out the window, an unbearably sad look on her face as she remembered the parents of her younger years. Parents who had laughed, who had been content to just be an Auror and the wife of an Auror. Before crooked politics, social aspirations and the move to snobbery row had changed them.

Looking at Becca, seeing the sadness in her eyes…he couldn't stop himself. He knew he was going to regret it. Regret it as much as he had ended up regretting having taking her to Luna's birthday party…which truth be told, he hadn't regretted at all. He had to, even if it was only one less Saturday night that she had to spend alone.

"Listen Becca, I was wondering…"

"Yeah?" She turned back to him, the calm façade back in place now.

"Would you like to go to the wedding with me tomorrow night?"

She grinned "Did Luna make you ask me?"

"Yes and no," He grinned sheepishly "She told me I _should _invite you, but she didn't make me."

"Are you asking me because you feel sorry for me?"

"No, I'm asking you because you're my friend." He smiled a little, the smile that had become her favorite of his many smiles. The one that was the most endearing and sincere.

"I don't reckon you were too much of a pain in the arse at Luna's birthday party."

"Thanks...I think. Do I have to dress up?" Becca crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a mock disgusted look. "Like, something fancy?"

"I'm afraid so, and I don't think they make leather formal wear."

"They make leather underwear." She grinned mischievously. Percy raised a hand and looked away as a folded airplane flew into the office.

"I don't need to know about your underwear, thanks."

"I never said I wear it."

"Just own it?" He smirked again, chalking up another win when Becca blushed.

The airplane landed on the table and he unfolded it. A look passed over his face, relief mixed with turmoil.

"Kingsley's working me in right away, I need to go now though, he only has twenty minutes before he has to be in a hearing." He stood and pulled his suit coat off the back of his chair, then slid his arms into it. "Think about it, I'll be back soon."

Becca watched him rush out and a smile passed over her face. She didn't have to think about it at all, she had known what her answer was the minute he had asked her.

Yes, unequivocally yes.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

The Burrow was in a state of unadulterated chaos. Molly ran rampant, barking orders right and left. By midday, though they were still pleased by George and Luna's desertion, the others couldn't help being a bit bitter over being left to deal with Mumzilla on their own. She was like a mad woman, easily three hundred times worse than she had been during the planning stage. The execution stage was turning out to be far, far worse. She was a woman on a mission, a mission she wouldn't share with anyone else.

The only things they did know was that she had been up all night, all five owls…Errol, Luna's, Harry's, Pigwidgeon and Hermes…were missing. Mr. Weasley had been put to work in the shop the moment he had finished breakfast and no one was allowed in. When questioned, the most Molly would say was that they would find out tomorrow evening. What was most amazing was that she was following George and Luna's wishes. Ginny had been sure she would be at the flat first thing in the morning, something that would have been sure to push, George at least, over the edge.

By the time they had sat down to a late dinner after the wedding the night before, Luna had calmed down considerably…though she was still noticeably upset. It was she who had finally convinced George that they should go ahead with Molly's wedding. She had put so much time and effort into it, not to mention, a considerable amount of money. And so, they all found themselves slaving away like house elves, and it wasn't until nearly two o'clock that Hermione realized that Ron and Harry hadn't been seen or heard from since lunch. She wasn't sure what they were doing, but she had a pretty good idea _where_ they were doing it and it was time that someone go and _stop_ them from doing it. If She and Ginny had to suffer the rampaging Mumzilla, then so did they.

The tricky part was sneaking out of the kitchen under Mumzilla's watchful eye. Finally, Ginny managed to create enough of a distraction by spilling a bowl of bird seed that they were supposed to be tying into little silver and blue bags of tulle.

"Oh Ginny!" Mumzilla threw her hands up in frustration, and then went for her wand. "We don't have enough of that as it is without you wasting even more!"

"Sorry mum!" Ginny giggled and motioned Hermione out the door while Molly bent down with her wand, siphoning as much as possible back into the bowl. Hermione laughed while she ran around to the other side of the house, and then slipped past the window and out into the high grass…towards Ron's old fort. Sure enough, she heard the two slackers, laughing inside.

"You're so caught!" She said, jumping in front of the door and laughing at the frightened looks on their faces. Ron jumped so badly he nearly fell into the fire and Harry had fallen backwards, putting his hand through one of the holes in the blanket.

"Damn it Hermione!" He shot her a glare while he untangled himself. "Give us a heart attack why don't you!"

"You know," She smirked "A person would think after last year you would be a bit more vigilant."

"That was the whole point of last year," Ron smirked up at her as she passed and sat down next to him "Taking care of things so we wouldn't have to be so vigilant."

She rolled her eyes and sat back on her hands, giving them both admonishing looks. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, out here slacking while Ginny and I deal with Mumzilla."

"Did she send you out here?" Ron groaned, cringing despite himself.

"No, Ginny did." Hermione was deeply satisfied to see Harry tense, even Ron flinched slightly. "It's time you got off your lazy bums and helped."

"We were just taking a break." Harry protested, getting to his feet.

"For two hours?"

"Okay mum," Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm going in. You coming?"

"In a minute." Ron gave Harry an obvious look and Harry grinned and turned away. He was barely out the door before Ron turned to Hermione and pulled her into his arms.

"Hello there."

"Hello." She grinned and put her arms around his neck.

"Do you realize how long it's been since we actually had any significant time alone together?"

"I do as a matter of fact."

He grinned and lowered his face to hers, kissing her for several blissful moments before a loud voice called out from the distance.

"_Ron, Hermione!"_

"That fink ratted us out." Ron shook his head.

"Harry wouldn't do that." She grinned "She probably saw him come in and realized you weren't with him, the two of you _are_ joined at the hip you know."

"I'd rather be joined at your hip."

Hermione bit her lip, a question forming on her lips. She wasn't sure how to word it, not in a way that wouldn't sound like she was being clingy or possessive. She had seen enough to know just how well Ron liked possessive women.

"If that's the case," She began nervously "Then why don't you want to make it official that we are exclusive?"

" 'Moine," He looked at her in exasperation "You're the only one I want to be with, you know that."

"I may know that, but others don't."

"Everyone knows."

"Who? Your family, Harry…Luna. They're the only ones who really know."

"Things have been just fine all these months. Why are you getting so wrapped up in this now?"

"Why are you being so evasive?" She pulled away from him, refusing to let him see the hurt in her eyes. "Maybe you don't want people know were" She made quote marks with her hands "unofficially exclusive."

"Like who?" He spat angrily "Who would I not want to know?"

"Lavender Brown maybe?"

"Lav…" He looked at her incredulously "You honestly think I would care about Lavender Brown, after everything that happened before?"

"She obviously still cares about you. I've seen it, the way she looks at you, and she would go back with you in a second…"

"She would not!" Ron stood angrily

"She would!" Hermione stayed on the ground glaring up into his eyes. "I've heard her say it!"

His mother called again from the house, her voice louder and much angrier.

"Hermione, this is just…just stupid!" He turned and pushed the flap open for the fort. "I'm going in before mum skins me alive, are you coming?"

He looked at her for a moment and when she didn't answer, he turned again and left her behind. She sat quietly, her arms wrapped around her knees, feeling incredibly stupid. She knew that Ron had no interest in Lavender Brown, even if he hadn't told her so, his actions spoke to that fact. Since the summer the two of them had been so close, everything had been so perfect.

So why,…why had she felt so insecure about their relationship since the first second since they had stepped foot back inside Hogwarts?

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Becca stood freezing in the cold. A light snow had begun to fall, mixing with a gentle breeze. It wasn't bad, but it was enough to make her wish that she had worn a warmer coat. She wasn't precisely sure why she was here, standing on an empty lot of land, when she had expected to find a house. The best guess she had was that Kingsley hadn't been able to do anything with so little notice. Surely he planned to do something for them after the first of the year and wanted them to at least see where their home would be. Percy had sent an airplane down after his meeting with Kingsley and told her to bring the Huntley's and meet him here in two hours.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Huntley; I don't know where he is." She shivered a little, thinking of the many ways she was going to hurt him when she got her hands on him. The words were barely out of her mouth before there was a loud crack behind them, startling the four youngest Huntley's and sending them skittering to hold onto the edge of their mother's cloak.

"Sorry I'm late." He smiled at Becca, and then turned to the Huntley's "Archie, Cassandra, nice to see you again." He reached into his pocket and pulled out four candy canes and presented them to the four children, who ranged in age from three to ten.

"First, let me apologize for the fact that the first house fell through. Sometimes, these things are unforeseeable."

"We understand Mr. Weasley." Archie smiled in understanding "No hard feelings."

"Were happy that you're trying to help us at all." Cassandra agreed.

"Percy, please." Percy smiled and then nodded towards the middle of the lot. "And, helping you is exactly why we are here. If you'll follow me?"

Becca looked at him curiously and he winked and turned away, leading them towards the gravely spot where a house once stood. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small yellow box, and then laid it on the ground. Becca's breath caught, she knew what the box was…and obviously so did Archie and Cassandra Huntley.

"Archie, would you like to do the honors?"

"Percy…" Archie had tears in his eyes as he pulled out his wand. "I don't know what to say."

"Well, Contructus is what the instructions suggest."

Archie laughed and nodded to his family to move out of the way. Percy took Becca's hand and moved back, his smile wide. Archie waved his wand over the box and spoke the spell; it sprang to life in a burst of dust, snow and construction materials. When all settled, a lovely little yellow house stood in the middle of the lot.

Cassandra stepped in front of Percy and pulled him into a tight hug, and then she kissed his cheek before moving on to Becca.

"I can't tell you what this means," She spoke through tears. "Having a home for Christmas."

"I know that you lost everything Cassandra." He reached into his other pocket and pulled out another box. "It's not much, just some old furniture I had, but it will start you out. A group from our office will be by tomorrow to bring you some other things, and a Christmas tree, so don't go rushing out to buy one."

"Thank you Percy." Archie shook his hand, then turned and ushered his family into their new home.

Becca had to turn away, her eyes were misting badly and she was afraid if she didn't she would start blubbering. She had never seen a gesture so kind before in her life. The Ministry under her father's administration never would have done something such as this, and Sterling Warrington wouldn't have given a needy family as much as a stick of firewood.

"Becca?" He put his hand on her shoulder and she turned and smiled at him.

"Oh crap, you're not about to say something nice again are you?" He shuddered in mock terror.

She smiled and then stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"That was the sweetest thing I have ever seen in my life." She couldn't have put the tough exterior back in place even if she had wanted to, for the first time in as long as she could remember, she _didn't_ want to.

"I can't believe the Ministry bought them a new house."

"The ministry didn't." Percy looked down at her and smiled.

"This is the land that the house stood on that had to be condemned, Kingsley arranged for the old house to be cleared and then sent me out to buy a pre-made house kit."

"Wow." She shook her head, taking one last look at the Huntley's through the windows as they ran excitedly from room to room exploring their new home. She turned and began to walk away. "Was that really old furniture you gave them, or were you shopping too?"

"Most of it was, I tossed in a couple beds for the kids and a few blankets. They couldn't very well sleep on the floor." He smiled and didn't resist the urge to take her hand in his. "I'm glad to be rid of it, now I can start fresh in my new place after the first of the year, no memories of my old life."

"You know Percy," Becca gave his hand a little squeeze "You keep this up I might have to stop saying that you're a pain in the arse."

"Merlin's drunk goldfish Becca," He laughed and squeezed her hand back.

"Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Finally!

George and Luna's (Second) Wedding day arrives!

What's this surprise that Mumzilla has up her sleeve? Will George and Luna like it…

or will it have them running for the door? Will Ron and Hermione make up, or will things only get worse?

And what happens when Becca finds out something that Percy never intended her to?

-)(-

It's all coming up in Chapter Twenty-Six!

* * *

-)(-


	26. Mumzilla's Last Stand

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

A/N Okay, so this really should have been split up into two chapters, but I really wanted to do the whole wedding in one. So, while there will be some wedding leftovers in the chapter twenty-seven, the majority of it is here. So, I ask people to PLEASE cut me a little slack on any typos you may run across. I ran it through spell check and gave it a read through, but as this is a double length chapter, it is just too easy to miss stuff.

Translation: Decipio-Latin-Trap

* * *

-)(-

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Twenty-Six

Mumzilla's Last Stand

* * *

-)(-

* * *

An odd calm had fallen over the Burrow by the afternoon of George and Luna's wedding. Molly Weasley was pleased about something, and it made everyone around the table nervous. The wedding was only a few hours off, George and Luna were due to come through the door any minute, and yet she had insisted they all sit down to lunch. It wasn't right. Mumzilla should have been running about like mad, barking orders and practicing under her breath the chewing out she was going to give the two when they arrived for running off and getting married. Instead, she sat calmly, a peaceful smile on her face as she went over her checklist, asking them if they had completed this or that.

The only tension came from Ron and Hermione, sitting as far away from one another as possible. They had barely spoken a word to one another since the afternoon before. The few words that were exchanged were short one-word answers, those barked out rather rudely. Harry and Ginny had tried to get to the bottom of it, both together and apart. Hermione had only told Ginny that her brother was an impossible git. Ron had only told Harry that Hermione was an unreasonable mad woman. Neither of which was conductive towards figuring out what was wrong. They had worked out a plan, one they would put into effect as soon as George and Luna arrived and Mumzilla was distracted enough to not notice that the four of them were missing. It was as Molly started trying to force second helpings of dessert on them that the door swung open and George and Luna walked in, George looking more relaxed than he had in weeks and Luna looking somewhat afraid.

"Oh, look who's here!" Molly rose from her chair, an enormous and shockingly non-combative smile on her face. "Our bride and groom!" She rushed to them, smothering them both in kisses while she hugged them. Luna looked even more afraid, George shocked and more than a little afraid himself.

"Would you like something to eat?" She took their hands and pulled them towards the table. "We were just finishing up, but there is plenty left."

"Thanks mum," George look at Luna and shrugged behind his mothers back. "We already ate."

"At least have some dessert," She all but shoved them into chairs. "Strawberry-rhubarb pie, your favorite."

George had never turned down a piece of strawberry-rhubarb pie in his life, and he wasn't about to start now. He took the offered slice, noticing that the piece she cut was easily twice the size she normally gave them. He looked at his father, his eyes silently asking what was going on, Arthur just shrugged and then went back to his own pie.

The other four watched on, very deeply stunned. There had been some speculating that Arthur might have imperioused Mumzilla, her reaction to George and Luna's return only deepened their suspicion. Harry felt a hand on his leg under the table; Ginny obviously, since he and Ron were nowhere near _that _friendly. He looked over at her and she nodded very slightly to the door. He cleared his throat and elbowed Ron.

"Ron, we should go finish up in the tent, we've got all those drapings to hang yet."

"Dwapings?" Ron muttered through his full mouth of pie "Wi Fwot We Fwinshed Does?"

"No, we didn't." Harry looked at him, rolling his eyes toward the door. A _'let's-get-the-hell-out-before-the-yelling-starts' _look.

Ron smirked and swallowed. "Right, we better get those finished." He rose from the table, swallowing the last of the milk his glass before following him out the door.

"Hermione, we should go and finish putting the candles in the candelabra's. We have so many to do yet, we've barely started."

Hermione had barely paid attention to the drama around the table. She came alert now, perfectly aware that they had finished the candles hours ago.

"We fin…" She felt a harsh kick under the table and she looked up to see Ginny motion with her eyes, first at Mumzilla, then at George and Luna.

"Right," She nodded knowingly "We better go and finish those now."

Ginny winked at George and Luna as they left, ignoring the _'you're-such-a-traitor' _look they were giving her.

"Everyone has been working so hard." Molly turned to Luna with a smile. "I think you'll be very pleased."

Luna tried very hard to smile, but it was difficult to when her only thought whenever Mumzilla opened her mouth was that she was about to be inflamed. Harry had told them that her Godzilla counterpart breathed fire.

"I'm sure I will be." She said though a totally demented looking grimace that she hoped passed for a smile.

"I have a little surprise waiting for you upstairs." Molly patted her hand when Luna ate her last bit of pie and put her fork down. "Would you like to see?"

"Erm…Yes." Luna began to rise, pulling George with her. Molly put a hand on George's shoulder, pushing him back down in his chair.

"Oh no, not you. This is just for the bride." She laughed, "In fact, you best say goodbye, you won't be seeing one another again until the wedding."

Luna sighed and gave herself up to the inevitable. She had to be alone with Mumzilla eventually, might as well get it over with now. She bent down and gave him a kiss, trying to reassure him with her eyes that she would be okay. She had survived Voldemort after all; she could survive a few hours with Mumzilla. The thing was, right now Mumzilla seemed much scarier than Voldemort ever had.

George watched them go nervously, his instincts to protect Luna on full alert. It wasn't right; he shouldn't be this on edge about her being alone with his mother. Then again, his mother hadn't been herself for a while, not _really_ herself. He realized now that she probably hadn't been since Fred died. In the beginning, he had been so deeply buried in his own pain that he hadn't noticed the changes in her. He saw it now, the subtle shift, how quick she was to worry, how easily she seemed to become afraid. He had seen her more than once wringing her hands in worry when Percy or his father were late getting in from work, even just a few minutes. The times Luna had woken from a nightmare, her face tense and ashen. The night he had blown up the shop and he and Luna had come in, their hair singed and their clothes smoking. She had turned and gone to her room without a word, at the time he thought that maybe she had been angry. Now, it occurred to him, maybe she had been afraid, just like his father.

Now though she didn't seem angry or afraid. She was serene, at peace, even happy.

"Dad…" He fidgeted, turning his fork repeatedly between his fingers. "Mum seems awfully calm, don't you think?"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth George," Arthur smiled and began stacking plates. "With your mother, calm is always good."

"I know but, she seems _too_ calm." He stood and helped clear the table. "I was expecting screaming."

"Imagine," Arthur chuckled and turned towards the sink "George Weasley wanting to be screamed at."

George laughed, "Can't blame a guy for wanting the familiar."

Arthur grinned put the plug in the sink and then squeezed in a squirt of dish soap before turning on the water. "I'll do these George; it's your wedding day. You should enjoy it."

"We have time, I don't mind helping." he shrugged, pulled the drawer open and took out a clean towel. "Luna always makes me help."

Arthur laughed, "Smart girl."

They were quiet for a while, working together in a companionable silence. There was no yelling or screaming from upstairs and George gradually was able to relax.

"Dad, how did mum take the news?"

"You mean that you eloped?" Arthur turned to him with a small smirk and George nodded. "She was …accepting. She seemed a little shocked at first, maybe a bit sad. But by the next morning she had set her mind back on the wedding and everything went back to normal."

George knew he should have been relieved; it seemed they had gotten away with it and there would be no repercussions. He couldn't relax though. His mother hadn't gotten angry; she hadn't stormed his flat and demanded they return, that was even more unlike her.

It only served to worry him even more.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Molly stopped outside the bedroom, her hand tight on Luna's.

"Okay dear, now close your eyes."

Luna bit her lip nervously. She knew it was absurd, but an image of a torture chamber had come to mind the moment that she looked at the closed bedroom door.

The door clicked open and the scent of rose and lilac came over her, two of Luna's very favorite flowers. She felt a tug on her hand and she allowed herself to be pulled forward.

"Okay Luna," Molly gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and then let it go. "You can open your eyes now."

Luna tensed, allowing herself to be prepared for anything, and then she opened her eyes. A loud gasp escaped her as she took in the room. A sudden and horrible surge of guilt assaulted her as she thought of all the terrible thoughts she had had of Molly Weasley over the past few weeks.

Every wall was covered in what looked like moss, over which were a multitude of green vine and rose covered trellises. In one corner of the room sat an enormous claw footed tub, a bowl of rose petals sat on a table nearby with a bottle of rose scented bath oil. In another corner was a massive vanity with huge vases of roses and lilac on either side, under the large gilt framed mirror was an array of bottles of perfume, cosmetics, combs, brushes and anything a bride would desire for her special day. Her wedding dress, completely restored, sat in a third corner. In yet another was a grouping of settee's with vases of roses and lilac, and a table with fruit and snacks and a large cooler with beverages.

It was, in short, the perfect place for a bride to spend the day pampering herself just before her wedding.

"Now, Ginny and Hermione will be joining you in an hour or so." She went to the chest that sat next to the vanity, pulled open the lid and took out a white fluffy robe. "So, you might want to take your bath now, so you can have some peace."

Luna took the robe, her bottom lip trembling and her eyes misty. She had so few memories of her mother; she knew she was sweet and wonderful, that her father loved her dearly. Yet somehow, she doubted that even her real mother would have gone to such lengths to make her happy.

"It's so beautiful." Luna sniffled, wiping her face on her sleeve before he threw her arms around Molly. "I don't know what to say."

"Say that you like it." Molly smiled, patting her on the back as she pulled away.

"Like it?" Luna laughed, "Hardly, I love it!"

"I'm glad." Molly sighed, "Of course it can't stay this way, this sort of magic only lasts so long, but you enjoy it while it lasts dear."

She kissed Luna's cheek and turned away, but not before Luna caught the touch of sadness in her eyes.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Becca stood in front of the three way mirror scrutinizing her appearance carefully. The dress was a pink mess, completely wrong for her hair color. She was unused to frilly women's clothing and so she had no idea what sort of thing was flattering on her. It was absurd, what kind of woman didn't know how to shop?

"Rebecca, fancy seeing you here!"

Becca groaned and turned towards the doors to face the person she least wanted to see. She had known she was taking a risk shopping at Lady Couture; it was after all, one of Delia's favorite shops. However, it was also a Saturday afternoon. Delia usually had some charity thing she did on Saturdays.

"Hi mum." She pasted a smile on her face and pretended to be happy to see her mother, though she was anything but.

"Is that a dress?" Delia feigned shock "Why, it's not even made of leather!"

"Shocking, I know." Becca rolled her eyes and went back into the dressing room to remove the pink mess.

"I thought you did all your shopping at that men's store down the block."

"Mum," Becca called out "Give it a rest. I'm in a hurry, if you can't be helpful…"

"A hurry, for what?"

"You think I'm doing this for the fun of it?" Becca pulled on a beige dress that wasn't looking promising, tugged up the zipper and then went to stand in front of the mirrors from hell again.

"Rebecca, really." Delia shook her head. "Don't you have any sense of style?"

"Apparently not." Becca turned in the mirrors, hating the fact that her mother was so blatantly right. She knew she had a good body, a little on the lean side maybe. Yet all the dresses she had picked up had hung on her like sacks and made her look matronly. Why was she trying so hard to make herself look like an old woman?

"Go get that awful thing off." Delia turned towards the racks "Mother will find something perfect."

Becca shook her head and went back towards the dressing room, grateful despite herself for her mother's appearance. She tugged the beige atrocity off and looked at her previous disasters with disgust before sliding them off the rack and opening the door to hang them on the discard rack outside the door. Delia stood outside the door, six new prospects in her hands.

"Try these."

Becca raised her eyebrows, taking the hangers in her hands.

"That was quick."

"Hardly darling," Delia laughed and sat on a lounger to wait for Becca to change. "Every time I come in here I shop for you in my mind. I think I've spent enough mental galleons on you to buy the country."

"Nice mum." Becca stepped out in a short, tight black number that accentuated her legs and ass quite nicely. Something that was quite a plus, considering who her date for the evening was.

"That's lovely on you." Delia sighed, "Of course with that figure, you could wear anything."

"Careful mum, that almost sounded like a compliment."

"Rebecca, why are you being so snappy with me?" Delia crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Are you still angry with me because I told you that Percy Weasley is unsuitable?"

"No," Becca, back in the dressing room again, pulled the black dress off and pulled another off the hanger. "I'm angry because you judged him unfairly."

"I judged him based on the truth; that hardly seems unfair to me."

Becca grit her teeth and decided she would trust the single view mirror in the dressing room to be honest with her. The last thing she wanted was more face to face with Delia.

"People change mum, you of all people should know that."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean." Becca turned, considering Delia choice number three. It wasn't bad, not bad at all. It was softer, much softer than her usual look. Less severe than the black dress, not quite as sexy, but sexy enough.

"I most certainly do not."

Becca shook her head and rolled her eyes, letting her head fall back against the wall. Arguing with her mother had no point, it never changed anything. She looked at her watch, it was getting late and she still had to find shoes. She certainly wasn't looking here, nor any of her mother's favorite shops. IN fact, the more distance she put between herself and Delia, the better.

She slipped out of the dress and put it back on the hanger, then opened the door and headed for the sales clerk.

"See," Delia crooned as she followed. "You should let me shop for you more often."

"Sure mum, meet me at Moxy's next Saturday." Moxy's…the men's shop down the street.

"Very funny." Delia shook her head. "You never did tell me what the occasion was for your wearing suitable clothing."

Becca bit her lip, reached up for a lock of hair and twirled it around her finger.

"A wedding," She hedged, not about to go into specifics. The sale clerk handed her the dress bag, and Becca turned to leave, hoping to be able to make a break for it.

"Wedding?" Delia looked at her quizzically "No one we know is getting married, in fact no one with any sense gets married at Christmas time." Delia laughed, and then her face went pink.

"You don't mean the _Weasley-Lovegood_ wedding?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Becca pushed the door open and escaped outside, hoping…praying that Delia would be too shocked to follow her. No such luck.

"Rebecca Jayne Scrimgeour!" Delia took her arm, even if she apparated, there was no getting away now. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"I am thinking I was invited to a wedding and I am thinking I am going to go."

"You would lower yourself to associating with the daughter of _that man_?" Delia's nostrils flared. "The man who betrayed Harry Potter?"

It wasn't the first time Becca had heard her mothers opinion on Xenophilius Lovegood, it wasn't even the first time she had heard her say something bad about Luna Lovegood. But it was different now, she and Luna were friends. Maybe not best friends, but on the way to being good friends. There was also the not so small matter of hypocrisy. Xenophilius Lovegood maybe have betrayed Harry Potter, but he had done it to save his daughter. Rufus had sought to use Harry Potter to further his career…who was the truly bad person?

"Get over it Delia, we both know that Xenophilius Lovegood wasn't the only person to betray Harry Potter."

"If you mean your father…"

"Damned right I do."

"Your father never betrayed Harry Potter!"

"Keep telling yourself that Delia, whatever it takes to help you sleep at night." Becca pulled her arm free and pulled out her wand. "But we both know the truth."

"It's _that boy_ isn't it?" Delia pursed her lips angrily and grabbed onto Becca's arm as she tried to twist away. "That useless yes-man Percy Weasley."

Becca rolled her eyes and pulled her arm free again.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me." Delia shook her finger in Becca's face. "He is only being nice to you to suck up to Kingsley, once he gets himself back in the Ministers office, he'll forget all about you. If you were smart, you'd owl Sterling Warrington and forget all about that Percy Weasley!"

"I will _never_ owl Sterling Warrington!" Becca turned on Delia, her eyes narrowed furiously "Do you hear me? Never! And if you knew what he did, if you had the slightest clue what he really was like…"

Becca pulled back and forced herself to take deep breaths. "I need to go, just stay away from me Delia. I have nothing more to say to you, _ever_. Stay the hell out of my life."

She twisted, and then she was gone, leaving Delia to stare at the empty spot where he daughter had once stood. Wondering when, or _if_, she would ever see her again.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

"Ginny, what are you up to?" Hermione looked back at the house nervously, following Ginny through the high grass that lead towards Ron's old fort. "We're supposed to be working."

"Sure, we can go back." Ginny's tone was highly sarcastic. "You want to listen to mum yell at George and Luna? I know I don't."

"Good point." Hermione laughed, "Why are we coming here? I hate that dirty old place."

She wasn't about to mention why.

"The shops still off-limits, would you rather go to the tent where Harry and _Ron _are?"

Once again, good point.

They stopped outside and Ginny held the flap open, and then grinned when Hermione went ahead of her inside. She pulled out her wand and gave it a flick.

"_Decipio!"_

A fine clear glass-like glaze ran over the fort, trapping all inside but allowing little holes for air. They did need to breathe after all.

"They're going to kill us." Harry stood and came around the corner, revealing himself.

"Are you scared?" She giggled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Maybe."

"You're Harry Potter," She looked at him incredulously. "You destroyed the most evil wizard in a century, perhaps the most evil wizard ever, and you're afraid of Ron and Hermione?"

"Not Ron," He shrugged "But Hermione? Hell, yeah I am."

Ginny grinned and reached down for his hand, ignoring the sounds of pounding and yells coming from inside the fort. She tugged, heading in the direction of her own secret hiding place. They had worked double time all morning to make sure they had time for this, now it was time to enjoy the fruits of their labor.

"See you in an hour." Harry yelled over his shoulder.

"You better have it all worked out by the time we come back." Ginny added, "We won't let you out unless you do."

Hermione flopped down on the floor of the fort, her arms tight across her chest, her face beyond furious.

"I can't believe they did that."

"Why not?" Ron pulled an old comic book out of a box and flipped it open. "Not like she hasn't done this sort of thing before."

Hermione glared at him, her eyes narrow and furious.

"Draco and Eloise…?" He looked at her as if she was mad. "Remember? You helped."

Hermione looked less than thankful for the reminder. "I don't know what they think they are going to accomplish by this."

"Maybe that you'll stop being so grouchy?" He flipped a page, a carefully crafted façade of boredom.

"Maybe," Her look was murderous. "They are hoping that you will stop being a total prat."

"Me?" His façade slipped by a notch "Who started this whole thing?"

Her own face slipped a little. She had been the one, the one tossing about unfair accusation, the one being demanding and insecure. He was right, totally right. Had she been in a reasonable state of mind, she would have known that she had no right to be angry with him. Unfortunately, she wasn't in a reasonable state of mind.

"You're always doing this to me Ron, always putting me in unfair situations and then getting mad because I react."

"Oh really," He dropped the comic book and sat up to face her. "Name one."

"The Yule Ball." She set her chin stubbornly "You didn't ask me and then had the nerve to get mad because I went with someone else."

"I did too ask you!"

"Oh right," She snorted, "_'Well, hey, Hermione, you're a girl_."

"Still asking."

"Even so, by the time you got around to getting desperate enough to ask me-because _'all the good ones' _were gone-I might add, I had already agreed to go with someone else."

"Okay, what about you?" He countered "I didn't force to you snog Krum did I? Yet look at how you acted when I reacted to that. Look how you're still acting, it's been two years and you're still rubbing Lavender in my face."

"What does my kissing Viktor have to do with you and Lavender?"

Ron's face went pink; he had forgotten that she didn't know all the details. He wasn't sure why he had never told her; didn't want to look stupid, or didn't want her to know how jealous he was of Viktor Krum.

Hermione studied him closely while he picked up his comic book and went back to pretending she wasn't there. She had never understood why Ron and Lavender had gotten together so quickly. One minute, they were friends, the next they were snogging all over the common room. Now, now it all made sense.

"That's why you went with her?" She spoke softly, reaching out to touch his leg. "Because I kissed Viktor?"

He looked up at her awkwardly; his ears pink in the way she had always thought was so sweet. It was one of the things that had originally attracted her to him really.

"Yes," He sat up and let the comic book close again. "I mean, maybe not totally. It was nice, having someone to be with, but you know how she ended up annoying me in the end. You know I wanted to end things with her long before we finally did break up."

"I know," Hermione lowered her face, playing with a string on her sleeve so she wouldn't have to look at him. She was embarrassed now, remembering what she had accused him of the day before.

"I don't get how you could think I would want to be with her again."

"I don't know." She shook her head, unable to understand it herself. "It wasn't just one thing, it was a lot of little things, like you laughing at each others jokes, like how it started last time. I overheard her tell Parvati Patil that she would get back with you in a heartbeat."

"She might." Ron reached for her hand and held it tight in hers. "But I wouldn't, not in a million years. You must know that; you know who I want to be with."

"Then why don't you want to make it official?"

"Hell Hermione, what does official mean anyway?" She looked up at him and his eyes connected with hers. "What makes something official, saying a load of words? Truth is, I always thought you were above silly distinctions. After all we went through last year; I thought you knew how I feel about you."

"I do know." She smiled a little "Deep down though, I'm still a _girl_. Sometimes we need to hear these things, no matter who we are."

"Girls," Ron grinned and rolled his eyes, tugging her closer so she rested against him. "If that's what you need… then, okay, we're official."

"We're pretty stupid you know." She laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed against him. They still had plenty of time left before they were to be set free, she might as well be comfortable. "We should have seen this coming; we were both there when Ginny plotted this whole thing with Draco and Eloise."

"I knew what she was up to the whole time." Ron admitted, "I just didn't stop her."

"Yeah," Hermione laughed "Me too."

* * *

-)(-

* * *

"Son-of-a-bitch!" George swore loudly and kicked the side of his bed in frustration. "This damned thing is defective."

Percy turned towards him, trying hard not to grin. So far, his shoelaces and socks had been defective along with the zipper on his pants. "What's defective now?"

"This damned collar." He tugged at the white slip of fabric and threw it on the bed. "What's the deal anyway, don't they know that collars are supposed to be attached to the shirt?"

"Not formal shirts they're not." Percy picked the collar up and put it into place, deftly attaching it. "Can you do the tie yourself, or will that be defective too?"

"I think I can handle it." George grinned a little and turned back toward the mirror. He wasn't one for formal clothes, in fact, he totally detested them, but he had to admit…he looked pretty damned good in them. His mother had insisted black and white was most suitable for an after dark wedding and now, he couldn't help agreeing with her. The long floor-brushing robe was perfectly suited to his height and the white vest, shirt and tie looked perfect in contrast, particularly with the small white poinsettia pinned to the lapel. Now, if only he could get the damned bow tie to tie without hanging crooked.

"You really are hopeless at this sort of thing aren't you?" Percy laughed, watching over his shoulder while George tried, and failed, to tie his tie for the sixth time.

"I'm just nervous." George rolled his eyes and turned around, giving in to the inevitable. "Besides, how many times have I worn dress robes in my life, not counting now?"

"Once." Percy gave the tie a final tug, and then turned back to his own dressing. "Point taken."

"I wonder how Luna's doing." George turned to stare at the door. It had been four hours since Mumzilla had ushered her away, and despite the fact that he hadn't heard a single scream, he was still worried. After finishing dishes, his father had sent him up to his old room where his own private paradise had been waiting. His own private bath, loads of his favorite snacks and drinks and other good stuff. All compliments of his mother.

"She's fine," Percy promised, "I just checked on her an hour ago. Hermione and Ginny were beautifying her. It looked a little painful to be honest. Girls do that sort of thing all the time I reckon, so it can't hurt that much."

Somehow, George didn't feel all that reassured. There was a knock on the door, and George felt a new surge of nerves hit him… Mumzilla had arrived. He had only seen her a time or two since arriving, she had been bustling about with last minute details. Mostly running in and out of the room where the girls were holed up doing Merlin-knows-what to the woman he loved. She hadn't said a single thing to him, not one word since telling him to say goodbye to Luna until the wedding, that was about to change.

"Percy, could I have a minute with your brother?"

George resisted the urge to grab onto Percy and beg him not to leave. He had to face this sometime, might as well get it over now. She was much less likely to kill him before the wedding; if she did, it would mean some very uncomfortable explanations. Not to mention, the guests waiting in the tent might wonder why she was dragging a body through the yard.

"Sure, see you downstairs." He patted George on the shoulder, and then grinned before going through the door. George steeled himself and then turned to face her. The calm, serene look was still on her face, mixed now with a happy glow. It was the same look she had worn on Bill's wedding day, very close but less than the look she had gotten upon finding out that she had raised five prefects, a Quidditch captain, and two head boys. It was a look of pride, a look he had never thought he would see on his mothers face, at least not directed at him. He was so surprised that he blurted out he first thing that came to mind.

"When are you going to yell at me?"

Molly looked a little surprised for a moment, and then she laughed. "You've been waiting for that all afternoon I imagine. Sorry to disappoint you George, but I have no such plans."

He raised his eyebrows, then shook his head a little to clear it. He could have sworn he had just heard his mother say she wasn't going to yell at him for eloping two days before his wedding. Maybe he had misheard; maybe she had said 'I have _such_ plans'

"Yes George," She nodded "You heard me right. I have no intention of yelling at you. If anyone should be yelling, it's you."

He blinked at her a few times, then backed up until he ran into a chair and then sat down. Molly smiled and sat in the chair across from him, reaching down for his hand. She held it in both of hers, rubbing it softly with her thumbs. He had forgotten how soothing she could be.

"I've been thinking a lot about your brother today, missing him and wishing he could be here. It's not right that he's not."

He had been struggling all day to keep the thoughts of Fred out; he hadn't wanted the unhappiness to ruin things. For some reason though, when he pictured Fred now, the pain wasn't quite so bad, nowhere near as bad as it had been over the summer. In fact, it felt almost good to think about him. Like he was bringing him closer.

"I wish…," George smiled sadly "More than anything in the world, I wish he could be standing up with me today. But, he's with me here." He patted his chest, over his heart. "He's always with me here."

"I've been thinking, since Percy and Ginny told me you'd run off to get married." She pulled a handkerchief from her sleeve and wiped her face "I was out of control, so horribly out of control, and it made no sense to me. I wasn't like that when Bill got married."

"Did you figure it out?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, her grip tightening on his hands slightly. "I do know that the people you and Luna love most aren't here today. And Luna…I love that girl as if she were my own child. All she's suffered, the nightmares and being so afraid, what she is still suffering and has yet to suffer.

"If only there was some way to make it up to you…I would do whatever it took to make it all go away. The pain, the sadness, the loss. I want you to be happy."

George turned to her, his eyes wet. In a strange, distorted sort of way, it all made sense. It was a mother's love and mother knows best gone horribly amok. A strong willed woman who was always sure her way was the best, with an overwhelming need to make her children happy. A disaster waiting to happen.

"I am happy mum." He smiled and put his hand on top of hers. "I understand now; I can't say I approve of your approach, but I know you meant well. I'm sorry if we hurt you by running off and getting married."

To himself, he apologized for all the nasty comments behind her back as well.

Molly laughed. "I can't say as I blame you. Thank you though, for still going through with _my_ wedding. I…well, I made a few changes."

George tensed, but Molly was quick to assure him. "Don't worry. I didn't do a thing without running it through Percy first. I think… I hope, you'll be pleased."

He grinned, the benefits of two weddings suddenly occurring to him. "I get to marry Luna twice, how could I not be pleased."

"Speaking of which, it's time you get downstairs." She stood and tugged on his hand. "It's almost time."

George nodded and got to his feet, and then kissed his mothers cheek before going to peek out the window. "Awfully quiet down there."

"I know." She winked.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

George stood in the middle of Luna's ice garden, a look of intense awe on his face. Thirty-five silver chairs sat on either side of a thin blue runner; above his head was a wide silver arched lattice covered in flowers and vines sculpted from ice.

"This doesn't look like one-hundred and thirty people." George whispered to Percy, looking around at the small gathering. "Where are they?"

"They'll be here later, for the reception." He smiled a little, thinking of how his mother had sat up all night, penning notes to people to inform then that they had decided to change the wedding to family only. It would have been rude to rescind the invitations completely. Besides, they had all that food.

"Dad did this?" He looked up at the silver lattice arch "In one day?"

"Ginny said she's had him barricaded in the shop since early yesterday morning." Percy smirked

"Well," The minister stepped out of the tent, a huge smile on his face. "Shall we begin?"

George smiled nervously and nodded, the minister cued the harpist…the harpist Luna had wanted from the very start and Molly had talked her out of._ Pachelbel's Canon in D Major_ filled the quiet, and Molly arrived on Harry's arm, her soft blue dress floating around her. Fleur came next, draped in a dark blue organza dress that was bare on one shoulder. Very light fluffy fur ran across the bottom, the bodice and over the single strap. She carried a large bouquet of white and pink poinsettias in her hand that was topped off with a silver ribbon.

Hermione followed, her dress exactly the same as Fleur's, except in light blue. She winked at Ron, and then went to stand at Fleur's side.

Ginny was radiant in her silver dress, just a little more glittery than the others. George smiled at his sister, thankful for the fact she had such great taste in friends. If not for that, he wouldn't be standing where he was.

He looked away from Ginny and his breath caught…Luna stood at the edge of the ice garden on his fathers arm. He might have thought she looked beautiful, but that would have been an insult. She was beyond that…and to make that simple claim, was far too unjust.

The top was fairly plain, sparking chiffon, a simple wide v-neck that sat on the shoulders with three quarter sleeves. It had a very full multi-tiered skirt, but not so full that she looked ridiculous. The tiers alternated between chiffon and tulle, each tier of chiffon was trimmed in fur...the very puffy sort that looked like it could fly away, not the sort that lay flat and tired. Instead of a veil, she wore a very long chiffon hooded cloak that was trimmed in the same flyaway fur. The hood was held on her head by a tiny crystal tiara that sat atop the carefully crafted messy knot of hair that Ginny and Hermione spent nearly an hour crafting.

She wore little jewelry, a simple crystal choker, earrings and bracelet. She wore even less make-up, a tiny bit of eyeshadow and lip gloss. It pleased George greatly… Luna was beautiful as she was, anything else would ruin her.

Luna had to force herself to move slowly, to match the perfect pace set by Arthur. Her hands shook and she had trouble keeping a firm grip on the huge bouquet of white poinsettias. The moment she had lay eyes on George, she had been seized by a mad urge to run down the aisle and throw herself into his arms and kiss him senseless. He looked far, far too handsome in his dress robes.

At least however, she was at his side. The ministers words were like a buzz in her ear, they made little more sense than that. She listed for her cues, repeated the words she was told to repeat, gave the answers that were required of her…and thrilled to hear George do the same.

George was in no better shape than she was; Percy had to elbow him to break him from his stupor when the minister held out their rings. He repeated word for word the same words he had two days before, the only difference was, this ring didn't bend when he put it on her finger. Luna broke out in giggles when she slid the ring on his finger. He knew why without having to ask…she was remembering his pumpkin juice bottle wedding ring.

The only part of the wedding either truly comprehended was when they heard the minister say…

"You may now kiss the bride"

George looked down at her and smiled.

"I love you Mrs. Weasley." He lifted his fingers to her face and brushed the backs down her cheek.

Luna closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, a woman in absolute, total bliss. She never wanted to forget this moment, never ever. As crazy as the trip had been, arriving here was more than worth it.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "I love you Mr. Weasley."

He bowed his head and kissed her.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Percy looked at his watch, torn between the enjoyment of watching Luna smear frosting over George's face, and his worry over Becca. She was over an hour late and though tardiness was one of her more predicable character traits, he had never known her to be this late before. In a matter of minutes he was going to have to make his toast, it would be much easier to do if he could give it his full attention. He gave his watch a final glance, and then turned away from the opening of the tent towards the main table where George and Luna were just taking their seats. George wiping his face to remove the rather large bit of frosting and Luna grinning rather smugly, she of course, remained untouched. Not even the mischievous George Weasley could have dreamed of marring her this night, she looked far, far too beautiful.

Percy bent down next to Luna and kissed her cheek, and then he moved past George, picked up his champagne flute and tapped it with his fork. The room went quiet and he smiled down at the newlywed couple, his eyes already misty.

"As best man, the honor of the first toast falls on me, and so I raise my glass in honor of my brother George and his new wife Luna. I can't begin to say how honored I am to be standing here, how honored I am to be standing in the place that rightfully belongs to someone else. I am of course, no where near a suitable substitute, but I am honored just the same."

Percy had to bite his lip; the tears were so close now. He stopped and took a deep breath, and as George reached up to wipe at his eyes, a tear escaped.

"George, Luna, I can't imagine a pair of people more deserving of happily ever after and yet, this isn't an ending, it is a beginning. I look forward to watching you spend your lives together, and I know you will make each other happy, just as the both of you make those around you happy." He raised his glass high in the air and smiled.

"I wish you health, I wish you love, and I wish you every dream you ever dreamed."

Percy had barely lowered his glass before Luna tackled him and kissed every inch of his face. He hugged her back, and then laughingly looked at George over her head.

"George, your wife is attacking me."

"I know, can't take her anywhere." He pulled Luna back and then hugged Percy himself, jumping a little when Luna swatted him on the back of the head.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"That's what mum said to do when you misbehaved." Luna smiled at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Watch out George," Percy grinned, "She's gone from Mumzilla to mum. You're really in trouble now."

"Percy…" Ron tapped him on the shoulder and he turned away. Ron whispered in his ear and then he excused himself.

George shrugged and turned back to his wife.

"You're not really going to smack me around when I misbehave are you?" He grinned.

"No," She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "I'll just make you sleep on the sofa."

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Percy stood at the edge of Luna's ice garden; his eyes glued on the back of Becca Scrimgeour…a Becca Scrimgeour he had never seen before. She wore a cream-colored chiffon dress with tiny sleeves, a sweetheart neckline and a zigzagged hem that brushed along her ankles. She wore only a simple string of pearls and tiny pearl drop earrings and her hair was down, yet that was different too. It was pulled up on one side, held back with a mother of pearl comb, and she had curled the rest so curled over her back and shoulders.

"Wow," Percy breathed, startling her "Who are you and why did you crash my brothers wedding?"

Becca grinned and turned away from the ice sunflower she had been running her finger over. "I heard there was a pain in the arse here that needed to be put in his place."

"Hmm, well, there are a lot of people here." Percy grinned and stepped towards her. "Becca, you look…wow."

"Do you have to look so surprised?" She grinned and swatted him gently on the shoulder. "And quit drooling, its not becoming."

"Sorry, it's just…not a bit of leather in sight. It's shocking. Unless…" He raised an eyebrow "Are you wearing leather underwear?"

"Not likely." She laughed, "Besides, look down…I _am_ wearing leather."

Percy looked at her feet and grinned. Of course,…she was wearing cream-colored leather pumps.

"You just can't give it up can you," He shook his head, an enormous grin on his face. "Not even for one night."

"Nope." Becca laughed "Not even for one night."

"Percy," Kingsley stuck his head out "Luna is looking for you; she says it's her dance."

"Alright," He turned to Becca and offered his arm "Shall we?"

"I'll be in in a minute, this is so lovely…"

"Alright," Percy smiled and turned away, passing Kingsley as he went into the tent. "Minister, don't let her get into any trouble."

"I'll try not to."

"Good luck with that." Percy laughed and disappeared.

"Well," Kinglsey stepped out to join her in the garden. "You two seem to be working well together, despite the reservations you had in the beginning."

"Percy's a bit like warts." Becca grinned, "He grows on you."

Kingsley laughed, a wonderful deep rich laugh that Becca had always liked. "Well, the two of you are doing wonderfully down there. I was pleased to see that you managed to get everyone in homes before the holiday weekend."

"It wasn't easy." Becca sighed and smiled "I thought we might not make it after the Huntley's placement fell through."

"Yes, that was quite the set back." He nodded in agreement. "But that is the mark of an efficient person, you were able to work through the difficulty and now Archie and Cassandra Huntley will be spending Christmas in their new home."

"Maybe," Becca nodded "But we wouldn't have made it if not for you. Percy told me the ministry only arranged for the land, the house was a private contribution. So, I guess we really have you to thank."

"Oh, not just me. A few of us chipped in, myself and the under minister, Arthur Weasley put in a little and of course Percy."

Becca's head shot up so fast she had to rub her neck. "Percy?"

"Yes, about thirty percent in fact." Kingsley looked troubled, as if he might have just let a cat out of the bag that had no business being out. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

"No," Becca shook her head "I didn't know."

She was overwhelmed, completely and totally overwhelmed. She had known that Percy was a good person, that he had a good heart…a kind heart. But this…this was enough to make her even angrier with her mother.

"Excuse me Minister." She smiled and then turned to go into the tent. She pushed through the faces, searching for the one she wanted to see the most. She found him, standing at the edge of the dance floor, an arm around the bride.

"Becca!" Luna exclaimed, "I'm so happy you came!"

"Thanks Luna." Becca gave her a quick smile, then took Percy by the hand and pulled him into a corner.

"Oh, oh," He grinned, "What did I do now?"

"The Huntley's." She sniffled; the tears were so close again. For the second time in three days, Percy Weasley had near brought her to tears. "You paid for their house."

"No," His eyes opened in alarm "No I didn't."

"Thirty percent!"

"Kingsley told you. "

She nodded "Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"Why should I have told you?" He put his hand up when the hurt look came into her eyes. "That's not what I mean."

"What do you mean then?"

"Telling people things like that is like bragging." He shrugged "It's…it's what the old Percy would have done."

Becca let out a half laugh-half sob, and then she cupped his face in her hands. "You're not the old Percy, and anyone who thinks so is an idiot."

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, and then pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his neck. Percy leaned into the hug, wrapping his arms tight around her. She smelled nice, different than usual without the heavy scent of leather on her skin. She smelled like flowers, and clean winter air and as he held her realized…he could have gone on holding her all night.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

Luna took a deep breath and let it out on a blissful sigh. " A time or two."

"Is that all?" George pulled her closer and gave her a soft kiss. "I've been shirking my husbandly responsibilities."

She giggled and laid her cheek on his shoulder, loving the way it felt to be in his arms, swaying gently to the soft music. It was getting late and she couldn't stop herself from yawning. Some of the guests had already departed, Bill and Fleur had left almost an hour before and Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione had disappeared some time ago…thought no one actually believed they had gone to bed.

"Are you getting sleepy?" He whispered against her cheek.

"A little." She admitted grudgingly. The day had been so perfect, every last wonderful moment of it; she could hardly bear for it to end.

"We can leave anytime you want."

"I know." She only snuggled closer to him.

George chuckled "Would you like me to carry you?"

" No," she lifted her head and gazed lovingly up into his eyes. "I wish this night could last forever."

"It has been pretty wonderful hasn't it?" He smiled, thinking about his talk with his mother just before the wedding. "In the end, mum really came through."

"She did." Luna stood on her tiptoes to kiss him and as she pulled away, she caught sight of Molly over his shoulder. She smiled warmly at her, and then looked back in her husbands eyes.

"I think we've seen the last of Mumzilla."

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven Preview

Percy and Becca share an after wedding moment.

That's the only thing I know for sure! Sorry!

I haven't decided yet if I am going to go into Christmas or go right into George and

Luna's honeymoon…so, we'll just have to see what happens

when I sit down to write.


	27. Actions

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-)(-

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update once again. I have been dealing with some very serious personal issues since mid-December and last week everything just kind of exploded. I regret to inform you that because of this, updates will be slow and sporadic over the next couple of weeks. I am hoping that by the second week of April things will have totally gone back to normal and I can go back to giving this story the attention you deserve. I really hate that this is happening and I worry that it will be the kiss of death. I've seen what hiatus's do to story readership so I am literally begging you to please be patient while this situation resolves itself. I have wonderful plans for the rest of this story and there is a lot more to come. I will do my best to put something up during this time, even if it means much shorter chapters.

Please forgive any typos and etc in this chapter, I don't have the time to give it my usual fine tooth comb and I wanted to get it up asap.

CJ

* * *

Warning: Mature Content!

* * *

-)(-

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Actions

* * *

-)(-

* * *

The streets of London were quiet and nearly deserted. It was just after two a.m.; the wedding party had broken up over an hour before, yet the two had been unwilling to part company. That night had brought on another shift in their relationship. Though they had yet to notice it themselves, it was perfectly obvious to everyone else that they were attracted to one another. Of course, Percy and Becca would have laughed it off had anyone had the nerve to try to tell them so. They were who they were after all…Percy Weasley; stick up the butt former yes-man. Becca Scrimgeour, daughter of the man Percy once sucked-up to, daughter of the man Percy desperately hated. There was in fact, only one man Percy hated more, her fathers predecessor- Cornelius Fudge.

Even with that aside, the two of them made no sense. Percy was much better than he used to be, but he was still somewhat rigid. He favored suits and ties and perfect manners. He liked rules and for things to be in their proper place. Becca walked a little on the wild side, she loved leather and garish accessories, irony and breaking the rules that Percy loved so much. Percy was quiet and reserved, Becca was loud and sarcastic.

Yet somehow, they complimented one another. Becca loosened him up, while Percy kept her grounded. There were other things too, things they had in common. They both liked fine food, dancing, and they loved their work. More than anything else, both shared painful pasts…both had been hurt by Rufus Scrimgeour.

That pain was far from their minds as they walked the deserted London streets en-route to Becca's flat. They ambled slowly; the night had been so lovely that they were determined to milk out every last second. Percy knew that he would never forget how beautiful she looked, for once not hidden behind her leather shield. Becca felt the same, Percy in his black dress robes and flawless white was something to behold. They could only walk so long, the December air was cold and biting, and so they directed themselves towards Becca's flat. Percy walked her up to her floor and waited while she pulled out her key.

"Well…" She turned and smiled at him as the door clicked open. "I had a really lovely time Percy, thank you for inviting me."

He stepped closer, close enough so he could smell her perfume…a final brush for his collection of memories. "Thank you for coming, I had a good time."

"Me too, we should do this again sometime," She grinned and leaned forward, catching the scent of his cologne. "Now that I know you're bearable outside the office."

"We should," Percy laughed and picked up a curl from her shoulder to wrap it around his finger. "Now that I know how nicely you clean up."

Becca smirked at him, trying to pretend that she wasn't affected by how close he was. "And on that wonderful compliment…"

"Goodnight Becca." He picked up her hand and kissed her fingers, then let it drop and turned away. Becca watched him begin down the hallway, a painful tug that the evening was over. So, she acted impulsively.

"Hey Percy…" He stopped and turned, his eyebrows lifted questioningly. "I have some homemade chocolate chunk cookies…"

Percy grinned at the abrupt way she had broken off her sentence. He was well aware of what she was getting at, but he couldn't resist. "That's wonderful Becca, good for you!"

"You're such an arse." Becca grinned and pushed the door open "If you want some, come in. If you don't, go home."

She walked inside, leaving Percy staring at the closed door. It so happened that he loved chocolate chunk cookies, so he wasn't going to turn them down. If that meant spending a few extra minutes with Becca…

Becca was filling the tea kettle by the time he opened the door and walked inside. She turned and grinned at him, as if to say _'I knew you'd come'_

"It just so happens I love chocolate chunk cookies."

Becca laughed and set the kettle on the stove, and then she turned to him and smiled. "Would you excuse me for a moment, I need to get out of this dress."

"Leather pajamas?"

Becca rolled her eyes and considered throwing something heavy. "Hardly, leather is far too sweaty to sleep in. I prefer flannel."

Percy grinned and bit back a sudden urge to offer to help her change…just too annoy her of course. "It's fine."

"Make yourself more comfortable if you like," She nodded towards his robes. "That doesn't look at all comfortable."

"It isn't, thanks." Becca disappeared down a short hallway and Percy went to work. He took off his heavy robes, pulled his tie and collar off, and then slipped out of his shoes. Already he felt a hundred times more at ease. As much as he liked suits for work, on his free time, he liked to be looser.

While he waited, he moved around her small flat, taking little peeks into her private life. Despite her flamboyant outer shell, Becca's decorating was quietly tasteful. She favored soft feminine colors, beige, peach and cream mostly. Here and there she added a bold jewel tones for contrast. The furniture was modest and old, restored antiques mostly and he was fairly certain that she had restored it herself…it seemed the sort of thing she would enjoy. There were books, loads and loads of books, piled high on shelves that went from floor to ceiling.

One or two shelves held pictures, some of Becca in school, some holding diploma's, some with a woman that Percy vaguely recognized as Delia Scrimgeour. There were no pictures of Becca with friends and there was only one picture of her with Rufus. He looked very different from the Rufus Percy had known, young and handsome, wildly happy to be with his little girl. Becca looked to be about five, she sat on his shoulders, her long dark mahogany hair pulled up in curling pigtails.

"Being nosy are you?" Becca's voice stirred him out of his perusal of her past. He turned to her, worried that she might be upset, instead she was grinning. She looked the most natural Percy had ever seen her, her face was scrubbed clean and shining, she wore pink flannel pajama's and her hair was down, curling madly over her shoulders and back. He was mentally stupefied for a moment, she looked so beautiful that way that he couldn't help but wonder why she would ever want to cover her face with the make-up she normally wore.

"Curious more like." He shook himself slightly as he turned to face her properly.

Becca laughed and went into the kitchen, "I told you I had a sad and miserable life. Did you think I was kidding?"

Percy slid up on a high bar stool, rested his chin in his hand and shrugged. "Think? No. Hoped…maybe."

Becca pulled two mugs from the cupboard, and then turned to face him. She was surprised by the look in his eyes; it was warm, deeply compassionate. Rufus had always said that Percy would sell his own mother…yet another lie exposed.

"But, that's the past right?" Percy smiled and touched her hand where it rested on the handle of a mug. "Things are different now, you have friends…you have me."

Becca was about to ask what exactly he meant by that when the whistle on the kettle sounded. She turned the stove off, then pulled a canister from the shelf and scooped heaping tablespoons of a strange brown concoction into the mugs.

"What is that?" Percy asked nervously

"My special blend." Becca grinned and went for the kettle of hot water. She filled the mugs and then stirred them, seemingly counting under her breath.

"Blend of what?"

She held up a finger to silence him.

"Becca, if you're planning to kill me, I should tell you that Luna won't be your friend anymore if you do."

Becca ignored him and continued to stir. A lovely brownish white froth appeared on the top of the mugs, an intoxicating aroma reached Percy's nose and he sniffed appreciatively. It was chocolaty, with a hint of vanilla and almond. He leaned closer and Becca gave him a look that warned him to back off. He sat back in his chair, then, a white, yummy puff of delicious steam exploded from the mugs and Becca smiled and stopped stirring.

"Taa-daa!" Becca smiled with satisfaction "Behold, my secret recipe hot cocoa. Just the right combination of three kinds of chocolate, vanilla and almond, stirred one hundred and seven times each."

"How did you come up with that number?"

Becca looked at him like he was the world's biggest idiot "Trial and error."

"And you can tell the difference between one hundred and six stirs and one hundred and seven?"

Becca narrowed her eyes. "Of course I can."

"How?"

"Trade secret." Becca shoved the mug at him "Now drink it and be quiet."

She turned away, refusing to leave room for more argument on her stirring timing. She pulled a plate from the cupboard and then a jar of cookies from atop the fridge, piling them onto the plate, then turned back to Percy.

"If I give you these are you going to give me an inquisition on my stirring method for these too?"

"Is there a stirring method?"

She couldn't believe he was asking her such a silly question. Molly Weasley was a homey sort of woman, hadn't she ever baked with her sons? "Well of course there is."

"Which is?"

"Three hundred and sixteen."

Percy considered, just for a moment, initiating the inquisition. Instead, he took a cookie and found them to be amazingly good.

"Wow, these are really good Becca."

"You don't have to sound so surprised." She nodded with her head towards the sitting room, then folded herself onto the sofa and set the plate onto the middle cushion. Percy sat on the other side, rather stiffly. Becca laughed and turned to face him, crossing her legs.

"You can get comfortable Percy, I won't yell at you."

Percy grinned sheepishly then he turned too, copying Becca's sitting position. She liked seeing him like this, when he was totally relaxed and he let his guard down.

"It _is _surprising you know." Percy helped himself to another cookie, biting into it and not minding at all that he was taking with his mouth full. "At first glance, you don't seem the cookie baking-hot cocoa making type."

Becca considered him for a moment, and then she smiled. "No, I suppose I don't. They don't make leather aprons you know. Surely you must have realized by now part of the reason why I dress the way I do."

"Rufus."

Becca nodded, a huge grin spreading across her face. "Rufus hated it, seeing me go from little frilly dresses to leather mini-skirts. It drove him nuts."

Percy also realized it was probably why he had never seen a single current picture of Becca on Rufus Scrimgeour's desk. Tons of Delia, a few of Becca when she was little, but nothing current.

"Does it bother your mother too?"

Percy didn't miss the visible flinch at the mention of Delia Scrimgeour, but this was new. Becca had never had a problem with talking about her mother before; in fact, she had always said that they got on fine.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes…no…" Becca closed her eyes and shook her head. "Delia is a touchy subject just now. Were…not getting along so well at the moment."

Percy was slightly taken aback. He had never heard Becca refer to her mother by her given name. Her father was always Rufus, but Delia had always been 'Mum', or 'My Mother'. That she had now been relegated to the same status as Rufus had to mean that something drastic had happened.

"Delia's been difficult since Rufus died; it's like the more time that goes by, she channels his personality more and more."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." She smiled a little; secretly proud of the fact that the reason they weren't speaking was because she had defended Percy. If anyone deserved it, it was him.

"Maybe you can work things out over the holidays." He smiled and took another cookie. "You should take your mother some of these, they could win over anyone."

Becca cringed a little. "Actually, I won't be spending Christmas with my mother. We aren't speaking at the moment."

Percy looked at her in concern. "It's that bad?"

"It's that bad." She nodded "We had…sort of an explosion; I guess you could call it. She said some, really horrible things, and I reacted. It wasn't the first time either, like I said, she's been getting more and more like Rufus over the past year."

"How so?"

"She keeps pushing me, pushing me to do what she thinks I should, be what she thinks I should, date who she thinks I should. None of which is right for me." Becca sighed and laid her head on the side on the sofa. "It finally got to be too much and I let her have it."

"Surely there must be some kind of compromise, some way to get around it." Percy urged, he knew too well what it was like to be estranged from your family, and what drawing it out too long could cost. Fred's face flashed in his mind and a horrible ache began within him. "Becca, life is too short to spend it away from the people you love."

Becca considered him for a moment. She knew where his words were coming from. Surely he was thinking of his brother, the one he had spent so much time away from, the one he would give anything to have one more moment on earth with.

"I know Percy, but…the things she's said, what she wants me to do, if you only knew…"

She trailed off, her eyes drifting to the window. She looked so vulnerable, more vulnerable than he had ever seen her. Becca was in pain, suffering from something and he had no idea what. He wanted to know badly, wanted her to share everything with him, yet he was afraid to ask. Afraid that it might make her run. There was a reason that Becca wore her tough exterior, he'd known that from the moment they had first met. He had always assumed it was because of Rufus Scrimgeour, of the things he had forced her to do. Now, he couldn't help but wonder if there was more. Somehow, her mother was involved too. What was it that she said that hurt her so much, what did she want Becca to do that she objected to so much that she would allow it to put a wedge between them?

Someday, he decided, he would find out. He would ask her and then help her through it. But for tonight, he would just be there for her the best he could, he would comfort her the only way he knew how…the same way he comforted Luna.

He slid the plate onto the table, then closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. Becca was surprised for a moment, and then she sighed and put her arms around him, relaxing into his warmth. Once again Percy was struck by just how perfectly they fit together, like she was destined to be there. He brushed his lips over her hair and pulled her closer, his arms tightened around her and hers tightened in response.

Becca couldn't remember ever having felt so safe, not even in the years before her disillusionment with Rufus. So much of her life had been about fear, fear of Voldemort, fear that they would be found out, fear that Rufus would make her go into hiding as he always said that she might…a fear that eventually came to life. For the first time, resting in Percy's arms, Becca felt completely relaxed. There was no fear that Death Eaters might come bursting through the door, no fear that she would be torn from the few friends that she had, no fear that she would be forced back into life on snobbery row. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she had drifted off into the most peaceful sleep she had been in since her childhood.

Percy smiled when Becca's soft snores filled the quiet. He eased back towards the end of the sofa, and then tried to shift away from her. Becca stirred and started to wake, so instead, he relaxed back…deciding he was in for the night. Becca would likely be angry in the morning about his staying, but at least it would give them something new to argue about. He loved arguing with her. In fact, off the top of his head, he couldn't think of anything he loved more than a good argument with Becca Scrimgeour.

He shifted around so they were more comfortable; arranging the pillow under his head, then pulled the afghan from the back of the sofa and threw it over them.

It was only moments after, his nose buried in her hair, that he too fell into a deep, sound sleep.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Harry grinned as he twirled Ginny around the dance floor of the now abandoned tent, music from the bewitched piano playing softly around them. The guests had cleared out hours before and seeing the tent now deserted, Ginny had pulled him inside, determined to pull a few more minutes out of a night that had been so wonderful.

She was so happy for her brother and best friend, proud and thrilled that her mother had come to her senses and done the right thing, not to mention relieved that Mumzilla had been sent packing. The house and yard were quiet at last; only a few cinders remained in the fireplaces of the tent, a ring of conjured blue-bell flames bringing warmth over their heads while they danced.

Harry couldn't have been happier. His mind had gone often to the past, remembering where they had been the year before. Stuck in a tent, wandering from camp site to camp site. Ron had gone off by Christmas, leaving him and Hermione behind. Ginny was at home, leaving him unable to so much as watch her dot on the map anymore. He still had Hermione of course, and he was so thankful for that that there weren't words to express it, but without Ron, without Ginny…things had been so wrong.

He was a million miles away from that now, standing in this beautiful tent, still wearing his dress robes with Ginny in his arms, still looking fantastically beautiful in her silver dress. He was grinning all over himself, beaming, positively glowing.

Ginny was his perfect match. She too had been thinking about the year before, the long nights of worry, the constant fear that word would come that Harry, Ron and Hermione had been killed. The word would come fast, she knew. Voldemort would have been sure to brag, maybe even put their bodies on display. Proof-positive that their chosen one was dead-that their only hope was dead. She'd had nightmares-such horrible nightmares-of that very thing.

But now, at the end of that long road, the battle was done and they were victorious. They had paid a price, a price that was far too steep, but they had won.

Harry sighed and pulled her closer, his voice a breath against her neck, "Did I mention how beautiful you look?"

"Yes," She smiled and rested her head on his. "I'm starting to feel self-conscious, so stop it."

"Okay then," He lifted his head and grinned "I'll just have to start saying how much I love you instead."

Ginny giggled and pulled back to kiss him. "I can live with that." She pulled away, trying to smother a yawn.

"You should go to bed." He reached down for her hands. "It's four a.m."

"I know," She pulled him over to one of the long sofa's in the sitting area instead. "But I don't want to go to bed, not just yet."

Harry wasn't going to argue. He sat down, and then pulled her into his lap. "Did I mention that I love you?"

Ginny giggled a little, and then she kissed him. It started out light and innocent, but progressed, building with intensity until Harry pulled back, breathing hard.

"Ginny, we need to slow down."

"I know…" She laid her face against his neck; spreading soft kisses that made him want to forget his caution from moments ago. "But I don't want to."

Her lips were on his again and she shifted, pushing him to his back. Harry knew he needed to resist, to be the mature, responsible one. That was how it usually worked; Ginny was the passionate one, the one who leapt ahead into things without thinking things through. He was the one who saw reason, he kept them from progressing too far and doing things he knew she would regret later. He knew how it worked, they had been here plenty of times since they had broken up briefly the summer before while he was going through his post-war depression.

The problem was…we was finding it harder as time went on to be the mature, responsible one. How did one do that when her lips were on his, when her tongue was moving over his and her breasts were pressing into his chest and he wanted to touch them so badly? How exactly was a man supposed to see reason when she slid her body over his, when her hands were touching things that they had no business touching…that he really, really wanted her to go on touching?

He usually thought about Ron when they got in this predicament, the idea of Ron finding out that he and Ginny had had sex was enough to put any man out of the mood, but it wasn't working this time. Ginny had his shirt open and had somehow managed to wiggle out of the top of her dress. Her bare breasts brushed over his chest and his resolve was faltering badly.

"Ginny…" he moaned, forcing into his mind the image of her other brothers standing beside Ron, all brandishing beaters bats, "We have to stop."

"No …" She slid his zipper open, eased his pants down and wiggled the rest of the way out of her dress. "No we don't."

He almost won the battle when he pictured her mother, Mumzilla in all her glory, hair flying around her head like fire, a cast iron frying pan in one hand, her marble rolling pin in the other. Then he felt her bare heat rub over him, his pants down around his ankles. There was no turning back now…Ginny had him exactly where she wanted him.

He groaned as she slid over him, taking it slow. Harry opened his eyes, she winced a little as she moved, unaccustomed to the unfamiliar sensations. He was completely inside her and she didn't move, taking time to adjust.

"Ginny…" Harry caressed her breasts, "You're so beautiful."

She began to move slowly, then moved faster as their passion increased, Harry had long since ceased to object, in fact, he was wondering now why he had ever objected in the first place. It seemed a pretty silly thing to do in retrospect. Damned stupid as a matter of fact, completely inane.

She fell over him, panting, her body loose and fluid. Harry thrust against her and he felt himself ready to burst, little explosions were going off inside his head. "Ginny…" he breathed hard, pressing up against her. "I'm…"

Ginny's hands tightened on his chest and she moaned out loudly as she felt him spasm inside her. She hadn't expected to have an orgasm, from what she had heard, women never did the first time.

"Harry!"

She fell over him, panting hard, her body still tight. He slid his hands up her back and kissed her shoulder. Ginny was still, her breathing back to normal and reality sinking back in. With reality came a strange mixture of happiness, joy, shame and guilt.

What had she just done?

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight Preview

-)(-

Harry, Ginny, Percy and Becca

wake to face the actions from night before.

-)(-

A general weirdness

sets in between Percy and Becca as they wonder what direction their

relationship is headed

-)(-

Harry wonders where

he and Ginny should go now while Ginny is

riddled with guilt.


	28. Emergency notice

Hey All,

It is with deepest apologies that I have to inform you all that I am currently stuck in a situation where I have no internet. I am on a public library computer and they do not allow you to upload files...so, I will not be able to update until I am back online. Right now, I can give no promises of when that will be...hoping somewhere around May 1st. Basically, we are homeless and living in emergency housing. If you are the praying sort, please pray for us as we need all the help we can get right now. Things are looking pretty grim. The good news is, I do have my computer with me and will try to work as inpiration hits...but it is hard to be inpired when I have so many things occupying my mind.

I apologize deeply for this and promise that I will return to writing as soon as I can. I ask for your patience, beg you to stick around for the rest of the story, and wish you well.

CJ


	29. Bliss and Not So Much

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

Thanks to everyone for your patience. I am so happy to be back. I want to thank everyone for your outpouring of support after my last message, I can't tell you how much it meant to me. Still no place to live, my daughter and I are living in a motel for now, but at least we have internet again. The situation isn't ideal for writing, but I will do my best to update as often as possible. Speaking of which, I have a new story called _**Rise of the Phoenix**_, please check it out.

As to this story, I just want to make a note on the scene between George and Luna at the beginning. I know that it will seem repetitive, but I feel it is natural this way. They had two wedding nights, so it just sort of seems right that they have the same issues after both. Also, it sort of leads into something that will be coming in the future.

Anyone see the previews for DH2 yet? OMGosh, I saw part of the scene with Fred's death and I started bawling like mad! No way will I be able to sit through that in the theater!

* * *

-)(-

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Bliss and Not So Much

* * *

-)(-

* * *

The cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley were still quiet-that would be changing very soon. It was Christmas Eve, the day shopkeepers loved the most, and procrastinators depended on. All too soon, the quiet would be broken by the sounds of shutters being drawn aside. Barrels would be pulled out, items hung and street hawkers would pull their little carts into place, all to make a final galleon, sickle or knut or two before the end of the holiday shopping season. For now however, all remained quiet. Light fluffy snowflakes fell lazily from the opaque sky making the street glitter. In a window far above, Luna sat watching the snowfall, randomly distracted by the reflection of light off the facets of her diamond ring…the ring that announced to one and all that she was now Luna Weasley. Mrs. _George_ Weasley. It didn't seem possible, that in three years she had gone from admiring him from across the Room of Requirement, barely an acquaintance at best, to being his wife. If someone had told her then that she would be married to him one day she would have laughed at them, maybe even jelly-legged them for teasing.

Even so, she had no doubts that he loved her. Not a single doubt that they belonged together. Being with him felt right, like it was where she was supposed to be. Still, even knowing all of that, she couldn't escape the feeling that she shouldn't have married him. At least not now. Not when things were so uncertain, not when she couldn't offer him the things that he deserved.

Her thoughts went back to the night before-their wedding night-their second wedding night. It should have been special; magical-it should have been her first time. Other than George carrying her into the flat, it was like every other night. They changed out of their formal clothes into the same thing they slept in every night; George held her in his arms and kissed her before they drifted off to sleep like always. She'd even had a nightmare- just like every other night.

It was so unfair. George deserved better than that-she deserved better than that.

"You're not allowed to look unhappy." George rolled over, curling himself around her back, his arm folded under his head.

Luna looked down at him and forced a smile. "Is that a Christmas rule?"

"No," He grinned, "That's a lifetime rule."

Luna smiled and looked back out the window. George pulled her hands apart, drawing her left to his lips to kiss her fingers over her wedding ring.

"I thought we agreed to not dwell on it?"

"What makes you think I'm dwelling on it?"

"How long have I known you?" He sat up, turning her around to face him and lifting her face to his. "There's only one thing that makes you look like that."

"I'm sorry," She pulled his hands into her lap and held them tightly. "I don't mean to dwell, it's just hard sometimes not to. You've given me so much; sometimes it feels like I give you nothing in return, like our relationship is lopsided."

"You don't honestly think that?" George looked at her incredulously "Have you forgotten last summer?"

"Of course not, but what have I given you since last summer?"

"You're not silly enough to think what you've given me ended with the summer are you?" He shook his head, a small smile curving his lips. "Unless you've stopped loving me?"

"Of course I haven't stopped." Luna looked away "But what has that to do with…"

"You just don't understand do you?" George shook his head. "I told you once before, when I asked you to marry to me, remember? I lost everything when Fred died, or at least…I felt like I did. I had my family, yes, but who I was-the person I had planned to be died with Fred. Who was I if I wasn't half of Fred and George? Do you remember what I was like, _really_ remember?"

Luna nodded, a faint shiver going up her spine while she remembered the horrible arguments they had had in the middle of the night. She had once been afraid of him, very afraid of him.

"It was terrible, seeing you like that."

"It's terrible _remembering _myself like that." He admitted "When I think of how I treated you, I feel like I could apologize the rest of my life and it wouldn't be enough.

"I know you remember, what made me change."

The horrible memory came to her without her permission. She saw it all as if she were back in the moment. Her feet, only inches from the edge of the roof, the cool breeze on her cheeks, the pain that pulsed through her. The slow but steady voice in her head…

'_It will all go away…all you have to do is take one more step.'_

"I remember," She whispered, her face cold and chalk-white as she closed her eyes. "You saved me."

"And then," A brush of warmth came when George cupped her cheeks in his hands. "You saved me."

"We saved each other." Luna whispered and opened her eyes. His face was so close to hers, less than an inch away. His eyes bore into hers, a hundred times more intense than she had seen them in a long, long time.

"We made a promise that night, and you kept yours. Do you honestly think the impact ended with the summer? We have a whole wonderful future ahead of us."

"A future that's uncertain."

"Luna," George looked at her with exasperation "You're the only one who's worried about that part of our future. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that that part of our relationship doesn't matter to me before you will believe me. I'm getting a bit weary of this discussion to be honest. You need to trust in me, trust in how much I love you, or we don't stand a chance. Your lack of faith in me will be what comes between us, not the other."

"I have faith in you!" Luna looked shocked; appalled that he could even think such a ludicrous thing.

"Then act like it." He challenged her, his eyes somewhat angry. "Stop dwelling on what we don't have, and start cherishing what we do. We have our health and each other, a huge crazy family who loves us. It's Christmas. We have piles of Christmas and wedding presents to open tonight, and tomorrow afternoon we are off to Formentera for five days. I'd say we have an awful lot to be happy about just in the immediate future. Not to mention the next fifty or so years. "

Luna couldn't help smiling, it all sounded so wonderful, particularly the part about spending the next fifty or so years together.

"It's so strange." She shook her head and brushed her fingers over his cheek. "To think just a year ago I was a prisoner of war, and now…"

George grinned and pulled her tight against him. "Now you're my prisoner, with no hope for escape."

"I don't want to escape, not ever." Luna swore as she laid her cheek against his shoulder. George was right, it was wrong to dwell on what they didn't have, not when they were blessed in so many other ways.

* * *

He had an odd feeling when Percy woke from sleep. There was none of the starch- bleach-fresh air scent of his mother's laundered sheets, no draft from his bedroom window. There was no Ginny and Ron squabbling, no Harry and Hermione laughing, no George and Luna teasing one another. Instead, the scent of Freesia was heavy in his nose, and amazing warmth surrounded him in the fantastically peaceful quiet. He burrowed deeper, his face buried in something incredibly soft. There was movement next to him, then a loud gasp, a second later…a stinging slap just before he was pushed onto the floor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

He looked up into the angry aqua eyes of Becca Scrimgeour. Even now, with his cheek stinging and his elbow throbbing from its run in with the coffee table, his breath caught at the sight of her. She looked way too beautiful, her long mahogany hair tossed madly and untamed around her head, her face clean of the heavy make-up she usually wore-still in her flannel pajamas.

"Good morning to you too." He grumbled, rubbing his elbow where it tingled after a collision with the coffee table.

She narrowed her eyes and wrapped the afghan around herself. "What are you still doing here Percy?"

"I don't know," He brushed a hand through his hair and picked up his glasses from the floor before sliding back to sit on the sofa. "We must have fallen asleep talking or something."

She looked at him for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to believe him. The last thing she remembered was hugging him-oh God…she had hugged him! Several times during the night, hell, she had even kissed his cheek during the reception. The night came back to her, the memories shrouded in a hazy-sugar coated sort of mist as sweet late night memories always were when faced with the cold light of day. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't blame him. She had been the one to invite him in.

"Sorry," She looked at him sheepishly, wrapping the afghan tighter around herself. "I guess I probably shouldn't have hit you."

Percy nodded a little, his eyes refusing to meet hers. Like Becca, he felt strange now. Both were aware that they had crossed a line the night before. Was it a line that they could step back over, or had they gone too far for that? Then, there was the tiny growing thought too that wondered if they even wanted to step back over it. That was the thought that they quickly squashed.

"Err…" Percy shifted nervously off the sofa, looking around for his shoes. "I suppose I should go and let you get on with your day."

Becca looked up at him, unsure if she should be grateful for his leaving, or hurt because he was in such a hurry to get out the door. In the end, she decided to be grateful. Percy was her boss and nothing good could come from this. She loved her job and she quite wanted to be able to keep it.

"Right," She nodded and stood "I'm sure you must have Christmas preparations to make, last minute shopping to do, that sort of thing."

Percy nearly grinned, Becca knew him too well. He _had_ put off his shopping until today. "What makes you think I have shopping left to do?"

Becca did laugh "You haven't done any of it, when have you had time with the hours we've been working?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to rub in the fact that she likely had shopping to do as well; she had been working just as hard as he had. Then he remembered their conversation from the night before. Becca wasn't speaking to her mother, unless she had other friends that he didn't know about-which seemed unlikely-she would be spending Christmas alone. He couldn't allow that, despite his unrest over the night before, he just couldn't leave her all alone on Christmas.

"Becca, would you fancy coming shopping with me, then spending the evening with my family?"

Becca started at his words. After what happened the night before she had been expecting him to rebuff her, to put as much distance between them as possible. Instead, it seemed as if he were drawing her in even closer. It was something she couldn't allow. Not when she was sure he was only doing it out of pity.

"Thank you Percy, but I have my own plans." She lied, putting in a hint of arrogance as she had learned from Rufus. It was better this way, to put the wall back firmly between them. Better for both of them.

"Oh," Percy turned away from her, hurt by the snobbish tone in her voice. Obviously, he had been wrong; she had other friends, friends who were much better than he was. Much better than his family. "Alright then."

He slid into his shoes and coat, and then turned back to her. "Have a good Christmas; I guess I'll see you on Tuesday then." He gave her a slight bow, and then slipped out the door.

Becca slid back down on the sofa, forcing herself to remember that it was better this way. Better to be alone, to not let people in where they could hurt her. She had forgotten though how lonely it could be. Her heart leapt at a pounding at the door…Percy had returned! It was so like him, not taking no for an answer. In that moment, she wouldn't have refused him. Then she turned and saw the reason for his return…his tie and collar, still sitting on a high stool near the kitchen. She picked them up, her heart breaking a little more with each step she took toward the door. But it wasn't Percy she faced when she pulled open the door.

"Sterling," Her eyes went wide and her hand tightened on the knob. "What are you doing here?"

Sterling Warrington was very tall and athletic with light brown hair and steel grey eyes. Far from ugly, any woman would have been pleased to find him on their doorstep, any woman; that is, besides Becca Scrimgeour.

"I've come to give my yearly invitation of course." He said as he pushed his way into the flat. He looked around with distaste at the simple furnishings; a tiny little place like Becca's was beneath the likes of him. Becca set the tie and collar back on the stool and turned to him with a defiant face, despite the fact that the man was the only one in the world that she had ever been afraid of. Including Voldemort.

"I hope that you're prepared for your yearly rejection in that case." She lifted her chin in the air, just because she was afraid, he didn't have to know it.

He turned to her and sighed, then reached into his pocket for a cigarette and lit it. "Rebecca…"

"Put that out, this is a non-smoking building." She glared at him

"Will you tell on me?" He laughed and put the cigarette out on the plate that still bore the leftover cookies from the night before. "Will they arrest me for smoking? Toss me into Azkaban?"

"You've brought your invitation, I've rejected it." She went back to the door and opened it "You can go now."

Sterling crossed the room, jerking the door from her grasp and closing it.

"You're very rude you know." Becca tried to push past him but he took her arm, and then pressed her back against the wall. "You need a man in your life to teach you some manners."

"Go to hell."

Sterling threw his head back and laughed, "Eventually I suppose."

He backed off a few paces, then put his hand in his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope, which he handed to her. "The dinner is being held at Malfoy Manor this year, why I have no idea. They've turned a bit … blood traitor since the war I understand. Imagine, Narcissa Malfoy saving the life of Harry Potter. Well, I suppose with Lucius in prison she must do whatever she can to save face.

"I hadn't planned on coming at all this year you know. Delia encouraged me to; she said she sensed that you might have had a change to heart where I am concerned. She asked me to tell you that she expects you to be there this evening and to drop this foolishness with Percy Weasley."

Becca looked up from the envelope with a sharp jerk of her head. "She…she said what?"

"It's not true then," He smiled coldly, and then shook his head "Being tossed over for Percy Weasley, it's almost like being told you'd rather kiss a rattlesnake. Well, I'll not stand for this Rebecca. I've been patient long enough. You'll drop this nonsense and follow through with what your father intended. Starting with the dinner tonight."

"I'll do nothing of the sort." Becca stomped forward and pulled open the door. "I already have plans for tonight."

"I think not." He tried to push the door shut, but Becca wedged her foot against it, bracing it open. "Now you listen to me, you will drop this foolishness with Delia and you will be at the dinner tonight."

"I believe she said she already has plans." A voice, the most welcome voice Becca had ever heard in her life moved down the hallway. His arm pushed through the door, shoving Sterling back so he stood between them.

"Stay out of this Weasley." Sterling glared at the shorter man "This is none of your concern."

"Becca made plans with my family for Christmas, and I won't have you bullying her out of them. My new sister-in-law is quite looking forward to having Becca there for her first Weasley Christmas."

"Loony Lovegood." He sneered, shaking his head at Becca "Spending your Christmas with Loony Lovegood and a passel of blood traitors. Rufus would turn in his grave if he knew."

"Good." Becca raised her chin over Percy's shoulder, braver now that she wasn't facing Sterling alone. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"This isn't over." Sterling straightened his coat, then pushed out the door past Percy. A moment later, he vanished around the corner.

Becca bit her lips together, trying to force off the emotional break that she knew was about to come. It was a losing battle. The moment Percy turned to face her, as soon as their eyes met and she saw the caring warmth, she began to sob. He pulled her over to the sofa, then sat her close to him and pulled her tight into his arms. Little by little, she told him of the altercation, but only that. She gave nothing of her past with the man, no indication of why he was able to scare her so profoundly, when even Voldemort had failed to shake her. When she quieted, she sat with her head resting on his shoulder; it was such a nice place. A happy place-warm and safe.

"Becca, I know I spoke out of turn, but my invitation still stands."

"You only made it because you felt sorry for me." She sighed, "I'm getting to feeling a bit like an intruder on your family occasions."

"There is no such thing as an intruder at a Weasley family occasion." Percy laughed, "My family likes you Becca, and Luna really likes you. In fact, if she found out I left you alone at Christmas, she might actually hurt me."

"Oh, I see." Becca sat up and looked at him, the all too familiar smirk in place "So you really asked me to save your neck."

"Well of course," He gave her a look that was far too innocent. "Why else would I want to spend my Christmas with a pain in the arse?"

Becca laughed and Percy was relieved to see the sparkle had returned to her eyes. He hated seeing the sadness in them, and her reaction to Sterling Warrington had set him on edge. What had the man done that could possibly frighten her so much?

"Well, if I'm going with you, then I guess I need to go shopping too. I'm not about to go empty handed."

Percy's smile was sad while they said goodbye at the door - they would meet in Diagon Alley in an hour. It wasn't the time nor the place, but one day, he was going to find out what that bastard had done to hurt Becca…and then-then he was going to make him pay.

* * *

The Burrow was alive with happy chatter about the wedding and excitement over Christmas. After breakfast, Arthur, Charlie, Ron and Harry had gone about taking down everything they had put up the day before while the women worked in the kitchen preparing a feast to rival Hogwarts. Among the two groups, however, there were two voices that were noticeably quiet. One remarkably so because it was the one that was usually the most vivacious.

Ginny was barely speaking to anyone. Over breakfast, she had pushed her food around on her plate, yet none reached her mouth. When Harry tried to take her hand under the table as usual, she pulled away from him…something everyone noticed. She didn't say a word to him all morning; it was as if he weren't there-almost like being back with the Dursley's again. When he tried to talk to her, he received short, one-word answers, snappish and just short of rude.

Harry was deeply hurt by this, particularly in light of what had happened the night before. There was a part of him too that was angry because he knew what her problem was. She was sorry now that they had taken things so far, she regretted making love with him and even though he had tried to stop her-she was blaming him. Problem was, he couldn't bring himself to feel badly about what they had done. It had felt so right being with her. After all the time they had been forced apart the year before, it felt right to hold her in his arms. To feel her bare skin next to his, to kiss her and touch her as he had. He couldn't feel sorry for that; but she was, and it seemed she was blaming him.

And Ginny _was_ blaming him, but she was blaming herself more. She had always thought herself a good girl. Yes, she was passionate, and yes…maybe she did get a bit carried away at times. She had always thought though, that in the end, she would be able to stop _herself_. What did it say about her morals, about what kind of girl she was, that she hadn't been able to? She wished more than anything that she could speak to her mother about it. If only she had the kind of mother who could understand these sorts of things instead of what her mother was likely to do-lock her away in her room and transport Harry to Iceland. There was no way she could talk to her mother, there was only one person she could talk to-one person she needed to talk to.

She found him after lunch in her fathers shop, tearing apart the silver frame for the arch of ice flowers. He looked up for a moment when the doors opened, then looked away, but not before she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"We need to talk." She tipped an empty bucket over and sat near him, but not near enough for him to reach out and touch her.

He looked at her angrily and grunted sarcastically.

"Harry…"

"You know," He stood up and tossed the wrench back in the toolbox "Wait, me first. You have some nerve Ginny, stomping about, ignoring me all morning, acting as if I did something terrible to you when it was you who initiated the whole thing. Well, you just remember this…I tried to stop it. Many, many times!"

"I know," Her voice was small and hurt, but the pain wasn't coming from his words... because she knew his words were true. The pain was coming from herself. "I'm sorry; I know…I've been very unfair to you."

"You think?" He looked back at her again, shocked to see that her eyes were glistening with tears. It took a lot to make Ginny cry, he could only remember one time that she had cried because of something between them, and that time had been his fault. In fact, now that he thought about, Ginny had behaved this morning no different than he had at the start of the summer. The difference was, she was coming to him much, much, sooner than he had come to her. He owed her one.

"What's going on Ginny?" He shifted so he was kneeling in front of her, and then tried to take her hands. His heart lifted when she allowed it.

"I…"She let go of his hand and wiped her face with a sleeve. "I feel like a slut!"

"You…" Harry jerked back in surprise; this was the last thing he was expecting. "You feel like _what_?"

"A slut!"

"You feel like a slut for making love with me?"

"No…not you, just…anybody." She looked up at him, her eyes begging for understanding. "I never thought that I would…I mean, I always thought I would be able to stop myself before it went so far. When it came down to it though, I couldn't…what does that say about me?"

Harry tightened his grip on her hands, understanding seeping in little by little. He could understand this only too well, believing something about yourself, only to find that it isn't true. Finding that you aren't as strong as you thought you were. Learning, in fact, that you are human. That you are fallible.

"Ginny, we all have breaking points, points where we cross the line of no return. Once we get to that point, there's no going back, no stopping it. That doesn't make you a slut, it makes you human."

"But I shouldn't have gotten to that point."

"Perhaps." He agreed "But I don't think that's either of our fault, not really. We've been through so much the past few years, had to spend all that time apart. I certainly didn't make things easier over the summer. Haven't you noticed, how much stronger and intense things feel between us since we got back together after the celebration in Godrics Hallow?"

Ginny nodded "It's like we're hyper-aware of how close we've come to losing one another, so we feel things deeper. But I never expected…this. I never thought…I wasn't ready. Harry, this changes everything…where do we go from here?"

"I suppose it does, some, but it doesn't change how I feel about you, and I certainly don't have any expectations based on what happened last night. I mean, I don't expect you to…that we'll…" He trailed off, a sweet blush staining his cheeks bright red. The blush that Ginny had always loved most about him.

"Do you mean that? Really? You don't mind stepping back a little?"

"Of course I don't." He looked shocked that she should even think that he might mind it. Didn't she know that all he wanted was to be with her? "Don't be daft."

Ginny smiled and rested her forehead against his. "I love you Harry Potter."

"I love you Ginny Weasley." He kissed her softly, his fingers tracing down her cheek.

"Forever."

But even as they embraced, neither was foolish enough to think that they could really go back.

It would never be the same again.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine Preview

Christmas comes to the Burrow, then, George and Luna are off to Formentera

for their honeymoon-but a chance encounter shakes Luna.


	30. Fortune

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

A/N Very sincere apologies for the fact that this took so long to update. I hit a little plot roadblock and had to shuffle around to figure out how to get around it. It took some bumping and wiggling to get there, but I think it made it around. Hope that you enjoy the chapter. : )

I hope that no one will be too upset that I decided to skip over Christmas; it's a bit difficult to get into a Christmas chapter when it is 80 degrees out! LOL

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Thirty

Fortune

* * *

Luna smiled as she watched the sunrise from the front porch. The white sand glowed pink and orange and all was quiet, only the sound of birds cawing in the morning air and the waves as they crashed against random rocks. It was so beautiful here; she still couldn't believe that George had pulled a fast one on her. She had gotten on the plane expecting Formentera; instead, she had woken up in paradise. Literally woken up, because she had fallen asleep on the plane and didn't wake until they had landed. Even then, she didn't realize anything was afoot. True, she was a little surprised by how warm it was-Formentera was supposed to be much cooler than this in the winter-but it wasn't like she had ever been there before.

She woke up that first morning shivering, but when she stepped outside she realized-it definitely wasn't from the temperature outside. When she asked George about it, he grinned madly, enjoying the fact that she was still in the dark. Then, he explained that it was a charm, to keep the hut cool…because they were in the tropics. Then, he told her where they were, not Formentera, but on one of five islands in the Seychelles governed by the International Wizard Federation that the muggles didn't know existed. A very exclusive-very expensive wizard's vacation spot.

The island was beautiful, the smallest of the five, with only a small hotel on the other side and several huts that ran along the coast. At its heart was a little village with markets and charming gift shops. On the other side of the village there was a boardwalk with touristy things to do, places where you could have sketches done, gift shops, and fortune tellers. The last was their destination later that day-it was something Luna was looking forward to greatly.

For now though, she was content in the quiet. George was inside, sound asleep. Luna had never had an easy time sleeping in places she wasn't accustomed to, and this place, beautiful as it was, still wasn't the familiar. She didn't mind it much though, not being able to sleep here. There was so much to see just sitting on the porch. There were birds, and the ocean, and the creatures that scurried about in the sand. This place was magic, so full of wonder that Luna was sure she wouldn't have been able to take it all in if they had had five years to spend here, rather than five days.

"We're on our honeymoon, it's not fair that I keep waking up alone."

Luna turned and found George leaning against the doorway, a huge grin on his face.

"I'm sorry," She smiled and slid over on the porch swing to make room for him. "I couldn't sleep."

The smile slid away and his eyes opened in concern. He sat next to her, pulling her into his embrace. "Nightmares?"

"No," she shook her head before laying it on his shoulder. "Just the time difference, and you know me, it takes me time to get used to different surroundings. Not everyone is like you, you know."

"I know," He grinned again, relieved that it seemed she had been nightmare free. "Mum always said I could sleep in the middle of the street."

Luna laughed and snuggled closer. They sat quietly, watching while the sun rose properly in the sky and the pink faded away. It was so peaceful, so perfect, being together in this paradise that they could nearly forget the world they had left behind, but only nearly. The truth was, Luna hadn't been nightmare free, she had only managed to keep the truth from him. She was determined that nothing would ruin their honeymoon, it was bad enough that she couldn't be with him the way she wanted to be, she wouldn't mar their time here with reminders of what had been done to her. For now, she would let him forget, even if she couldn't.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, brushing his lips over her hair.

"I was wondering," She pulled back and looked into his eyes, deeply penetrating, so intense he was surprised. "If you have any idea how much I love you."

"Of course I do, it's the same way I love you."

"No," She shook her head violently, her eyes filling "I don't think you do know, how can you? The words don't exist and I can't show you…"

"Luna, don't…" George tensed; he didn't want this, not again, not now. "Please…"

"That's not what I mean," She smiled while at the same time her tears broke free to fall down her cheeks. "There's not enough time in the day George, I can't say it enough, I can't touch you, or kiss you enough. Even if I _was_ able to make love with you, there wouldn't be enough time in the day for me to do it enough to show you how much. It's not fair."

George relaxed and pulled her back into his arms, relieved that she seemed to have put the issue of sex behind her. He wasn't foolish enough to think that it was for good, but at least she was doing it for now. It was a start.

"It's the same for me you know." He smiled and took a deep breath. She'd bought lotion at the market the day before and she smelled like the island, a wonderful combination of flowers and the sea. "I can't tell you enough either. It's a good thing we have sixty or so years ahead of us to figure out how to do it."

"Sixty years, with you." A happy smiled curved Luna's lips and she turned and kissed him. "I must have really done something right to deserve this."

"Hmm," George sighed and breathed in deeply, "Something right. Both of us."

Funny, this was supposed to be the Seychelles, it felt more like Heaven.

* * *

A look of horror crossed Percy's face while he stared at the wallpaper sample beneath Becca's finger. Surely, there was no way she was serious. She couldn't possibly be.

"Becca, would you stop messing around?" He rolled his eyes and turned back to his own catalog.

"Who's messing around?" She gave him a look of pure frustration, so far Percy had been exasperating, pooh-poohing every single suggestion she had made. "You said you liked my flat, isn't that why you asked me help you with yours?"

"Yes, I do like your flat." He nodded towards her stack of discarded offerings. It was littered with aqua stripes, fuchsia paisley, teal leaves, and the last-white peach blossoms.

"But I'm not a _girl_! Could we please try to find something a bit more…_manly_?"

Becca stifled a grin. "Well if you wanted manly, you should have said so an hour ago."

"Something's should just be assumed."

"You know what they say about people who assume." She turned to him with a cocky grin. "When we assume, you make an arse of U and me."

"Becca," He grinned despite himself and turned to a page of paint samples "You're not in primary school anymore, stop acting like it."

"I'm not acting like it," Becca wrinkled up her nose and stuck her tongue out at him. "See?"

"Very mature, yes." Becca turned to a page of wallpaper boarders while Percy watched her. He couldn't help it; she was just so different than normal. Her guard was totally gone, everything-from her leather shield, to her heavily made up exterior. She wore a pair of torn, faded blue jeans and black high-top trainers, a soft purple flannel shirt over a white tank top. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony-tail, and she wore no jewelry, and not a single bit of leather.

"Percy," She pointed again, her face turned slightly towards him, giving him a view of her profile. He wondered once again why she wasn't always like this, why she would ever want to cover herself with the heavy layers of cosmetics and leather that she wore on a daily basis.

"Yes?" He pushed a sample back into place and then turned to her, careful to be aloof. He was perfectly aware that if Becca knew where his thoughts had gone to so often lately, she wouldn't like it much.

"What about this border, with a kind of cream-peach paint?"

He looked down at the sample she pointed out. It was much more his style, manly, yet attractive. Deep mahogany flourishes mingling with cream and peach swirls. For some reason, since meeting Becca, Percy had become quite fond of the color mahogany.

"Much better." He nodded, and then flipped back to the paint. "I saw somewhere…oh yes." He pointed out a sample that was a middle between cream and peach, a lovely match with the border.

"Thank you, good eye." He nodded, and then tapped the page. A moment later, the paint and wallpaper border were both in place.

"Oh, I like this." Becca rose to her feet to look around "Manly, yet soft-like you."

Percy gave her an annoyed look while he got to his feet and began shuffling his sample catalogs together. "I am not soft."

"Yes you are." Becca grinned over her shoulder and walked into the kitchen-one room down and on to the next. They had to keep pace if they were going to finish by noon so they could spend the afternoon furniture shopping.

"I am not soft." He tossed the stack down on the counter, and then turned to her with a very slight glare. "Quite honestly, I don't know where you come up with such ridiculous ideas."

"Not sure," She pulled a catalog from the stack and began flipping through it. "It could have been your paying for thirty percent of the Huntley's house, or hearing you talk about Luna as if the sun rose and set for her…"

"The sun does rise and set for Luna."

"Your thinking that the sun rises and sets for Luna." Becca grinned and swatted him with the catalog. "You try to act all badarse all the time, when deep down, under that stick up the arse facade of yours, you are just a great big marshmallow."

Percy turned to her, his eyes huge with incredulity. "And look who's talking Miss Pot! I think the Kettle is seeing a few similarities here."

"I think the Kettle is being a pain in the arse again." Becca grinned and picked up another catalog.

"And again, the Pot attacks the defenseless Kettle."

"Defenseless," Becca snorted "If the kettle is anything, defenseless isn't it."

Percy glared at her for a moment, she was determined that he wouldn't get this one over on her. He had two choices, he could keep up with the endless pot and kettle argument, or he could fight dirty. When it came to fighting with Becca, dirty was always so much more fun. He turned the faucet on, feigning getting a glass of water, then he picked up the hose, and let her have it in the face.

"What the…" Becca looked at him, clearly taken by surprise. "You arse!"

She reached for her wand, and then aimed it at his face "Aquamenti!" A freezing cold jet of water shot out, hitting Percy in the face. He pushed the button on the hose again, giving Becca another shot in the face. From there, it just got worse and they didn't stop until both were drenched from head to toe and laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"I'll give if you will," Percy held the hose away from him in surrender, an innocent puppy look on his face.

"I don't trust you."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, you started it."

"No, you started it, Miss Pot."

"Truce?" Becca tried to stare him down, but it was hard when he looked at her like that, all dripping wet with his glasses wildly askew and his blue eyes sparkling. It was disarming seeing him like this, his stiff-stuffy all business armor completely down and she was hard put to be annoyed with him for soaking her to the skin. Against her better judgment, she laid her wand back on the counter.

"Alright then." Percy let the hose slip back into the counter, then reached up to straighten his glasses. With a grin, Becca snatched her wand back up and gave him another shot in the face, blocking the hose with her body.

"You…!" Percy tried to reach around her, one hand reaching for the hose, the other grabbing for her wand.

"You started it," Becca giggled, trying to wrestle her arm free from his grasp whilst blocking the hose at the same time. "All I'm doing is finishing it."

"We had a truce, you violated it."

"You agreed to it, not me."

Percy looked at her incredulously for a moment, and then his eyes locked onto hers. They were so alive, happier than he had ever seen them. For a second he thought back to the tough Becca who had walked into his office back in October. She was miles away from the woman who stood before him now, her hair dripping wet, face devoid of the bitterness and sarcastic expression. He hadn't been able to see beyond the shell to the beauty then, but he could see it now, and it was breathtaking. A heady feeling twisted his stomach into a tight knot, a knot that he vaguely remembered from the early days with Penelope, but multiplied by hundreds. Attraction, deep, very real attraction.

"Becca…"

The grin slid away from Becca's face at the intensity in Percy's eyes. No one had ever looked at her like this before, a look that made her feel tingly and warm. It was all consuming and she felt her insides begin to shake with fear. She wanted this, but she was afraid. She had trusted before, and ended up regretting it deeply.

"Well, now that you've gotten me all soaking wet…" She laughed and pushed against him, freeing herself from his look…and the moment.

Percy stepped back, trying to force some reason back into his mind. Becca had just pulled away from him again, but this time he didn't need to question why. Somehow, it all went back to Sterling Warrington, and he was more determined than ever to find out why. But not now, he wanted to spend the day with her as they planned, if he questioned her, she might run away.

"You've managed to destroy all my catalogs Becca." He grinned "We'll have to step out for more."

Becca looked at the pile of soggy pages, refusing to meet his eyes. It had been her plan to leave, to go back to her flat where it was safe. But they had made plans to spend the day together and the thought of reneging on those plans, of spending another day alone, it made her feel unbearably sad.

"Well, I can't go anywhere like this." She grinned, finally turning to meet his eyes. "So, I guess I'll need some time in the bathroom to dry out my clothes."

"By all means," He nodded her down the hallway to the bedroom, the pushed open the bathroom door. She closed the door behind her while Percy went to the boxes that he had already moved in from storage to pull out a dry change of clothes.

He was relieved that she hadn't run out, he had been expecting her to do that very thing. He couldn't stop thinking about the look in her eyes, the intensity between them before the fear took over. He couldn't deny now that he had feelings for her that went beyond friendship, but what was he to do with them? Everything within him screamed that he should walk the other way, keep things between them just business. The problem was, too many people had been just business with Becca. Her own father had kept her at a distance, it seemed her mother had been little better and somewhere in the middle of this was Sterling Warrington. He couldn't be just another in a long line of people who had let her down. So where did he start? Slowly obviously, build on their friendship and go from there.

"Becca," He called out over the blowing of her wand.

"Yeah?"

"You know Kingsley is having that dinner/dance thing on New Years Eve?"

Becca knew of it…she had been planning on being sick that night. "Yeah, what about it?"

Percy grinned; Becca was so easy to read, even through a closed door. "You know he will kill us both if we aren't there right?"

Becca groaned, she was well of aware of it. She was also well aware that there were more than Ministry officials who would be attending-her mother for example, and likely the Warrington's. But it was something she really couldn't get out of.

"Where are you going with this?"

"That should be obvious by now."

"Why should it be obvious?" Becca grinned; she was far enough removed now from the incident in the kitchen to enjoy tormenting Percy again.

"Because I have asked you to every social engagement I have had since we met perhaps?"

The idea of being there with him, under her mother's watchful eye, and Sterling's, it might just be more than she could bear. But she wanted to go with him, wanted it badly. She pulled the door open and walked out, surprised by the smile on his face. How could he be so serene when she felt so much turmoil?

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go with someone else?"

"Who else am I going to go with?" He grinned "My sister? I am pretty sure she has other plans that night. Besides, it's more fun spending time with a pain in the arse."

Becca grinned, his comment felt like a step back into their normal routine. Teasing, being teased, it was reassuring and much less scary.

"Another mercy date huh?"

"Is there any other kind for people like us?"

Becca looked up and tried to smile, his words were meant as a joke, but both were only too aware of how true they were.

* * *

The boardwalk was alive with activity, and once again, Luna didn't think she could look enough. There was no way to take it all in. There were flower shops that sold bright flower arrangements, and gift shops that sold shell jewelry and an assortment of things made from rare gems. Already she was laden with things George had noticed her admiring and had insisted on buying. If he kept up like this, they would be broke by the end of the day and would have to spend the rest of their honeymoon at the hut…not that that would be a bad thing.

They had both taken on the look of the island, George in khaki shorts and a loose gauzy cotton shirt, and Luna in a long cotton sun dress that reached her feet, her hair pulled back with a sweet scented flower over her ear. Their skin glowed with happiness and the afternoon spent lazing on the beach. Tonight they had made reservations at one of the more exclusive restaurants on the island and as they made their way to it, they passed through the wizarding market. Here you could buy potions and charms and all manner of exotic things. At the very end of the street, there were the huts of the fortune tellers and this was where George and Luna briefly parted company.

George had never been big on fortune telling, he and Fred had taken one year of Divination and even they couldn't find Professor Trelawney's nonsense funny and had dropped the class. Luna on the other hand had been quite fond of the Professor and hung on her every word. No amount of begging and pleading on Luna's part could persuade George to go in with her, so Luna went to the Fortune tellers hut's alone while he went into one of the potion shops.

She passed over the first few, sensing a load of waffle from the ranting she heard going on inside. Idiotic chanting and gibbering and things that sounded like phooey to her…until she came to the last hut on the walk.

"Won't you come in child?" A kind old woman's voice filtered through the curtain, causing Luna to jump. "You've nothing to fear from the future."

Luna shook herself; probably the old woman had a silent caterwauling charm outside the door, that was how she had known she was standing there. Still, she was nervous as she pulled the curtain aside and stepped in.

"My, such a lovely young woman." The old woman sat on a mat on the floor. Her white hair pulled back into a ponytail with little wisps that fell free and curled around her face. She wore a flowered dress, not unlike the dress Luna wore, but with heavy Pucha jewelry at her neck, ears and wrists.

"Please, sit a spell." The old woman motioned to a stack of pillows in the other side of the low table. The room was dimly lit, with fragrant candles on every surface. Unlike the heavily perfumed scent in Professor Trelawney's classroom that had always made her feel sleepy, the scent of the candles made her feel alert and awake. She smiled a little and sat on a bright yellow cushion across the table from the old woman.

"Hello, you have a very lovely hut. It smells so nice."

"Thank you child." She smiled and inclined her head. "The candles are made from the flowers of the island; a natural scent is always so much sweeter than those made of potion." She reached into basket and pulled out a large yellow candle, then handed it to Luna. "A gift, from Madam Christopher to you."

"Oh, thank you!" Luna smiled widely and accepted the candle "That's very kind of you."

"It is polite is it not? To give a bride gifts?"

Luna looked up sharply from the candle "I did just get married. How remarkable."

Madam Christopher laughed, a laugh like the sweet twitter of morning birdsong. "One doesn't need to see to know that you are a bride child. You wear a wedding ring, and most of the young people who come to the island are on their honeymoon."

Luna laughed, surprised by the woman's honesty.

"I see a great deal of love and happiness surrounding you child. But also, there is great sadness and doubt." She reached across the table and took Luna's hands in hers. Her body jerked and her eyes became troubled. "So much pain in your heart."

Madam Christopher looked near tears when she looked up at Luna again. "You bear great wounds, wounds that threaten your happiness."

Luna didn't have to ask to know what the woman meant. She also didn't doubt the sincerity of what the woman saw. The expression on the seer's face could not have been faked, it was familiar, the same look she wore when she thought about the future and the thing she may never be able to share with George.

"What do you see?" She asked "Will my wounds heal?"

"I can not see that child, the future can change with each choice you make and that blurrs my vision."

"What do you see then?"

"I see a fork in the road you and your beloved travel, two paths, the decision of which to take is yours alone, he will have no choice in the matter."

"My decision?"

"Yes child. I must warn you to choose carefully…neither path will be easy, but one will lead to happiness, the other great misery."

"But…" Luna felt sweat run down her back. Her stomach knotted in worry, yet this didn't seem like news to her. She had known that the future was uncertain, that things would be difficult. But to have it all laid out like this in simple terms, to know that one decision would bring everything apart… "How will I know which path to take?"

"I see selfishness on one side, and self-sacrifice on the other." She pulled her hands back, and then looked at Luna with empathy. "That is all I can tell you, I wish I could give you more, I can not see beyond that."

"How will I know?"

"A seer can not tell you that, you will know when the time comes."

Luna stood, left the candle behind and put a bit of money on the table, then left the hut to find George. She found him waiting at a table outside the restaurant, he stood and she hugged him fiercely, badly shaken by her visit with the fortune teller.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She lied "I just missed you."

"We were apart for all of ten minutes." He laughed, then bent his head and kissed her forehead. "I missed you too."

"I'm hungry," Luna shook herself, forcing off the doom from the fortune teller's words. "Let's eat."

She reached down for George's hand, and then pulled him inside the restaurant.

'She's just another of the islands fortune tellers,' Luna told herself 'Another tourist trap making money off the gullible who cross her path. She was just better at it than the others were, that's all.'

But if that were true, why couldn't she stop shaking?

* * *

_The forest road was covered in snow and Luna stared at the two signs, carved upon them were the words 'happiness' and 'misery'. George waited at the end of one of them, she knew he did, he was at the end the one marked happiness, yet she couldn't make her feet move. She was stuck in place, her mind frozen in indecision. _

_Tears ran down her face, she was cold, so very, very cold. She wanted George, to be in the warmth of his arms again. But he was so far away and the two signs stood in front of her, confusing her even more. Mocking laughter come from all around, from the darkness of the forest. Her fathers voiced called out behind her, offering assistance and she turned to face him…but it wasn't her father's face she saw. _

"_I'll help you decide." A hand wrapped tightly in her hair and forced her down into the snow, face first. Her legs were spread wide apart, and she screamed as the man impaled her._

_"You'll stay here, with me, forever."  
_

-)(-

Luna woke, her body drenched in sweat, her face covered in tears. She closed her eyes, forcing her breathing to slow, then she slid quietly from the bed and left George sleeping peacefully. It was just past three a.m.; sunrise only a couple hours off.

She went to the kitchen and poured a tall glass of lemonade, then padded to the porch and sat in the swing, gently rocking back and forth with her foot as she forced the nightmare from her mind. It would come again, she knew, even in this place of paradise.

The snow would come for her again.

* * *

Chapter 31 Preview

New Years Eve comes and George and Luna enjoy the last day of their honeymoon, while Percy and Becca attend the Ministers New Years Eve celebration.


	31. Secrets

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know it's been forever between updates. Sorry! Motel, two people, one computer, and a lot of really loud obnoxious construction workers outside my window every night. I'll try to do better.

If you haven't read it yet, please check out my story Rise of the Phoenix. It is a really nice story that almost no one is reading. Would love some more reviews for it. :)

* * *

-)(-

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Thirty-One

Secrets

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Luna closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm water rushing over her back and shoulders while she sat waist deep in the surf. It reminded her of a day the summer before, the day they had all gone to beach and she had stood at the edge of the water, dipping her toes in. She'd had a vague feeling that a day, almost a longing for the waves to sweep her up and carry her away into the nothingness the sea would bring. Until George had come to her. His fingers had been comforting when he took her hand in his and the feeling was dispelled. The moment they touched, she was filled with a desire to go on living.

The next day, he told her that he was in love with her. Despite the fact that he knew she couldn't make him any promises, he loved her, just as she loved him. And now, here they were, on their honeymoon. It was odd, thinking of it like that. Only months had passed since that August afternoon, yet it felt like much longer-like four years had passed rather than four months. Still, being here felt right. Luna had many doubts about her life, but being married to George wasn't one of them.

Her biggest, she supposed, was that in two days time she would be returning to school. The next day, the first day of the new year, they would be boarding a plane to take them back to London, from there to Diagon Alley. Then, the next morning, she would be stepping into the fire to be carried back to Hogwarts. It had been her decision to return, in fact, it had vehemently been her decision to return. She and George had fought about it and it hadn't been pretty, in fact, it was the only fight they had ever had. Now, as she sat in the post-dawn sunrise listening to the coastal birdsong, she almost wished that he had won-but only almost. This was something that she had to do, for both of them. It was the first step towards facing her past, the first hurdle to overcoming her fears.

She rose to her feet, and then waded out further in the water until it reached her waist. She turned in a slow circle, dragging her arms in the water so a ring of waves moved out lazily from her body. It was her hope that her healing would be like that. Each hurdle cleared would give her strength, spreading out to cover the new one that loomed before her, giving her the courage to face it. There were so many that it seemed a daunting task, but she was stronger now, determined in her goals, and besides-she wasn't alone anymore.

She looked up to find George crossing the beach, coming towards her in the bright morning sunshine. He looked amazing, his skin had bronzed and his hair had lightened slightly from spending so much time in the sun. He dove under the surf and Luna sighed happily, captivated by his smooth fluid movements. Even now, after all these months, she sometimes had a hard time believing that this all wasn't a dream. She was _really_ married to George Weasley, _the _George Weasley. The boy whom-along with his twin brother Fred-she had once greatly admired from across the room of requirement.

"Look what I've found." He grinned when he surfaced in front of her, taking her hands in his and twining their fingers. He moved closer until their bodies were touching, then bent his head and kissed her. "A beautiful mermaid."

"Sorry," Luna giggled, then pushed back and lay back in the water, letting her knees float to the top. "But, no tail fins. Better luck next time."

George sank down in the water, moving forward to pull her against him again. He kissed her deeply, his fingers tangled in her wet hair. "Thanks, but I'm feeling pretty lucky as it is."

It was a feeling she had become all too familiar with, this feeling of happiness so intense she thought she might combust from it. Of late though, there had been a shadow over the happiness, a cloud brought on by the fortune teller's words.

_"I see a fork in the road you and your beloved travel, two paths, the decision of which to take is yours alone, he will have no choice in the matter."_

_"My decision?"_

_"Yes child. I must warn you to choose carefully…neither path will be easy, but one will lead to happiness, the other great misery."_

She would have to make a decision, a choice that would bring them apart if she made the wrong one. Her only guide was that one choice was selfish-and the other selfless.

"You're doing it again." George sighed and pulled back from her. He had sensed it from the night they had gone to the boardwalk, she had something on her mind, something he was certain had come from the fortune teller. The entire next day she hadn't been herself, she was quiet and withdrawn, answering with one word answers. The next morning, she looked tired, as if she hadn't had much sleep. She denied it when he asked her about nightmares, claiming her trouble sleeping was because she was in an unfamiliar place.

She was more herself that day though, her smile was back, and after a nap, the circles and puffiness left her eyes again and they didn't come back. Still, sometimes she went quiet and her glance drifted, like her mind was miles away. True, it was getting closer to their return, and she had to be nervous about returning to school. Still, that wouldn't put the haunted look in her eyes, the same look she always got after she had the nightmares.

"George, I'm fine, really." She smiled, then began to wade her way towards the beach. "Come on, I'm hungry, I was waiting for you to get up to make breakfast." She winked at him in the way that was so familiar, the happy Luna way, then she reached over and took his hand to pull him with her. He followed her, but he was troubled. He had been for the past three days.

Back in the hut, Luna tossed him a towel, and then disappeared in the bathroom to take a shower. He knew he shouldn't, that it was an invasion of her privacy-but he had to know. He'd had a suspicion for the past three days, but he'd forced himself to ignore it-he couldn't stand the idea that his suspicion might be confirmed. It would mean that she'd been keeping things from him again. The last time she kept things from him, he had found her in the potions lab at Hogwarts in the middle of a nervous breakdown.

The shower turned on and Luna's singing came to him through the closed bathroom door. He crossed the room, then entered the bedroom to where Luna had unpacked her things and pulled open the drawer. He closed his eyes; it wasn't too late, he could stop this now. He could get dressed and go back out into the kitchen and have breakfast waiting when she came out of the shower.

Instead he reached down into the drawer, digging under her soft underclothing for the bottle he knew she had stashed inside. They had brought it only as a precaution, because they worried that the sudden change of surroundings might throw her off. Luna never needed the dreamless sleeping potion anymore, she had healed enough that she was easily calmed and went right back to sleep.

His heart clenched when his fingers wrapped around the bottle and he sent a silent prayer into the heavens that he was wrong. The moment he lifted the bottle, he knew that he wasn't. There was a sloshing sound, in a bottle that should have been so full it would have been silent. Slowly, painfully, he opened his eyes and lifted the bottle to his face; it was nearly empty.

Luna was keeping secrets…

Again.

"Silly me, I forgot my sham…" Luna froze in the door way when she saw George standing near the dresser, the brown bottle held tightly in his fist. He didn't turn, didn't say a word. He just stood there, silently counting to fifty to give himself time to calm down. Very slowly, Luna moved towards him. She was in serious trouble, she knew this quite well. There were few things that made George angry, but after what happened last October, she was perfectly aware that keeping secrets topped the list. Particularly when it involved her well-being.

"George…" She reached out hesitantly, afraid to look at his face. He would look the same way he had the night she had tried to tell him she wouldn't marry him. He would be hurt and angry and nearly beyond words. But she was fairly certain he would have no trouble finding words this time, in that respect, it would more like the night they fought over her going back to school.

He turned slightly, holding out the bottle. "How long; since we've been here, or all along?"

"Just the last few days, I swear."

"It's about the fortune teller isn't it? She told you something, something that upset you."

"No, not…not really. Not anything I didn't know already." She put her hand on his arm and he pulled away from her. "She just said that I had a long and difficult road ahead, and that I had a lot of struggles to face if I was going to make it through."

She was lying, he knew it perfectly well. What had the woman told her that would have her so spooked that she couldn't bring herself to tell him? What would have her so afraid that she would out and out lie to him? It was quite obvious-he wasn't going to hear it from her.

"I'm sorry George, I didn't tell you about the nightmares because I didn't want to ruin things." She went to him, put her arms around him tightly and lay her head on his shoulder. She had to make him believe her, just one more time. There was no way she could tell him about the fortune teller. "This is our honeymoon, I wanted it to be happy, the way it should be."

"Have you forgotten what happened last fall?" He softened so fast that it surprised her. She had been expecting a fight along the lines of the row they had the night she told him she was going back to school. Instead, he sighed and put his arms around her, pulling her in tight.

"You're going to be back at Hogwarts in two days, the last thing you should be doing right now is not telling me when you are having trouble."

"I know, I'm so sorry. Please, please don't be angry." She pulled back and looked up at him with huge, pleading tear filled eyes.

"From now on, you tell me."

"I promise." She nuzzled back in close, relaxing at last. It seemed she had skirted her way out of trouble-this time at least.

"Go take your shower," he smiled, then kissed the top of her head and pushed her gently away. "I'll make breakfast."

Luna nodded, and then picked up her shampoo from the top of the dresser before turning back for the bathroom. Once George was sure she was in the shower, he changed quickly, then went to the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of eggs. He waved his wand over the carton to vanish them, then, he pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled a quick note.

_Had to run for eggs, be right back. _

If Luna wasn't going to tell him the truth, then the fortune teller was.

* * *

Percy gave his bow tie a quick adjustment, using the brass knocker on Becca's door as a mirror. It wasn't unusual for him to be fussy about his appearance, but tonight, he had been three times as much-and he didn't have to wonder why, though he steadfastly refused to admit it to himself. He was madly attracted to Becca; there was no denying it any longer.

The question now was what to do about it. The idea of their becoming involved screamed 'bad idea' at the top of its lungs. They worked together, and there was a whole horrible history there, even though it didn't involve them directly. And then, there was Becca's mother. She was involved in this too-and Sterling Warrington, though Percy still wasn't sure exactly how.

Now wasn't the time to worry about that. It was New Years Eve, they had a long and lovely evening ahead of them, and Percy was determined they were going to enjoy it. He raised his hand and let the knocker drop, then gave his tie a final adjustment in the brass.

The door swung open a moment later, and Percy stared at Becca, nearly in shock. It wasn't that she wasn't as beautiful as always, because she certainly was that. But Becca looked as if she had raised every shield she had, and magnified them by a hundred.

She wore a long black suede sheath dress with high slits on each thigh and very high black leather stiletto heels. Her face was heavily made up in shades of her trade-mark peacock blue and deep crimson blush and lipstick. Her hair was stick- straight, pulled back severely into a long ponytail at the back of her neck. The only jewelry she wore were heavy gold hoop earrings and a long gold necklace on a thick gold rope with an ornate timepiece that chimed on the hour.

"Hi," She smiled a little as she took him in. As usual, Percy looked extremely handsome in dress robes. She fidgeted while he took her in, and then became downright uncomfortable while he stared. "Percy, is something wrong?"

He shook himself, and then forced a smile, along with the obligatory compliment. "No, you look very nice Becca."

There was a stiffness to his words that Becca hadn't heard in a long time. He wasn't comfortable in her presence and it put her on edge. The watch at her neck chimed the hour and she glanced at the clock on the wall, then she went to the closet and pulled out the long leather trench coat she had been wearing the first time Percy laid eyes on her. He couldn't help thinking about how it completed the look perfectly-she was now so sheltered that not even a room full of Death Eaters could break through her barriers.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

It hadn't occurred to George to wonder how he was going to figure out which fortune teller Luna had spoken to until he was standing on the boardwalk, staring at the crooked line of huts. There were eight all told- it could be any one of them. He cursed himself silently while he walked slowly up the line, trying to think of a way to proceed. He should never have let Luna go alone the other night; it would have saved so many problems.

One of the reasons he and Fred had dropped Divination was because of Trelawney's gloom and doom predictions. It was the sort of thing that lot thrived on, scaring people, making them dependant so they would come back wanting more. He remembered then about Harry's prophecy, the one that said he would be the one to destroy Voldemort-the one that hadn't been a farce. The thought was quickly pushed from his mind. The last thing he needed to be worrying about right now was the prospect of a gloom and doom prophecy that might be about to come true.

A scent brushed over his nose, the light scent of flowers, mixed with a sort of heavy-waxy scent. He peeked around the corner to find an old woman sitting behind a table directing a heavy iron cauldron with her wand, pouring steaming wax into a series of molds. She didn't look up from her work, yet she smiled a little as she spoke.

"I suspect I am the one you are looking for." She filled the last mold, and then directed the cauldron back to the fire where she lowered it down on a heavy rack. She glanced up at him, reaching for a bundle of waxy yellow wicks.

"Please, have a seat."

He looked at her, trying to size her up. This had to be the right one; she seemed exactly the sort of woman Luna would come to. Old and wise, at least to all appearances. Looks could be deceiving. Small and secluded though it was, this was still a tourist island. Their business was making money; there would be those who didn't go about it in honorable ways.

"You can sit, I won't bite." The woman looked at him and smiled, her eyes sparkling with humor while she untied the wicks and began to slide them into the freshly poured candles.

George moved closer to lean against a tree. "I believe you talked to my wife a couple nights ago."

"Yes," She nodded and looked up "I believe I did."

George tensed angrily. This woman had said something to Luna that upset her greatly, it had lead her to keep secrets from him, she was still keeping secrets and lying on top of it-and now she was sitting here as if it were nothing at all?

"I want to know what you said to her."

"You're angry."

"You're damned right I am!" He stepped away from the tree and went to stand in front of her. "You have no idea what she has been through, how dare you…!"

"I didn't need to know, I could feel it." She looked at him sadly and laid the wicks on the table, then pushed the molds away. "You've suffered greatly, both of you…so much pain it nearly hurts me to look at you. You've lost, lost dearly." A terrible sad look crossed her face and her eyes were red when she blinked up at him. "You must have loved him very much."

George jerked back as if she had pouring the burning wax on him. "Who?"

"Your brother."

George backed up to the tree again, putting some distance back between them. There was no way the woman could have known about Fred on her own, none…and then he remembered, Luna had seen her first. Luna must have told her.

"That's none of your concern." He stiffened, his hands clenched into tight fists. "I want to know what you said to upset my wife."

"I said what she asked of me." The old woman sighed sadly while she remembered the look on Luna's face as she left. "I told her what I saw in her future."

"Which was?"

"Why do you not ask her these things? Perhaps what I should really be asking is; why has she not told you?" She shifted, picking up her molds of candles to slide them onto a low shelf.

"Secrets," She shook her head as she turned back to him. "They are not a good place for a marriage to start, particularly one that is already fraught with difficulty. I think it would be best for you to ask your wife these things."

George's posture slipped and he sagged against the tree. The fortune teller's words were true, he couldn't deny that. "She won't tell me, she's afraid of… something. The future I reckon."

"There is nothing to fear from knowing the future," She rose to her feet and went to stand in front of him. "Is it not easier to prepare for a storm when we know that the clouds are on the way?"

"She's had horrible things happen to her," There was something about the fortune teller that put him at ease. A kindness in her eyes, he sensed that she was there to help, rather than to hurt. "She's afraid that it is going to come between us."

"Yes," She nodded and picked up his hands "I have seen this. She has a difficult journey ahead, and surely you must know that there are parts of this road that she must travel alone if she is to reach the other side."

George nodded and closed his eyes.

"Do not be so afraid, she is stronger than even she knows. She can make it through to the end, but you must trust in her strength, and accept that-when the time comes- you must let go of her hand and let her walk alone. If you try to hold on, you will only hinder her, you will, in fact, hurt her."

He opened his eyes again; his body trembled while he looked down into the warm, concerned eyes of the fortune teller. "How do I know when to let her go?"

The old woman began to laugh "You will not have to worry about that, I assure you, she will let you know."

George grinned a little, despite the trepidation brought on by the fortune teller's words; this was one thing he could fully believe in. Luna had no difficulty when it came to making her feelings known.

"I can feel how much you love her child; I've felt how much she loves you. Do not be afraid, it is the way of life that to keep what you love, you have to be willing to let it go." She smiled, and then reached up a hand; her fingers gently caressed his cheek for a moment before she gave it a soft pat. "The pathways of life are seldom easy, there are journeys ahead that even I can not see, trust in your love for one another, it will never lead you wrong."

George nodded and began to turn away. He stopped, and then turned back. "But what if she doesn't trust in it, what do I do then?"

The old woman sighed sadly "We can not control other people; I trust you know that already. You can only do what you can do. Now, you go, and don't forget your eggs."

His head jerked up in surprise "How did you know about the eggs?"

The fortune teller laughed "It's no great feat of fortune telling I assure you. I have many spouses come to me for answers after I have spoken to their mates, and with the market so close, eggs are always a handy excuse."

George nodded, grinning despite himself.

She turned away from him, with a wink, and then went back to her molds. George turned back towards the boardwalk, and then he stopped and turned with another question. Instead, he crossed the boardwalk and went into the market for the eggs.

This was a question only time could answer.

* * *

There was no getting around it, the evening was a complete disaster, and Becca knew she had only herself to blame. She could blame it on the fact that her mother had been glaring at them from across the room all evening, and that Sterling Warrington, Jr. and Sr., had set their attention on her the moment she and Percy had walked through the door. The truth was though that none of them had made a single effort to approach them, even though Becca had felt their eyes following her, they had kept their distance.

It was her fault that Percy was having a miserable time, that he was as uncomfortable with her now as he had been in their first days working together. Deep down, she knew she'd bought the dress for the occasion it because it would annoy her mother and the Warrington's to see her wearing it. She also knew that Percy liked her when she was softer; he'd liked the way she had looked in the week since his brothers wedding. The soft plaid skirts and sweaters she had bought for work, the jeans and t-shirts she wore while they had set up housekeeping in his new flat.

It occurred to her now too, they had become inseparable since the wedding, parting company only when they went home to sleep and meeting again early in the morning. Granted, most of that time had been spent at work, they were busy now setting up family social services. Arranging for counselors to help people deal with the emotional aspects of the war, particularly those who had lost loved ones and those who had suffered trauma at the hands of the ministry and Voldemort.

Their time together hadn't ended at the office though. They spent their evenings furniture shopping and arranging things, turning his new space into a proper home. It had gotten to point that he didn't even have to ask anymore, it was just assumed that they would spend the evening together-almost like they were a couple. Oddly, as she thought about it now, it didn't occur to her to mind.

But this evening was a complete disaster, and it only got worse when she pushed the door open on the bathroom stall, and came face to face with the last person she had wanted to see.

"Well, Rebecca, how nice to see you." Delia brushed past her to sit at the vanity near the sinks, then sat and reached into her bag to pull out a tube of pearlescent white-pink lipstick.

"Delia," She gave her a curt nod, and then went hastily to the sink to wash her hands.

"So, it's Delia now is it. I'm just no one to you now,after all your father and I have done for you?" Delia looked into her eyes, their glance connecting through the two mirrors. "I saw the pictures from _that wedding _in the society page of the Daily Prophet. Quite the overblown affair for people of _their sort_. You seemed to fit right in, i suppose you think yourself one of them now."

"I'm not doing this," Becca pulled a paper towel from the dispenser, and then turned to leave.

"I guess that's my answer." Delia dropped the tube of lipstick into her bag, then stood and faced Becca, her eyes cold and narrow. "I understand you spent the holidays with the _Weasley's _too, instead of where you belonged, with your proper family."

It galled her, hearing Delia say the name as if they were rubbish. She thought back to how wonderful Christmas had been. The warm feeling she'd gotten when she sat around the overcrowded chaotic dinner table, the happiness of listening to the crazy lighthearted banter. Even the occasional sadness that came when they spoke of Fred had touched her so deeply that it left a lasting and deep impression. How dare Delia belittle it!

"My proper family?" Becca laughed "In case you've forgotten, my proper family died when I was a baby."

"You ungrateful little bitch." She didn't see the hand coming until she felt it across her cheek, hard and stinging. Becca's lip trembled for a moment, and then she turned away and pushed through the bathroom door.

She knew Percy would be wondering where she was, but she needed to be alone. She pushed through the large glass front doors, and then leaned against the side of the brick wall, welcoming the cold-biting December air. She tried to tell herself it didn't matter, that Delia didn't matter, but it did. She could hide herself in a leather tent, and then cover it in a house of stone, brick and mortar, but Delia would still have the power to hurt her with just a single word-and she had just used several. She buried her hands in her face, determined not to cry, feeling weak when the tears began despite her firm resolve.

A sound of sliding reached her ears and she peaked between her fingers in time to see a black clad shoulder push through the door. She should have known he would come looking for her.

"Percy, please. I just need a few…"

She dropped her hands, and turned, reaching for the door handles. A hand shot out and the long fingers held the door closed.

"You've upset your mother."

Becca stared up into the cruel angry eyes of Sterling Warrington. She hadn't seen him or heard a word from him since their altercation on Christmas Eve, she had won that one, no she hadn't won-Percy had won that one. Now she was standing alone, and she didn't even have her wand.

"I have nothing to say to you Sterling."

"I care about this, why?" He pushed her hand off the door, and then stood in front of it, blocking her way. "I think we need to have a little chat Becca. This has gone on long enough."

"As I said, I have nothing…"

He reached out, grabbing her roughly by the arms "You don't have to talk, you just have to listen!"

He shook her roughly, and then turned, pushing her up against the side of the building and bending down so his face was inches from hers.

"I've had enough. Enough of you running about, made up like a common whore and associating with trash like the Weasley's and that Lovegood girl. You're going to go back in there and you are going to apologize to your mother. Then, you are going to tender your resignation to the Ministry and never see Percy Weasley again."

"I will do nothing of the sort."

He let go of her arm, then reached back for her ponytail, jerking her head back with a rough jerk. Becca tried to push against him, but he shoved her back, pinning her against the wall with his body while the chime on her watch began to chime in the new year.

"Do I need to remind you of a few key facts? Hmm, or maybe you just need a little history lesson."

His mouth came down hard on hers and he thrust his tongue roughly into her mouth. Becca pushed hard against him, but he was too strong, she cursed herself for leaving her wand at the table. His hand moved up the slit at her thigh, pushing her dress aside, tearing it along the seam to the waist.

Then, he was yanked away from her, and he was flying through the air to land roughly in a snow bank. She looked over her shoulder to see Percy standing by the door, his wand drawn and looking angrier than she had ever seen him.

"Becca," He reached for her hand and pulled her into his arms "Are you okay?"

She was shaking, her teeth chattering so violently she couldn't speak. He pulled off his outer robe and put it over her shoulders. "Come on, I'll take you home."

She nodded, glancing over at where Sterling still lay; unconscious in the snow, then she leaned closer against Percy, allowing him to lead her away. For all she cared, Sterling Warrington could lay there and freeze to death.

Becca had calmed by the time Percy took her keys and unlocked the door. He sat her in a chair, and then put a blanket around her shoulders -they hadn't bothered to collect their coats before they left. He went to the kitchen and put the tea kettle on, then pulled mugs down from the cupboard. With a small smile, he remembered the tin of Becca's special hot cocoa, pulling it out and spooned it into the mugs.

While they waited for the water to boil, Becca went into the bathroom, washed her face, and came back a moment later in fluffy pink flannel pajama's-her hair laying loose around her shoulders. Despite his upset, he couldn't help feeling a bit of relief. It was the way he liked seeing her the most. Relaxed, her guard down, all her shields put away.

He poured hot water in the mugs, unable to resist smirking when Becca pushed him out of the way to give them the proper amount of stirs. To his relief, Becca smirked back.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded "Yes, sort of."

She couldn't bring herself to tell him that she was only okay because he was there with her.

"I'm sorry; I should have come looking for you sooner."

"No," Becca shook her head "I knew he was there, I never should have gone off alone."

Percy considered her for a moment; perhaps this was the opening he had been looking for since Christmas, his chance to question her about her past. He had been treading around it lightly, afraid of upsetting her, but given what had happened that night, and what Becca had just said, the time for treading was past.

"Becca, are you saying he's done this sort of thing before?"

She looked at him nervously, and then rose from the stool to go to the cupboard for a plate. She pulled the cookie jar down, pulled out a handful of cookies, and then set them on the counter in front of him.

"Rufus was great friends with Sterling's father. He helped him in his bid for Minister of Magic. I bet you didn't know that Rufus worked for years to undermine Fudge, trying to discredit him with the Wizengamot, making him look bad."

"No I didn't."

"I told you before that my father never doubted Harry's story about you-know-who being back. What I didn't tell you was that the night you-know-who came back, Fudge met with Rufus and Sterling's father. They were he ones who convinced him to declare war on Albus Dumbledore, to make Harry look like an attention seeking liar, even to put Umbridge in place at Hogwarts."

"I get it." Percy sat back, shaking his head. As sick as it was, it was brilliant strategy. "Set Fudge up to look bad, knowing that you-know-who would eventually come out of hiding. In the end, someone would need to come to save the day."

Becca nodded "Who else would they appoint at a time when the wizarding world needed to feel safe but the head of the department of Aurors?"

"Brilliant," Percy shook his head, in awe, despite the sick feeling in his stomach at the evilness of the plan.

"Rufus was a man who got what he wanted, and would use any means to get it. Even me." Percy looked up and she turned away, picked up her cup then went to sit on the long sofa. Percy picked up his own cup, and then followed her, sitting close by her side.

"They planned it all out one night when I was away in France. Apparently, Sterling Jr. decided he wanted me during some picnic over the summer, so a trade was worked out. Sr. would make Rufus Minister of Magic, and Rufus would make me Mrs. Sterling Warrington Jr., whether I wanted to be or not."

"They planned this, behind your back," Percy was shocked, he had thought that what Rufus had done to Fudge was bad, but that was nothing, not even in the same neighborhood as this. "You found out?"

"Oh yes," Becca laughed "Jr. made it quite clear when I arrived home that Christmas. I was his property, cut and dried, end of story. I don't know what Rufus was thinking making such a deal. There is no way I would marry Sterling. I would have run away, done whatever it took to stay away from him. Delia however, doesn't seem to get it, she thinks I will if she just pushes enough. So does Sterling."

"I'm sorry Becca." He slid closer, his arms tight around her. She laid her head on his shoulder, letting him be her strength. "I'm sorry they hurt you."

She shifted so she could look up at him. "I'm sorry I ruined your New Years,"

"You?" He looked at her incredulously "You didn't."

"Sure I did, my dress, my hair…running off." She looked down, a slight blush on her face. "I wasn't even with you at midnight."

He looked at her for a moment, and then he reached down for the timepiece that she still wore around her neck. It was just going on one a.m. With a little smile, he flicked the catch up that held the peg to adjust the time, and then twisted it so it was seconds to midnight. Becca smiled at him, her eyes tearing while the final seconds to their second midnight ticked away.

The quiet filled with the sweet chime of the top of the hour, and he smiled.

"Happy New Year Becca,"

He bent his head, and then brushed his lips over hers so gently it was like the brush of an angels wings. Becca opened her eyes and a smattering of tears wet her cheeks.

"Happy New Year Percy."

Then she closed her eyes, and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

Percy held her tightly as she drifted off into sleep, determined now more than ever to find someway to keep Sterling Warrington away from Becca. He felt just as helpless now as he had at Christmas, he knew so little about the Warrington's; he hadn't been in Scrimgeour's inner circle. But he had something on his side this time, a small clue that he had picked up while the man had flown away from Becca.

It was a tiny lead, a small seed-but he would need to pay a visit on an old colleague to flesh it out. He didn't look forward to it.

In fact, he had been his most heartfelt desire to never lay eyes on Cornelius Fudge ever again.

Only for her.

* * *

Luna stared quietly at the moon while she sat waist deep in the ocean, trying not to think that-by that time tomorrow-they would be back in snowy-cold Diagon Alley. It was so beautiful here, a perfect paradise, and George had gone out of his way to make their last day perfect. They'd spent the day swimming deep into the depths of a reef where they had resurfaced to find a private cove. There, they had found the most beautiful waterfall. They had spent the rest of the day there, eating the fresh plentiful fruit and fish that George had caught using his wand.

But despite how nice it all was, Luna knew that something was bothering him. Logic told her that he was still upset with her for hiding the truth about her nightmares, but somehow, she wasn't sure she should trust logic on this one.

She had checked the eggs that morning before going out to sit on the beach-she wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

"Stop thinking so hard, you'll give yourself wrinkles." George grinned and sat next to her, two glasses of champagne in his hands. Luna took one and forced a smile, trying to force off the feeling of dread that overcame her while she watched the final seconds to the new year tick away on his watch.

A new year, the first full year after the war. She should be happy and excited, there was so much to look forward to, and yet the prospect filled her with fear. Two roads-one that would lead to misery-and the decision was hers alone.

The final second clicked away and George smiled, then lifted her face to his and kissed her deeply, his arms tight around her. He pulled back, and then clinked their glasses together.

"To the New Year."

Luna forced another smile. "To the New Year."

Their glasses drained, George pulled her close again and Luna laid her cheek against his warmth, thankful that the water of the ocean would mask her tears as they fell upon his chest.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two Preview

Luna returns to Hogwarts to face her demons while Percy begins to dig for information about Sterling Warrington-and confronts a few demons of his own.


	32. Welcome Back Mrs Weasley

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

A/N I very, very, very sincerely apologize for the slow updates on this story! It's been an insane summer here-still living in the motel and it's looking like we will be here for a little while yet. Now, my computer seems to be having issues-yeah, three days after the f-ing warranty went off. But I am getting a back-up computer sometime this week, so it shouldn't effect updates. I spent some time in the hospital again-which for those who have followed me in here awhile, know is an off and on thing with me. I have a very minor heart condition that goes out of whack from time to time-nothing major, just a pain in the ass.

The good news is-my daughter will be going back to school very soon (her last year-my little senior!) so I will have more time to write. Hopefully I can get back on focus a little. Are you guys reading Rise of the Phoenix too? I'm finally getting a little following on that one, but would love some more! Though I recently had an idiot try to tell me that George died and not Fred-I hate it when people who have never read the books but only saw the movies try to correct me. I imagine I will get a lot of that now that the movies killed Lavender and Goyle when they didn't die in the books. I was just kind of Meh on the movie to be honest. Fred's death just SUCKED. They made him look like a wimp IMO and I hated the final battle.

But, I am rambling. Blame it on too much Lemonade. All that damned sugar. ANYHOO! Enjoy the chapter. Kinda slow and sort fillerish-but a ton of back info on Becca's adversaries and leading into some major drama next chapter. :)

Oh, almost forgot! I have two announcements! First, you can now follow me on Twitter cjbc65

and Also, Fred's Gift is pushing 400 reviews-slowly, it is creeping up towards my highest reviewed story off all time-I need a little over 300 reviews on it to beat it. I would love to have a Harry Potter as my highest reviewed! If you loved that story but never reviewed, or never read it-please consider doing me a huge favor and doing it now!

Also, this story has jumped into the number three spot in most reviews and is creeping closer to Fred's gift! As I am still a ways from ending this one-it could get interesting!

Much love to everyone on reviews! I love reviews-yes, I know, I am a review whore and proud of it!

CJ

* * *

**Happy Birthday to the very lovely**

** and most awesome Evanna Lynch who brought the incredibly awesome **

**Luna Lovegood to life! Wrackspurt, Nargle and Crumple Horned Snorkack kisses to the most awesome **

**actress in the world!** **This chapter is for her-though **

**I know she will never read it!**

* * *

-)(-

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Thirty-Two

Welcome Back Mrs. Weasley

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Luna stood in front of the mirror tugging nervously on her tie. It seemed determined to cut off her air supply, but perhaps that might have had something to do with the enormous thing that had forced it's way into her throat the moment her eyes had opened, and remained wedged there-no matter how much water she drank.

It felt strange to be back in Ravenclaw uniform colors. When she had last seen them, the day she and Molly had packed them away high up in the closet the October before, she had thought she would never wear them again. Now here she was, not quite three months later, wearing them once again. There were only minutes remaining before she had to step into the fire that would take her back to Professor McGonagall's fire at Hogwarts.

It had been a long journey to get here, there had been a time when the idea of returning would have paralyzed her. Now, she felt much stronger, there was a firm determination that she would not only do this, but she would succeed. She would hold her head high, no matter how they might stare, no matter if they whispered and pointed, even if they said horrible things to her face. She was a survivor, they would not beat her down again.

"I know that look," George came up behind her, her Hogwarts robes hung over his arm. "It's the _ready-to-kick-arse-and-take names_ look that I love so much."

Luna grinned while George held up her robes. She slid her arms into them, loving the feel of the cool fabric as it slid up her arms, came to rest on her shoulders and fell over her back. Her eyes met his through the mirror.

"Am I that obvious?"

George shrugged and turned her to face him, his hands reaching out to clip her robes together.

"Yes," He bent his head and kissed her, a sound kiss, a kiss meant to reassure. "I think that face would make it very clear to any and all that you are a woman not to be trifled with."

She grinned, then looked up at him, her mask of self-assurance slipping a bit. "I must look stronger than I feel then."

"You'll be fine, I have every faith in you." He reached down for her hand, then pulled her out towards the fireplace. "If it gets to be too much, you can always come back."

Luna nodded and bent down to pick up her book bag. Despite his words, she knew she would never leave early. No matter how hard it got, she had to tough it out. She had to do this, to prove to them that she was strong-to prove it to herself. For a moment, the fortune tellers words flashed in her mind, but she quickly slammed the door on them. They had no place in her morning-she wouldn't let them interfere. She sighed deeply and looked up at him. For the first time, he noticed a trace of fear in the silver.

"You'll be fine, it's just nerves."

She nodded "Just nerves."

She reached up into a flowerpot, then tossed a pinch of Floo powder into the fire. It exploded into a burst of emerald flames. Luna stepped forward, but he pulled her back into the safety of his arms one last time and kissed her again.

"Take it easy okay?" He whispered against her hair "Don't try to do too much."

She knew what he meant, even without his saying the words. He was telling her to stay clear of the hallway, the hall where she had killed Jarrett Conlish.

"I will." She pulled back and gave him a soft smile, then she stepped into the flames. "I love you."

"I love you too"

It was the last thing she heard before she was swept away.

* * *

George stared as the fire flickered emerald for another moment, and then returned to normal. She was there now, back at Hogwarts-far away from him. He didn't like it one little bit, but it was what she needed to do, and letting her go was what he needed to do. He'd known that all along, even before the fortune teller told him so. That didn't mean he had to like it.

He turned away at a loud pounding at the door, fairly certain he knew who it was.

"How did I know you would show up today?" He grinned and stepped aside to let Percy in. He was heavily laden, an enormous bouquet of sunflowers in his arms.

"Awww Perce, you shouldn't have."

"They're not for you, you git." Percy looked around and his face fell when he realized they were the only two in the flat. "I'm too late."

"You just missed her."

"Damn," Percy crossed to the kitchen, then opened the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a vase "Well, they'll be waiting for her when she gets home then. Just don't you go taking credit for them."

George grinned and followed behind him, forcing an indignant look on his face. "Would I do that?"

Percy looked up from pulling the paper cone from the flowers and grinned. "Hmmm, it depends. Did Luna get off easy this morning, or did you try to beg her not to go through with it at the last minute?"

George looked intensely disagreeable while he slid into a chair. "I went against my better judgment and kept my mouth shut."

"Then I should be safe," Percy grinned and dropped the flowers into the vase, and set them on the table before sliding in a chair kitty-corner from him. "You'll have no reason to suck up when she comes home."

"I almost wish I had." George fiddled with a corner of the fringed placemat, his nervous fingers yanking at the strings. "I hate the idea of her being back there with those people, being near that hallway and in classes with Malfoy."

"From what I've heard, Malfoy isn't Malfoy anymore."

"Maybe not, but that's hardly the point. He's always going to be a Malfoy, he still has the Dark Mark on his arm. His face hasn't changed. What do you think she is going to remember when she sees him?"

"I think, that Luna is a lot stronger than she was last fall. I think the situation is totally different and much more controlled; she will be coming home at night, her teachers will be watching her much closer, and Hogwarts has become much, much stricter on bullying. The way I've heard it, the worst Slytherin had to offer is already gone. The three who put Draco Malfoy in the hospital wing have even been charged with criminal charges. They aren't messing around anymore-what happened last fall couldn't happen now."

George looked at Percy and nodded. What he was saying was true, and he found reassurance and comfort in his words. Luna was stronger now, she would be protected by policy and by the people around her-and most importantly, she would be coming home to him.

"You know," He gave Percy a thankful smile "I think maybe, just to be safe, you should come to dinner tonight. Luna will want to thank you for the flowers…you know, unless I forget to tell her who they came from. I think my heads still a little confused by the change in scenery-I keep forgetting things."

Percy grinned "Really? Well, would hate for you to forget that you didn't buy them."

"That would be terrible." George grinned mischievously "Bring Becca, Luna would love to see her again."

Something crossed Percy's face, a flash of a look. George wasn't sure what it was, but he was certain he didn't like it.

"Something going on with you and Becca?"

Percy looked back at him, his expression tired and weary, though it was barely eight in the morning. "Yes and no. But, it's not really to do with that, I just have to do something today that I would really rather not."

"That bad eh?"

"Yeah, that bad." Percy laughed, though he felt it was anything but a laughing matter "I have to go see my old boss."

"Fudge?" George's eyebrows lifted up high into his hair, his eyes huge and round. Percy would rather die than be in the same room with Cornelius Fudge, he knew this perfectly well. "What in the hell do you need to see him for?"

"I…I can't really say." Percy stood from his chair and reached for his coat. "Let's just leave it at, I need to do some snooping into the past."

"Not your own obviously."

"Right." He slid into his coat, then crossed to the door. "I'll talk to Becca about tonight, but I am sure it will be a yes. She was saying the other night that she would like to get together with Luna again."

"Sounds like you two have been spending a lot of time together."

Percy grinned sheepishly before pulling the door open. "You could say that."

"I just did." George grinned and leaned against the door frame "So, out with it, what's going on?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"Aww, come on, I told you everything that was going on with me and Luna at the start."

"As if you had a choice," Percy pulled his hat on, then turned towards the stairs. "You were sneaking into her bedroom and it was right under mine."

"I could have denied it."

"You're good George, but you're not that good." Percy winked then began down the stairs. He turned back and smiled. "Don't spend your day worrying, Luna's going to be fine-she's stronger than you think."

"I know," George tried to smile back, but it froze. As much as he believed it was true, it didn't make it any easier to let her go. Percy nodded, then disappeared down the stairs.

George turned back and closed the door, looking longingly at the fireplace again. Wishing that she would come back through it with one side of his heart, and that she wouldn't with the other.

* * *

For a moment, Luna thought the crazy spinning was going to make her lose her breakfast. She was afraid to open her eyes, even though she knew she must or she would never find the correct fire to get out at. Leaving him had been much harder than she had anticipated.

At last, the spinning stopped and she took a deep breath, then opened her eyes all the way. It was only a moment later that she was enveloped in a crush of bodies and arms. So many wrapped around her that she saw nothing but a solid wall of black robes and scarlet and gold ties. She pulled back slightly to find herself nose to chest with Ron Weasley, Ginny on her left, Hermione on her right, and Harry right behind her. She felt very much like the Ravenclaw in a Gryffindor sandwich.

"Alright, alright," Headmaster McGonagall tutted from somewhere in the near distance "Let the poor girl have some air."

The arms dropped from around her and Luna grinned and looked around at them. "Well, that was some welcome back. I hope you don't plan to do that every morning, my nose will go all flat."

The four grinned at her sheepishly, then Luna looked past them and noticed that they weren't alone. Most of her teachers had come to welcome her back as well. They smiled at her warmly, some still bore looks of guilt, some looked nervous, but all looked relieved that she appeared to be herself again.

"Welcome back Miss Lovegood," They took turns hugging her, even Professor Slughorn who had always been slightly stuffy. "We're so happy to have to back again."

"It's wonderful to be back," She smiled around at them "But, it's Mrs. Weasley now." She raised her hand and flashed her wedding ring at them. "Oh, that sounds a bit odd, doesn't it? I keep thinking of George's mother when I hear it."

"We'll work something out," Headmaster McGonagall took her turn to hug Luna, then nodded the others to the door. When they were alone, she gave Luna a warm smile and took her hand gently in hers. "I trust you are all set for your first day back?"

"Yes," Luna nodded and smiled back "I am nervous though."

"Of course you are, it's to be expected. I assure you though, you have nothing to worry about. Changes have been made since last term, things that will assure that what happened to you will not happen again." She patted Luna's hand and let it go, then gave her a look of mild censure.

"That being said, I feel there is something I feel that I must say to you."

"Yes Ma'am."

"We are here to help you in anyway we can, however, we can not help you if we do not know what is going on. If there is a problem, it is imperative that you notify us immediately. Otherwise, how can we help?"

Luna swallowed and took a deep breath. She had been expecting this lecture, and it was one she felt was richly deserved. As much as others were to blame for what had happened to her the fall before, she deserved a fair share of the blame too.

"I understand professor, it was very wrong for me to not be honest about what was happening. If I had told someone, things wouldn't have gotten so out of hand. I won't make that mistake again."

"Very well," Professor McGonagall gave a brief smile, then nodded to the door. "You best be on your way, you don't want to be late for your first class."

"Yes Ma'am," Luna turned for the door, then turned back with a small smile. "Professor McGonagall, thank you again for allowing me to come back. I know George pushed you into breaking a few rules."

Professor McGonagall's back straightened at the unintentional reminder that she had been bullied into it by George Weasley. Her nostrils flared for a moment and her lips thinned, then she forced her face back into a forced calm.

"I would have let you anyway, it had nothing to do with Mr. Weasley."

"Yes Ma'am." Luna knew better than anyone exactly how much it had to do with George. Remembering the argument between George and Professor McGonagall, she fought the urge to laugh and turned hastily towards the door. As it closed behind her, she heard the voice of Professor Dumbledore coming from his painting behind the desk.

"Never lie to the students Minerva, they always see through it."

Professor McGonagall replied in a clipped and vastly annoyed tone.

"Go back to sleep Albus."

* * *

The estate house of Cornelius Fudge had fallen into a state of solitude since Percy's last visit two days before Voldemort appeared at the Ministry of Magic. Once, it had been rather grand and wide open, a trophy of the trappings of wealth and power. While Fudge still had his considerable wealth-money that he had acquired through inheritance and business in the years before he took up employment in Government-his power had vanished the moment Voldemort was seen once again and Fudge's extreme lengths to cover it up had been exposed.

He lived in seclusion now, alone with his many cats. Percy stood in nervous trepidation by the mailbox on the street side of the front gate, hating the very idea of walking to the front door, but knowing he had no other choice. It was a little like swallowing his pride and taking the job at the Ministry-people needed his help and so he'd had to put that first. Now, Becca needed his help, and because cared about her-he had to put her first. That didn't make it any easier to open the gate, cross the yard, and ring the doorbell however.

"Percy!" Fudge looked at him in surprise when he opened the door. If nothing else brought home the fact that the Fudge had fallen from grace, looking at him did it quite loudly. Once, he had been well groomed and somewhat fashionable, now, he was severely balding, and the hair that remained was an unattractive shade of grey. He wore on old dressing gown and slippers-rich in their making, yet worn in their current state. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Mi…" Percy stumbled for a moment, he had nearly called Fudge Minister, and that would not have been nice. "Mister Fudge."

A look crossed over Fudges face, he was quite aware of what Percy had nearly called him and he smiled sadly.

Percy wondered now if Fudge was fully aware of how he had been manipulated by Rufus Scrimgeour and Sterling Warrington Sr. Well, he was about to find out.

"I wonder if I might have a little of your time? I have questions Sir, questions that only you can answer. "

Fudge looked for a moment as if he might close the door in his face. Instead, he backed up to allow Percy to enter. Inside, the house was as grim as the man who lived there. Percy had heard that he'd left most of his house staff go, and judging by the thick layers of dust on everything, it appeared to be true. The windows were closed and heavily curtained, not a speck of sunlight shown through. There was an oppressive feeling of doom and depression as they walked through the hall to Fudge's sitting room, and Percy longed to turn and run, back out into the sunlight, to the cold, crisp January air.

"So, what is it you need to know?" Fudge slumped into a chair, not offering Percy refreshment or a chair himself. But then, it wasn't as if he had done these things in the past-why should now be any different? Fudge had seen Percy as a means to an end and nothing more.

"I have a question about Sterling Warrington, both senior and junior."

"What about them?"

"I had…"Percy paused for a moment, wondering how much to reveal "An altercation, with Sterling Warrington Jr. recently. During the course of this, I thought I saw something, low on his arm."

Fudge grinned, a morbid grin that almost looked as if he was excited about the information he was about to give. Like he was seeing the perfect opportunity to even an old score.

"Something…by this do you mean something like the Dark Mark?"

Percy said nothing, but his stomach was turning madly. It was possible that Fudge could be guessing-he had said low on his arm which was the common place for the Dark Mark, but if he knew the truth, it would mean something terrible, something that would shake not only Becca, but possibly Becca's mother as well.

"If you're asking me if the Warrington's were Death Eaters, the answer would be yes."

Percy felt his legs grow slightly weak and he slid into a chair without invitation. Fudge looked at him almost sympathetically, Percy looked almost as shocked as he had felt when he learned of the Warrington's allegiance to Voldemort, but it had been worse for him. He trusted Warrington's council and he had been duped, all those years of trusting Rufus Scrimgeour to find out he had been played, manipulated.

"Did Scrimgeour know?"

"No," Fudge shook his head "What Rufus didn't know wouldn't have fit in this house. When I found out, I tried to tell him, to warn him, but he wouldn't listen. Rufus was very ambitious, as you yourself know."

"Was Scrimgeour …"

"A Death Eater? Oh heavens no," Fudge looked scandalized "Rufus was cold and calculating, but not in the way the Warrington's are. He had a heart for the good, that never left him-not even after he let politics corrupt him. But, well…what happened to him was all his fault, if he had only listened to me, he never would have had a Death Eater in his inner circle. He might still be alive today."

Percy looked up sharply "You don't mean…"

"Oh yes, I was there, saw the whole thing-heard everything. I might be dead if not for the fact that I'd had a overwhelming feeling that I should hide that night." Fudge nodded "He tried to imperious him first, when that failed, You-Know-Who ordered Warrington Sr to kill him and put Pious Thickeness in his place. It was a terrible night, terrible. Horrible revelations."

"Revelations…?"

"You don't think Warrington let him go peacefully," Fudge laughed "A man who likes to gloat and toss about his weight."

Fudge shook his head sadly, his eyes had misted over, reliving the horrible events that he was describing. A look of shame passed over his face; shame that he had done so much to stop the world from knowing that Voldemort was pulling strings once again perhaps?

"What exactly did he gloat about Sir?" Percy asked, though by then, he already had a fair idea. A man that age didn't just suddenly become a Death Eater, Sterling Warrington Sr. had obviously been one since Voldemorts first reign of terror.

"I'd venture a guess you already know, or at least an inkling." Fudge turned his eyes on him, the same glazed look he had worn the night he was sacked. Percy had felt sorry for him that night, now, he felt disgust. The political world was full of nothing but lies and debauchery, how-how could he have ever wanted to be a part of it?

"But I guess…if you need to hear it out loud-then so be it." Fudge stood and went to the bar and poured a large shot of firewhiskey into a glass, even though it was barely nine in the morning. He took a hefty swallow, draining the entire glass.

"Sterling Warrington lead the group that killed little Natalie Moran's parent's." He stopped and looked meaningfully into Percy's eye's "Do you know who Natalie Moran is Percy?"

"Becca?" Percy felt the air leave his lungs as the nausea hit him. It was powerful, shocking, hearing the words-even though he had had suspected since seeing the flash of the Dark Mark on Sterling Warrington Jr's arm, it was nearly more than his mind could take in. Something like this would kill Becca, and Delia...

"Does her mother know they are…were Death Eaters?"

"No," Fudge shook his head "I've known Delia since we were children. Delia is a social climber, she likes attention, but if she knew what the Warrington's really were-what they had really done…

"Unfortunately, Delia- much like Rufus- has a problem seeing the truth when it is right in front of their face." he smiled sadly again, then looked up at Percy "A trait, I guess you could say, that we have in common.

"Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Percy nodded, and without a word, he parted company with his former boss. He knew all he needed to know, but what was he going to do with it?

* * *

It was nearly smothering, the way Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stuck to Luna her first morning back. They walked around her in a tight circle, with her in the core. She might have found it amusing, if not for the fact that Ron had a tendency to draw his wand whenever anyone from Slytherin came near her and Ginny's eyes narrowed-her fists clenched when they encountered anyone from Ravenclaw. By lunchtime, Luna realized that-likely-they weren't acting on their own will, at least not totally. Of course they would be overprotective, but the nearly manic way they were going about it could only mean one thing-

George had put them up to it.

And so after a ten minute telling off (and a mental note to tell George off as soon as she got home) -and ducking behind a tapestry while Ginny and Hermione were in the loo and Harry and Ron were talking Quidditch -she finally found herself alone for the first time all day. She sought out the quiet at the very bottom of the curving stairway that lead to the potions lab-a tiny alcove that had always been a favorite hiding place.

Most everyone else was still finishing lunch, or enjoying a bit of fresh winter air, and so she had the hall completely to herself-or at least she thought she did. Voices came towards her, soft at first, then growing louder as they approached. They stopped just a few stairs above her, and Luna realized who they were-Draco Malfoy and Eloise Midgen.

"It will be okay," Eloise said with a small giggle "Harry will go easy on you."

"I wouldn't if I were him," Draco laughed "Perfect chance to get in some revenge."

"Really Draco, you know better. Harry's not like that."

"I know," Draco laughed again, a not unpleasant sound now that it was devoid of mocking cruelty "he is much more scrupulous than I am."

"I would argue with you, but…" Eloise giggled loudly and the sound of a loud kiss echoed around them "After seeing the way you cheat at wizards chess, I'd have to agree."

"I don't cheat."

"You do too! And against your own mother too!"

"My mother!" Draco sounded incredulous and the sound of another kiss reached Luna's ears "Mother cheats worse than I do."

"But you've just admitted that you cheat, so…"

"You're so sneaky Eloise Midgen, probably why my mother likes you so much. She sees you for the closet Slytherin you really are."

"Bah," Eloise scoffed "If anyone is closet anything, you are a closet Gryffindor Draco Malfoy."

"I know someone who wouldn't agree with you." Draco sounded suddenly very sad "She can't even look at me without looking like she wants to be sick."

Luna cringed slightly, she had known she was sure to be the subject of many conversations that day-she just hadn't expected to be privy to any of them.

"Draco, it's her first day back. It has to be difficult for her."

"Of course it is, I can only imagine how much my being here is making it harder for her. I feel bad about that."

"You have just as much right to be here as anyone else."

"Do I? Really? I was a … I've used unforgivable curses, by all rights, I should be in Azkaban along side my father." He sighed loudly "That's what I see her thinking when she looks at me, and she's right."

"No!" Eloise protested vehemently "No, Draco, no! I don't know Luna very well, but I don't think she's like that. She has never been a cruel person, she's always seemed very forgiving to me. It's pretty remarkable, considering how mean people have always been to her."

"People like me."

"Stop it." Eloise sounded angry now, her strong and fierce "You're not that person anymore. I wouldn't be here if you were. You stood up to Blaise and Nott and Evan Scott and all those other people who were bullying people. You've changed. Professor McGonagall and all the other teachers here have seen it. Even Hermione Granger has seen it. If you could win her over…"

She cut off as other voices began to fill the stairwell. Luna sat frozen for a moment, dwelling on the words of Draco and Eloise-wondering if she had really looked at him as hatefully as he had thought she had. Truthfully, she probably had. The first time she had seen him that day a sudden and horrible memory came to her of his face that day in the potions lab-and a flash of the nightmare. It left her quickly, but she had been wary of seeing him since. It wasn't fair to him, the things that had happened to her had nothing to do with him. Her blaming him because he was a Malfoy was no better than the people who had blamed her for what her father had done when he betrayed Harry. Draco had been just as much a victim as she during the war-no less a prisoner.

The sound of pounding footsteps came to her and she picked up her book bag and stood. As she turned, she came face to face with Draco and Eloise. The three stared between each other for a moment, the feeling of nausea and dizziness hit Luna again-but this time, she forced it down and worked up a smile.

"Hello," She spoke softly, afraid if she tried to speak louder her voice would shake. Draco was silent, but he worked up a nervous smile while Eloise moved forward to give Luna a gentle hug.

"I'm so glad to see you back Luna," She pulled back and took Draco's hand "We both are."

"Thank you," Luna bit her lip, her eyes going from Eloise, then back to Draco. "I'm happy to be here, and-I'm happy to see you too-both of you."

"Luna!" From behind, Ginny took her elbow and gave it a soft tug "We've been looking all over for you." She looked over at Draco and Eloise "Hello, have a good Holiday?"

"It was wonderful" Eloise practically beamed "Draco taught me how to cheat…I mean play wizard chess."

"Everyone cheats at Wizard Chess," Harry broke in, then nodded to Draco "Still on for tonight?"

"Err…Yeah," Draco broke his eyes from Luna's, giving her a soft smile "Six in the Transfiguration courtyard?"

"You're mad, you're going to freeze to death," Hermione shook her head

"Okay, enough chatter, enough chatter!" Professor Slughorn said, pushing the door open to allow them in. "Time for some potions!"

One by one, they filed through the door, Luna bringing up the rear. When she passed, Slughorn gave her a brilliant smile.

"Wonderful to have you back Miss Love…" He put his arm around her and patted her on the shoulder. "Mrs. Weasley."

"Thank you professor" Luna beamed "It's wonderful to be back."

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three Preview

Percy struggles with how to proceed with his new found information, Luna continues her education as a new complication between her and George arises and Harry and Ginny have a complication of their own.


	33. Family

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-)(-

* * *

So, once again I apologize. It was a very long summer, and we have had a really bad start to the school year, which has resulted in NO writing being done, this apology includes anyone reading Rise of the Phoenix as well. Some news on this one - November is coming which means NaNoWrimo is once again on the horizon. If you are curious, check out my profile. Anyway, once again I will not be doing any fanfiction writing in November - unless I cheat and do a Fanfiction again this year which, as things stand right now, is a very real possibility. However, it will be something completely new that I won't post until it is complete. My goal is to wrap up this story before November 1st. In doing that, I am going to drop my planned storyline for Harry and Ginny as it wasn't going to be very big anyway, and focus on completing things with George and Luna and Percy and Becca. This story has been drawn out for way, way too long and needs to be put to rest. I apologize to anyone who was looking forward to that.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Thirty-Three

Family

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Percy sat silently, staring gloomily out the window at the false London skyline. He should have known he wouldn't get any work done, it was ridiculous to think that he would be able to focus on anything - there were two thoughts that dominated, and there was no escaping it.

By now, Luna would be about to wrap up her first day back at Hogwarts. He grinned at little as he pictured George, his hands clenched together while he paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, waiting to give her an inquisition on every last detail of her day. He sent a silent prayer into the heavens that it had gone smoothly, that the new policies that kept her well protected from the cruelty that had tormented her the fall before. Most of all, he prayed that she had avoided that horrible hallway.

But even knowing what Luna was going through that day had been minor in comparison to reliving his discussion with Cornelius Fudge. 'Horrible revelations', he had called them. Horrible, Percy felt, barely began to scratch the surface, and now that he knew they existed; what was he to do with them? He had information that would destroy the Warrington's, at the very least, it would turn Delia Scrimgeour against them. As the widow of a former Minister of Magic, particularly the widow of the Minister who died trying to save the world from Voldemort, Delia held a certain amount of power herself.

Therein lay the problem. Percy hated power, hated the idea of using power as a shield, and hated the idea of using it as a weapon even more. But as he sat thinking of Becca now, remembering the fear in her eyes, eyes that had always been so strong and tough, he knew he would use any means necessary to see to it he never saw that kind of fear in them ever again.

"Hey,"

He forced the gloom away and spun in his chair around to see Becca, as beautiful as always, standing in the doorway. Once again, the shields were down. She wore a cream-colored sweater with a knee length brown plaid skirt that matched it perfectly, and demure, almost child-like brown mary-jane flats. Her hair was down, falling over her shoulders in soft mahogany waves and minimal make-up. She could claim that she was trying to be more professional, but they both knew she was doing it for him-it was how he liked seeing her the most.

"This is the last of them," She stepped inside the office, smiling softly before closing the door behind her. "The shortest of the short list."

"Great," He smiled in return and nodded her into a chair "Thanks for getting it done so quickly."

"Would you like me to take them to personnel?"

"No, I think I'll send the owls myself." He pulled the stack of folders towards him - the final ten of twenty-five counselors they had interviewed to work with families and people in need of counseling. From the short list of ten, they would hire five. "I'll get them out before we leave."

"Are you sure? I could do them myself if you prefer a more personal letter."

Percy grinned a little, thinking back to the tough abrasive woman who had sat in that very same chair only a few months before and made it very clear she didn't want to work for him - who would have ever thought she would turn into such a team player?

"What are you smirking about?" She looked at him now with narrowed eyes, contemplating his expression. He had been so quiet the last couple of days, and she wondered at his strange absence that morning - it was so unusual for Percy to leave her in charge of the office. She had chalked it up to Luna's return to school that day, and that she knew how worried he had been about it. But now, looking at the nearly Cheshire cat grin on his face, she couldn't help but wonder.

"You were so annoying the first time we met" He grinned wider "I was just thinking about how different you seem now. You're nearly bearable these days, for a few minutes at a time anyway."

A few months ago, she would have been spitting tacks over his comment. Not now, not when she knew him so well, not when she could read between the sarcasm to what he was really saying. Percy cared about her, he cared about her a lot, and he appreciated how far she had come since the first time they met.

"Nearly huh?" She grinned back "Well, it's a shame the same can't be said about you. You're still a pain in the arse."

"And you like it." He nodded, "Almost as much as you like looking at my arse."

"No more than you like looking at my legs."

Percy laughed loudly; at least she was admitting it these days.

"Give me an hour to get these written, and then we can take off."

Becca nodded as she rose from her chair, then she crossed to the door, but hesitated as she pulled it open.

"Problem?"

She turned back "Are you sure you want me to come with tonight?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, it's sort of an important night, Luna's first day back at school. Who knows how she handled it, maybe she had a rough time and will only want you and George with her."

Percy looked at her blankly, unsure of what to say. Truthfully, he was fairly sure that Luna would be just fine, if anyone had had trouble coping with the day, his money would be on George.

"It just seems to me like it should be an occasion for family."

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her that she was family, if only to him. But it was far too soon for that. At times, he had to remind himself to take things slow, the last thing Becca needed was to feel rushed or like she was being pushed into something. That was the Warrington's game, not his.

"Becca, George wouldn't have invited you if he had any concerns about Luna. Besides, she should be home by now, if there was a problem, George would have owled by now to cancel."

"But…maybe he's just being polite, maybe…"

Now Percy did laugh. Yes, George was polite, but when it came to Luna, he would cancel dinner with Merlin himself if it were best for her.

"You worry too much," He nodded towards the door "Now get back to work so I can get to these letters. If we keep Luna waiting, then there will be trouble."

Reluctantly, Becca turned back to the door and let him have his way.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

George paced nervously in front of the fireplace, wringing his hands like an old woman - in fact, it was the way he often witnessed his mother wringing her hands when his father was late getting home from work. Not that he thought his mother was an old woman - not exactly anyway. She was late, not remarkably so, but late enough to have him on edge. He gave the clock a cursory glare, his eyes narrowed spitefully as if it were the root of all his problems. At the moment, it was.

It had been a hellish day, so bad in fact, that he had closed the shop at noon and nearly gone to Hogwarts to check in on her. Something, he knew very well, that would have not have been good. Luna was determined to do this on her own and he knew very well it was something she needed to do on her own. His only part in this was to be here when she needed him, to listen, to lend support in whatever way she would allow.

"Damn it!" He yelled out, stubbing his toe on the coffee table as he passed and upsetting the huge vase of sunflowers that sat in the middle. He reached out and caught it as it danced around in a precarious little jig, trying to decide whether or not to topple. He couldn't allow that, not after he had gone to such lengths to procure them. After all, he couldn't let Percy get all the glory, she was his wife. It wasn't as if he was trying to out-do him or anything, exactly, it just so happened that the only bouquet he could find was three times the size of Percy's. His choices _were_ limited by the fact that it was January.

The vase saved, he went back to pacing, giving the table a wider berth and staring at the clock and staring at the fire in equal turns. She was bordering on being moderately late now and his nerves were stretching thinner. He hadn't bothered opening the shop after his aborted attempt to go check on her. It was the slow time of year, just after Christmas, all the kids returned to school. Things would pick up again around Easter. Instead, he'd spent the day searching out Luna's flowers and giving the flat a very through cleaning. He considered for a minute going to the kitchen to start dinner, but cooking really wasn't his strong suit, but he could chop things couldn't he?

He tarried in indecision for several minutes and was just about to give up his pacing when the color of the flames changed to emerald. A split second later, Luna appeared, spinning madly amongst them, her face calm. He didn't give her a chance to step out; instead, he reached in for her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"Hello to you too." She giggled

"Shush," He said softly, lifting her face to his for a kiss. It was sweet after the long, exhausting day, just what she needed. As a whole, she was ready to proclaim the day a success. Within it though, there were moments that had been near failures, times when she had felt nearly ready to run for Professor McGonagall's fire to flee for the safety of home - for the safety of _him_.

Yes, there were new policies in place, and she had been able to feel the difference. Gone were the whispers and finger pointing. Gone were the giggles and horrible comments. But policy couldn't protect her from the looks in people's eyes. Yes, many people had been kind and supportive. Some had even come to her with apologies, but plenty of others had looked at her with hatred - most from her own house - Ravenclaw. The worst she knew were the members of the Quidditch team who had been banned for the year, others members of clubs that had been closed and a general unhappiness over the idea that they were exempt from house points.

When she first sat down for lunch, there was a wide circle of empty seats around her - at least three people deep on each side and nine across from her. It was the one place where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny couldn't protect her. To her surprise, others rose to the occasion, led by Padma Patil. These were the ones, she knew, who felt their punishment was deserved and had decided to take it on the chin - even if it meant they might be ostracized by the others.

Nothing and no one could protect her from the memories, the sick feeling that came over her when she was forced to go anywhere near _that_ hallway. Policy couldn't stop the flood of memories she felt the first time she saw Draco Malfoy, the fact that nearly all of what lead up to what happened that final day came back to her. She felt bad about it now, her reaction to seeing him. She had heard he had changed from the others, but she hadn't been prepared to hear it for herself. Hearing him with Eloise Midgen was like listening to a stranger, a kind stranger that she thought she might not mind being around. She knew they could never be friends, but at the very least, they could _not_ be enemies. She didn't have to hate him.

She pulled back and laid her head on George's shoulder, resting in the knowledge that she had made it through the first step, the first day. Tomorrow, she knew, would be a little bit easier. Not much, but a little.

"You've gone overboard." She said, tightening her arms around him and spying the enormous vase of sunflowers on the table.

"Maybe a little." He shrugged, "Percy started it."

Luna giggled softly and pulled back, looking around curiously "He did, did he?" Her eyes fell on the second vase in the kitchen "You two are impossible."

"So I've heard."

Luna tugged off her tie, and then headed towards the bedroom. She wanted to get out of her robes and into comfortable clothes.

"Sorry I'm late, I hope you weren't worried."

"Me?" George worked to force a calm expression on his face. It was easier with her there. "Not at all."

"You're such a terrible liar George."

"You're kidding me, right?" He looked at her indignantly "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Of course I do, the famous George Weasley." She pulled off her robe and hung it on a hanger before hanging it in the closet. "Who I just happen to know better than the back of my hand. You've spent the day worrying, just like I told you not to."

"Did not." He lied, knowing she could see through it, but knowing he had to at least try.

"You did so." She pulled off her shirt and skirt, tossing them into the hamper and pulled out a soft baby blue sweater - George's favorite color on her - and a pair of beaten up jeans. "And I know this because you are up here instead of down in the shop, even though it is only four o'clock and the shop doesn't close until six…"

"I closed early so I could be here when you got home."

"And I don't remember the flat being this clean when I left, particularly since everything was still all dusty from our being gone last week."

"So I dusted…"

"You always clean when you're nervous George." Luna grinned and flopped down on the bed next to him "So, don't try to fool your wife."

George sighed and looked deep into her eyes. There was nothing in the world that he loved more than hearing her referred to as his wife. Knowing that they had that bond, that they were promised to one another for the rest of their lives. In some ways, it felt like the bond he had always felt with Fred, that deep, rich, and feeling of knowing that nothing could come between you. But unlike his bond with Fred, there was something that _could_ come between them, something that had already come close to tearing them apart once. For a moment, he remembered the fortuneteller and on the heels of that, he remembered that Luna had been lying to him on their honeymoon. Since then, he had been checking the dreamless sleep potion to see if she was taking it, and it made him feel dirty to go behind her back to check up on her. But he also knew that _she knew _he was checking up on her. She would have to be a fool not to. Not that that made it okay.

"Okay, you got me. I was worried." He gave in "But I wasn't alone, Percy was worried too."

"Of course he was." Luna smiled and slid closer to him "You both worry too much."

"So, are you going to tell me how things went, or are you going to spend all night chastising me for worrying?"

Luna considered giving him hell for having the others watching her, but decided now wasn't the time. They had all night for that. Right now, what George needed was reassurance.

"It was okay." She wiggled her head back and forth. "It was easy, and hard, you know, it's how we expected it to be, right? But you don't have to worry about the others, the policies are very strict and people seem to be following them. No one said one bad thing to me all day."

"I'm sure, your first day, you were being watched carefully."

"Yes," She couldn't resist, he had after all, just opened the door. "By some more than others. I am warning you George, if you don't call Ginny and Ron off, it will not be pretty."

He looked at her indignantly - too indignantly. Luna raised her eyebrow and he backed off. "Alright, I'll owl them tomorrow and tell them to ease off."

She smiled and kissed him gently "We knew this wasn't going to be easy George, and I appreciate that you want to take care of me, but you need to let me do things for myself."

He looked like he wanted to argue, as if he wanted _badly_ to argue. Arguing with Luna never did him a bit of good anyway, so why bother? "I'm sorry, I'll be good."

"Thank you." She kissed him again and slid off the bed "Now, I am going to start dinner."

George rose to follow her. "Speaking of dinner, I invited Percy and Becca over, I hope that's okay. If you have too much homework…"

"Nope, no homework." She smiled brightly, thrilled with the idea of seeing Becca again. "It's the start of the term; they won't start piling it on until next week. And I would love to see Becca again."

"I thought so." He pulled out a chair at the table, watching while Luna ohhed and ahhed over the flowers Percy had brought, trying not pout. She hadn't ohhed and ahhed over his flowers like that.

"Oh quit pouting," She grinned and began pulling things from the fridge "You always spoil me, how often does Percy do it?"

"Only when he wants to make me look bad."

"You're being silly."

"Am not."

"And immature."

"Am not." Luna turned, butcher knife in hand, and he stuck his tongue out at her.

Luna bit her lips between her teeth, trying desperately not to grin. "Get smart with me and you'll be missing more than an ear."

"Wow," George sat back "Already threatening me with cutlery, it took dad weeks to get mum to threaten his extremities, or so I hear, it was before my time."

Luna laid the knife on the counter and cupped his cheeks in her hands. "I would never hurt you."

George felt his heart plummet to his stomach before leaping up into his throat. This was one of those moments, the moments with Luna that he deeply cherished. All the walls down, all the fears put aside, all the uncertainty gone - if only for a little while. This was a picture of how things should have been, of how they would have been if not for Voldemort. If not for Voldemort, Luna would be whole and unafraid to let him love her fully, if not for Voldemort, Fred and Angelina might have been the ones coming for dinner tonight.

But on the other hand, if not for Voldemort, they might have never found one another. He would still be going along as he always had, always laughing, always joking; maybe he never would have been serious about anything. He would have married someone like Alicia Spinnet or Katie Bell, someone who had fit his idea of perfection, and never given Luna Lovegood a second glance. But maybe he was wrong. Maybe Fred would have invited Luna to his wedding, for sure Ron and Ginny would have. Maybe he would have noticed her across the crowded dance floor, or Ginny would have asked him to ask her dance as a favor. They might have struck up a conversation, even back in the old days; he had always found Luna interesting - if somewhat…well, loony. Maybe they would have found one another after all.

He shook himself mentally, ridding himself of the thought. It didn't matter, Voldemort _had been_. He _had_ lost Fred, Luna _had been_ raped and she _had_ lost her father. There was no point in thinking about what might have been, what might not have been. It was what it was - all there was to do was fix what they could and go on. Even if that meant letting go of her to allow her to fix the things she needed to alone.

"I love you." He whispered, pulling her face to his and slamming the door on the_ 'what- if'_ thoughts. "I hope you know how much."

Luna slid into his lap and allowed him to hold her tightly, dinner was going to be late now, but so be it. After the day, this was what she needed. This place that was all her own, that no one could take away from her.

Family

"I love you too."

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Their hands swung softly back and forth while they walked the slowly quieting streets of London. It was getting late, but not quite late enough that the world had gone silent. They walked slowly, as they so often did when Percy walked her home; they walked slower each time, as if every night they became more and more unwilling for the night to end. But it must end of course. They had a busy morning the next day. Percy would have ten owls waiting for him, each with a response to his request for a third interview. With any luck, by this time tomorrow, they would have their five counselors and their office would be complete.

It would be nice for once to be a fully operating office instead of one that was still being staffed. To have people come in for help and be able to direct them to the proper area, instead of having to add them to a waiting list. And yet, their toughest task awaited them. They knew that they had to be extremely careful about which counselors they hired. These were delicate cases, cases of families and people that Voldemort had torn apart. Children who lost parents, parents who lost children. People who suffered, some who had suffered in the same way Luna had, some who might have suffered even worse. It was very serious business, and if they made a mistake, it could be disastrous.

"You're worrying too much you know." Becca squeezed his hand and Percy had a fleeting memory of a night when he had stuffed his hand in his pocket to resist the urge to take her hand. When had that changed? It had happened without his noticing, it felt so natural now, they walked side by side and he held her hand. Simple. But the feelings that went with…whatever this was now…were anything but.

"Am I?" He sighed deeply and squeezed back. "So much is depending on this, if I hire the wrong person…"

"You won't"

"I might."

"Percy, you have hired over a hundred people, you have yet to make a mistake."

It was a perfect opening, he knew, to toss out one of their famous insults. It would lead them into playful territory that would end the evening on a light tone and they would part ways smiling as usual. He didn't feel up to it tonight. Tonight, he felt like being invited up to her flat for some of her special meticulously stirred hot cocoa and cookies. He felt like holding her while they 'accidentally' fell asleep together on her sofa. It wasn't going to happen, Becca never invited him up during the week because they had to be up so early the next day.

"That we know of." He sighed, invited up or not, he wasn't in the mood to go there. "We've only been working with a full office for a few weeks."

"Percy," Becca let go of his hand and turned to look at him "What is wrong with you?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong with me?"

"I just gave you a perfect opening to insult me and you let it slide."

"Sorry," He turned away and reached for her hand again "You're a pain in the arse who ogles my bum. Better?"

Becca refused to allow him her hand; instead, she crossed them over her chest and narrowed her glance. Something was up with him, it had been since he had come into the office that morning. He had been fine over dinner and she thought that was the end of it. She was sure then that it had been his worry over Luna, but when they left and began down the quiet streets, the brooding Percy was back. He was melancholy, and Percy was never melancholy, not around her.

"No, but since you have no intention of telling me what is going on…"

He looked at her for a moment, wishing he could just come clean with her, but how could he? How could he tell her that her father had 'sold' her to a death eater? The son of the death eater who had murdered her parents? He had wanted the truth, needed the truth, but now that he had it, he was finding it a heavy cross to bear.

"It's not you, I promise."

"It's not you, it's me." She said sarcastically, spinning around to begin back down the sidewalk. "Yeah. good night Percy."

"Becca, stop it." He quickly caught up to her, tugging her arm away from her chest and taking her hand and tugging her closer until she was in his embrace. "There's just…a lot on my plate right now. Okay?"

Becca nodded, she didn't believe him, not a bit. But she nodded just the same.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

_Luna had never felt more at peace. The summer sun shone brightly around them as they sat in the high grass. It was so peaceful; calm…they sat in the middle of the flower-filled meadow while she braided together a chain of daisies and dandelions. The breeze ruffled her hair causing it to shift gently around her shoulders, settling, taking flight, and then settling once again. _

_George, his head laying in her lap, had never looked more handsome, the sun was bright in his hair where it lay over her legs in startling golden-red strands. _

"_I love you." He reached up to touch her face. _

_She smiled and brushed a gentle finger over his lips. "I love you too." _

_He shifted onto his knees so he could cup her face in his hands and pull her closer. Their lips met in a kiss so sweet it made her want to cry. She broke the kiss; then whispered in his ear. _

"_The smartest thing I ever did was marrying you." _

_She pulled back to see his brilliant smile, his soft eyes…so warm and gentle …shined with so much love it made her ache. Her hand moved down then came to rest on his where it lay over her swollen stomach. Her voice was soft on the breeze, almost like a whisper…_

"_I hope he'll be just like you."_

_-)(-_

Luna sat upright, her eyes wide in the moonlit room. Her hand stretched down over her stomach and disappointment flooded her as her fingers stretched over the flat muscles. It had been so real, so achingly beautiful.

She lay again, turned this time to look at George's face in the moonlight. In her mind, she saw the George of her dream again, his hair streaming over her lap while their child lay between them.

Their child…

A fierce ripple of pain shot through her as she thought of their dream child. The dream ran repeatedly in her mind, her first dream in over a year. Under other circumstances, she would have been pleased by the fact that she had dreamed instead of having a nightmare. Now, it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. In some ways, the dream was crueler than the nightmares. It was a window into what should have been, what would have been if not for Jarrett Conlish.

Suddenly, just coping with returning to Hogwarts wasn't enough. Facing her demons wasn't nearly enough. Not even close. She wanted it all, everything she was owed, everything she should have - _would have_ had if she hadn't been raped. She wanted a life, _a real life,_ a life with all the trappings.

She wanted a child - not an adopted child as George had once suggested, but a child that she and George would make together.

She wanted her dream.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Chapter 34 Preview

Luna has a new goal, but the path to that goal begins to worry George.

Percy struggles with his secret, and what to do about it.


	34. Two Paths

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

One more chapter after this one - time to put this baby to bed.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Thirty-Four

Two Paths

* * *

-)(-

* * *

She was being quiet - far too quiet for George's taste. It might not have bothered him too much if not for the fact that she had been that way for the past week. It wasn't school, owls he had gotten from Ginny confirmed that things were going well there, great in fact. No, she had something on her mind. He had caught her looking at him several times, looking on the verge of speaking, only to turn away without uttering a word. It was driving him mad and it was time to do something about it.

"You're not going to do it, so I guess I have to be the one." He looked at her over the dinner table, doing his best to not sound combative.

"What?" She looked at him blankly, to her, it seemed to be coming out of nowhere.

"Something has been on your mind for the past week, out with it please."

Luna hesitated for moment, trying to decide if she should try to put it off. What was the point of that? Her feelings weren't going to change, over the past week her desires had only grown stronger, so why deny what she was thinking, what she was feeling?

"You're right," She took a deep breath, preparing her arguments in her mind. She wasn't sure how he would react, most men would be pleased with what she wanted, but if she had learned anything about George it was that he wasn't like most men. "There is something I've been thinking about, something…serious."

George tensed, he had known it couldn't have been something small. From the moment Luna first stepped foot in the Burrow the summer before, nothing had ever been small between the two of them. The arguments, the encounters, the moments, the emotions - they had been huge, they had been all consuming. Why should this be any different? He felt himself tense and then he steeled himself for her words.

"I've been thinking about us, about…" She stopped for a moment and George could see that she was steeling herself as well. "I want us to try to make love."

It was the last thing he had been expecting. From the moment he had realized he was falling in love with her, he had known that there was a fair chance that it would be years before they would share that kind of intimacy, if at all. He had accepted that, it was the price of loving her and to him it was a small price to pay, particularly small compared to what he was getting in return. He knew he should he happy that she wanted to, and yet, he was sure that she was only doing this to please him. From the start, she had been the one who had been hung up on it.

"Where is this coming from? Why now?"

She looked like she was trying to decided how much to tell him, a struggle was taking place on her face, an obvious struggle that made him nervous. Perhaps this was about more than him after all.

"I had a dream George, the most wonderful dream you could imagine." She looked near tears, he reached out for her hand and pulled her from her chair and into his lap.

"Tell me about it."

She lay her head on his shoulder and he could feel her breath against his neck. How many times had they sat like this? Too many to count perhaps, but he never got tired of holding her this way, it was reassuring, it was safe.

"We were sitting in a meadow, the sun was shining around us, and there were flowers everywhere. You said you loved me and that marrying me was the smartest thing you had ever done."

He smiled "It is the smartest thing I've ever done."

He could feel her smiling.

"I was pregnant George, I was going to have your baby, and I wanted him to be like you."

His eyes flew open, a nearly forgotten dream returning to his mind. Sitting in a meadow with her while she braided a chain of daisies and dandelions, her stomach swollen with their daughter - the daughter he hoped would be like her. It was that dream that had prompted him to ask her to marry him - but he'd been willing to take half of the dream. Now, Luna was asking for rest. She wanted it all.

"Luna, I don't…" He hesitated, knowing he had to tread carefully. "You've barely started facing being back to school - isn't this a bit too much at once?"

"Things are fine at school, I was even in the hallway the other day…" George flinched beneath her and she remembered then that she hadn't told him that, and she hadn't on purpose.

"Luna!" He pushed her off his lap, rising to pace angrily "What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that I can't avoid it forever." She stared at him, her eyes defiant, her chin raised stubbornly. "I am tired of being afraid George, tiring of having my life controlled by Jarrett Conlish."

He took a deep breath and let it out on a sigh. In all the time they had been together, this was the closest she had come to looking like the girl he remembered from Dumbledore's Army. The strong Luna, the Luna who didn't care what others thought and wasn't going to take anybodies shit. A surge of pride went through him that was at war with the part of him that was afraid for her. At the moment, he didn't doubt that she could face what she wanted, but it could only take a moment for the other Luna to surface, the Luna who _was_ still afraid.

The broken Luna.

He slumped into a chair, feeling screwed no matter which way he played it. If they tried and it went badly, it could set her back God only knew how badly. On the other hand, if he refused to try, she could take it as rejection and she would be hurt. Worst of all was this growing hope inside him, the part that longed to see the dream come true. He couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than Luna carrying their child. He could see it so perfectly, a child that would be loved, a child so perfect that he couldn't stand it - part him, part her - a blending of the best of them. But which was stronger? The hope, or the fear?

"I'm afraid, " He admitted at last, reaching out for her hand "I think it's too soon and I am afraid that if we try it will set you back. We're young, we have our whole lives ahead of us."

"I know," Luna slid back into his lap, "I'm afraid too, but…I want this George. I want it more than anything in the world."

"Why is it so important to you? Why does it have to be now?"

She'd been trying to convince herself otherwise, but when she was being honest with herself, she had to admit that it was because of the fortune teller's prophecy. What if the dream had a deeper meaning? What if this was the path she was meant to take? If she didn't try this now, she could be choosing the path that would lead to unhappiness. What other choice did she have? But she couldn't tell George this, it would mean admitting she had kept a secret - and that wouldn't be a good thing.

"I just feel like this is the right time." She shrugged "I feel stronger since I started back to school and facing that hallway - George, I walked all the way down it and it was only a little hard. I did it…I feel like, I don't know, almost like I could do anything."

"Thanks" He grinned a little "That's very flattering."

Luna smiled and kissed his forehead, knowing he was joking to hide his fear, and maybe a little in the hopes it would distract her and get her off the subject. She was fairly sure that by now he was regretting forcing her to talk, and she was right.

"Please George, please? I want to at least try."

He looked deeply into her eyes, wishing he was a little colder at heart, that her eyes didn't have that effect on him, even that he could be a little bit of a bastard. It would make it so much easier. But he couldn't do that, not to her.

"You know that I can't say no to you." He brushed his hand down her cheek. "But I need you to do two things for me."

Luna smiled and kissed him "Anything."

"Promise me that you will think about this for another day before we try…"

Luna opened her mouth to argue and he silenced her with his hand on her lips.

"It's not asking for that much, considering."

She pulled his hand away, still looking like she wanted badly to argue, but willing to concede. "Alright, tomorrow night then. What else?"

"Promise me…" He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, his body tense. "The minute you feel even the slightest bit afraid you'll tell me."

"George…"

He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes dark and fierce. For the first time, Luna realized that he might just be more afraid that she was.

"Promise me."

She put her arms around him and as he held her she could feel him shaking. For a moment she wanted to back off, to tell him that they could wait…but the fortune tellers words came to her again…

"_I see a fork in the road you and your beloved travel, two paths, the decision of which to take is yours alone..."_

This was the right path, she was sure of it, and so she made the promise.

* * *

"Percy," Becca complained while Percy dug in the bowl of cookie dough for the fifth time, digging out the chunks of milk chocolate. "If you don't knock it off I am going to start smacking your hand."

Percy grinned sarcastically "You don't have the guts."

She arched an eyebrow and raised the heavy metal spoon threateningly "Don't I?"

"I'm your boss!"

"Not here you're not." She lowered the spoon back in the bowl, cussing him under her breath because she was sure her stir count was off now by at least ten. "And quit distracting me."

A devilish look came into is eyes while he watched her silently counting, her lips moving in that tiny way that peoples lips did when they were counting under their breath.

"A hundred and ten, a hundred and thirty, a hundred and sixty-two, a hundred and two…"

Becca, now hopelessly lost, gave him a look that shot knives. "You are so going to get it for that." She scooped up a spoonful of dough, then lobbed it over the counter, hitting him smack in the face. It stuck there for a moment, then without missing a beat, he scraped it off and put it in his mouth.

"Thanks," He said as he chewed "But I don't think it's been stirred enough."

She considered throwing the entire bowl, but decided in the end he would just eat the whole thing. It appeared he didn't have a problem with eating raw eggs.

"You're sick," She said, trying to pick up her stir count where she last remembered being. They were going to be hopelessly over-stirred now, but she could still feed them to someone. "I hope you get salmonella."

"Who are Sam and Ella, and why would I get them?"

Becca grinned at him, that was the oldest and lamest joke in the book. "You need new material."

He laughed a little, a small pang coming as he thought about how pleased Fred would have been to have known he was using any material at all. He was changing, more and more every day. Changing for the better.

"Oh crap," Becca turned away from the cupboard "I'm out of cooking spray."

"Cooking spray?"

"Yeah," She turned and held out a can "My cookie sheets are kind of old and scratched, if I don't use cooking spray, the first batch will stick."

"No problem," Percy slid off the chair, grabbing up his jacked as he slid. "I'll run down to the corner."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course I do, but I want cookies more." He winked and was out the door before she could say another word. With a grin, Becca slid into his abandoned chair, pulling the bowl of dough to her and breaking her own rules by eating the dough herself. To hell with Sam and Ella, she could take them down if need be.

She had just begun to increase the size of her chunks when a hearty knock came at the door, more of a pound really. It didn't occur to her that it was far too soon for Percy to have returned, it also didn't occur to her that he wouldn't have knocked - not when she had just sent him on an errand.

"You've forgotten how to turn a doorknob have you?" she said, pushing the bowl away to hide the evidence.

The door opened and then slammed behind her, but the quiet went on. She had expected some small sarcastic remark about having had to go out in the cold - something. But nothing came, so she spun around on the high-backed stool, coming face to face with her mother and Sterling Warrington Jr.

"Get out."

"Nice greeting dear," Delia spat acerbically, taking off her coat and tossing it into a nearby chair. Becca picked it up, then shoved it back into her arms.

"Don't, you're not staying."

Sterling took the coat from Delia, then tossed it back again. "This has gone far enough Rebecca, I won't stand for this anymore."

"I don't give a shit what you'll stand for!"

"You listen to me Rebecca," Delia shook her finger in Becca's face, "I gave you some room to have your little temper tantrum because I figured you would get over it in time, but this has gone on long enough. People are starting to talk."

Becca laughed, her arms crossed over her chest and her chin jutted out. Did Delia actually think she cared about that? Did she really?

"Its hardly the first time people have gossiped about me."

"Enough Rebecca, do you hear me?" Sterling took her arms, shaking them until they were at her sides "You are going to do as you are told. You will apologize to your mother, then you will quit that job and never see that bastard Weasley again!"

"Hell if I will." She glared at him. Perhaps it was Percy, not there in presence but in spirit, giving her strength. She had let Sterling Warrington Jr. bully her in the past, she would not let him do it again. "You can go fuck yourself."

"You disrespectful little bitch!" Sterling looked like he had just bit into glass. His face went red, his eyes narrow and threatening. Neither Delia or Becca was expecting it, neither were prepared, both were shocked when Sterling raised his fist and Becca flew across the room, hit the sofa and fell into the coffee table.

"Sterling!" Delia froze for a moment, then she rushed to Becca's side and brushed the hair away from her face. She looked back at Sterling, her eyes full of anger. "How dare you strike her!"

"Get the hell out!" Becca screamed, her hand on her rapidly bruising cheek

"No, don't think I will." He moved towards her, his hands out like claws. "Your father made a promise to mine, and you will keep it!"

Delia clutched at Becca's hand "You need to leave, or…or we'll call Magical Law and have you arrested!"

"By all means, please do. Of course, that would force me to make a few things known about Rufus." Sterling grinned smugly "How he conned Cornelius Fudge into making Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter look like liars and set Fudge up to be sacked, how he tried to use Potter to make himself look like a hero and he died like a sniveling little coward…"

"When you and your father killed him." Percy said as he stood by the open door, his wand drawn. His face was red with rage and he raised his arm and pointed his wand in Sterling's face. "You need to leave."

Sterling turned and grinned mockingly "Been listening to Cornelius Fudge have you? Crazy old man and his ranting - quite entertaining I hear."

"Been listening, yes. I found it anything but entertaining though. Educational, absolutely, but entertaining…"

"What are you talking about?" Delia looked back and forth between Percy and Sterling, the past and the present warring with one another. The Warrington's had been close to them since Rufus had first gotten interested in politics, and Percy had been nothing but her husbands yes-man. A traitor to his own family, certainly not someone she should ever trust. But Becca trusted him- and Becca had never trusted easily, not even her own father.

"Percy, what..." Becca looked at him pleadingly. She had known something had been on his mind for awhile now - she was fairly sure now it had something to do with the Warrington's, something to do with her father.

Percy looked like he wanted to be sick, he had never meant to tell her like this. In fact, until moments ago, he wasn't sure if he would ever tell her at all. Now his hand had been forced, there seemed to be no getting around it. He looked at her apologetically, keeping his eyes on her and trying to convey how sorry he was through them.

"They were death eaters Becca, him and his father both." He looked at Sterling now, he would deny it, of course he would. "They murdered your father, imperioused Pious Thickeness and put him in his place - all under Voldemorts orders."

Sterling's smirk confirmed everything Percy had been told by Fudge, but when he turned to Becca and Delia, he wore a look of outraged indignation. "It's a lie Delia, you know it is. My father and Rufus were friends, practically brothers."

"He wouldn't…" Delia slid onto the sofa, looking as if she were desperate to hold onto her denial. "No, it can't be. Rufus and Sterling were so close, for so long. He would never…"

"Sterling Warrington murdered Rufus!" Percy said angrily, looking at Delia with hatred. How dare she hold onto her denial at Becca's expense! She could delude herself all she wanted, but he wouldn't let this woman hurt Becca anymore, never again.

"He murdered Becca's birth parents!"

"Percy…" Becca slid weakly into a chair, looking like she was going to be sick. Delia sat next to her, her face white, and she clutched at Becca's hand. Becca, he noticed, accepted it. He felt guilt seeping into every pore. Maybe he had gone too far, maybe, it was too much at once.

"You're going to believe him?" Sterling said mockingly. "This spineless coward, good for nothing but licking the feet of better men?"

Becca looked up at Percy, her bruised face full of tears. "Yes, I am…I do."

"Delia…" Sterling shook his head "Surely you know better. He's a liar, you know that."

"Liar am I?" Percy gave his wand a flick and Sterling's arm was bared, revealing the Dark Mark that would brand him forever as a follower of the most evil wizard in a century.

Sterling laughed loudly "It's a spell. Granted, a good spell. I saw this for sale in his brothers shop." He looked Percy hatefully, then looked over at Delia again. She was holding tightly to Becca's hand, almost as if she were the child and Becca was her mother. "You can't believe this!"

"I can…and I do." Delia raised her chin, a chin that reminded Percy suddenly of Becca, though he knew they shared no blood, it was quite easy to recognize them as mother and daughter. "And you need to leave."

"This isn't over." He glared, picking up his sleeve and reattaching it. "You'll …"

"I'll do nothing." Delia rose to her feet, still holding Becca's hand, but her eyes angry - a mother bear about to fight for her cub. "And if you come anywhere near Rebecca again, I swear, I will bring you and your father down."

Sterling stiffened his back, then turned towards the door. He stared hatefully at Percy, yet there was defeat in his eyes. He was fairly sure that this was over - at least as far as the Warrington's were concerned. But when he turned back to Becca and Delia, he was equally as sure something else had just begun. Something that would, perhaps, be even worse.

* * *

There had been no talking her out of it, despite several attempts, Luna was determined to try. When he closed the shop that Saturday night, he found her waiting upstairs, the table set with candles and wonderful smells drifting through the flat - only a few of them coming from the kitchen. It was like she had flipped on switch within herself, suddenly transforming herself into some sort of coquettish seductress. He remembered once, back in their earliest days, having a dream about dancing on the moon with her. Luna had brought out his innocence, the romantic side, and that was the sort of dreams she had inspired in him. Dancing on the moon, kissing in the rain, holding hands at sunset. As he thought about it now, he realized that they had done all of those things - well, at least felt like they had done those things. He had been to the moon and back with her many, many times - if only in spirit.

But now, as he sat across the table from her, watching her in the low cut midnight blue dress, he felt as if they had stepped into a different world altogether. His hands itched to touch, to caress, to kiss her - and not just her lips. She was evoking fantasies in him that had long lay dormant - and it wasn't sitting particularly easy with his conscience. He had always been so careful with her, careful with his feelings and thoughts. It made little difference that he knew she was trying to make him feel this way. All he could think of was that it felt wrong. Like she was doing it for the wrong reasons.

"George?" She touched his hand, and it felt like he had been scalded by a hot pot.

"Hmm?" He looked up from his plate, trying to smile, to pretend that he wasn't fighting the urge to jump up and run.

"I asked if you wanted more wine."

Great, was she trying to get him drunk now? She had been downing it rather fast herself.

"No, I'm good."

"Well, I can't eat another bite." She pushed her plate away, it was true, though she had barely touched a thing. She felt like she was going to vomit, like she had butterflies wrapped in barbed-wire inside her stomach. She was scared -no, she was petrified. She had promised George she would tell him the moment she felt afraid, well, it was far too late for that now. She had been afraid all day. From the moment her eyes opened, but she didn't know what she was afraid of more, that she wouldn't be able to go through with it, that she would disappoint him if she couldn't, or the act itself. She forced the ball of fear down, then reached out for his hand.

"I think the dishes can wait for morning, don't you?" She reached for his hand, wondered again - as she had all night - how she was managing to sound so calm. Inside, she was about to shake to pieces.

He took her hand nervously, knowing that the time had come. Wasn't he supposed to be looking forward to this? Shouldn't this be making him happy? He was about to make love to his wife for the first time; it should be a moment to cherish. Yet all he wanted was to run out the door and not look back until she was thinking straight again.

She put her arms around him and the thought was subdued. Her scent was captivating and if not for the fear, he imagined he would have been on his knees by now, a steaming pile of goo at her feet. As it was, he was being reeled in slowly, her cheek on his chest, the soft scent of her hair tickling his nose while she moved back and forth - dancing to slow romantic music. The scene was perfect.

"I love you." He said softly reassured "Always, no matter what."

"I love you too." She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him "Always."

"This doesn't have to happen now, it's okay if you want to wait."

A part of her wanted to say yes, she wanted to wait. She wanted to run to the bedroom, to tear off the sexy dress and put on her comfy flannel pajama's. She wanted to spend the night cuddling in his arms, talking about the future. But you could only talk about the future so long before you ran out of time. The future was now, it had come, so now matter how afraid she was - she had to step into it.

"I want to try."

"Swear you'll keep your promise."

"I promise," She whispered, then pulled his face to hers.

The kiss was like none other before, none like they had ever shared. It was intense, as if their lips had been filled with kerosene and now burned with internal fire. It was exciting and exhilarating. Her eyes were wild when she pulled back and took his hands, pulling him towards the bedroom where they fell upon the bed, their limbs tangled together. George may have been hesitant, but he was far from unwilling.

She was soft, so incredibly soft and pleasing to the touch. Finally, at last, kissing her freely without restraint, touching her in places that he had never touched. His hand went to the zipper on the dress and it slid down easily, the silk sliding down her body in a whisper before it landed on the floor. She looked down at him, her face lit from within and he was relieved to see no fear in her eyes. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying just as much as he was. She rolled, pulling him on top of her to go to work on the buttons of his shirt. Being with him was exciting, like exploring a whole new sort of magic. His shirt slid from his shoulders to join her dress on the floor. True, she had seen him shirtless many times before, but this was different, now it had a whole new meaning.

His head moved down to her neck, brushing over her ear then he kissed along her shoulder, moving slowly downward. And then she felt it, the brush of his erection against her leg. A new feeling began to grow - a heady revulsion, a deep sick filthiness, like she was doing something nasty. His hand moved down her side to her hip, the tips of his fingers brushing over the side of her buttocks and she was seized with fear. It was no longer George in the bed with her - he had been replaced by Jarrett Conlish.

"No!" she screamed, her hands fisting to pound on his chest, the feeling of bile rising in her throat. "Get off me!"

A horrific wave of dizziness hit her and she felt the weight roll to her side. She was off the bed and ran to the bathroom, her hand over her mouth. She barely made it before she vomited violently. As her stomach emptied, reality seeped back in. She hadn't just pushed away her rapist - she had just rejected her husband.

She had just rejected George.

She began to weep in great gasping sobs, her face buried against her arm where it lay over the cold porcelain of the toilet. She was so cold, so very, very cold. So cold, it was like being in the snow again.

"Hey," His hands were warm and soothing on her back. He threw her robe over her shoulders, holding it in place with his arms and she fell against him.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed "I'm so sorry George, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," he spoke softly against her hair, though he was still fighting down his arousal. A horrible, nasty little part of him was dying to beg her to try again, his mind raged against that part. It seemed he had finally found the bastard within.

"I'm sorry," She whispered

"Don't be sorry," He kissed her forehead "We knew it might be like this, didn't we? I'm proud of you for telling me you were afraid. I'll get your pajama's, alright?"

She nodded, shuddering a little as his warmth left her. He returned a moment later, the warm flannel pajama's that she had wished for earlier in his hands. He left her alone while she changed, then tucked her into bed and lay next to her, holding her while she drifted off into a troubled sleep.

The nightmare came again, the one where she stood on the two paths. She looked down them, George's voicing calling out to her and she was afraid. One would lead to misery, one would lead to happiness. She woke when Jarrett Conlish forced her down into the snow.

She realized that she was alone in the bed and she rose, going to search out George. The bathroom door was closed, but no water ran from the shower which was odd, George never took baths. She crept quietly to the door, thinking maybe he had taken sick, then she heard his voice through the heavy wood - gasping out her name, his breath coming fast.

"Luna…Luna_…_" She blushed, fairly sure she knew what he was doing. It wasn't as if he hadn't told her he'd done it before - and he had as much as told her he probably would again. She couldn't blame him now, she had after all, gotten him aroused and then left him to himself. She turned around, she would give him his privacy.

"Luna…I need you," He said, freezing her in her tracks. "I need you so much I can't stand it."

Her stomach clenched and she felt her heart shatter. Quietly, she tiptoed to the bedroom and slid back into bed. From no where, suddenly she remember something else, something else that had nearly been forgotten in her thoughts of having a baby and trying to determine the two paths. The rest of her conversation with the Fortune teller

"_How will I know which path to take?"_

"_I see selfishness, and self-sacrifice." _

She had been selfish, right from the very start. Telling him he she loved him, accepting his love for her, marrying him…when she had nothing to offer in return. He needed her, he had just said so himself. And she couldn't give him what he needed.

But what was she to do now? Let the selfishness continue? Let him go on being miserable? Why, when there was something she could do about it? She could put an end to it now…

She could take the path of selflessness.

* * *

Percy glared at the clock on his desk, Becca was late, not that that was anything new, but she had refused to answer the door the day before when he went to check on her. Her flat had been almost perfectly quiet, but only almost. He could hear her moving around, hear whispers far off.

She was avoiding him.

Saturday night, after everything had happened, it had seemed like everything would be okay between them. Delia was shocked but accepting and she had asked to sleep in Becca's spare room. He'd offered to stay on the sofa, in case Sterling came back, but Becca assuring him they would be okay and sent him home. And now this. Was she blaming him? Had he made a horrible mistake?

He caught it out of the corner of his eye, a wisp of black just outside his open door. He rose from his chair and crossed the office, tearing open the door. Becca sat at her desk, her appearance shocking. Her bruised face had been healed, but she was back behind her armor, in fact, she wore the exact same clothes she wore the day she interviewed for the job.

"Becca," He stepped in and closed the door "I…"

She looked up and he froze, her eyes had a steely look to them, a cold bitter look, the look of Rufus Scrimgeour.

"What's going on Becca?"

"Nothing," She said coldly, pulling a stack of folders from her inbox. "I need to finish going through these applications today, I was thinking that we might be able to get the old annex that Umbridge was using for her anti-Muggleborn booklets to use for the youth center. But I would have to set up an appointment to speak with Minister Shacklebolt. Is that okay?"

"Since when do you ask my permission to do anything?" He grinned a little, but Becca didn't so much as crack a smile.

"Since now I suppose." She flipped open the first folder, as if she were dismissing him.

"I think we need to talk, maybe during lunch…"

"I don't think so Percy." She spun around. "In fact, I think you best set yourself to the idea that any personal contact we may have had in the past is history."

"Where is this coming from?" He stared at her, shocked. He'd been wrong before, she hadn't reverted back to the old Becca. She had morphed into something else, something like a combination of the old Becca and her mother. "Becca, I'm sorry…about the other night, I shouldn't have told you the way I did, but I was only…"

"I realize that," Her façade crumbled, for a tiny second, just enough for him to see the intense pain in her eyes - the pain that hurt him so much. "I know, but it is better this way Percy. Trust me, you don't want to be close to me."

"Becca, please…"

"Percy!" He turned at a loud voice from the outer office, "Percy," He went for the door, jerking it open to find George. He looked badly shaken, like he was near death, or something just as bad.

"Have you seen Luna?"

"Luna? No, not since last week when we had dinner." Fear lurched inside his stomach. The look on his brothers face was terrible, like how he had looked over the summer, after losing Fred. "What's going on George?"

"She's gone…" He pushed past Percy and slid into a chair across from Becca "Since yesterday. I tried to find you then but you were gone, and no one answered at your place" He nodded at Becca -who looked guilty. "She was there in the morning when I went to open the shop. She said she was going to do homework so I didn't bother her. We were busy so I didn't get up there till four when I closed. All of her stuff is gone."

"Gone…" Becca, for the first time, looked a bit like her old self - the self she had been recently. "She just left?"

"Something…happened Saturday, something bad. But I thought we were okay, that we had gotten past it." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a heavy roll of parchment. "I searched for her everywhere I could think of yesterday, and when I woke up this morning, a man from the Ministry came, and he gave me this."

He handed it to Percy and he unrolled it.

"Bloody hell," Percy slid into a chair next to George, his hand in his face.

"What is it?" Becca asked

George looked like he wanted to be sick, like he was having trouble breathing. Becca had never seen anyone in so much pain before. Like a wounded animal, but worse. "A summons for an annulment hearing."

"An annulment?" Becca's eyes were huge. She knew how much Luna loved George, this made no sense. Why would she just terminate their marriage? No, an annulment meant that they had never been married at all. Like she wanted to erase all that had been between them.

"How can she do that?" Becca asked angrily, "How can she just walk away like that?"

Percy looked at her, a silent rage building. Who was she to judge Luna? As horrible as what Luna was doing was, she doing it because, for some reason, she thought it was best for George. Becca was walking away, and she was doing it for herself.

"I don't know Becca," He glared, taking George by the arm to lead him out of the office. "Maybe you should ask yourself that question."

George looked at them, bewildered but too upset to care about what was going on between them. He stood and followed Percy out the door.

* * *

They'd searched the rest of the day, Hogsmeade, Godrics Hallow, every school friend Luna had, every single Inn in the Wizarding Floo Directory. Obviously, she was hiding out somewhere in the muggle world and there was no way they were going to find her. Finally, late in the night, George had told Percy to go home and sleep, and he had taken to drinking.

He cursed himself, knowing he had no one to blame but himself. All along he had been the one who had to protect Luna from herself, he had failed to protect her this time. He'd known all along, from the moment she told him she wanted to try, that it would never work. He should have put an end to it there. She would have been mad, she would have had a temper tantrum, but at least she still would have been there.

He looked around the sitting room, pictures of their life together adding to the flaming ache around his heart. A picture of them on the beach the August before, in October with their hair singed after blowing up his fathers shop. Luna smiling with his arms around her, showing off her new engagement ring, then sitting in the surf on beach in the Seychelles. Finally, he came to the picture from their wedding that was mounted over the fireplace, Luna in her white gown, standing in their ice garden - not smiling at the camera, but looking into one another's eyes. So much love, so much promise and hope. So many, many hopes and dreams. Things that had been stolen away from them - all because of one bad decision.

Fury rose up in him, like white hot fire meeting molten steal burning its way through his veins. He raised his arm, the one holding the nearly empty bottle, and hurled it the picture over the fireplace, the glass shattered in destructive pleasure. Yet, it wasn't enough - he rose from the sofa, grabbing up the fireplace poker, then unleashed his rage on the rest of the photographs, smashing and destroying until they lay in a pile of torn paper, twisted metal and broken glass on the rug.

Then, his glance caught the roll of parchment and he scooped it up to toss it into the fire. But a long ago voice rose up, ringing in his ears from a distance shore.

"_Do not be so afraid, she is stronger than even she knows. She can make it through to the end, but you must trust in her strength, and accept that-when the time comes- you must let go of her hand and let her walk alone. If you try to hold on, you will only hinder her, you will, in fact, hurt her."_

Was this what the fortune teller meant? Could this be the thing she needed to heal her wounds; even if it meant losing her forever?

He had always put her first, from the first moment on the roof of the Burrow when she tried to take her life. He had no right to stand in her way now. Not when this was what she seemed to need. More than anything else, he wanted her to get better- he wanted her to be happy.

His heart breaking, he pulled open a drawer, finding a bright pink self-inking quill that Luna had left behind. He sat down slowly, then reached for the parchment and pulled it open. He stared at it for a long time, knowing that once he signed it, there would be no going back. He had planned to show up at the hearing, to fight with her if needed to convince her to stay. But now, after remembering the fortune tellers words, he knew this was the right thing. If only for her.

He looked at the parchment again, noticing for the first time that she had already signed it. He raised it to his face, then kissed the spot where she had signed her name - in effect, kissing her goodbye. He lay it on the table, then signed his name below it. He would send it off in the morning.

George remembered once thinking that if he lost her, it would be like losing Fred again only worse, now he realized, it was far more worse than ever could have imagined. She was out there somewhere, all alone, maybe having a nightmare at that very moment. And he was far away, his empty arms dying to reach out for her, yearning to hold her, to comfort her and wipe away her tears. He would have given anything in world to have just been able to kiss her goodbye before she left.

Unable to stand the site of the broken memories on the floor another moment, he rose from the sofa. He glared at the bedroom door, knowing the midnight blue dress still lay on the floor by the bed, his shirt atop it. He would rather die than go near there. Instead, he went into Luna's garden, then lay next to the bed of daisy's.

He picked one, then held it to his cheek, his lips brushing against the delicate petals.

* * *

In a hotel in he heart of London, Luna lay wide awake. She couldn't stop thinking about George, and about how empty she felt away from him.

By tomorrow this time, it would all be over. Their marriage would be like it had never happened. She wondered how he had taken the news, obviously, he had been upset, but was it enough to make him hate her, or had he maybe realized that it might be the right thing? No, probably not yet…but surely he would in time.

She had chosen the right path, of course she had, she was sure of it.

She only wished that the right path didn't hurt so much.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five Preview

Luna prepares to say goodbye to her life with George while George attempts to deal with the knowledge that his life with Luna is over.

Becca wonders if she should quit her job, but a surprise visitor might just save the day - for more than one unhappy person.

Coming Soon: The finale of The Year After!


	35. The Ever After

Harry Potter is the Property of JK Rowling

* * *

-)(-

* * *

So yep, all good things must come to an end, and this good thing has gone on WAY too long. I deeply apologize to anyone who was looking forward to subplots that got dropped in the interest of putting this thing to bed. But quite honestly, after the drastic fall of reviews, I'm guessing that everyone else is just as ready for this to end as I am.

-)(-

To everyone who is also following Rise of the Phoenix, I am hoping to get another chapter up this weekend, but just in case I don't, I will be starting NaNoWriMo on Tuesday which means that I will be doing no fanfiction writing during the month of November - at least not until I get my 50k. I may be back sooner, but no promises.

Hope you enjoy- it's a long one.

* * *

-)(-

* * *

The Year After

Chapter Thirty-Five

The Ever After

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Becca stared at the files in front of her; they had become a blur of nonsense to her some time before. She was trying to figure out when it had happened, when had her life gone so horrifically wrong? Was it when she was twelve; when she first realized that Rufus wasn't the man she thought he was? When she was a teenager and she returned to find that she had been bartered in trade? Maybe - maybe she had been doomed before she was Rebecca Scrimgeour, maybe when she was Natalie Moran, the moment her birth parents were murdered, maybe that was when her life was cursed.

The last few months with Percy had shown her a different life; the way life might have been if she'd been normal. It had been so wonderful, that happiness and sense of security, feeling like there was finally someone who would never, ever hurt her. No matter what. But she didn't dare trust him, she didn't dare trust anyone. Sterling Warrington had been the only man her father had trusted, and he had betrayed him, he had _murdered _him. Proof that you could never trust anyone.

"Becca?" She looked up, Percy stood in the door, his jacket slung over his shoulder. "I'm going to see George."

"Isn't he going to the hearing?"

Percy fought off the urge to be cruel to her, to ask her what it was to her. But they still had to work together; there was no reason things had to be nasty between them.

"Not much point, he signed the papers."

"He signed them?" She looked up in surprise. Wasn't he going to fight for her? Wasn't he even going to try? "I thought…"

"He's doing what he thinks is best for her, whether she is being a bloody selfish prat or not." He said bitterly "Women seem to have this thing about thinking just dumping people is okay, agree or not, we don't have much choice but to go along, so why fight it?"

He was so angry it was shocking. She had never seen him speak against Luna before; usually he worshiped the ground she walked on. Then she thought about the rest of what he said, words so obviously directed at her. She remembered a time when she would have retorted in kind - not now, not when she knew she had it coming.

"I'll see you later then I guess." She turned away, but not before she saw him nod curtly. Becca sagged back into her chair, her hands over her face. She was hurting him, hurting him so badly she could barely stand it. The day before, she had thought she had just made him angry, but then George came and she saw the pain. They hid behind anger and frustration - but their eyes couldn't lie. It was nearly unbearable that she was the cause of so much sadness. Maybe it would be better if she left, quit her job and went away.

"Becca?" She looked up, surprised to find Delia standing hesitantly in the doorway. She smiled a little, realizing she had called her Becca, that was a rarity, and it was always a peace offering.

"Hi mum, come in."

Delia beamed while she crossed the office. When she was closer, Becca realized she had tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly

"Oh yes sweetheart, I'm fine." She sat on the edge of a chair, perched with her arms crossed over her knees. "I'm just … happy to be mum again."

Becca smiled, glad that she had been able to make one person happy that day.

"I've been worried about you," Delia reached over the files for Becca's hand "I thought you might come to see me yesterday, but I understand why you didn't. You've been through a lot in the last few days."

"It's a lot to process," Becca shrugged "Like finding out everything you ever believed was a lie."

"Everything you believed has been a lie, just like everything I believed. The Warrington's were the first family to welcome us when we moved into the country; we shared holidays and birthdays, you and Sterling made mud-pies. To find out that … oh sweetie, to find out that that horrible man, what he did to your parents, what he tried to do to you. If Rufus had known…"

"I know," Becca had a lot of doubts about her father, but she had never doubted that he loved her. He might have gone about it in the wrong way, he might have been distant, but the love had always been there.

"I'll help you anyway that I can." Delia patted her hand, offering a soft, gentle smile. The mother smile that had comforted Becca as a child.

"Me too mum."

"I'm sure Percy will help you too." Delia winked "I'm not ashamed to admit now that I feel I horribly misjudged that boy."

Becca tensed at the mention of Percy's name. It wasn't something she wanted to get into with Delia, despite their reconciliation. She was sure she would try to talk her down from it, and she shouldn't be talked down - not from this.

"Becca," Delia looked at her sternly "What have you done?"

"Nothing, ...not yet anyway." She said honestly, a bit of omission wasn't lying after all. "I was just thinking that I should quit my job."

"What?" Delia sat forward again, her hands on Becca's "Why would you do that? You love your work, and I hear from Kingsley that you are quite good at it."

"Mum, it's the Ministry, think of all the horrible things Rufus did while he was minister, not to mention the things he did while he was trying to get into the ministers chair. I wouldn't put it past Sterling to start telling people now. It doesn't feel right, my being here, it feels like…a lie."

Delia looked at her shrewdly, since she was a child, she had always been able to tell when Becca was lying. She was telling a hell of a lie now.

"This is about Percy, isn't it?" She tapped her foot irritably "You've put those shields of yours back up, oh yes, I can see it. All in leather head to toe, painted up like a peacock's tail."

It was too much to handle, Delia chewing her out, but on the flip, doing it because she suspected Becca had done something to Percy. Not to mention, all her defensive secrets out of the bag. Her hand reached to the side of her neck, twisting a lock of mahogany hair around a finger and she began twirling like a mad woman.

"Oh, that's right young lady, you twirl that hair, at least now I know you're in there listening."

Becca sat back, her hand moving furiously, resisting the mad urge to reach up and twirl on the other side as well. It was a bit like the dream where you are out in public naked and everyone can see what you have going on _in private, _but this was like a reveal of the soul. All these things that she had thought she had so cleverly concealed all these years, really, she had known all along.

"I want you to be happy Becca, and Percy makes you happy. I've seen it; it made me so sad, watching you bloom into such a lovely young woman from afar and wishing I was a part of it. He brought that woman out in you, what are you thinking pushing him away like this? Why would you do this when you have been so happy with him?"

Her lips trembled and her hand stilled. Delia had never been like this with her before, at least, not since she was a child and they were talking about other things. School and her dreams for the future, even the way Rufus made her feel when he forced her to go into hiding. But never about relationships. She had never realized that Delia noticed. She couldn't deny it now, sitting under her mothers perceptive stare, it wasn't Percy getting hurt that she was afraid of, it was herself.

"I'm afraid Mum, what if…" She took a deep breath to steady herself. "What if he turns out to be like _them_?"

"You know," Delia smiled "A few days ago, I would have said he would do that very thing. But not now. Not after watching him the other night, seeing the way he looked at you, how far he went to protect you from Sterling. The Warrington's are a powerful family Becca, you know that, and Percy had no way of knowing which way I might go, which side I would take. He doesn't know me; you would have had your doubts too, considering how I've been the past few years. He must have thought it likely I would take Sterling's side, and you know, I came close to doing that very thing. I cared more about being a figure in society than you, and I am so sorry for that.

"But that boy…," She shook her head, then smiled warmly. It was still strange, having good thoughts about Percy Weasley. Accepting that he wasn't a boy under their feet, but a man deserving of respect. "That _man_, he didn't care that we could have squashed him. He risked himself, and he did it for you Rebecca."

"I know that," She couldn't stop her shaking "But that doesn't make it any easier."

"Well, pfft." Delia shook her head "Loving someone is never easy. Do you think it was easy loving your father - knowing he could go out and get himself killed every time he left the office, knowing he was trying to track down you-know-who? He was a stubborn man, stubborn and set in his ways, and once he got an idea in his head, there was no talking him down from it. But risk…loving someone is always taking a risk. People go away, they die. You can't escape it, even goldfish die."

"As I well know." Becca grinned a little.

"Yes," Delia smiled and squeezed her hands "You do. That didn't stop you from trying over and over again to get Rufus to buy them for you, did it?"

"No…but," She smiled sheepishly "But he stopped after ten."

"Well, there is being a softy, and then there is being a humanitarian." Delia winked "You can only let so many die dear before you feel compelled to put an end to their suffering. But I don't think you are likely to kill Percy."

Becca grinned, thinking of all the teasing and playfulness, the times when they might have been tempted to inflict bodily harm on one another.

"We have our moments." The smile disappeared as quickly as it came. Her face that had been so happy just a moment before, now once again unbearably sad.

Delia sighed "You looked so happy just a second ago, I know you were thinking about him, about the things you've shared. Do you really want to give that up, just because you're afraid?"

She didn't, not at all, but…

"Don't give me that face," Delia said, standing and putting her coat on. "I know that look; it's the same look you used to give me when you were trying to get out of spending the day with Rufus just because you thought it was a matter of principle." She skirted the desk and kissed Becca on the cheek.

"You'll come visit me? Soon?"

"Yes," She gave Delia a small smile. For first time in ages, she looked forward to it. "I will."

"And you'll bring Percy?"

Becca looked down and shrugged "I don't know."

"I think you do." She bent and kissed the top of her head "You just need to listen to your heart for once, instead of that stubborn head you inherited from your father. You'll figure it out, and then you'll do the right thing. You always do. "

Becca sighed as she watched her walk away. The right thing - sure, whatever that was. She pulled a file towards her and flipped it open, pulling out a sheet of paper. Work- that was what she needed to do, get her mind on work and let the rest sleep for awhile.

She looked over the paper, an adoption that needed to be finalized in court. They were first on the waiting list, they had been for a long time, but it didn't seem like they would get in any time soon. The courts were desperately behind. It was time to find an opening she might be able to beg and plead her way into switching around. She pulled a heavy book towards her, the court schedule, and then flipped it open. Halfway down the page, she came to

L. Weasley vs. G. Weasley: Annulment 11:00 a.m. Crtrm A

She paused over it for a minute, thinking about how wrong it was. George and Luna loved one another deeply, what Luna was doing made no sense to her, none at all.

She looked again at the folder, the family could be here in minutes - all it would take was an owl. Luna had obviously managed to slide into a slot that had just been made vacant before the scheduling witch had been able to schedule from the waiting list. It would be a dirty trick, but no dirtier than Luna sliding into, what should have been, her clients spot. If Luna had more time to think, maybe she would realize what she was doing was wrong. Becca might not be able to make Percy happy, but she could make someone Percy loved happy.

She picked up her wand, ran it over Luna's name on the registry, put in the name of her clients, and then waved her wand to send the memo to the family court office. Moments later a small blue paper airplane flew into the office - confirmation of the change in schedule. She grinned to herself, knowing Luna was going to be seriously pissed off, she would raise a stink and come down to yell and pitch a fit. Becca looked forward to it. She had a few words of wisdom for Luna Weasley. Technically, she supposed, she could be in a lot of trouble, but that would be up to the head of her department.

What would Percy do? Fire her?

* * *

Luna sat at the table, looking out over the London skyline from the window of her hotel room. She wasn't used to so much noise and so much hustle and bustle was unheard of in Diagon Alley. Life was so much quieter in the magical world, or at least it had been since the war ended. She raised her hand, a beam of light hitting her eye as the sunlight caught on a facet of her wedding rings. She reached out and pulled the drapes closed - the last thing she needed was nature rubbing it in. She had been trying to take them off since the morning she left the flat; in fact, she had tried desperately to leave them behind. She hadn't been able to, just the idea of being without them crushed her- she remembered all too clearly the night George gave her the engagement ring - the night of the first snow.

"_I know you're afraid…I know it isn't going to be easy…we have a lot to overcome…but I also know that you are the bravest woman I have ever known in my life. If we give up now, it will be like letting Voldemort win. He took Fred, he took your father and it's because of him that that bastard hurt you. You didn't give up all those months that son-of-a-bitch kept you prisoner…please don't give up now. Don't let him take this away from us too."_

Giving up - that was what she was doing now, she couldn't deny it. She was letting Voldemort win. She soothed her conscience with the knowledge that she was doing it for the right reasons.

That night was also when he had told her that he was capable of taking care of _certain things _by himself - she'd believed him at the time, so why was she so shocked to find out that he had done it? No, it wasn't the act itself, it was the words. His oh-so obvious need for her, the need that he was being denied.

She'd felt dirty when he touched her, she felt sick and vomited. He deserved better than that. Without her he could move on, he could find someone who could love him fully, who could love without barriers. No matter than it broke her heart, than she'd had one nightmare after the other every time she tried to sleep since she'd left. No matter that she felt like she would rather climb to the rooftop of the hotel and jump to her death than go to court today- she had to set him free. It was the path of selflessness, the path that wouldn't lead to misery.

She rose from the table, her eyes falling on her wedding rings again. She took a deep breath and then reached up to pull them off. They were half-way off her finger and her calm fell apart, she began to sob, great horrifyingly loud sobs that made her body shake. She fell to the floor at the foot of the bed, her head on her knees with her hand cradled over her heart while her mind screaming out in rage.

'_How can this be right? How! How when it hurts so fucking much?'_

She cried for a long time, her heart raging against common sense. She cursed the fortune teller, wishing violently that she had never gone into her hut, wishing she had never heard the prophecy. But it wasn't something that she could wish away. She _had_ gone into the hut, she _had_ heard the prophecy - there was no getting around it.

She slid the wedding rings back into place. Maybe if she tried to remove them when she wasn't alone, maybe if there were people watching she could force herself to be strong. She pushed up from the floor and then began to dig into her suitcases, pulling out clothes for court. Today, when it was all over and done, she would be taking a room in Hogsmeade so she could finish school, then she would leave for good. Go somewhere far, far away. Somewhere that she wouldn't have to be reminded of her past. It would be difficult, Ginny and the others were sure to be angry with her, maybe they would even hate her now.

She dressed quickly; it would do no good to fill herself with concerns for things she could do nothing about. If it was bad at school, she could always go back to doing home studies - after all, she had faced her demons at Hogwarts, she had nothing more to prove within it's walls.

Dressed now, she began to pack her bags, then she minimized them and put them in her shoulder bag. She picked up her wallet from the table, unable to resist the urge, she flipped open the catch and opened it to the pictures of her and George. It would be easier, she knew, if she took them out now, so she pulled them from the plastic while memories ran through her mind of the occasions when they were taken. The day at the beach, the day they blew up the shop the first time, the day he gave her the engagement ring and her birthday while they stood in her garden. She brushed a finger over George's face, staring down at her with love in their ice garden while they were married, and their honeymoon -the night on the boardwalk that had led her to where she was now, about to end her marriage.

She lifted the stack to her face, wishing she had kissed George goodbye the day she left - kissing the photographs would have to do, so she kissed them one by one and then dropped them on the table before going to the door.

She pulled it open, then her hand went slack and she let her forehead fall against the door. She felt hollow, like she had left the last part of herself behind. It was unbearable, nearly as bad as trying to remove her wedding rings.

Hating herself, she turned back and picked up the pictures.

* * *

Percy had expected much worse, George drunk on the floor, the garden blown apart, maybe the entire place burned to the ground. He was surprised to find that the only things George had destroyed were the pictures.

"Sorry to disappoint you." George said, turning away from the door and going back to the sofa. On the table was a wilted daisy. Percy sat next to him, noticing for the first time that there was a broken bottle amid the shattered glass, metal and torn photographs.

"So you did get pissed." He nodded a little, thinking of the night Penelope dumped him - trying desperately to force out the memory of Becca that came with it. "Nice to know the family tradition is in tact."

George looked like he was fighting tears, but it was a gallant fight. He had fallen apart when he lost Fred; he wasn't going to let that happen again. Perhaps it was because it was Luna who had pulled him out of all that, and through not falling apart, it was a way of keeping a part of her with him. He would hang onto himself, no matter how much he hurt. It was the last thing he would ever be able to do for her.

"You should go to the hearing George," Percy looked at his watch, it was only ten, he still had time. "You can still stop this."

He shook his head, his lip clenched tightly between his teeth. "But you can do me a favor." He picked up the scroll and handed it to him. "You can take this to the Family Court office for me."

Percy looked incredulous, even somewhat angry. "What the hell is wrong with you? Aren't you going to fight at all?"

"It's what she wants Percy!" He stood, welcoming the anger. "If she wants me out of her life so bad that she had to sneak out behind my back… if she wasn't willing enough to even try to work it out, then she must want out pretty damned bad! I can't stand in the way of what is best for her!"

"You're…" Percy stood, his face red with anger. "Both of you are just fucking unbelievable! You know damned well why Luna is doing this; she is doing this because she, for some damned stupid reason, has decided it is best for _you_. And now, you are going to let her go because you have decided it is best for her?"

He glared at him for another moment, and then he turned away.

"I'm done, you're a bloody damned git George. Both of you." He turned back "And you know what else? Fred would be pretty disgusted by what you're doing right now, giving up…it wasn't they way you two did things."

He opened the door, and then slammed it so hard that Luna's seashells from the beach on the island in the Seychelles fell from the shelf onto the floor.

George sighed and fell back against the sofa. He lay on his side, and then curled up - in the same manner he had so many times over the summer. For the first time, he wished he could go back to then. He wished he could start over, and he wished he could do it with Fred by his side. Together they might have been able to make this make sense, but alone, he felt helpless.

Percy was right, he was so right that George couldn't stand it. He should be fighting, this was wrong. How could it possibly be right for them to be apart? He thought again about the fortune teller, about her warning that if he tried to hold onto her he would hurt her more. He jerked up into a sitting position, a new thought coming to him. An angry thought, a seriously pissed off thought -

Luna had been keeping a secret from him, something that had to do with her. What if Luna was listening to the fortune teller too?

"Fuck the fortune teller!" He leapt from the sofa, and then went to dress.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Luna blinked at the Family Court Clerk "I have my papers right here, they say 11 am."

"I'm sorry," The witch with bright yellow hair smiled patiently "But we have another hearing scheduled for that time. I can reschedule you."

"No, I'm leaving town today, they knew that, that's why they worked me in today."

A heavy set witch with long dark hair and quick violet eyes came over, looked at the book, and then at Luna "Weasley, right?"

"Yes," Luna nodded, glancing at the clock in the corner. It was already five minutes past.

"I took that Marina" She nodded to witch at the book "Your hearing was cancelled."

"Cancelled? By who?" Luna asked angrily, but didn't she already know, or at the very least, have a solid suspicion or two? It must be nice to have family who worked in the Ministry. "Arthur Weasley, wasn't it?"

"Arthur?" The woman shook her head "The Ministers assistant has no scheduling authority with the family courts Ma'am."

"Percy Weasley?"

"No, I'm afraid not." The witch shook her head "In matters such as this, we would be highly suspicious if a family member attempted to change a hearing."

"Oh," She backed off, "I'm sorry then…it's just, well, it's a difficult situation."

"Your hearing was bumped for an emergency adoption hearing, it happens I'm afraid. You should have gotten a notification owl."

Of course she hadn't, she had been staying in a muggle hotel, it was winter, and her windows had been closed -she remembered now having closed the curtains to block out the sunlight.

"Adoption," She nodded, thinking at least it had been for something important. "I understand."

"Yes, it was bumped by Rebecca Scrimgeour." The yellow haired witch, Marina, said cheerfully, apparently thinking she was putting Luna's concerns to rest, but doing just the opposite. Luna froze, her hands curling into fists.

"Really," She turned away from the counter "Thank you, you've been most helpful."

"Do you want to reschedule?"

"I'll get back to you."

She stalked to the elevator and punched the down button. The car opened and she stepped inside, thankful that the car was empty - she was about to have a major personal meltdown - better she calm herself a bit before she faced Becca, otherwise, she might actually Crucio her. By the time the car arrived on the lower floor, Luna had meditated herself marginally calmer. She pulled the outer doors open, looking around. Spotting the Peace Time Liaison's Office, she angrily pulled the glass doors open and went inside. She had only been there once, when it had only been a shell - but she knew where the main offices were. Percy's door was closed, the office dark. Becca's however, was lit, the door ajar.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A woman at the reception desk asked.

"No," Luna said curtly, and then walked around the large half-circle desk for Becca's office. She headed angrily for the door, and then pulled it open, slamming it closed behind her so hard that pictures fell from the wall.

"How DARE YOU!"

Becca turned in her chair, her face so calm Luna knew she had been expecting her. The expression on Luna's face was fascinating, Becca had expected her to be angry, she hadn't expected rage. If that was what she wanted, then she was in for a fight.

"Nice to see you too _Mrs. Weasley_. That is your name right, Mrs. Weasley? But maybe _you've_ forgotten."

Luna recoiled slightly; she had expected sarcasm, but not hostility. Not from Becca.

"You don't know what you're talking about, and you should stay out of other people's business."

"Normally, I would agree with you, but in this instance, I felt you needed some interference."

Becca leaned forward in her chair, pulling her hair from the leather tie as she did. It fell over her shoulder in a sleek wave, her aqua eyes fierce. She was angry, pissed off in fact. Here was Luna, blessed to have found the kind of love that so many dreamt of, and she was just tossing it away. It was infuriating.

"You have no right, this…" Luna was unnerved, she had never seen this side of Becca, it was the scary Becca she had heard Percy speak of before. She didn't know how to react to this person. "You don't understand."

"I understand that you have something that many would die for, that I am afraid to try to have, and you are pissing it away." From the corner of her eye she caught Percy's black wool coat, standing at the window besides her door, staring in. She motioned with her eyes for him to come in. She had been hoping Luna would come down here, that she could stall her long enough for Percy to come back. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" He said, his voice angry. "Aren't supposed to be upstairs, getting rid of my brother?"

Luna jumped, she had never heard him so angry, and certainly never at her. His appearance unnerved her, his eyes were so like George's - she had never noticed that before. Looking at him was like looking into a window, one that showed her what George might look like now. She didn't like what she saw.

"Is George here?" She asked quietly, not sure which answer she wished for more.

"No, he's not." He reached into his pocket, fingering scroll that George had signed - permission for her to end their marriage. "Why would you want him here?"

"I…It doesn't matter," Luna glared over at Becca "Thanks to her, the hearing needs to be rescheduled."

Becca tried hard not to grin; it was pretty much a losing battle. Percy looked confused, but pleased nonetheless. It was a little consolation, knowing she had done something to make him happy.

"This doesn't change anything you know, your tricking me. Like it or not, I've decided this is the right thing. I'm hurting him, just like I knew I would." She wiped away a smattering of tears. "I can't stand it, knowing how much."

"Well, lucky Luna." He pulled the scroll out of his pocket and held it out to her "You can go file now and be done with it, no need for a hearing. He's a damned idiot, but he's decided to give you your way, right or wrong, as usual. "

Luna flinched "He signed the papers?"

"Yes he signed, because he thinks it is best for you."

Luna heart was breaking while she reached out to take the scroll, every thing inside her was screaming that this was wrong, that she needed to step back - that Becca had done the right thing in giving her more time.

Percy didn't miss the look of hurt that passed over her face. She looked like she wanted to cry, like she had been the one wronged. She had no right to look that way, and it only pissed him off more. In fact, he was on the verge of turning her over his knee and paddling her. Instead, he pulled the scroll away. He was going to do what he should have done the moment George had given it to him. If they weren't going to fight for each other, then he was going to do it for them. He was going to save them from themselves.

"But I don't think it is best, so I am not letting you have your way." He turned for the fire and tossed it into the flames. "I've had about enough of you and your _'selfless' _bullshit. It's time for you to grow up and stop acting like a bratty, spoiled little girl."

Luna looked at him in shock; he was yelling at her, Percy was honest to God yelling at her!

"Now, you get in that fire and you go home and talk to your husband." He glared at her. "You married him until death you do part, not until you decided to be a friggen prat and run out."

"Percy…" She gaped at him, unable to believe he was telling her off like that. He had never been cross with her, never spoke to her like that. "I can't...this it's for the best! I'm hurting him!"

"Stop being a bloody idiot Luna! Your leaving him, THAT is what is hurting him! Your not fighting to stay together, THAT is what is hurting him! Doing what YOU think is best for him, not giving him the choice, you can call it being selfless all you want, it's nothing but selfishness. You're hurting him, you're hurting yourself, and I'm not going to stand for it, not when I love you both too much to watch you hurt like this."

"_I see a fork in the road you and your beloved travel, two paths, the decision of which to take is yours alone, he will have no choice. I must warn you to choose carefully…neither path will be easy, but one will lead to happiness, the other great misery."_

A light clicked on and she realized -

She had chosen the wrong path…she had chosen the path of selfishness.

Her eyes filled while she threw herself into Percy's arms, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, hoping more than anything else that finally, she understood.

"I'm sorry." She said, her tears wetting his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"You're apologizing to the wrong person." Percy hugged her, then pushed her gently away and smiled "Now get your arse in that fire."

"You're right, I have to go," She pulled away, hugging Becca quickly before rushing for the fire.

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

When she was gone, Percy and Becca looked at each other, quietly wary. So much was up in the air, feelings tossed about like scattered puzzle pieces lying on the floor. They needed to be picked up, to be put in some sort of order, or they would never be at peace. But what would the picture look like once they were done? Would it be a happy scene, or would it only be dark and lonely? Percy knew what he wanted - but did she? He looked at her now, his eyes full of sadness and longing, yet not a small amount of gratitude.

"You cancelled her hearing?"

Becca nodded "Are you going to fire me?"

He couldn't resist. "Did I fire you for being a pain in the arse all these months?"

Becca couldn't help grinning, and just that little gesture made Percy feel hope that maybe, things might be okay.

"I think we need to talk." She said, nodding to the chairs in front of her desk. She pulled them around so they faced one another, and then sat, pleading with her eyes for him to join her. He wasn't sure he wanted to. Despite the little bit of hope, there was friendship hope, and there was other hope. He couldn't go back to hoping for friendship with Becca, two days before there had been so much more to hope for. Losing that would be more than he could stand.

"You were good with her." Becca said when he reluctantly sat across from her. "Luna I mean, she needed someone to be tough with her."

"Luna has always been selfless to point of fault" He shrugged "We've been letting her get away with it for too long."

"I think maybe I could learn a thing or two from her. I need to stop thinking about myself so much." Becca leaned forward, her hands in her elbows, her elbows on her knees. "It's like that's all I ever think about, what Rufus put me through, what Delia's put me through, and the Warrington's…what Voldemort did…"

"You don't always think about yourself, you proved that today, you did a wonderful thing -a difficult thing."

"It was the right thing." She shrugged "They were being stupid, I knew I could do something about it, at least to give them more time to come to their senses."

"And it worked," He smiled and leaned forward, brushing her hair back behind her ear so her could see her face. "You're a smart woman Rebecca Scrimgeour."

"I'm a foolish woman." She looked down at her feet, afraid to look up at him. "And a hypocrite. I was yelling at Luna before you came about throwing away a good thing, when I have been doing the same thing."

She sat up, still not looking him in the eye, but taking surreptitious glances. "I was afraid. It's no excuse, but…after finding out the truth about Sterling and his father, and just how horribly wrong Rufus was about them, it made me wonder…how can a person trust anyone, ever? People lie, they cheat, and they do such horrible things to one another."

"Like me," Percy sat up, trying get her to look into his eyes. "You have every right to doubt me, I've done bad things, and I hurt a lot of people, my whole family for a long time."

"Not anymore, that was the past. You've changed, your family sees that, they adore you, Luna adores you, and even my mother can see it now." She looked up at him and gave him a watery smile "It's got me thinking that I'm pretty damned silly for doubting you."

"I would never hurt you, not intentionally." He leaned forward, taking her hands and pulling her closer. "But I did hurt you. I didn't mean to, but I did. That wasn't how I wanted you to find out…if there had been any other way…"

She put her hand on his cheek and nodded. "He didn't give you a choice. You did it to protect me."

He looked at her, knowing the time had come. It was now or never, either it would be okay or it wouldn't, but he had to find out. It couldn't wait another week, another day, or even another moment.

"I don't know if you want to hear this or not, or if you're ready, but…" He lifted her face to his, his eyes intense and full of devotion. "I love you Becca."

She smiled, her body shaking, her lips trembling with her tears. "I want to hear it. I'm not ready to say it, one day - soon, but I feel it."

He wiped the tears from her face, and then he smiled down into her eyes. It was enough, for now, it was enough. It was a foundation to build on, and they had all the time in world.

He grinned a little, a grin identical to the way his brother George grinned, a sweet, mischievous grin. "Now if I could just get you to admit that you ogle my arse."

Becca laughed, causing the tears to break from her eyes "Never."

He smiled into her eyes a moment longer, and in the seconds before he kissed her, he saw the future smiling back at him.

Their future.

* * *

George dragged up the stairs; his entire body slumped in defeat. He'd been too late to stop her - now, there was nothing he could do about it. His marriage was over. He knew he should have gone to Percy, at least let him know that he had tried so he wouldn't be angry anymore. Instead, he had turned away from the smiling witch who had told him Luna just left, and then walked back out into the morning.

He decided he'd take his time. There was no hurry getting back, he wasn't about to open the shop today and the flat was too full of memories. He didn't think he would be able to live there anymore. He would rent it out, maybe he could stay with Percy for awhile.

He leaned against the wall, dreading what was waiting for him on the other side. He would go in, he would pack a bag, and he could come back for the rest in a day or two. He put his key in the lock, but the door turned easily under his hand, someone was inside. Percy probably, come to yell at him some more. He pushed the door open, but instead of Percy he found Luna, sitting on the rug in front of the fire, shreds of paper in her hands.

"I guess I don't blame you for destroying these. I might have too."

He leaned back against the door frame, blinking, wondering if perhaps he had died and was now in heaven, maybe he had gone mad and was having delusions - surely this wasn't real. Why would she come back? She had gone to court this morning, they were no longer married. And yet, as he looked at the hand that held the pictures, she was still wearing her wedding rings.

"Why are you here?" He whispered, every thought but that she might have returned to him coming to mind. He slammed the door on that one. He had given up on the idea of hope and a part of him had started to think that perhaps it was for the best that he hadn't made it in time.

"Percy made me." She smiled wryly as she stood, dropping the torn pictures again. "He's quite angry with me. He yelled at me and called me names."

"He did?" George looked up, surprised. Percy always called him names, but he adored Luna.

"He called me a friggen prat and said I was a spoiled brat, and was being selfish, which makes sense I suppose, considering I was a prat, I am pretty spoiled and I am selfish."

He refused to let it in, though the hope was demanding, pounding it's fists against his heart. He reminded himself - he had signed the papers, she had gone to court, their marriage was over…

'_But she's still wearing her wedding rings!'_

"If you've come to apologize for leaving me, you don't need to. I signed the papers because I want you to be happy. You don't have to feel bad."

"You might have signed them, but they didn't do much good." She said matter-of-factly "Percy burned them."

"He…" George was confused, "But the woman at the window said you'd been there, she said you'd just left."

"I had just left to go yell at Becca." Luna sat down on the sofa, pulling her legs up under her. She seemed to be making herself comfortable, as if she was planning on staying awhile.

"Why were you yelling at Becca?"

"Because she cancelled my court date."

He sat next to her on the sofa, trying to take it all in. His arm brushed against hers, the first contact they'd had in days, and he resisted the urge to pull her in, to smother her, to hold her prisoner there and never let her out of his sight again. He couldn't do that, he wouldn't.

"Luna, are we still married or not?"

She looked at him sadly, pain unimaginable filling her as she thought about how close she had come to throwing it all away.

"Yes, we're still married, and I'd like to stay that way … if you still want me."

She had tried to leave him before, this time she had actually left. Would she leave again the next time things were difficult? He couldn't live like that, never knowing when he might come home to find her gone. He couldn't…he wouldn't like that.

"I can't do this." He said softly "I can't have you just come back and act like nothing happened. You hurt me Luna, you have no idea…"

"George…"

"No!" He launched himself up from the sofa, suddenly he was angry. All the memories, the secrets she had kept, the empty bottle of dreamless sleep potion in the Seychelles, the whole time she was at Hogwarts and the secrets that had lead to her breakdown, the risks she took…all the times she had gone behind his back, claiming she did it for him. And all of it had ended up tearing them apart. "I can't live like this; I can't live with all the secrets, with not knowing when you might get up and run out on me again!"

She stared at him, shocked and hurt, yet unable to deny what she had done. It was true; everything bad that had happened between them had been her fault. All because she had doubted him.

"You're right." She rose from the sofa, "I have never given you the trust you deserve. I've been selfish, just like Percy said. I…"

And suddenly it felt hopeless. She could fight against herself, but she couldn't fight him, she couldn't deny him if it was what he wanted.

"I'm sorry."

She turned away, then picked up her coat and threw it over her arm and walked towards the door. She pulled it open and stared at the empty stairwell, knowing the moment she stepped into it and closed the door it would be the end. They could never, ever go back.

The only solution then, was to not walk through the door. She was doing it again. She had given up on them so many times, she could not…she would not give up on them again. Never again.

"No," She closed the door and turned back to face him. "I'm not leaving you. Not again."

They were silent, the smothering quiet stretching between them while they stared at one another. Then slowly, cautiously, George opened his arms. She launched herself across the room and fell against him, and he kissed her, a kiss somewhere between innocence and passion. He fell back into a chair, and then pulled her against him until she was in his favorite place, sitting in his lap, her head on his shoulder, so close that he could smell her hair.

"Do you still want me?" she whispered

It took him a moment to answer, to swallow away the tightness in his throat.

"I could never not want you." He pulled her closer, so close, closer than he had ever dreamed they would be again. "I thought I'd lost you, I went to the Ministry, they said you'd left…I thought…"

"You went to the Ministry?"

"Yeah," He grinned a little, remembering the chewing out he had gotten. "Percy… he's pretty mad at me too."

Luna looked at him for a moment, knowing she still owed him an explanation, but having no idea how to go on. She laid her head on his shoulder, and then took a deep breath.

"I chose the wrong path," She said, her breath warm against his neck - God how he had missed it. "The fortune teller, on the island, she told me I would have to choose between two paths and one would lead to misery, and one would lead to happiness. I thought I was doing the right thing…I never meant to hurt you."

Of course, just as he had suspected, it all came back to the fortune teller.

"How could you ever think that being without you is the right thing for me?" He twisted so she had to face him, and then cupped her face in his hands, his face angry and intense - his eyes filled with pain.

"I heard you," She whispered "The other night after I couldn't…I heard you in the bathroom, saying how much you needed me _in that way_. The way I _couldn't _give you."

He pulled back and looked at her. She had over heard him _doing that_? _That _had been the catalyst for all of this?

"Of course I need you that way!" He said exasperatedly "I need you in _every way_. I need to wake up next to you, I need to see you when I come up from the shop. I need to see you sitting at the table with your homework and next to me when we go to sleep at night. Don't you get it Luna? Compared to how much I need you in everything else, that is nothing!" He pulled her close, so close their noses touched "When will you finally understand that?"

And she did, finally, after all the times he had tried to tell her, she finally understood. George needed her exactly the same way she needed him - _in every single way_.

"I understand," She gasped and fell back against him "I didn't before, but I understand now."

He believed her, finally, he believed her enough to let the hope in. They had a lot to overcome, the road would still be difficult and navigating it wouldn't be easy, but they would do it together. Whatever came up - they would face it together.

"Promise me something." He said softly, his hands rubbing gentle circles on her back

"Anything."

"No more secrets." He said, his tone slightly angry again "Promise me, and mean it this time."

"I promise," She shuddered and moved closer, "No more, ever."

And she did mean it. She meant it from the very bottom of her heart. From now on, no matter what came their way, they would face it together.

She would never keep a secret from him again.

"Can I really stay with you?" She lifted her head and looked at him "Please George, can I?"

He pulled back and looked at her, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked so frail, still so afraid. Yet there was determination there too, hope and promise. He thought back to the summer before, to when this all began, back to when he thought he had hated her and would have liked nothing more for her to be gone. They'd come so far since then, faced so many terrible things, but though he still had doubts, there was one thing he knew for sure. He knew how much she loved him. Misguided as she often was, everything Luna did, she did for him. They had a long way to go to happily ever after, but if he was going to find it with anyone, he wanted it to be with her.

He smiled and kissed her softly, a kiss that promised so many wonderful things to come.

"You can stay." He kissed her again, and again, until she felt a wonderful giddiness.

"You can stay with me forever."

* * *

-)(-

* * *

-)(-

* * *

Epilogue

-Two and a Half Years Later

* * *

They had never felt more at peace. The summer sun shone brightly around them. It was so peaceful; calm…they sat in the middle of the flower filled meadow while Luna braided together a chain of daisies and dandelions. The breeze ruffled her hair causing it to shift gently around her shoulders, settling, taking flight, and then settling once again.

She had never looked more beautiful.

"I love you." He reached up to touch her face, his head resting in her lap, the golden-red strands like flames against her pale skin.

Luna smiled and brushed a gentle finger over his lips. "I love you too."

He shifted onto his knees so he could cup her face in his hands and pull her closer. Their lips met in a kiss so sweet it made them want to cry. He broke the kiss; then whispered in her ear.

"The smartest thing I ever did was marrying you."

Luna smiled when he pulled back, brushing her fingers over his cheek. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Percy," a loud voice approached from the direction of the burrow "I swear, if this doesn't stop…"

"Were about to be invaded" George grinned, shifting to sit behind her so he could hold her. She grinned back at him, a knowing smile on her face. She had been expecting this; in fact, she had been expecting them long before now.

"I know," Percy sighed, rushing to catch up. "But what do you expect me to do about it? It was your brilliant idea."

They broke into the high grass around George and Luna, Becca falling into an angry heap, her cream colored dress fluttering around her legs. Percy sat at her side, looking embarrassed for having barged in on them, yet not a bit of guilt.

"Nothing." Becca backed off, reaching over for his hand. "It's not your fault. Like you said, it was my bloody brilliant idea."

"Mumzilla and Mum Kong at it again?" George smiled at them sympathetically, old memories resurfacing, but now, two and a half years removed from the events, he could laugh over them. It had been Harry who christened Delia Scrimgeour Mum Kong, after the infamous King Kong. It only seemed right, after all, Godzilla's arch nemesis was King Kong, and Becca's decision to let Molly and Delia plan their wedding had led to epic battles - the two women agreed on nothing.

"I don't care what they do anymore." Becca sighed and leaned against Percy. "As long as they leave my wedding dress exactly as Luna designed it…"

"Might want to hide it in that case." Luna grinned over at George, another wedding memory surfacing, this one not so nice.

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy!" Four year old Sam Weasley broke into the circle, holding up his finger, his chocolate eyes alive with excitement. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny close on his heels. "Look, a gnome bit me!"

"Oh!" Luna said excitedly, pulling his finger closer to examine it before she kissed the tip. "How exciting! Gnome saliva is very magical Sam, if you feel like dancing or singing today, you must do it, okay?"

"Okay Mummy," Sam said happily, turning to George "Look daddy, I have a magic bite! You kiss it too so you get magic."

"You got it buddy." George grinned, putting Sam's finger to his lips to kiss. "Thanks for sharing."

He watched his son run off, his curly brown hair shining in the July sun. Sam had only been with them for six months, but already it felt like he had been theirs forever. Someday, he knew, he and Luna would have children they would create together, but Sam was theirs and they couldn't have loved him more. Luna's desire to have a child had never abated, and so they had decided to adopt. The day would come when she would be ready, they were getting closer, more and more every day thanks to Luna's therapy. They were in no hurry; there were other ways to show their love, _certain things_ they now did for each other, sharing more and more as time passed.

"Sorry," Hermione said, sitting down on Luna's other side. "We tried to stop it, but we were too late."

"It was Ron's fault," Ginny glared at her brother before sitting down next to Becca, Harry on her other side. "Dangling the thing in front of the boys face so he could see up close."

"He was curious." Ron shrugged, snuggling close to Hermione, as if he might need protection from George and Luna since he was the reason their son had been bit. Luna just smiled at him, she had been bit by a gnome or two in her day, and no harm had come to her.

"He has to learn to learn to stay away from them somehow I suppose." George shrugged, and then hit Ron across the back of the head. "Not that it lets you off the hook for letting my boy get bit."

Ron looked at George indignantly for a minute, the conceded that he probably had it coming.

"We should be inside," Luna said guiltily, they were supposed to helping with the last minute wedding details. "The wedding is only a week away, there's so much to do."

"You go in if you want, I'm staying out here where it's safe." Percy put his arms around Becca and she beamed up at him, her aqua eyes alive with happiness. He bent his head and kissed her softly, the facets of her engagement ring sending sparkles around the gathered family when her hand moved down his arm.

"I'm not going back in there." She said stubbornly when they pulled apart. "I'd rather admit that I ogle your arse."

"You do ogle my arse." Percy smirked

"No more than you ogle my legs." Becca laughed "And my arse."

"You're getting married," George piped up "If you're not ogling, you're doing something wrong."

"Get down!" Ginny hissed, nodding to the house where the door had just opened. They lowered their heads, hiding like the cowards that they all knew they were.

"I'm doing what Draco and Eloise did" Ron said, not bothering to repress a shudder when the coast had cleared and they could sit up again. "She's even worse now than she was when you lot got married. Who knows how bad she'll be when it's my turn?"

"Elopement is definitely the way to go." Harry agreed

"Good luck with that." George grinned "Ginny being the only girl. Mum will have her chained to the house."

Luna giggled, they would find out soon enough. Harry, she knew, had already bought Ginny's ring. Ron, she also knew, had been looking. Mumzilla was going be to on the rampage for a very long time.

"Luna," Ginny whispered softly "Look"

Luna looked at Ginny, and then followed her nod to the spot where they had watched so many sunrises that first summer after the war.

Sam stood, his arms outstretched, his face tilted up into the sun while a soft breeze ruffled the curls around his face - his tiny body shifting back and forth gracefully atop the fallen tree. He smiled beatifically, an expression of absolute bliss upon his face while he listened to the harmony of the soft whispering wind.

She felt George's arms tighten around her and she twined her fingers with his, laying her head back against his cheek. Then she looked over at Percy, catching him smiling back at her, she turned her head and looked at Ron and Ginny - they were smiling too- remembering that lovely morning three years before when they shared their first dance with the wind.

George rose, pulling her to her feet, and then he led her over to the fallen tree. They smiled at one another and took their sons hands in theirs, one on each side, and closed their eyes to sway to the music, their faces lifted to the wind.

_Rest gentle ones_

_You've nothing to fear_

_The uncertainty's over_

_The future is here_

_Believe in your love_

_It will never lead you wrong_

_Listen to your hearts_

_And trust in my song_

_The time to doubt is past_

_Now it's time cheer_

_See that you live louder_

_With every passing year_

_They'll be forever watching over you_

_For your happiness brings them peace_

_Look for them inside your heart_

_They're never out of reach._

Luna opened her eyes, her hand reaching up to wipe away her tears. Percy and Becca had joined them by the fallen tree, Becca was tucked tightly under Percy's arm as usual, and she too had tears on her cheeks. Becca, Luna knew, often thought of Rufus when she was here, but most often she thought of her birth parents, Martin and Emily Moran. She had set out to find out as much as she could about them, though the information she found was little, it was enough to put her heart at peace.

"Percy!" A loud voice broke into the quiet from the direction of the Burrow, Mumzilla had found them - and she wasn't alone.

"Rebecca! You get in here right now!" Mum Kong shouted, scaring away a flock of birds from a nearby tree "This wedding isn't going to make itself happen you know!"

"It's inevitable." George grinned at them, swinging Sam up on his shoulders. "Mumzilla has super tracking skills, only stands to reason Mum Kong does too."

"Daddy," Sam asked "Why do you call Gramma Mumzilla?"

George looked at Percy and Percy grinned back at him. "Pray you never find out kid."

They turned back towards the burrow, the wind ruffling their hair while the sweet wind-song whispered in their ears.

A song that would go on forever.

The End

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has loved and followed this story through all the long hiatus's and fits and starts. I deeply apologize for the fact that it took so long to reach completion. I hope that it ended on a satisfying note for you. As for what is coming next - who knows. = ) I will be ending Rise of the Phoenix hopefully in December, and maybe starting something new in January. Lots of stuff up in the air right now. Hope everyone has a nice Halloween and an even nicer holiday season.

CJ - Lady of Gryffindor


End file.
